The IT Guy
by Nic.93
Summary: It's hard enough being a young business owner, worse still when your sisters launching her fashion line in your store and she's AWOL! Throw in your gorgeous IT guy, an amazing night together and life sure gets interesting...and then there's Tanya, and why is it so hard to hate her? Canon. AU/AH. OOC. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're returning to the IT guy, thanks. Welcome back. How's life? If you're a freshy to the story, hello. This is an older having been around for a solid 3 years now, but it's getting reworked and hopefully bettered. I'm a talker, so I'll cut myself off here and just say thanks for joining me in this story.**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't think that it was humanly possible for this day to get worse. As hard as it was to believe, the screaming crowds so eager to pass through the doors, smearing bad make up and drinks across my new glass store front didn't even skim the surface of clusterfuckery.

I mean my day was seriously FUBAR—fucked up beyond all recognition—and dirty windows felt like a really bad metaphor. My boutique was due to unveil its new label today, the same way we always did when we introduced new designer fashion lines—big or small—with a runway show. What you'd expect to go wrong; like missing clothing or accessories—you know, easy fixes—were fine. More than fine, they'd been promptly delivered nearly a full two weeks prior. They'd been checked over twice by the designer, my adopted sister, and deemed worthy, which was great, except aforementioned adopted sister was MIA and I was seriously up the creek without a paddle.

I mean I loved—love my sister. She's like a kamikaze fashion deity or something, seamstress when needed, the stylist cum critic and wonder kid, designer extraordinaire to boot. As luck would have it though, I was the biggest thorn in her side and I had been for as long as we'd been sister's. Charlie—Dad—and Renee—Mom—adopted Alice when I was about three—so it had been nearly two decades, of which we'd spent the past year working on her label—and two years after the adoption was finalized my mother and father decided they were better friends co-parenting than loves=rs. MAB, or _Mary Alice Brandon_ a label exclusive to my—our boutique.

She and I had ventured into the boutique business together; it was kind of something that we stumbled upon, kind of like kismet. We'd been walking through town when I slipped on a flyer, it was one of those 'do you want money; do want to be famous' pamphlets that tend to end up on the floor. I didn't actually read the flyer but when I sat up I was staring into the face of an old run down dress shop, it had mannequins and fallen down furniture, but the thing that caught my eye was the sign that read: _**Need to sell. MOVING.**_ If that as well as the flyer wasn't a sign from some god I didn't know what was.

As soon as I got home I checked my finances and wanted to know how much a bank would be willing to loan me—it wasn't a lot. Not enough to even scratch the surface of their asking price. Fortunately enough, my parents were willing to help me and co-sign on the loan. They had stable jobs, steady incomes and reasonable amount in savings which was enough incentive for the bank to give me enough to buy the space. I managed to keep Alice out of the loop, mostly because I wanted to surprise her. I mean, I'd always wanted to open my own business, but a boutique wasn't my ideal business of choice, but I figured it would be a way for me to help Alice live out her dream. One week later and the super low price of thirty thousand dollars, I had my new store.

Thus, bringing me back to my dilemma or maybe quadrilemma—_is that a thing?—_ I was four models short for a six model runway show.

The two models I did have were great; they were currently, probably ranked as my first and second favorite people—or maybe equal first— in the world because they were both here.

Rosalie Hale, was the statuesque model everybody talks about. Her hair fell in long and thick in the most stunning shade of golden blonde I had ever had the envy of seeing, and it set off of sun kissed skin making her whole body glow. She had eyes you couldn't help but stare at they were such a deep blue, they sometimes appeared purple and they were framed so generously with long almost feathered eyelashes.

If I sound like I have a girl crush, it's because I do.

A natural beauty like hers was hard to come by, but to top that all off she was humble and fiercely loyal. The fact she, Alice and I had been friends since pre-K, could attest to that. She was also dating my Dad's deputy on the D.L and they were completely mum on the topic.

Jasper Whitlock, was my other favorite person and Alice's personal Herculean God. He'd been hired to work the grand opening for the store and he'd been with us for every show since. I'd like to think it was his loyalty to the store, but it was his love for Alice that kept bringing him back. They had the most unconventional of meetings, Alice having had walked into the wrong fitting room opening night and managed herself a full frontal peek at Jasper.

His face was gorgeous enough to have you standing in a puddle, but at a respectable 6' 2" with hobbies that include—but are not limited to—surfing, running, kayaking and trekking his body was a well maintained temple. The guy was wrapped from head toe in lean muscle. Top that off with Hollywood good looks; sky blue eyes, honey blonde hair and a smirk that's cheeky as hell, you've got Jasper; God's gift to women—except he's taken.

_I will admit, I am a tad jealous of Alice. I'm big enough to say that._

Sometimes, I wonder how Alice and Jasper fit as well as they do. I mean, Jasper grew up in a small town in Texas and knew all about hard work. Not to say that Alice didn't, I just don't think she and Jasper see hard work as the same thing. I mean Jasper's parents were Ranchers, our parents; a cop and a teacher. The only kind of herding that went on in my family was done by my mom when she was herding her kindergarten class to and from recess.

I mean, aside from knowing hard work, Jasper was also incredibly level headed. I mean nothing could faze him. He was just that cool. Cool as a cucumber seriously was named after Jasper, whereas Alice, well…she was like a toddler on crack, or P, or ten gallons of straight caffeine or sugar. I mean she was all energy all the time! I don't know, sometimes I think Jasper keeps Alice grounded. I know he ensures their bills are paid on time and Alice isn't over spending—I don't know, maybe that's just how they work?

But that was it for models. They were the only two models I had on the premises—I was willing to let walk—and the show was due to start within the hour. I'd lost Angela, our usual second, because she'd had to rush off to be with her best friend Jessica, because she was the god mother of her first born child and the only contact the hospital could reach.

Two of my male models, who were really only up and coming, had been double booked and they'd chosen to commit themselves to the other booking rather than mine because they believed they would get more exposure. Yeah, exposure don't mean shit if you're blackballed—which between Rose, Jas, Alice and I we could totally do.

I also technically had Leah Clearwater who was always on hand as a stand-in/fill-in but she'd just been dumped, or dumped her boyfriend—_again—_and was three sheets to the wind. If this wasn't such a massive show for Alice, I'd have showed her anyway and maybe walked her out with a male model, but I wasn't in the habit of risking any model like that. Unfortunately; if I had been more evil I'd have done it anyway for all of the drama Alice and her disappearance was putting me through, but as luck would have it, I was too damn nice.

_Damn!_

So now I was missing my sister, who was probably hyperventilating in her car or a closet or something and Rosalie and Jasper were in hair and makeup after failing to get in touch with models on such short notice—they tried, which was something at least.

God, I probably looked like a nutter. Certifiable. I mean I was all over the show. I probably looked deranged or something.

I was running around like a headless chicken looking for my sister and at the same time I was happy and sad, angry, pissed and I kept looking at my phone to see if there was anything from Alice or modeling agencies—but nothing.

I knew that there were people everywhere doing their best to make sure that everything was ready. I mean I had enough staff on—even my part-timers and contract casuals were working to try and help us out today. Most of them would just be assisting with the crowd, but we did have some taking pre-orders or manning the tills when the show was over. We were just fortunate to have Sue, a _friend_ of my Dad's helping out with alterations or we would be at a standstill because Alice was still AWOL and unless we had some kind of miracle befall us or something we were f—

"Miss Swan?" I startled from my thoughts—a voice smooth like velvet pulling me from my reverie.

"Bella," I corrected out of habit as I turned to face the speaker…and he was beautiful.

I was probably staring, but with a face like his, it was hard not to stare. He looked like he was carved from stone, his whole face was perfectly angled with high cheek bones and a strong jawline. I couldn't tear my gaze from his, his eyes were such an intense green, slightly darker around the outside with odd speckles of gold through the iris. Even his hair was out of this world beautiful. It was on odd shade between copper like a penny and bronze. I assumed it probably looked amazing in the sun or by firelight. But, it was currently sticking up like he ran here or something and I wanted to touch it.

I don't know. He was just…_beautiful. _Even dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, as he was, he looked like a walking GQ cover model.

_Sorry Jasper, you've been replaced._

"My apologies, Bella." He answered with a smile—I kind of just nodded, my eyes focused a little too intently on his lips. "I couldn't find Alice and I know that normally I report to her when I finish with the computing systems but I think someone told me she was busy and just to tell you." He stood there staring at me for a good minute or two before I realized he had been waiting for me to reply. Still a little stupefied, I did manage to nod my head for him to continue.

"Ok, so I ran a diagnostic test over all of your files and they all seem to be good, I

installed another spy ware server, because you seem very set against putting in a network pass key and I also checked with the grids for the automatic doors…" he had kept talking and his voice was so smooth, I could have sworn it moved over my skin like liquid silk and sex.

I must have been doing something stupid with my face as I watched the I.T guy try to disguise his laughter behind a cough. When he unsuccessfully managed that, he straightened up a little more. "Are you okay, you, uh, seem a little out of sorts?"

"No. Not even close." I answered quickly, without really thinking about what I was saying, yet, I felt slightly better. A teensy weensy bit lighter.

In all honestly though, it was the truth; however, I doubt there was anything my I.T guy could really do to help me.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" he asked kindly, a kind smile spreading across his face.

"I don't think you could help me, don't worry about it really. Thanks for everything today...?" I trailed off, realizing I didn't actually know his name.

"Edward." He filled in. "Are you sure I can't help, you seem completely out of sorts?"

"It's fine. I mean, it will be. I'll sort it. Really, I don't think you'll be able to help me, but, thanks any way." My voice all but shrunk as I spoke.

I fe1t Edward's finger under my chin as guided me head up until our eyes met.

"Bella, what is it?" his voice was so smooth and compelling it was hard not to reply properly.

I let out a sigh and just told him, "The stupid modeling agency double booked Mike and Tyler so I am two male models short as well as two female models because of Leah—I know she is practically my cousin but she got completely trashed last night because Sam Uley is a cunt and can hardly manage to stay on her feet. Angela had to go and visit Jessica at the hospital because she was in labor and no one knows where Alice is because she started hyperventilating and then practically disappeared, which means that Jasper is having trouble getting ready because he doesn't know where his girlfriend is and now I have people messing up my windows with their sticky faces and cheap makeup hands." He'd opened Pandora's box and by the time I'd gotten everything out, my heart was soaring and I realized that crushing feeling that was sinking over me was dread. Yet, at the same time, I felt so much better getting that off my chest.

"Bella, I'd be happy to model for you and Alice. You've both been so good to me with work, it's the least I can do." _Pinch me._

"Are you serious?" I asked stunned. "You do know that will mean you would have to wear swim wear and if Alice does turn up, which I really hope is soon she will probably give you one of those odd guy makeup face things."

The beautiful smile didn't falter as he stood to his full height again, his hand leaving my face in the process.

"I would love to. I mean, so long as I'm wearing something, it can't be that bad, right?"

I was screaming on the inside, so for a second there all I could manage was as bobble head worthy nod, which was soon followed by: "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Which was then followed by my lips on Edward's; his lips were soft, warm and smooth and molded to fit mine perfectly. A small screaming voice in the back of my head kept my tongue in my mouth, but it didn't keep my hands from sliding along the taught planes of his chest, before tangling in his hair.

_You win some, you lose some._

However, he wasn't pushing me away, and after an indeterminable length of time, his lips started asking questions of their own and mine started responding. I was straining on the tips of my toes, but I couldn't stop myself. He was my hero currently and if Kirsten Dunst gets a Toby Mcguire hero kiss, then I can have an Edward—whatever his last name is—hero kiss. It was with that mindset, my body started bowing to his as he leant down toward me, his arm falling to my lower back as he held me close to him.

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice call from the direction of the back employee entrance. I realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry—I, I…" I began not knowing what to say, my apology didn't sound normal as it came out as a pant.

I knew my cheeks were blushing scarlet, I looked up to Edward to see that he had a huge smile on his face, "Don't worry about it, Bella." He said sincerely, we both turned to the booming voice, it was none other than Emmett Cullen, Charlie's deputy who took it upon himself to be my big brother figure. Like I needed another testosterone fueled man protecting me with a gun license.

"Hey Emmy," I called as nonchalantly as possible, using the nickname that I had given him just to tick him off.

"Izzy, who is your Fr—Edward, Bro. you do realize you just made out with the Chief's daughter." He knew I hated it when he called me Izzy, just as much as he hated me calling him Emmy.

_Turnabout is fair play, I guess._

"Bro?" I questioned looking up at Edward. "Izzy?" he retorted. We both shrugged answering in tandem, "_Long story."_

"Is something going on between you two?" Emmett questioned, his face smug as he looked between the two of us, wagging his eyebrows. We both choose not to answer him, instead I asked.

"Where's Charlie?" I was happy Emmett just took the new line of conversation and ran with it, otherwise he'd be questioning us relentlessly until he decided we'd exhausted that conversation line.

"Um…Oh, Charlie was parking the cruiser, he should be—Hey, you didn't answer my question. Edward why were you and Bella sucking face? I mean if you're an item, why did Charlie and Rose say she was single?" Damn.

_It was worth a try I suppose._

"Oh, I am—uh. Like I said. It's a long story." And deflection. "When did you and Rosalie plan on telling me you were official?" I didn't lie, as far as I knew I was single. I think.

Rosalie and Emmett were a different story, I knew they had gone out a couple of times, but neither one had said anything, but they had managed to talk about me. "Oh, um…" he trailed off; I was looking up at Edward when I was struck with an idea, what if I could get both the Cullen boys?

"Bella, you have to promise me you won't say anything." He pleaded with me, hand clasped in front of his chest as his eyes bore into mine.

_This was going to work to my advantage._

"If I promise—and I'm not saying I will—you'll have to do something for me in return?"

I offered, knowing full well he'd agree. Rosalie was loyal and fierce, but that lent to vicious if you crossed her because she had a short wick and once you'd lit the fuse, you'd better be in Antarctica when she blew or you'd be up the creek without a paddle—probably after she'd beaten you with it.

"Yes—Okay, as long as you _promise_ not to tell Rose, I'll do anything." My smile was probably huge, Edward understood immediately what I was going to make him do and he was leaning on my shoulder as he laughed. I'd never been a big fan of people touching me—everyone knew that—but Edward's touch had my stomach aflutter and it was an odd sensation I didn't want to go away.

I gave Edward a wink as I turned to Emmett, trying my damnedest to hide my smirk.

"Emmett, you're due in hair and makeup twenty minutes ago."

Emmett's eyes were huge when the size of the 'favor' dawned on him. He was shooting daggers at his younger brother who was shaking violently with laughter that he was trying to hold back.

"You little. You wouldn't. N—," I'd end him if he tried to go back on his word. I hoped he knew that, and if he didn't he was going to find out shortly too as I signaled Rose over to us as she headed into the dressing room from makeup. She was covered in her robe, a pair of simple black pumps on her feet.

"Rosalie! Guess what Emmy just told me?!" I enthused as Rose stopped in front of me, her body angled away from Emmett.

_Because that's not obvious._

She raised her eyebrow as she waited for me to continue. "I wanted to say I'm so h—,"

"Rosalie, Bella asked me to model and I said Yes!" Emmett all but shouted cutting me off as he cupped a hand around my mouth. I glared at him before biting his hand, cringing as I did so.

Emmett ripped his hand from my mouth with a girlish squeal as I continued to glare at him.

"Try and stop me from talking again. Go on, I'm sure Charlie would love to see that. Imagine what he'd do." I seethed, and unfortunately, Charlie had seen that. _Sorry, Em._

"Cullen!" Edward, Rosalie and I were shaking with laughter when we heard the anger in Charlie's voice, he may not be in touch with his emotions and finds it awkward to discuss love, but no one ever touched his daughter, thank god he missed my little kiss with Edward.

"Chief, what's up?" Emmett said abashedly as he took a step away from me, towards my father.

"What were you doing to my daughter?" Charlie asked, his voice a tad hostile.

"Um, I—," I decided to save Emmett. I didn't have time for him to get a lengthy 'Don't touch my daughter or I'll cut your balls off with a rusty spoon and feed them to you through a straw' speech. I mean we were already pushing it on time as it was.

"Dad it's fine, it was a little joke. Edward, Emmett I need you both to see Sue and tell her you need to be fitted, the makeup team will get to you while you're being fitted. Go!" I saved Emmett and ordered him to go and get ready, he would have to thank or kill me later.

"Emmett's getting fitted for what—and what's this about makeup?" Charlie questioned with a smirk, the anger on his face now replaced with humor.

"Emmett drew the short straw so he's helping Ally and I out today. We were a few models short—and I'd love to go through everything else that has gone wrong for me today too, Dad, but I still need to find and maim your daughter for leaving me high and dry. I love you—thanks for coming, I'll talk to you after the show." I kissed Charlie on the cheek before dashing backstage and into the fitting rooms. We had thirty minutes. There was no way in hell we were getting more models.

Backstage, I checked all of the dressing rooms that were empty—I didn't really need to see Emmett naked, and the fifty-fifty chance was too high to risk my vision. They all turned up empty. Even the makeup artists—three in total—hadn't seen the whacked out Pixie.

Alice being AWOL wasn't helping Jasper get ready either, because he was stressing about his girlfriend's wellbeing—which he rightfully should have been because when I found her, she was dead.

I'd wasted another ten minutes looking for her when I'd had enough. I headed to the counter and jumped on the intercom, turning up the volume to just below ear piercing I went off my nut.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON-SWAN, IF YOU DON'T CRAWL OUT THAT HOLE AND HELP WITH THIS SHOW, I WILL CANCEL IT. I REPEAT. I WILL CANCEL IT!"

I hadn't even switched off the microphone before Alice all but materialized at my side, a beautiful woman in tow. She was clearly older, probably about the same age as Renee, with a heart shaped face and incredibly deep, emerald eyes. Had she not been there, Alice would be dead, but alas, next time.

_God forbid there's a next time._

"You've got some explaining to do, first to me, and the to the makeup artists who've been hesitant to do much of anything without your approval. Then you can explain to Sue, who's been working on all the fittings what you've been up to, because she's been run ragged since you disappeared off the face of the earth. You can also tell me what you've managed to do about our lack of models, because you've still got a six model show planed and we don't have near enough models. I also need to blame you for making me look like a fool in front of this woman and my staff because I made out with the I.T guy for sticking his neck out for me, because I have been so completely overwhelmed my inhibitions have been shot to hell. I ended up asking aforementioned I.T guy to model and Emmett so I wouldn't tell Rose, that I know what she thinks we don't know, even though everyone knows, you know?" I was out of breath, out of steam and had tears streaming down my face by the time I was finished because I was both sad and happy that we'd found Alice finally, because I didn't actually want to cancel her show. We'd spent too much money promoting, the loss would be almost impossible to cover especially on top of staff wages for the event and the makeup artists and entertainment.

I was hyperventilating now.

People won't buy clothes they haven't seen on the runway. So even if they're here, they won't buy anything because they won't see it!

I was seeing black spots.

I was a crumpled heap on the floor when Alice pulled me into her lap, her thin arms wrapping around my trembling frame.

"Oh Bella calm down, please. I am so sorry. I should have told you what I was doing. I ran across the road to ask Esme if she would want to model for us. She could model the sophisticated suits and she would look lovely in that long white summer dress. Edward as in the I.T guy and Emmett as in deputy police chief and who did you kiss, that part you kind of mumbled, oh and this is Esme. Bella, breathe, deep and slow, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

I felt her tiny hands on my shoulders as she gazed into my eyes, which were regrettably filled with tears that I could no longer keep at bay.

"Bella this is my baby, I would never have left you here if I thought you couldn't do it. And you managed to get me my male models, thank you. Esme has agreed to model for us, which will be interesting considering you got her sons to model for us as well. But now I need you to take a sip of this," Alice handed me a bottle of water, "wipe your eyes with these," she also handed me a couple of tissues, "and promise me you won't fall," I had no idea what she was talking about, nothing was sinking into my head properly, but I was aware that she had pulled me up onto my feet and was guiding me as her hands wrapped around my waist.

"Leah, go home. If you dare to show up to one of my shows this drunk—fucked up boyfriend or not, I swear I will throw you out the door myself. No one should have to see you in this state, most especially your employers and your mother." I heard Alice scream as she sat me down in front of an illuminated mirror.

Esme had taken the seat next to me, while Alice quickly whizzed off and came back with two other people who I assumed were makeup artists—and then I clicked. "Alice, what are you doing? I can't wear Leah's outfits, and you've nothing else pulled and ready. I'll look ridiculous. Oh my God, what about Charlie? Alice, I can't!"

Alice turned to me quickly, her whole body dwarfed by the clothing rack she was wheeling.

"Bella, calm down. I'm not doing anything to you. Angel here," she gestured to the woman standing beside me with a whole plethora of makeup at her disposal. "will be doing you makeup, Sue will be fitting you—if need be, which given your smaller frame, will actually be a lot easier than fitting Leah. Carlisle, or Dr Cullen, Esme's husband has offered to Emcee for us because even though we have a DJ for this evening he lost his voice at his last gig." With that she went to turn and walk away, as I sat there absolutely stupefied.

"Oh, yeah." She called back, "Charlie said break a leg, or don't—one of the two. You'll be fine Bella. I have faith in you, you'll do great!" And then she was gone and Angel was colour matching me for makeup, at super speed apparently as she quickly smothered my face in creams and concealers and—stuff.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. I am sorry if I monopolized Alice, she and I were discussing a lot of things I suppose that time flew by." She sounded so sweet, the perfect mother.

"Edward and Emmett are your son's?" I questioned rather abruptly. Feeling a little blunt, I started again. "Sorry, I'll start again. I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you. Now if I heard correctly I believe someone mentioned the fact that you are Edward and Emmett's mother?" She smiled sweetly at me in response.

'_Close your eyes please,'_ I heard someone say, I complied as Esme answer my questions.

"Yes, Emmett's my oldest and by far the more rambunctious of the two. I honestly didn't see law enforcement in his future, well, not unless they were arresting him." I giggled despite myself, but Esme continued. "Edward's a little more taciturn. He's cautious and incredibly analytical. He's never done anything in halves, but I think that leaves him open to a lot of heartache sometimes. I don't know, my boys are so different, but they're thick as thieves, which is something I love about them. Now, sorry for eavesdropping, but if I heard correctly—which I know they did—you and Edward seemed to have found yourself in an almost compromising state?" Uh.

How do you answer that?

_Yes, I did lip lock with your son, but it's okay he totally reciprocated…_

Or

_Yes, Esme, I kissed Edward and I am dying to do it again, maybe I wouldn't have stopped if we hadn't been interrupted by your other son…_

"Um. Yes, it was a little carried away, but we both apologized. No harm no foul right?" I tried to sound nonchalant and clearly it worked because Esme began giggling.

"Sorry, you seem to be incredibly embarrassed, I just find it refreshing." I must have looked confused—_with my eyes closed—_because she felt the need to elaborate. "It's just I know my son quite well, and I am well aware of how attractive he is—he takes after his father. I mean, I know many women who've tried to win my son's affections and they've been politely declined. I just think you must be special or you took him completely by surprise—but I don't entirely believe that. Edward is pretty good at reading the signs, but I could be mistaken—or he could like you."

I felt the flurry of soft bristles as that brushed along the lines of my eye lids and across my cheeks, I suppose it is a good thing that I choose not to wear makeup.

"Um." was all I was able to articulate, because I had no idea what to say.

_Thank you? I think he's pretty great too? Is he attached? Can I have his number?_

I think not.

In the end, Esme changed the subject and we spoke a little bit more about the show while the makeup artists finished their work and we headed off into our separate fitting rooms. I quickly examined the rack that was sitting on the far end of the room, my name was written in large letters with quick Polaroid pictures indicating everything that went into each outfit. I had expected to recall some of the items from when Leah did her test fittings, but they all seemed different—or maybe I just hoped they were different?

"Bella hurry up!" I heard Alice's voice call as I quickly zipped up the shoes that were assigned to my first outfit, which unfortunately was a triangle bikini that tied on either side of my hips. It was dark and had a pattern that involved hands, apples, chess pieces, ribbon and a really pretty flower, which looked like a type of tulip.

Once I felt everything was situated, I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I knew if I did, there was no way on this God's green earth she'd be getting me anywhere near the stage, let alone on it. I quickly shrugged into my robe and headed toward the stage.

I'd never been more thankful for Rose and Jasper in one day, in my whole life; they were opening and closing the show, technically making the rest of us just fillers. I think Esme may have a little bit more runway time because what she was wearing technically wasn't entirely in the show, because Angela was a bikini model but some of the pieces Esme was due to wear had been scattered throughout—kind of.

The line up was simple after Rose and Jazz, it went Esme, Emmett, me—unfortunately— and then Edward. But I was happy that I didn't have to follow Rosalie and Jasper, the very professional models.

"Ok, yes thank you. Bella hurry up get in line please and take off that robe, please Bella, you are wearing the most exclusive bikini ever made by MAB, look I didn't even want to showcase my twilight gear yet, but with you and Edward modeling them I know they will look perfect, it is kind of the same reason that I have done the line up like this. So hurry up and take of the robe, ISABELLA!" ugh. I sighed and quickly shrugged off my long and comfortable robe and threw it at Alice; unfortunately she caught it and just gave me a cheeky grin.

I was freaking out as everyone was being ushered onto the stage, Rosalie, and then Jasper, Esme and then Emmett.

Edward must have picked up on my nerves as he closed the distance between us in the line, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he tried to comfort me.

"Stop shaking Bella, you'll be fine. I know you will." He whispered lowly into my ear, and I wondered if he had any idea how seductive his voice came off. Either way, even with his comforting arm, I was a wreck.

"Alice!" Edward called, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Is everything Oh—Okay, um I mean. What's up?" she asked, he eyes dancing from Edward's arm around my shoulders, to both of our faces.

"Alice, I was curious, with this Twilight collection, I thought that possibly the guys and girls line could unveil together. Maybe Bella and I could take the catwalk together, only once Emmett was completely off. I would just have to tell Seth and he could dim the lights as he leaves and put them on again once we reach the end of the catwalk, it would be easy, that is if you wish?" That sounded like a brilliant plan. I still didn't want to do this stupid show, but that was a better plan then the one I currently didn't have.

"Here, his number is in my phone." I said as I ran over to the Alice and pulled my robe out of her grip. I slid my hand into the pocket and quickly fished out my little phone. I typed his name into the contacts and his number popped up. "It's ringing," I said and I handed him my phone.

I didn't even listen as he went through everything that needed to be done. My body was thawing and becoming less rigid; I wouldn't have to step out on that cat walk by myself and if anything went wrong Edward would be there with me—to catch me, god forbid, I fell.

"It's all set up Alice, and _Supermassive Black Hole_ is going to be the music choice, Seth thought it was appropriate." I loved Seth; he was practically my little brother, especially since Sue started spending more time around Charlie's when her husband passed.

She'd started out close with my dad because her husband and my father had been long time friends, but now, she's like an Aunt to Alice and I and a close friend with our mom too. It's just sad that Harry's not with us anymore, but my Dad seems to be in a good place with her, in the closet as he may be and Mom's not so secretly happy for him too.

Alice and I were really happy when we were really happy when we found out that Edward had taken him on as an apprentice—not that I knew who Edward was— it was really sweet and he was really good at his job, and training Seth up.

And just when I thought everything was good, and that I could do this, Emmett stepped off the stage—and everything went bad.

"Bella!"

_Blackness…_

_***** I am going to try and get this on a weekly updating schedule, but with the upcoming holidays please don't hold me to it.**_

_**Nic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

"Bella, Bella!" I heard over and over again, as blackness faded. My mind was struggling to focus on anything other than the opening chords of Supermassive Black hole and my whole body felt odd—like I was suspended or something…?

"Bella, come on, wake up. It's ok, please…" I heard over the crying guitar rift. That voice, it sounded far too pretty to be so sad and fearful?

My eyes fluttered open and they almost shut, with the gleam coming from the brilliant white smile that blessed Edward's face when my eyes opened. I was cradled against his chest as he walked me toward a seat, "C-can you put me down please?" I asked when I had finally found my voice; his chest was shaking with the vibrations of his laughter.

"Ok." He said when we walked passed the lounge in the stores changing room; he lay me down and then reached for a robe, handing it to me with a gentle smile.

It took me a few seconds for my eye sight to completely adjust as I lay still blinking—I must have still been a little out of sorts, because the man standing in front of me was Adonis incarnate.

Edward stood, a small furrow in his brow—probably from worry, in front of me in nothing else except a long pair of board shorts that had a similar design to the one on my bikini. It seemed unfair that he looked as good as he did, I mean his face was gorgeous, was it really just for his body to be lean and glorious too?

He wasn't as broad and heavy set through the shoulders as Emmett, and maybe that's because they train differently or something, instead he was lean. What I could see of his torso was nicely defined; he was maybe a runner, with abs I couldn't tear my eyes from that dipped into a 'v' with a sneaky little happy trail that I was pleased to see hadn't been removed.

My eyes eventually trailed back up to Edward's face and he looked amused—I guess I would be too if I caught someone copping a decent stare at me. Well, no. I'd be incredibly embarrassed, but Edward seemed unfazed which for some reason, emboldened me. I steeled myself as I shrugged off my robe and rose to my feet.

Edward's face changed quickly, the humor leaving his features, quickly replaced with concern. "We have a show to do." I answered, my voice unwavering.

Edward still didn't seem completely convinced, but I decided I had to do this. So I reached for his hand and tugged him along behind me toward the stage. I mean, only a minute had probably lapsed, but that was still a long time to keep the opening chords of any song playing on a loop.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this, I can release, the Twilight, merchandise later." Alice's voice sounded as she blocked my path to the runway, her eyes full of worry.

"I am as healthy as a horse Ally. Really, I can do this." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me down into her frame a little awkwardly.

I wasn't tall by any means, but I had almost a whole head on Alice and she was surprisingly in flats today. So I was a whole lot taller than Alice's 4' 10 inches.

"Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you doing this for me." Alice cheered, reaching up onto her toes to kiss my cheek before she spoke into the walkie-talkie to Seth.

'Lion and Lamb are set, on cue, sparkle.'

I had a strangle hold on my adrenaline as I waited for our cue, Edward's hand slipping into mine had me turning to him. "Ready?"

Not anymore, I wanted to say. But I could do this. I told Alice I could do this. I convinced Edward I could do this, so surely that meant; I. Could. Do. This.

"M-hm." I smiled at him, which he quickly returned.

Just as we were about to walk Alice decided to consult one last time with, Edward. "Remember, Bella's a little clumsy, so please keep a hold of her until you reach the end of the run way." Before I could say anything, Edward nodded his head in confirmation before pulling me behind him. We stood, tucked behind a petition waiting for our cue. I could see a tiny bit of the crowd and the appeared restless, but not too bad.

Just as I was trying to prepare myself again, Edward squeezed my hand and started walking. In the space it took me to steel my resolve, the lights had blacked out, Alice had given Edward our cue and the music started playing through properly. I could hear the gasps of the crowd, but as it were, the only real lighting we had we dim LED floor lights that were bright enough to light our path, but not bright enough to cast a light much further than that. Behind us however—by maybe one step—a brighter trail of lights flooded the center line of the runway.

Only then, did I start to panic. What if I tripped? What if I fell off the stage? What would Charlie say? I must having been squeezing Edward's hand a little too tight because he fought my grip, pulling my hand from his. He slid his arm around my waist instead, pulling me into his.

"It's okay Bella.' He whispered. "I won't let you fall."

I hadn't completely calmed down when we came to a stop at the end of the runway. The trail of lights that had previously lit up behind us had gone off as we reached the rounded stage. I was impressed with Seth's timing, I mean, it was pretty spot-on. I half expected the down lights to come on by now, but instead, the lights behind us started flickering like mad as smoke started flooding the runway as the Emcee—whom I hadn't given much thought earlier introduced us.

"As a special treat for this evening MAB is giving you all a glimpse of her upcoming Twilight collection." Dr Cullen announced, his voice resonating with a familiar appeal.

The lights went off again, but half a second managed to pass before they were lighting up the runway. "To debut the tasty little treat this evening, making debuts of their own, ladies and gentlemen; Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

Silence eclipsed the audience as the whole stage finally lit up, Edward and still very much attached. Only a beat passed before the audience began clapping, one or two going so far as to wolf whistle. My eyes were stinging from the bright lights and I wasn't entirely sure if they were flashbulbs or the floor lighting.

I wasn't actually sure what to do, I mean, I'd watched a couple of these shows we did previously and we'd ask the models to interact with each other, particularly if the label they were showing had a given mood or theme. I mean it was pretty evident Twilight was a little on the sexy side and a little more naughty and mature than some of the other pieces…so what exactly should I have been doing?

Edward seemed more on the ball then I was as he stepped a little closer to me, his grip changing as he run he nails up my back—making me shudder slightly. He seemed to be hamming up the sex appeal as his hands continued to trail, moving across my shoulder blades and up the side of my neck. To play along I turned away from him, making as if I were 'the lamb' as Alice had mentioned, and I was trying to flee. I'd barely pulled more the a step away before Edward was pulling me back into his bubble. His hands roamed again, ghosting over the front of my costume—but not actually touching—as he seemed to be showcasing my outfit.

I could hear more gasps from the crowd, and a few more whistles before the lights cut out again. I thought we were going to be able to walk off in darkness, but it wasn't the case as they flipped back on. "Strut, Bella." Edward whispered quickly into my ear before turning my body so I was headed back off stage.

I wanted to question him, but he gave me a gentle nudge. I didn't know I was supposed to walk off alone and that freaked me out, none the less—considering I'd made it onto the stage—I tried to strut my way off. I hoped I looked at least a little bit sexy, but I honestly wasn't counting on it.

As soon as I rounded the petition, I slumped to floor and just took a moment to breathe. Edward knelt down in front of me when he came off, lifting my chin again so I'd meet his gaze. "One down." He smiled, but I couldn't quite return it. That still meant two to go and I seriously didn't think my nerves could take it.

I hadn't even realized I'd been chewing on my lip until Edward released from my teeth. I swore I heard him mutter something about death, or him dying—but I couldn't be sure, and that really didn't sound right. A second later he was standing at his full height and picking me up off the floor and all but handing me off to Alice.

"Quickly," Alice called, "I really don't want to have them sitting out there for too long, I think they're already getting antsy." I didn't even bother trying to fight Alice as she pushed me into the change room, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She'd got me out of my bikini so fast I was a little amazed, even more so when she got me into the next one almost as quickly.

Is it a monokini if it's a one piece with cut outs?

Angel was quick to rush in the curtained room, she checked my makeup quickly and decided I needed another coat of lipstick, before she ducked out again. Alice was a demon on a mission as she forced my feet into another pair of heels, these one covered in studs on the heel a little higher than I was comfortable. The final piece to this outfit was a cropped leather jacket. I didn't get much time to admire it, but I could just make it a crest on the back—it looked like a lion with fleur de lis, I think. Other than that the bikini seemed pretty plain, until I stepped out into brighter lighting and the black material lit up, glowing with a brilliant red luster.

"You've outdone yourself again." I offered, but Alice was too busy pulling me back toward the runway to even acknowledge I'd said anything. Too soon, I was supposed to be walking back down the runway and as luck would have it, it didn't get easier having to do it a second time—let alone knowing I had to do it a third time.

As I waited for Edward to join me—and Emmett to leave the stage—I noticed text on my suit, running along my hip bone: 'Forbidden to remember, Terrified to forget'.

"Knock 'em dead." Emmett smiled as he stepped off the stage. I smiled, but didn't get the chance to say anything to him as he was being dragged away for his final fitting just as Rose came out of her dressing room. Her last outfit on and ready. I watched her look Emmett up and down with a smirk, of which I was sure he returned—and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Yeah, because they're so not together.

I watched as the stage lights blacked out again and there was no sign of Edward, however Alice materialized. "Edward'll walk when you get half way. Follow the lights. Go!" with that she pushed me out onto the runway. I tried my best to walk a straight line, following the down lights, unlike before the center light tailed me down the runway, rather than lighting up a path; it wasn't until Edward took to the stage that the lighting made sense.

His pace down the runway was faster than mine, but as soon as he stepped foot on the stage platform the round stage lit up. Edward looked predatory in his print shorts, he circled me as I stood in the middle watching him from the corners of my eyes—until he stooped directly behind me. He closed the distance between us, his hands trailing my body again, only this time he slid the jacket from my body so it rested at my elbows. I wasn't sure if he was planning on taking it off me or not—I didn't even think he knew himself. Either way, before much else could be done, I was spinning on my heel as Edward started circling again. I shrugged the jacket off the rest of the way as I walked letting it hang long to the ground as I 'strut' off the stage.

I didn't slump to the floor this time, only because Alice didn't let me. She was waiting behind the petition and was pulling me back toward my change room. In less than a minute I was in and out of my outfit, touched up and ready to walk again—and I was exhausted. I didn't know how Rose and Jasper did it.

The final outfit was actually a full outfit. I was wearing a long sleeve leotard suit thing, the back dropped well below bra line—not that I was wearing one—and had mesh cut outs. I had no idea how Alice squeezed me into leather pants in thirty seconds, but she did. Maybe it was because of the side panels that seemed to be made of a similar material to my last bikini, or maybe she just makes really good leather pants—it really could have been either scenario. Fortunately enough my shoes didn't change this time and Angel didn't seem to need to make any changes to my makeup so I was changed quickly and waiting to walk as Esme hit the stage and Emmett stood waiting.

Emmett was dressed in a pair another pair of board shorts that were tiled with the MAB logo and a plain white V-neck tee. He looked good, his t-shirt stretching over his more the ample pecks—but I was not going to tell him that. As Emmett rounded the petition and took to the stage, Edward joined me. He too was dressed in leather pants, yet unlike mine, they didn't have the side material. They were all leather, making Edward look all man. He was wearing a shirt under the leather vest that topped the outfit, and I wasn't sure if I was happy his body was slightly more covered or disappointed.

Edward smiled at me when he caught my gaze and I returned it just as Alice started briefing us. "Okay, you two walk, do your thing when you get to end—you know, whatever feels right. The floor lights will be dimmed until you step on the platform Bella and then they'll be lit to full wattage, but the smoke machine will flood the runway before you two walk and will continue to do say until I walk. When you get to the end, both of you, just stand there, even when the lights go out. When they come back on, Rose and Jazz will walk me out and then Emmett will escort Esme behind us."

"Got it?" Then asked and I sort of just blinked. "Good get ready!" Edward chuckled as she dashed off to check something while I still tried to process everything.

"Just follow my lead." Edward tried to soothe.

"I'm walking out first."

"When we get to the stage, just follow my lead." Yeah, actually wasn't feeling any better—I was still confused and yes, Edward standing beside me in tight pants with half a shirt wasn't helping.

"Break a leg, Bells." Emmett smiled as I stood tucked behind the petition, waiting for the lights to drop so I could step out. I could already see the smoke billowing from the smoke machines either side of the runway. I ignored Emmett's comment and waited for my cue.

"Go." Edward eventually suggested after a few beats of silence and after a deep breathe I stepped out. I panicked a little as my heel slightly caught in the skirting of the light strip, but I managed to right myself—hopefully—without anyone noticing.

I knew when Edward had stepped onto the runway when I heard a rather audible gasp from the audience, but I didn't stop walking until I got to the end and waited for him. I had no idea what he was going to pull this time, but he told me to follow his lead, so I would.

Besides, it wasn't like had any idea about what we could do.

"Ready, now remember if you don't want to play along just tell me and I'll stop." He whispered in to my ear, as his hands wrapped around my waist and he spun me around, he grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his neck and shimmied down my body, once again trying his best to show off Alice's designs.

It really wasn't making me feel more comfortable, a little less actually, his affections sending a flush across my body. This time however, instead of just running his hands through the air in front of my body, he lightly trailed his hands along my body making me break out in gooseflesh.

I felt as though I wasn't doing my bit for Alice designs so I bit my lip and steeled my resolve, turning to Edward. My hands fisted the butter soft cotton of his under shirt before sliding across his chest and running under the collar of his vest as I slid it down off his shoulders.

I caught his eyes quickly as I closed the small gap between the two of us. He shocked me as he grabbed my hand, that had stopped on his biceps, shrugging his vest back on properly he spun me away from him—far too easily I believed.

Flashbulbs were all but blinding me as they went off, and I fought to rein in the ardor overcoming me as Edward slowly walked me back to him, his finger walking a blazing trail along my the blades of my shoulders.

"Too much?" a breathy voice whispered close to my ear, and voice forgotten all I could do was shake my head.

Too much of what?

Unsure exactly how to follow Edward's movements, I opted instead to try and see what he was doing, but, as I turned my face toward him he was still curled around me, his face right next to mine. Very, very close. His lips, in a soft pout about an inch from my face. My eyes kept darting from them, down to his shoulder and then to his eyes.

I didn't actually know what to do. I didn't even think he saw this happening…so what did that mean? Because his lips were right there. So close to mine and as previously stated, oh so very kissable.

I don't know who started moving in first—him or me—but the distance between our lips was lessening and like a fan to a flame the memory of his lips to mine struck me stupid and I closed the distance between our lips.

"True love conquers all boundaries, no matter how forbidden the fruit." Carlisle announced before all of the lights flashed on. My lips which were moving with passion against Edward's finally stopped, I pulled away and smiled as I quickly caressed his cheek. I was still shocked, him too as we both blinked. The previous flashbulbs had been rather brilliant and blinding, but now having the lights at max wattage lighting up the whole room it felt like my eyes had been closed before.

Still stunned, I stepped away from Edward, noticing the audience had risen to their feet. I followed the eyes of those not trained on Edward and I—Charlie, Renee and even Sue—to see Alice, hand in hand with Rosalie and Jasper walking down the runway, an unmistakable glint in her eyes. I bit my lip, but started clapping along with the crowd. From the corner of my eye I noted Edward had done the same, a little sooner than I.

I snickered as Alice walked purposefully towards Edward when she reached the platform Oand straightened his shirt, but baulked a little as she turned to me, laying a soft kiss on my lips—in front of everyone—before straightening m newly acquired vest, that had taken on the smell of Edward. It wasn't uncommon for us really, but I think she did it mostly—or so I hoped—to cover the kiss between Edward and I.

Alice caught my eyes as she stepped back a scary glint in her eyes as she raised her eyebrow at me. I didn't have time to say anything before a microphone was being handed up to her from Seth—who was standing at our feet.

"Thank you all for coming out today. MAB lines have been a work in process since Bella opened this store and I am very proud to say we are finally stocking shelves with MAB. Today has also been the grand unveiling for twilight, Bella and Edward, have kindly rocked it out for you guys and everything that they have worn and more will begin stocking these shelves soon. Thank you again for your attendance and support. I hope you have enjoyed everything you have seen tonight. Pre-orders are still available, just visit our girls over on the tills. Thank you all again, I really appreciate. Happy Shopping, and please enjoy the rest of your night." Alice ended with a smile and a wave and the lights cut out.

I hadn't even noticed Seth head back over to his station..

Once we all made it into the completely lit back stage area Alice addressed us all. "Thank you all so much for helping me do this today. Bella, Esme, Edward and Emmett, maybe you guys should think about a career change. I've had few people asking about you four, especially Bella and Edward. Now I know that you can sell your clothes on a runway, all you have to do is mingle for about an hour and you will be free to go. Is that okay?" Everyone erupted into a chorus of 'yes' and 'love to' and 'go Alice', I was a little regretful, I didn't want to have to walk around in these really tight clothes but I was happy that I was covered up, with the exception of most of my back.

"Bella can you give Edward back his jacket please?" Alice asked me with an obvious smile. I gave her a confused expression as I shrugged out of the Edward scented leather jacket.

"Oh, would you two be able to mingle together. I want people to see both sexes of the line and it would be so much easier if you two are together during this." She was wagging her eyebrows at me as she spoke, I had no idea what she was insinuating but I was definitely going to ask her when we got home.

"If you want." I said, before handing the jacket off to Edward.

"Shall we?" Edward said holding his arm out for me to take.

The hour passed by really quickly as Edward and I were frequently spoken to about our performance and the comfort of the clothing we were wearing. I spent the whole time nursing one glass of champagne as reporter after editor after talent agent approached us.

Edward and I politely declined all invitations and were just happy to help a friend.

I was surprised that my feet weren't killing me when I finally found a free lounge and headed toward it. Even if I wanted to have sat down classily, my feet were too tired and sore to care as I flopped down into the overstuffed sofa, Edward joining me quickly after shucking off his jacket and laying gently across the arm of the chair.

"Huh." He sighed, my eyes moving to his in question. "I get more interest as a model then I do in my own profession."

"Well…" I trailed off suggestively, stopping only when I noticed the horror on his face.

"If you tell me it's because I'm not good, I think I'll cry."

I laughed at his joke, but decided to soothe his ego. "Hey you must be good, I have no idea what you were talking about earlier today. 'Sides, we're probably the only boutique I know that has an I.T guy on the books."

He gave me a warm grin, as he rested his arm along the back of the chair—behind me. "Working at this boutique is the only job I have ever wanted to turn up to. I work with really smart beautiful and independent women, I never have nothing to do and your computer systems amaze me. I have never seen so much on one hard drive and your business is only young." I blushed slightly not sure of anything that he said after beautiful and independent.

"Thank you," I said and then quickly decided to elaborate, "You make our job here a lot easier, I mean we are a young business and your genius skills with the networking on our computer systems is amazing, I have asked Alice many times to congratulate you. You've given Seth a job that I know he loves too and he seems pretty competent. You should hear him gush about how much you teach him and then today you save my ass and agree to do this, and you didn't let me fall face first into a crowd with no more then a pair of heels and a bikini on. You sir are one in a million." I figured it was only fair that I shared the compliments.

"Bella do you have any idea how long I have wanted to meet you? You do know that the moment that I began working here Alice has done nothing but tell me about you. She idolizes you so much, she has never said anything bad about you and when she talks about you, it so obvious she adores, respects and loves you. I mean, much like her enthusiasm, it just radiates off of her in waves. You're amazing Bella, I thought that she was talking you up and that when I would finally get to work with you, you would be self absorbed and stupid, but you surprised me so much." He moved a strand of my hair that had fallen loose from the slid and tuck it back in, his touch was so light and warm, if I hadn't physically seen him fix my hair I wouldn't have believed it.

I heard someone clear their throat as Edward finished fixing my hair, we both turned to see a very shocked Charlie and Renee standing with Esme and Carlisle. "Hey Dad, Mom, Esme, Carlisle was it?" I greeted everyone as I leant forward and positioned my body so that it was facing everyone.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. You looked very professional tonight, if your parents hadn't corrected me, I would've believed that you did this as a profession." Carlisle answered holding his hand out for me to shake.

Esme had a very happy smile on her face as she leant forward and tenderly wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "It was lovely to meet you Bella, and I would love to work with you again sometime. But I must be off, Edward it was nice to work with you son, I'll see you at Emmett's on Friday night." Esme quickly kissed Edward on the cheek, once she had let me go. She grabbed Carlisle's hand and they both waved a good bye to their son.

"Hi, Daddy, Mom. What did you think? I couldn't believe it when Alice told me that I had to get up there,"—I jerked my finger toward the stage—"did you enjoy the show at least, Seth had a lot to do with all the effects. It would have been Edward but he had to help Alice out. By the way have you seen her?" I spoke very quickly as I got very nervous as I watched the death glare that Charlie was giving Edward. Renee just casually flit her eyes between the two of us.

"You looked great tonight Bells, I was just coming to say goodbye. Come see your parents at home some time, Okay honey." Charlie said as he gave me an awkward hug, "Nice meeting you Edwin." Charlie said as he turned on his heels and proceeded out the back door, my mom trailing behind him—regarding Edward far more politely.

"That was strange," I said looking at Edward.

"Yeah, not going to lie. So it's safe to assume that means your Dad doesn't normally act like that?" I nodded my head.

"He's strange but that is a side to him I've never seen." And then I remembered what would make Charlie act like that, Edward and I when we rocked our outfits on the stage before Alice made her entrance. I was just imaging how much worse it could have been if Charlie had witnessed our first encounter.

I felt a quick vibration in my back pocket as my phone went off, it was a short little vibration that alerted me that I had received a text message, I pulled it out of my too tight pants and read the message.

Went to Jazzy's  
U dn't need Dets

A 3  
Plz lock up 4 me  
I owe u XXX

I shuddered a little, she was obviously going to celebrate at Jasper's tonight, just like Emmett would with Rosalie. It was one of those times when I feared for Charlie. He was probably going to be subjected to one too many details. I quickly typed back my reply.

K  
U owe me Big.  
B.

I sighed as I shut my phone and shoved it uncomfortably into my back pocket. "Is everything OK?" Edward asked. He was probably watching my expression as it dropped a little, all I wanted to do was go home and kick off these heels and now I was stuck having to host a party for Alice. But just my luck, I looked around to see that there were only a few people still around, as caterers began clearing off the food spread and Jacob a really good family friend and practically another brother of mine was ushering the rest of the slacking guests out the door. All of the gift bags had been taken home, which was promising for Alice—not that they held a lot of merchandise, mostly vouchers and free fittings.

Everyone was finally out the door half an hour later. I quickly wrote out the cheque for the caterers and whished them a good night. Edward had offered to help me lock up incase someone was a little too drunk and hiding some where. I hoped no one was, my night had already been eventful, I didn't need it ending on a similar note as it had begun-a clusterfuckery.

I locked the final door while Edward punched in the security code. He was the only external employee that I had who knew all of my security codes. Of course he did need them a lot when my computer systems failed and everything needed to be re-booted or reset—which had happened twice when I'd accidentally overloaded the server.

I was just about to leave and reach for my keys in my locker when something dawned on me. Alice dropped me off to work today and Rosalie drove Jasper. I had no way of getting home.

Huh, knew things were going too smoothly.

I probably stood staring at my empty locker gnawing on my lip for a few minutes when Edward came in, "Um, Bella is everything ok, I think your lip is going to fall off." Edward said as he made his way over to me. I was still wearing the ridiculous outfit Alice had dressed me on so I was little shorter than his eye level. I shook my head slowly and pointed to the empty hook inside my locker.

"Is something missing?" he asked, and I shook my head again, "Then what's the matter?" he asked obviously confused with my lack of verbal communication skills.

"I have no way to get home and I don't want to have to interrupt Charlie or Alice this late at night." I said truthfully, Edward laughed a little and I felt taken back.

"Grab your things Bella, I'll take you home—problem solved." Edward said as he reached into my locker and pulled out my hand bag, he was going to grab the clothes that I had worn here but I shook my head and he withdrew his hand.

"I plan on wearing this home. Almost as pay back for Alice." He chuckled under his breath and passed me my hand bag, "everything is locked except the employee door, so if you're ready to go, we're all good." Edward gestured as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the exit flipping off all the lights as he went.

"Thank you." Was all I said, as I pulled the employee door shut and typed in the security code on the handle. I followed Edward to the only car in the car park, which happened to be a very new, very shiny looking silver Volvo.

"Wow, I can't even afford a car like this." I said gesturing to the shiny new car that looked fast even when it was still.

"Well Carlisle's a doctor and he's very good on the stock exchange and since the day Emmett and I were born he began trust funds for us. He learned his saving habits from his father who, when he unfortunately passed shortly after I was born, left everyone with enough to live comfortably in any economy."

"Then why do you bother with mediocre things like working in a little boutique on computers?" I was quite serious and I loved watching the beautiful smile that spread across his face.

"Anywhere else wouldn't have the positive environment that working for you and Alice has. I also think that working here has more rewards then money. It's probably the same reason why Emmett stays as the deputy with your father, he could probably become a big time cop in New York but like me he would rather work with good people with mediocre pay then earn himself a name."

How could someone so gorgeous and well-off be so down to earth? I questioned.

Everything seemed to be in fast forward as we pulled up outside of my apartment block—far sooner than I'd have liked—I felt like asking Edward how he knew where I lived but I didn't bother. He has probably glanced at files with my address in the past couple of years.

Before I had the chance to unbuckle Edward was at my door pulling it open for me, he offered me his hand and I took it as he carefully pulled me from the car. He was such a gentlemen. But he probably had a really lucky girlfriend somewhere. Even if he kissed me twice, he was just being polite.

Edward walked me all the way to the door of my apartment, he stopped at my door and just as he was about to speak I stopped him. "Would you like to come in, you saved me a lot tonight, I'll make you a drink?" I offered and a crocked little smile played on his lips.

"I would love to." He said politely as he waited for me to unlock the door. I quickly slid my key into the lock and swiftly turned it to the left as I slowly swung my front door open very glad that Alice had offered to decorate my apartment.

"The kitchen is this way," I said pulling Edward along with me.

Edward quickly sat up on one of the stools while I proceeded to the fridge, "What would you like to drink?" I asked quickly shuffling around with the bottles in the fridge, "I have a pretty wide selection, Alice stocks my fridge."

"Do you have the fixings for hot chocolate, Esme gave me a recipe? If you want to change and take off some of your make up, I could make us drinks?" he offered and the more his velvety words flowed from his mouth the more that I wanted to comply.

"But I offered to make you a drink?" I challenged and he looked smug.

"I won't tell if you won't." Edward teased, making his way around me and into the fridge. He pulled out milk, half a bar of dark chocolate (which I didn't even know I had) from the fridge before moving to the cupboards. He managed to find the sugar container and even a bottle of vanilla essence I also couldn't remember have had purchased—ever.

"Where do you keep you mugs and saucepans?" he asked, I pointed to the cupboards and he was quick to pull out a small sauce pan and a couple of heavy (massive too) mugs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make them?" I asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Bella, I know how uncomfortable those leather pants are and mine were no where near as tight as yours, you didn't even change when you had the chance. These will be ready by the time you're done." He said gesturing for me to leave my own kitchen. Could he be more perfect, who ever had his heart had better treat him right, I thought as I proceeded to my bedroom.

I grabbed my pajamas out from my top draw and headed into my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and was absolutely stunned. My hair was pulled back with slides and made me look like the lead singer in a rock band, my lips still shone with the bright cherry lipstick that Angel had smeared on my lips and my eyes popped with the thick lashes and silver liner around my eyes. I smiled a little and then searched for the make up wipes I knew Alice had put somewhere. I almost screamed when I had found them and briskly wiped off all of the makeup on my face. It came off easy enough unlike the super tight pants that clung to every curve of my legs.

It was easy enough to slide out of the body suite and kick off my heels. Pulling on my thin cotton singlet and long flannel pajama pants felt so homey as I sighed in contentment. I picked up Alice clothes and slid them onto free hangers in my wardrobe for Alice's collection—whenever that would be.

I could smell the hot chocolate the second that I had left the bathroom. It had my mouth watering, if it smelt this good, what would it taste like? I pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail as I proceeded into the kitchen, Edward smiled toward me as he finished pouring the contents of the saucepan into the last mug.

"Feel better?" he asked with an obvious smile on his face. It was so hard not to reply with a smile of my own.

"Yes thank you. You know that smells amazing. Hey, if you want to get out of those lovely and tight jeans I have some clothes here for Charlie in the spare room. I'm pretty sure that a pair of flannel pajama pants would be more comfortable than those jeans, although I do like those jeans on you." My mouth just wouldn't shut up, as I said everything that came to my mind.

"That won't be necessary Bella, I don't mind these jeans the material is quite flexible." Was he kidding, they were new and never been worn. Like a new pair of Levis with dye they were probably as stiff as cardboard.

"Here," Edward said as he slid the mug across to me over the counter.

"Thanks, but let's drink them in the living room there was a show on while we were in the show I just want to see if I recorded it." He smiled and followed me through to the living room. He automatically took a seat on the sofa while I checked the TV, perfect it recorded. I grabbed the remote and pressed play before taking a seat next to Edward.

Time passed quickly as Edward and I asked question after question collecting as much information that we could get from each other. Edward had asked me about both of my parents, Phil—my step dad—Sue, my soon to be step mom if Charlie would open his eyes to what he has, Alice and little things like my favorite color, animal and past time. I had asked the same questions of Edward and was surprised when we had the same strange music taste.

Both Edward and I had shuffled closer and closer while we drank and talked, we were both touching each other. It sent an almost electric current through me that wasn't entirely sexual, but enticing all the same. I had always wanted someone to make me feel this way and after dud after dud, through my previous relationships I thought that it was the end for me.

Edward was casually stroking my arm and I began to get lost in his touch. I turned my whole body so that it was facing him, I knew that their was a good chance acting on these feelings so soon was going to get me bad but I hadn't had too much to lose. I had managed to tell him almost everything about me and I was hoping he had done the same.

I moved my face toward his slowly, as much as it would have hurt, I was going to give him the chance to object if he didn't want to kiss me.

Just before our lips touch I felt his hands thread through my hair as he closed the final distance. Our lips met with such passion and force that it felt so strong. Our lips were moving in perfect unison as we answered each others silent questions. I licked his bottom lip in an effort to deepen the kiss and he complied. My body was pressed tightly to his as he lay back into the sofa, I followed him placing my knees on either side of his waist.

I had kissed guys before, but it had never felt this right. My hands were completely braided through his hair, as our tongues started to explore each others mouths, he tasted like chocolate and I couldn't help but be happy about the fact the it was hot chocolate that he had just drunk rather than coffee or alcohol. My hands began moving away from Edward's and down toward his shirt, they slid under the thin cotton top that he was wearing when he caught my wrist, I grabbed his hand with my free hand and placed it tightly on my hip as I leaned closer to him. His other hand released my wrist and slid around to my waist, I felt him pulling me closer and closer as his hands began to slide under my singlet.

My hands slid back under his shirt as I lifted over his head, there was a split second when our lips parted and I felt my singlet leave my body. I knew where this was going to lead and I didn't care. Edward's lips left mine as we both began gasping for air, before his lips trailed down my jaw and down to my collar bone as he started making a circuit.

"Bella…are…you sure…you want…to?" Edward asked breathless between kisses.

"Yes." Was all I said as he shifted his weight and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began walking, I heard a door shut behind us as placed my lips back on to his. I opened my mouth quickly and I could taste every bit of him as his tongue explored my mouth.

He was probably the best kisser I had ever known.

I woke up late the next day, my head was on Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I kissed his chest and looked up to see his eyes were still closed and he was breathing slowly and deeply in and out. I heard someone gasp by my door, my eyes shot up to see a very shocked looking…

**So, uh... yeah. Um. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not dead. I am however sorry this has taken so long. So, I'll just say read on. Don't hate me and if you want to know what's kicking my ass at the moment read my long and boring A/N at the end.  
Nic.**_

* * *

Alice and Jasper…

Crap. I thought as I looked toward Alice and Jasper, both of their eyes bugging out of their head as they took in the half naked figures of both Edward and I. Edward had been the perfect gentlemen last night, he was gentle and sweet and as much as I wanted to have been with him as much as possible, I didn't want to be that person. I had met him in an unstable emotional climate and felt so connected with him. We talked a lot last night and he had practically found out every possible detail of my life, he had even dug into my closet and dusted everything free of my cobwebs. Edward had made me feel special as he shared everything with me. He told me stories about his parents, Emmett and a little bit about working with Seth.

The warm pair of arms got tighter around my waist, as Edward's breathing became more frequent. I felt his lips in my hair and I felt the huge smile that spread across my face. Then I realized who was standing at my door, I quickly pulled the blankets up higher and wrapped them around my body; slightly pulling them up Edward's amazing chest.

"Alice, Jasper what are you two doing here?" I asked with a bright flush in my cheeks.

"Alice?" I heard Edward question, I moved forward slightly so that he could see the tiny looking Alice standing next to the very aggravated looking Jasper. Damn it, what was with all the over protective guys in my life?

_Police chief father not enough?_

"Bella what are you doing here…with Edward?" she retorted, the expression on her face was a cross between confused, agitated and what I think was happy.

What did she mean? I did live here. This was my room and Edward was…?

"Alice, Edward is my guest and this is my room. I am curious as to why you didn't knock or call." Alice had strolled into my bedroom leaving Jasper standing in the door way of my room, still looking a little stupefied. She walked over to me and ripped the blankets off of my bed. "Alice, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" I stood up quickly and pulled Edward up with me.

"I was just checking." She said, "I know what you are like, but I couldn't be sure if he used you Bella. How drunk did you get, for you to bring someone you just met?" What?! She had the audacity to think that I slept with Edward. She knows me, doesn't she?

"Are you kidding me Alice?! I had one glass all night. We talked and fell asleep. Jeez, Alice, if memory serves, you went off with the guy you met only hours before not me—half-pint" I felt so mean, bringing stuff like that up. She hadn't seen it as a mistake, but she was never too happy that she got carried away so quickly.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have come in last night." Edward said his voice remorseful as he looked between me and Alice. Alice's face looked so drawn and upset, I hadn't even noticed that Jasper had walked into my room and wrapped his arms around Alice. I wanted to calm the situation, I walked over to my door and grabbed a large jumper out of my top draw and threw it on, and I walked over to Alice and bought my eyes down to her level. "Alice, I am sorry I brought that up. I didn't drink last night and I wasn't pressured into anything. Alice trust me, and can you answer me one thing?" I questioned as I watched Jasper remove his grasp on Alice's waist—he could almost read her like a book—as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. She nodded her head against my shoulder, "Why didn't you call, or knock? And why did you assume Edward and I had sex, for my sister your intuition skills kind of suck, you know." Her face looked up at me and her expression was sour.

"I did knock and how was I supposed to know that you would still be asleep at lunch time? You know we are lucky that we decided to have that show last night; otherwise it would have been hard to have everything put away and put back into place. Everything was being put on the back of the truck when Jasper and I drove past, and I am sorry, but I have never ever walked into your room to see you in well…' she threw her eyes up and down my outfit as she looked at me and then threw her eyes toward Edward who seemed to be standing awkwardly near my bedroom window. Her eyebrows were wagging up and down suggestively when I clicked.

"Ok, Alice. Time for you to get out, now." I said shrugging out of her grasp and pushing her towards Jaspers waiting arms.

"Goodbye Bella, Edward I'll see you at work on Monday. Call me." She said, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Edward, I am so sorry about that." I apologized as I walked over to the side of the room where he stood awkwardly. I placed my hand on the back of his hand as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Bella, I need to go. I, I was stupid. I should never have come in; I need to get home to Tanya." My heart froze in my chest mid beat.

I was right, he had a girlfriend.

I was the other woman. I was a _whore_.

How, how could he?

I, but, the chemistry, I never felt something so strong, so passionate so instantaneous in my life.

_Why didn't I listen to that stupid voice?_

I knew he was too good to be true. Too pretty. Too smart. Too kind. I wasn't even good enough for him to sleep me.

"Tanya. Get out Edward. Just—just GO!" His face was so sad and drawn, the pain in his eyes was miserable to look at, I ripped my head from his and hand fell down to his side.

"Bella, let me explain please?" He pressed lightly; I quickly picked up his pants, shirt and jacket and threw them at him.

"Edward I was right, I should have known. You don't need to explain, nothing happened. Just go!" I pushed him out of my bedroom door, there were tears streaming down my eyes.

"Bella, please." He pleaded once more before the door slammed shut in front of his pleading eyes. I slumped down once the door was shut. I pulled my knees close to my chest and tears began to flow faster and thicker now, as everything dawned on me.

Why was I so sad, it was a mistake?

Right?

I felt so comfortable around him, everything felt in place. He was so easy to talk to, which would explain why I had found it so easy to tell him every possible detail about my life. Had he neglected to tell me that he had a girlfriend? Making me just some office fling, just someone he thought looked good in leather pants and a string bikini?

I must have fallen asleep curled up in my tight awkward ball, as I heard my cell phone going off on my bedside drawer. I stiffly stood up and walked towards it, I didn't bother looking at the caller ID, whoever it was I didn't care; I was going to tell them to call later anyway.

"What?" I answered, my voice hoarse and rough from crying.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. Crap.

"Emmett, what do you want and why the hell are you calling me?" I asked him, and I almost felt like asking him where the hell he got my number from, but no point asking the obvious. He worked for my father. My gun toting, chief of police, father.

"Edward saw me, let him explain Bella, don't assume in this situation, you won't get it right. Let him tell you the story."

What?! Let him explain, did he know why I broke down crying because his brother had managed to break my heart after one night of…

"Emmett, why the hell should I? I don't care if he is your brother but he is a real prick— not telling me about Tanya, I have better things to do with my time." I demanded as I slammed the phone shut and threw it against the head board of my bed. It started ringing again, I glanced at the number and saw that it was just Emmett, I rejected the call.

Hours had passed as Emmett continued to try and contact me, my phone was vibrating again, I flipped the phone open and was just about to reject the call when I glanced at the number on the screen.

Alice.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound happier then I actually felt.

"Bella, why did Emmett just text me saying that you are being absurd, biased and utterly incomparable? I mean I didn't even know he knew words bigger then mean." Oh, when I saw him I was going to give him a piece of my mind. And I was definitely going to give Edward a piece of my mind.

_No you're not._

Of course I wasn't. How could I? Ugh! Damn that Edward Cullen!

"Look Alice, I don't feel like explaining, I'll sort him out tomorrow, okay? Then I'll talk to you. Bye" I said quickly into the receiver before shutting my phone and switching it off. The last thing that I needed was another stupid phone call from anyone. I decided to go into the bathroom and try and clean myself up.

I gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm not going to lie, even on my best day there's a lot to be desired, but puffy eyed and blotchy. Jesus, Mary and Joseph save you, there are far better things your blessed eyes should bear witness to.

Needing to feel human I turned on the shower, stepping into once steam started flooding my bathroom, the billowy tendril licking at long mirror over the vanity until you could discern very little in the misted reflection.

I stood under the hot water for much too long as I tried to wash away everything that I had felt for Edward last night. Every shiver his touch gave me, the flutter of my heart when his lips brushed mine, the warmth of his body as it was pressed tightly to mine.

Damn it Bella! He has Tanya. The stupid voice told me as it brought me back to reality. I quickly shut off the water and decided it was time to get dressed.

I sighed almost defeated as I walked into the kitchen. I cringed as I walked through the living room only to see our mugs from last night sat next to each other on the coffee. I felt both stupid and sad as I grabbed both of them and tossed them into the trash. I didn't need the reminder of my emotional clusterfuck. Nothing happened—technically—right?

So who needs something picking at my brain triggering all of those stupid feelings, the feelings that made me act on stupid teenage impulses. I was twenty, I shouldn't have teenage impulses, I was a grown woman.

How could Edward Cullen do this to me? Make me stupid, I was practically a deer caught in headlights. His eyes, were the headlights and his smile, his body his lips, his…Bella! HE HAS TANYA!

I needed to be rid of him, everything that was him, but I couldn't fire him, he was brilliant and made sure that everything was manageable and easy for the technologically inept.

Just then I heard a slight knock on the door, the fact that someone was knocking was the first indicator that it wasn't Alice and for that I was grateful. I walked over to the front door and peeped through the little eye whole, it was the magnificent Rosalie. I wasn't really sure why she would want to visit me on a Sunday but I rid myself of all of those thoughts as I pulled the door open with a smile on my face.

"Hey Rose, what brings you here?" I asked as Rosalie pulled me in for a hello hug.

"Bella, Emmett spoke to me and I thought that I needed to come and talk to you." What? Did Emmett decide to give up and spill the beans that I knew? Did Rosalie know I knew and that I had tricked him into modeling so that she wouldn't know I knew what they –especially Rose—wanted no one to know?

I ushered Rosalie inside and she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her into the kitchen, she quickly went into my fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

_Was she celebrating? _

Rosalie quickly poured the wine into the glasses and slid one over to me, where I hand taken a perch on one of the counter stools.

"Rosalie, what is all of this about?" I asked, as she walked around to sit next to me.

"Bella, Emmett called—," she began as I immediately held my hands up, Emmett called? Ugh. So she didn't want to finally tell me that she and Emmett were official, even though technically I knew enough about their relationship that they had definitely been together a lot and in every possible way.

But why would she defend Edward, I get it he is her good friend's—boyfriend's—brother, but I doubt she would ever want to help someone, not unless there was something that she could get in return. Ew. What was she getting return?

_Don't answer that._

"What did Emmett say, Rosalie and why in the world was I the topic of discussion?" My voice was reasonable as I questioned her, I was very curious why Emmett would turn around and say Edward broke Bella's heart, or fix her she's broken. Then again, who really knew his reasoning, it was Emmett?

_Maybe he doesn't like Tanya?_

"Bella, you need to let him explain. You know how Emmett thinks of you—you and Alice, you're like sisters to him. I was at Emmett's house when Edward turned up trying to explain. Bella, Emmett nearly ripped Edward's head off and Edward just stood there taking all the crap that Em threw at him, like he knew he deserved it. But Bella you need to hear him out. I saw you last night the way you looked at him, the way he looked at you in return. Bella you looked like you two had known and been together for years. Hell I doubt that I was the only person who saw that either, and Emmett also told me how you got him to model for him. Did you have to trick him? Not that I didn't like him up there but it was a little weird seeing him in those tight jeans.

Back on topic, Bella I really think that you should talk to him. He feels horrible and I know I normally don't care about things like this, but, you're practically like a sister to me and Emmett takes it upon himself to be your big brother, I wouldn't set you up to fail. I myself am still contemplating killing Edward for not explaining himself properly, but that's an issue for another day. Hear him out Bella, I think you'd be surprised."

That was probably the longest speech Rosalie had ever given anybody, but who was she kidding?

What could Edward possibly say that would change the fact that he had Tanya?

"But Rose, I can't do it to myself. Not again." I said defeated, I wouldn't do it to myself.

I had relationships before, I had been treated like nothing, I had been used but I wasn't going to get myself into another one of those relationships. He hadn't used me for sex last night but he had used me, if he was going home to Tanya, I _was_ used. Absolutely emotionally spent.

My eyes were staring intently at the wine that occupied the glass in my hand. It was all I could do to occupy myself and orient my mind with something other than Edward and the tears that his name were going to bring to my eyes.

"Bella, don't. If Emmett really thought that Edward would hurt you, do you really think he'd have sent me here? Please Bella, hear him. Give him a chance to make amends." Was the last thing that Rosalie said before she kissed my forehead and left.

I heard the door close, and I lay further back into the couch. Was it possible for my couch to smell like Edward? Apparently.

It certainly wasn't fair.

I sniffed a little as I rolled into a ball on my side, why did he want to haunt me? Why couldn't I just forget about him, about everything and just be me again? One night with him, and now the repercussions was an empty hole that needed to be filled, the amount of time we had spent in total could be summed up as a low two digit figure and for some reason, every time I closed my eyes, it was him, every time that my doorbell rang I wanted it to be him and now as I lay in a crumpled ball on my side the only scent that was running through my nose was Edward.

I woke up the next morning to someone caressing my cheek. I hadn't realized it but I had fallen asleep in an awkward ball. I stretched my legs out a little and was surprised to feel the warmth of a thin woolen comforter that was spread over my body. My eyes slowly fluttered open and they felt like sand paper. Had I really cried myself to sleep over Edward Cullen? My heart nearly froze when I looked up, it wasn't Alice who had woken me up—it was Edward?

Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he just let me try and get over him? He had Tanya.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said as I wiped at my eyes that were stinging, "Edward, you have Tanya. Please, I just want to get through this." I said as I got up and pushed passed him.

"Bella get over this and listen to him." I heard a small voice from call from the kitchen table, I could also hear a smaller voice…a child?

"Geez. What is it with everyone? Emmett, Rosalie and now you. You had better explain fast Edward, because—I can't take this, not again." I just wanted to be me.

That stupid—for existing at all—hole in my heart wasn't throbbing anymore but it wasn't whole, I couldn't even look at him properly.

I definitely didn't want to meet this Tanya, I mean what was I going to say?

I didn't mean to kiss your boyfriend. I didn't mean to fall asleep in his arms. It was an accident.

Please, if I said that I was bound to sound like a whore.

"Bella I know I have Tanya, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Tanya isn't who you think she is." Oh, so I'm dumb now.

But his voice sounded so sure, like he knew that whatever he was going to say could fix this.

_Could he fix everything?_

"Well then enlighten me, because the sooner this is worked out the better." I stated, my voice sounded so hoarse from all the crying, that my demand sounded feeble and weak. I refused to look up into his eyes as he spoke to me, I didn't need that.

"Bella I—I never thought that something like last night would happen to me—ever. I wanted to tell you about Tanya, but I had no idea how to come out and say it. I mean the second that I finally spoke to you, I—I wasn't sure how you would take it." He stopped talking for a little while and I heard him trying to calm everything down, I wasn't sure why but I looked up. His eyes were directed toward the kitchen, like he was looking for someone.

I knew that Alice was in there, so what was he looking for? Her help?

"Edward, how else do you think any normal person would take the fact that you were taken. You have a girlfriend, I get it. We didn't do anything Edward. You have your life to live and I have mine." His eyes shoot back to mine as I spoke about Tanya and to my utter surprise he began laughing at me. Before he put his hands on top of my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes.  
"Bella, it would be very wrong if Tanya were my girlfriend." Edward said between soft snickers.

_Wrong?_

How would it be wrong, she was probably tall blonde and leggy. She probably had blue eyes and a natural tan that made her radiate with self-confidence.

How would that be wrong?

"Edward, why are you being cryptic?" I asked as I shrugged his arms off my shoulders and stepped away from. He was mulling something over, his brows kept knitting together as he thought over things.

Then he looked over to Alice who was perched by the side of the kitchen, she gave him a

knowing smile and jumped off the counter.

He took a calculated step forward and dropped his gaze down to mine, "Bella, I'm not being cryptic. I have never ever had to explain this to people before now because I haven't wanted anyone as much as I want to be with you. But, it's not something that I can tell people so easily. I am only twenty-three and, Bella it would be wrong on every account to be with Tanya because she isn't my girlfriend, I'm not romantically involved with her, because she—she is my—," Edward was abruptly cut off with a very small voice, I wasn't hallucinating when I had heard that small child's voice, there _was_ a baby in my home. A very small one…

And then everything caught up with me.

"Daddy," the little voice called from the arms of Alice, she was probably the best looking baby I had ever seen. She had Edward's eyes, hair and bone structure—softened of course by generous baby fat—; although her skin was a little darker and her cheeks flushed a rosy red. Her hair was pulled back in a little ponytail that shone with bronze highlights. She had a small little button nose and her face lit up with a tiny little smile as she held her arms out for Edward to take her.

"She—you have a daughter." _Fact_.

She looked about one as she sat in her father's arms. The family resemblance was striking as I looked between each of their green eyes. Edward kissed her gently on the head before he looked into my eyes again.

"Yes, Bella. Now you see how you were wrong, why I didn't want Esme to tell you about her or tell Tanya what I was doing Saturday night—not that she's old enough to really comprehend anyway. She's the reason I'm not involved with someone, because like a lot of things in my life I don't like people to know. I did nearly tell you, I wanted to, you told me everything about you but I was scared. I haven't felt this way about anyone before, not even Tanya's mother. Bella you have no competition, I am not involved with someone because, I can't be. Tanya is my life." He was so serious, like it had truly hurt him not telling me about her.

Could he possibly feel the same way that I felt for him? But…

"Edward, what do you mean I have no competition? I, what are you saying?" I was so confused, but out of everything that Edward had just told me Tanya was the easiest thing for me accept. Edward was a father, simple. He was young and single and absolutely hot; but above all of that he was a devoted father with a beautiful baby girl.

Where was her mother?

"Bella, I am telling you that for the first time in my life, someone other than my family has touched my heart." How could I have touched his heart? He was smart, beautiful and devoted. He had money and a good family, he had everything and he could have anyone, but he liked me? Wanted me?

"Edward, how could you say something like that, to someone like me?" I was plain and normal and as mediocre as they come. I had never been top in anything, the floor was my best friend throughout my life and everything about me was boring.

Did those eyes of his not see what was in front of him, pale skin, messy hair, puffy red eyes, chapped lips and a shapeless figure? What about me could possibly attract him?

Yes, he kissed me and stayed with me over his daughter but I couldn't ever think that meant he could like me, he was still a man.

"What are you talking about Bella, you are everything that I wished Tanya's mother could have been. Smart, beautiful, kind and most of all you have a goal and a purpose in life. You don't conform to anything unless you truly believe and you are brave, you got up in front of all of those people knowing that you would have to bare a lot of skin. You have true morals and you know what it is like to do something, anything for your family. Bella that is what I see when I look at you, even now in your pajamas." Could he see things beyond what even I could see?

Alice had come to stand by my side and I felt her head on my shoulder. "Bella, you are beautiful. I just wish you could see it." I looked down and saw a big smile on her face. "I know, I'll see you at work." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye," I said quickly as she ducked out of the front door, I really hoped that she and Jasper had bought my car back yesterday.

I didn't even know why she drove my car. She had managed to win herself a Porsche, all I had was a Mercedes Guardian and that meant very little to me.

Charlie had bought it for me, it had caused him and Emmett to have a good laugh at my expense, but I still didn't know what they were laughing about.

"Bella now you know absolutely everything that there is to know about me and my life. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. You don't have to say anything now, just think about it. I'll see you at work Bella." Was all Edward said as he turned around and began walking to the door with Tanya still in his arms.

"Edward wait." I called as I reached after him, he spun quickly on his heels and turned to face me.

"Yes," he said. His expression was calm and collected, I watched how Tanya's eyes lit up when I said her dads name and she smiled. I pulled him toward me and planted a quick kiss on his lips. I pulled back quickly when I felt a little hand on my chest, I looked down at the little girl in Edward's arms.

"Bella, what was that for?" Edward asked relatively pleased. Tanya started playing with a lock of my hair and her touch felt as gentle as Edward's, she held her arms out to me and I felt inclined to take her.

"For fixing this, and telling me everything." I said, Edward released his grip on Tanya and I pulled her into my arms.

"What is with you Swan girls and my daughter? She's never taken to anyone so quickly. Hell Emmett still scares her." Edward said. His eyes seemed so happy when he gazed between the two of us. She was so quiet, she just sat in my arms taking everything in that surrounded her.

"Hey, why don't we go on that date now—the three of us? I could call Alice, she owes me one anyway." I suggested as I began tickling Tanya's stomach. She tossed and giggled lightly, Edward's eyes looked so loving as her laughter brought so much happiness into his eyes.

"Bella, I have to work. There is some stuff that I need to do today, I could go into detail about reconfiguring all of your software, but it isn't that exciting. I—," I cut him off my placing my fingers on his lips.

"Edward, I think that they can wait. As long as Alice can process things through the register she'll be fine. But if you would rather work, it's okay, I guess we could—," before I could finish Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I had to shift Tanya in my arms quickly before he started talking.

"You do know that isn't fair. What would happen if I wasn't going on a date with you, if someone else called to tell you that they weren't coming into work because they were going on a date? Bella, this doesn't set a good example." Was he seriously giving me a lecture on work ethic?

"Edward I will cross that bridge later, Alice owes me one and you asked me if I would want to go out with you sometime. I believe there is no time like the present. I'll call Alice, so you two make yourselves comfortable while I get ready. There should be some yogurt and I am pretty sure there is juice in the fridge too. I'll be quick and then, I am taking you two out to a place I know." I said as I handed Tanya back to Edward and slid out of his arms.

"But—." Edward began, I turned gave him a wink before I said.

"You are not getting out of this Cullen." And shut my bedroom door.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Could a relationship like this work? Well we were going to find out…

* * *

_**I don't know where to start, but I will thank you all for reading, particularly if you've come back to me after the re-write. I do seriously appreciate it. I have rewritten one third of this fic, and i actually had no idea how long this would take me. Each chapter about kicks my ass, I don't even know why. I think I just want this story to be so much better than it was. I will try my best to get this done in the most timely of manners. Even if it kills me. For those of you who know the stress of uni you may understand, if not, think about working like five jobs and bringing it all home with you after all of that.**_

_**Please review, I wil love you long time.  
Peace.**_

_**Nic.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know why or how, but this date had managed to be perfect.

Even though in all actuality it was, by leaps and bounds, the strangest date I'd ever been on, and with a meddling sister like Alice, I've been on my fair share of bad dates with strange people. Confidence has been an issue my whole life, so a lot of them took it upon themselves to try and make me feel good about myself, but most of the time all they did was embarrass themselves and later me.

_Ricco Suave they were not, nor are they likely to ever be._ Ever.

There was a reason I was a wallflower in high school—even with a friend like Rose and a sister like Alice. I may have lacked in confidence what my sister had in spades, but I didn't care about people if they didn't even know me. I went to high school to get my diploma and that was that. I got it, graduated, problem solved and I've no intention of going. Not ever if I had it my way—the reunion go take it up the ass (sorry Charlie).

It was hard not to notice the not-so-subtle looks Edward got as we walked around the park down the street from my complex. I suppose, to outsiders we probably looked like a little family as Edward and I walked hand-in-hand; Tanya clinging to me for dear life—especially when people got too close to us, which also had Edward stepping closer to me as he rubbed his daughter's back gently.

I could understand how protective Edward was of his daughter, who wouldn't be? To me she seemed practically perfect—not that I had much to go by, by way of comparison. In a way, it made me respect him that little bit more, that he'd sacrifice his own happiness for his daughter. So she wouldn't have to face a loss of anyone in her life—especially another woman—he put up blinders and cut himself off from the opposite sex. Tanya was clearly enough for him, she was everything to him. When she giggled a sound so sickly sweet, I swore it was cavity inducing, Edward laughed right along with her. She smiled, he smiled. She got scared he tried to make it go away.

Tanya was all he needed in his life, I understood that. How could I not? I respected that. But, what could that mean for Edward and I? Was there a future for the two of us?

I left the questions fall to the wayside as the day progressed. For Tanya, a little girl that was stealing up space in my heart by the minute, I would be whatever Edward and Tanya wanted me to be—needed me to be. It wasn't like I was looking for a daughter in any capacity, but I could have a friend in the little girl, a companion in her father.

As the sun began dipping lower in the sky, Edward and I found a park bench facing the lake and sat ourselves down to watch the teaming bird life frolic. Tanya, who'd recently been dozing on my shoulder was wide awake looking at her father with pleading eyes. He just smiled, handing her a tiny—for his hands—handful of torn pieces of bread.

I cast him a questioning glance, having clear missed the small baggy of torn bread he'd stowed in his pocket. He just shrugged in response. I guess being a single dad lent to boy scout preparedness.

Tanya still remained in my lap as she sparingly tossed her stale rations to the birds. Was she putting them on a diet? I considered as she almost calculatingly tried to evenly distribute the bread. Edward watched on adoringly, his arm along the back of the chair as his fingers drew lazy patterns on my arm.

When Tanya eventually ran out of bread she looked at her father a little dejectedly, but he just smiled down at her before handing her another small handful of torn bread. As she went back to dolling out her bread, Edward started tossing some out too—a little less stingy than his daughter. I giggled when I noticed Tanya trying to throw her bread pieces farther than her father. He noticed, but made out like he didn't as Tanya's arm seemed to be getting better.

I must have zoned out, not having noticed when Tanya ran out of bread and drifted to sleep in my lap, her father's jacket draped around her shoulders. As awareness continued to dawn I realized how closely I was to Edward, his whole arm wrapped around my should as he held me into his side, both of our eyes cast over the reddening lake as the sun continued to dip lower in the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, as I lay my head against his shoulder and started to stroke Tanya's hair absentmindedly. I was trying to think of conversation and I was startled as I saw the colors over the horizon. Pinks, purples and oranges touched everything, the pond had a pearl color and the birdlife were leaving to nest.

"No." he answered slowly, making my eyes rise to meet his. "But then again my opinion may be biased with the two of you here." I knew I was blushing and for some strange reason it felt right.

This date from the get-go, intimidated me. Edward, as a gorgeous man did enough of that on his own, but suggesting he and I go on a date with him as a father with his daughter, was something else entirely. I mean, he was a man with a secret he'd strived to protect and that man had endless difference to the man who'd donned swimwear the night before as a massive favour to me.

I mean the two halves that formed the entirety of Edward were so different. In a sense, it was like meeting an entirely different person, like I was actually seeing all of him and the insecurities any single father would have.

Never in my life had I been so happy to have listened to, well, _everyone_ and found it in myself to let Edward explain himself. They hadn't explicitly told me I should go on a date with him, but they had told me to give him a chance. I could have robbed myself of this contentment and I would have had no one but myself to have blamed for that.

"Edward?" I asked as we sat watching the sun set over the horizon, the color of the pond transforming as its day residents all took to find their homes. He smiled down at me, as he answered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you." I answered, leaning my head on his shoulder. What more could I really have said?

I didn't actually know what it was that Edward was looking for, or could handle. I didn't even know what I was looking for really, but for now, I was thankful. He was a kind and genuine man my father would probably like, my mother would undoubtedly fancy and even Sue and Phil would probably like him too.

My sister and his brother didn't seem to have any qualms, should something have developed.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? You got me out of work today, you forgave me and let me explain and then asked me here today. I like to think we've had a pretty day, of which only one other day in my life could rightfully top. So Bella, thank _you._"

I smiled, realizing that Edward didn't really understand the entirety of my thanks. I mean, forgiveness was a given when I did finally give him the chance to explain, really. He gave me the chance to fully realize what I almost threw away—his companionship, in whatever capacity and that of his daughter.

I wasn't going to lie, Edward had well and truly monopolized my thoughts from the moment his voice pulled my from my stupor, and now his daughter was right up there with him.

"Hey, don't ruin my thanks. You deserve some too, Edward." He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You came to me for forgiveness. You shared with me and my sister something you clearly don't share lightly. I want to be with in whatever capacity you'll let me, because I don't think I could force myself to walk away from you and Tanya you're—"I was cut off as his lips pressed to mine.

The kiss was far from tender, making me gasp and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I'm not going to lie and act affronted, because I wasn't. Not even in the least. Our lips and tongues battled until our kisses softened until I broke away laughing as he started tickling the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

Our faces were huddled together as I just looked up into his eyes a small smile on my lips—which probably looked a little bee stung. A snicker from over my shoulder had my head whipping around, a flush spreading across my cheeks, only to intensify as I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing hand in and Alice tucked into Jasper's side. Everyone with mischievous grins on their faces. Emmett even going so far as to wag his eyebrows at me.

Had Tanya not been asleep, I may have told him where he could shove his insinuation—or better yet, told my father, but because I couldn't I instead chose to flip him off. Rosalie then knocking a few more brain cells loose as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"What a coincidence that we found you here, don't you think Eddie?" Emmett said as he brushed his lips Rose's forehead, when she let him.

"If that's what you want to call it." Edward responded dryly before making to stand, turning around, he went to grab Tanya from me, but I shook my head, moving to stand myself, ensuring I didn't jostle too much. Her eyes fluttered briefly, be she quickly settled back into my arms—her little hand fisted in my shirt over my heart.

Who would have thought I would be good with kids?

Not I.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, tucking Tanya and I into his side as we walked toward the awaiting couples. Alice was absolutely beaming us, while Jasper just nodded his head towards the two of us in greeting.

Uh, were we going on a triple date—plus Tanya—?

We both walked over to the other waiting couples. I assumed they had a plan for us. They looked nice, maybe they planned on tripling, but would that work with Tanya?

"Okay, Alice where are we going?" I asked once we had joined them. Her grin was huge and smug, she _did_ have a plan. Emmett started smirking right along with the cracked out pixie. I could practically feel the suspicion rolling off Edward, then again, I was probably paddling down the same creek as our siblings and friends looked at a little too pleased with themselves.

_"This can't be good Bella," _Edward mumbled lowly as we both continued to watch the couples in front of us.

I was not liking the outcome of whatever they'd planned. Alice and Emmett by themselves are bad enough but together.. I pity the poor bastard. When the two minds join in any capacity, you run. You run hard and fast and don't stop until you're in Antarctica—but Jasper and Rosalie were here, so it couldn't be that bad…right?

_What if Jasper and Rosalie are in on it too?_

I tried to covertly assess what we were dealing with, my eyes scanning over Alice and Rosalie's attire. Never in my life had I ever been so glad to see designer jeans. Alice and Rosalie were both decked out in form fitting jeans, plain tees—which hinted at a designer label—leather jackets and slip on shoes. I was wearing a dulled down, less aware, version of the same outfit, though instead of Rosalie's studded ballet flats or Alice's little bootie things I was wearing a pair of white converse sneakers—that despite being well worn, were very clean.

Well, dressed as they were, I knew we weren't going clubbing and allowed myself to let out a relieved sigh as I sunk further into Edward's side. Alice, having clearly caught my perusal shrugged before handing me the jacket I hadn't noticed she had clutched in her hands. I looked between the jacket and Tanya, before reaching for the jacket—Edward having picked up on my trepidation and pulled the little girl from my arms. Shucking off my hoody I slipped on the jacket, it's buttery soft texture too comfy to pass up. I smiled in thanks, realizing Tanya didn't have a jacket of her own.

Pulling Edward's jacket—that was still haphazardly arranged on the little girl—off of Tanya, I tried my best to slide her arms through my hoody, zipping it up around her before taking her back into my arms and handing Edward back his jacket as the wind picked up around us. He'd have clearly suffered through the biting wind for his daughter.

"Where are going, Em?" Edward questioned as he zipped his jacket up, and fixed the sleeves.

"Nowhere bad." He answered hurriedly. "We'll have to walk back to Bella's apartment to pick up our cars. Bells, you can ride with Eddie, he's got the baby seat. Now let's go! Más rápido, people! Más rápido!"

_Was that Spanish?_

It was with shaking heads and a whole lot of reluctance that we followed the other couple back to my apartment. It took about fifteen minutes, time Edward and I spent sneaking kisses. Sure, I was yet to understand what kind of relationship he was capable of giving me, but I was beginning to realize I didn't care so long as he was with me.

Everyone waited for us downstairs as Edward and I headed up. I picked up the little Princess bag I assumed was Tanya's—because it wasn't mine—while Edward grabbed his keys he'd managed to leave on my kitchen counter. I checked all the locks one last time before we headed back downstairs. I settled Tanya into her seat while Edward was quick to get the heat going and less than five minutes later we were on the road, following behind Rosalie's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche.

Tanya absolutely amazed me. I assumed—because most of my knowledge of children was founded on television—that Tanya would have been shy or standoffish around new people. She wasn't. Not that I had noticed anyway. She let me hold her and she babbled in her soft little sounds and just struck me as a really happy baby.

The ride was quiet as Edward played a little back ground music. It took me a little while to figure out the composer, but I was shocked once I had recognized the melodic composition. Debussy. "Claire De Lune." I said with recognition, from my peripherals I was pretty sure I saw a big grin on Edward's face as he turned toward me.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, his voice curious.

"Not well," I admitted. "I only know the ones Renee played all the time. It drove Charlie nuts, but he humored her and let her have her whims—I think Phil's the same. This one was her favorite and probably the only piece I really remember."

I shrugged, trying to gauge Edwards response. As he drove, he seemed to be mulling something over, though I wasn't entirely sure what, which made me blush. I was certain Edward and I had discussed our musical interests, however I couldn't remember mentioning my mother's eclectic.

"How old are you, Bella? As odd as I think that may come across."

Uh? Had we not gone over that already? Did I not act my twenty years?

Edward have mistaken my silent inquisition quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry don't worry about it Bella, that was rude. Esme would be furious at me if she found out I had asked a woman her age." This guy was unreal. I giggled under my breath at his fear of his mother for asking what I considered a kind of harmless question.

_S'not like he asked me how much I weighed or my social security number. _

"Breathe, Edward. It's fine. I'm technically twenty."

I caught Edward looking at me through the corner of his eye, an obvious smirk dancing across his face. "Bella, how can you technically be twenty one? Does that make you figuratively thirty? Physically Forty? Mentally twelve?"

I laughed at his humor shaking my head. "Uh, no. I just said technically because Charlie and Renee have always told me I was born middle-aged or something—I'm an old soul."

Edward seemed to ponder that for a while, a small nod of his head seemed to be his acquiescence. "I see that, you know. I mean, you look twenty, but you behave as though you're much older. You own your own business too and you—for the most part—handle that well. You're younger than me, but I don't think I'd be able to do what you do."

"Thank you, I think?" _Was that the right sentiment?_

"Yes, Bella, that was a compliment and you're welcome." He responded kindly before we lapsed back into a comfortable silence. I couldn't help from stealing glances as he drove. Watching the way he so calculatingly watched the road. He seemed so at ease behind the wheel, not fussed in the least or trouble with having to keep up with Rosalie and Alice. Both girls, of which, don't just drive sports cars because they're pretty. They both also know how to drive like professionals, Rosalie in particular.

Her Daddy didn't have a son, he had Rosalie and as pretty as that girl is, her Daddy raised no fool. She could tune a car, shoot a mean rifle, maim you with her hands behind her back and probably hide your body somewhere no one would find it. God forbid Emmett breaks her heart because Papa Hale is going to be the least of his worries.

"_Of course." _Edward eventually muttered as he pulled off of the main road onto a driveway sized clearing in the trees.

"Do you know where we're going, Edward?" I asked a little puzzled as Edward began navigating the sweeping curves of the road we were travelling on.

I'd lived here my whole life and I had no idea where were going, yet, Edward did?

"You could say that." He answered cryptically.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked just as a large Victorian styled, three story house came into view. It was absolutely stunning with massive windows, a wraparound porch and what I guessed was ivy climbing along the lattice work. I must have let out a squeak or a wow or something as Edward responded.

"Welcome to Casa De Cullen. This is where I grew up and currently live with my mom and dad." He didn't seem shy to admit that he still lived with his parents and I supposed that with a house like this, I wouldn't have been either.

While Alice and Rosalie had parked their car at the end of the drive way a little off to the left or the walkway leading up to the front porch, Edward pulled his car around to the right, pulling into the garage. The lights were out, so I didn't see much, but it felt as though the space was massive. I didn't dwell too much though as I once again made a beeline for Tanya.

"May I?" I asked, realizing Edward too was making his way toward her. He stepped around me, leaving Tanya in her seat and instead reaching for her bag before letting me pull the little girl from her seat. She fussed a little, having trouble finding a comfortable spot, but settled herself as she drifted with soft little snores.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as he lead me toward a door I assumed lead into the house. He stopped leading and instead turned to face me, waiting for me to continue.

"Um—," I stuttered, "Uh, what do your parents, um, think happened last night?"

I hadn't realized I'd begun worrying my lip between my teeth, until Edward gently coaxed it out with the pad of his thumb as he looked at me sincerely.

"They know we had hot chocolate, gossiped like school girls and were awoken this morning by your sister and her boyfriend." I could live that, however it sounded like there was a _'but'._ So I waited—somewhat patiently—for him to continue. "However, they also know I behaved like a tool and hoped to make amends with you today—my mother may have even hinted that she'd choose you over me in a fight."

"So, no more skeletons in your closet? Sounds like your mom would tell me." I joked, waiting to see what kind of reaction I could get out of him. Before he could answer though, Esme beat him to it, her mall frame dwarfed by the massive door frame—that until then, I hadn't noticed was open.

"What would you like to know?" I watched as Edward's eyes shot up to Esme, who apparently hadn't notice, and if looks could tell Esme would have been in trouble.

"Mom!" she brushed off his protest, her eyes moving to Tanya and then back to Edward's. It took everything I had in my not to laugh at her antics. My god, that was funny.

"Jesus." Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I promise you, there is nothing else. Nothing." He said with so much earnest his eyes boring down into mine. Momentarily forgetting Esme's presence, I closed the gap between he and I, letting him pull me into his side. When he was close enough, I reached up on my toes placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I know." I whispered, because even though there was still a whole lot that I didn't know about this man, he seemed too good and pure to have demons waiting for the time to strike.

He leaned down as I made to step away from him, his hand on my waist, before he dipped down and placed hips chastely on mine. "I'm glad." He said with so much reverence, before he stepped toward the door—that Esme no longer occupied.

"How about a tour?" he asked as we passed through the biggest kitchen I think I'd ever had the privilege of seeing. It was stunning with warm okay cabinets and a massive granite counter top. Over the center island I could see the massive industrial over, which appeared to have at least eight burners—I was still trying to catalogue everything I could see in the kitchen when Edward pulled me behind him

'_I'm not done here.' _I wanted to whine, but as he continued to pull me through the dining room, then the sitting room toward the foyer and up the stairs, I'd seen too much now to want to just admire the kitchen.

We'd climbed a second flight of stairs—landing us on the _third_ floor—before Edward finally slowed in front third door on the floor.

"Let's put Tanya to bed first and then I'll give you a better tour, okay?" I just nodded my head and followed behind him through the now open door.

I was stunned speechless as I entered looked around the room, dully lit with a mobile night-light. I'd seen small glimpses of Esme's expertise, but this room, in my eyes took the kitchen.

_Screw the kitchen._

The walls appeared to be painted in a soft lavender; the skirting boards and ceiling were a traditional white. A huge bay window was draped with white netting and long deeper purple curtains seemed to face the back of the house, probably overlooking an amazing garden if the entryway was anything to go by.

I walked over to the change table, laying Tanya down as I gently started taking off her hoody. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and looked behind me to see what he was doing. When he'd seen I'd caught him, he moved to a set of drawers and began fishing around. A beat passed before he was handing me what I assumed was a sleeping diaper, a tiny little tank top and the smallest pair of flannel sleep pants I'd ever seen.

I'd never really dressed a baby before, let alone a sleeping one, but I tried my best to do say as quickly and gently as possible. Tanya stirred a few times, especially when I shrugged her tiny little top over her head, but she always settled quickly. When I was done, I was rather proud of myself as I picked her up and started moving toward the crib.

The crib looked like it was fresh out of a fairytale, with the wrought iron frame and canopy, that too was covered over with similar netting to the curtains, though it looked finer, softer too. The bedding matched the walls, but unlike what you'd expect of a child's bedding set, it wasn't littered with small cartoon creatures. It simply was, making it all the more appealing. Unsure of how Edward normally tucked her in, I turned to him only to find him a couple steps behind me. He held his hands out for Tanya and this time I was quick to hand her over and I turned down the comforter in the crib and stepped out of the way so Edward could put her down.

I looked on as Edward kissed her forehead before he leaned into the crib, placing her head on the pillow, before he settled the blanket around her. I quickly wished Tanya sweet dreams, kissing the tips of my fingers and brushing them along her cheeks before stepping as quietly as I could manage out of the room, Edward followed behind me with a baby monitor in his hand.

"That little girl has the most amazing Princess room I've ever seen. Esme's eye is amazing." I enthused as Edward led me by the hand to the last room on the floor.

"Uh, that was actually me." Edward mumbled.

"What was you?"

"Tanya's room. Mom offered to do—of course she did, but uh, I wanted to. Most everything on this floor was done by me, it's m space, so I wanted to do it myself. You know?" To a point I did, but I'd never had a whole floor to myself in my parent's house, so I could only really imagine what that would have felt like.

"Well, it's beautiful. She's lucky." Edward nodded as we stood outside the closed door.

_Was it going to open itself? _

I was half a second away from reaching for the handle myself when Edward's long fingers wrapped around. "So, uh. This is my room." He said with little fanfare before pushing open the door and leading me in. I noticed that he didn't pull the door shut behind him, unlike in Tanya's room.

Inside, I wasn't actually sure what I had expected to see, but a wall to celling window was not it. His bedroom overlooked the forest, that filtered the moonlight streaming through the massive window. He had a massive open closet that was a hell of a lot more organized than my own and the whole wall behind the massive bed was filled to the brim with books, CD's and DVD's. The gold comforter neatly draped over the behemoth bed looked far too welcoming for me not to flop onto it.

"Please, make yourself at home." Edward joked, before flopping down next to me on the bed. Though his tone was light, I could hear a tightening around the edges that seemed out of place. Turning to him with a quirked brow, I just looked at him.

Would he tell me if something upset him? If I did something?

"Edward, did I—is everything—I'll go?" I made to leave but Edward's hand shot out,, pulling be back down onto the bed with him so we were facing each other.

"No—no. Please, don't go. You didn't do anything." He said softly, a devastatingly haunted mask veiling his face. A few minutes passed by and all we did was look at each other.

I mapped out his whole face, from the sharp angle of his jaw and the high arch of his cheeks. I noticed the slight kink in his nose and a small corner on the corner of his mouth. I even noticed the faint stubble on his chin. His eye lashes seemed to go on for forever and even though his hair was on the lighter side his eyelashes were incredibly dark, generously framing emerald orbs that currently looked absolutely defeated.

_Why?_

The questions must have been clear on my face as I watched a war pass over Edward's eyes, the colour changing to almost looked like a storm over the ocean. Then it passed, as if he'd steeled himself and once again, I could see that Edward had returned to the present as he looked at me—practically through me.

"You're the second woman I've ever brought into this room." He said detached. His voice void of everything I was quickly growing to learn was Edward. "I kept this room a secret, just like Tanya's until it was finished because I wanted it to be special. It's changed since the last unveil, instead of being _ours _it's now me."

"It reminds me of you." I mentioned, hoping he'd come out of his funk.

_He didn't._

"She was eight and a half months pregnant by the time this room was finished. The first thing she did was kiss me, before laying on the bed. Three days later she went into labor—we all expected as much seeing as how small her frame was and low she'd been carrying throughout her pregnancy. She was lucky she managed to avoid bed rest, but then again, she was waited on hand and foot by her parents and me.

"I believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was the woman for me. I thought we'd raise our daughter together and watch as she grew and learned. I secretly hoped she'd follow in my father's footsteps, her maternal Grandfather's too and become a doctor. Turns out, we'd not imagined the same future—not even close.

"Two days. That's how long it took her to leave. She played her role perfectly for two days. I believed her right up until I realized she was gone with a note of apology and a notarized termination of parental rights. She'd never planned to stay, _ever._ She didn't want a future with me, or the child we created, all she wanted was an out. It wasn't even about the money—I think I might have been able to deal with it more if it had been.

"I was twenty one years old. A single father and living with my parents. I was heartbroken. Not because she'd left me, but because she'd been able to leave my daughter, I guess now I know why." Edward trailed off through silent tears. I wiped the tracks from his cheeks before leaning towards him and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. I tried my best to wipe the tears from my eyes, trying to covertly brush them off on my shirt.

"I'll kill her." I mumbled without thinking. "No, I'll get Charlie to do it. He'll know how to get rid of her body. No one will suspect the Chief of Police." I watched a smile cross Edward's face, it was nowhere near as warm as I'd grown used to, but it was better than the utterly defeated expression moments prior.

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled, still wishing I could do something—anything to the bitch who up and left Edward and Tanya. "I just—I'm so sorry you had to go through that Edward, you and Tanya. She doesn't deserve you if she could so easily walk away, let alone Tanya."

I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let that mask of pain cover Edward's face, not so long as he and I were doing whatever it was we were doing. So long as I knew him I was going to do my damnedest to make him happy and that baby girl of his.

Edward just continued to look at me, as if he was looking to see something—anything. I stared back, unsure. What was he looking for? I had no secrets. So why did he seemed to look so intently at my face? I didn't realize until I could feel the warmth of breath washing over my face that the distance between us was lessening.

Another beat, and I could feel his roughened stubble rubbing softly against mine, I even thought I could feel the soft brush of his eyelashes against my cheekbones and nose as he blinked. In an instant, my eyes were closed and his lips were pressing against mine.

There was nothing sweet or chaste about this kiss. It was consuming, almost as if he were washing past memories away—kissing them away. I could lie and say I altruistically took it all, hoping it would make him feel better, make him smile, but I won't. I let him kiss me, take my breath from me and ravage my mouth because he could kiss like no other man I'd ever been with.

The way his lips brushed against mine with enough teeth to be just this side of painful, or how he explored my mouth, tasting, teasing and testing, just to see what he could illicit from me, or how I wished he'd do something else. Press harder, probe deeper—hold me—even. I wanted him to do to me what he was doing, I wanted him to do more, but he didn't. God, if only he would.

It was like the pain and aggression reached a fevered pitch and then tapered off to nothing as the swipes of his tongue against mine became softer, more like languid and massaging strokes until his tongue was no longer in my mouth. His lips previously bruising now felt soft of butterflies wings gently caressing and loving against mine. And then, they stopped moving altogether and just rest against mine, his breath still tickling my face, his eyelashes still fluttering against my cheeks.

Raising my eyes to look at him, his face—as I imagined mine was too—was flushed, his lips set in a small pout. His eyes no longer flared with stormy fervor now seemed calm again, like still water. I'm not sure if I would have kept staring at Edward, or if perhaps I would have started kissing him again, we'll never know, because as I considered it an abrupt knock on the door had us pulling our separate was immediately and trying to right our clothes—not that much had been displaced to begin with. _Sadly._

"Come in." Edward said, just loudly enough to be heard by whoever was on the other side of the door.

I watched Alice's eyes take the whole room in before they flit over the two of us. It didn't take me a second to guess what Alice was thinking and I was up off the bed and cupping my hand around her mouth just as she took a massive breath—something that was typically followed by an earsplitting scream.

"Cool your jets half-pint. It's not what you think—and if you go postal you'll wake Tanya." I rushed out, hoping she'd hear the conviction in my voice.

I couldn't lie worth a damn, she knew that.

I turned so I could see her face. Her blue eyes seemed to tell me she was willing to listen, so long as I removed me hand. Never in my life had I been so happy Alice wasn't one to bite—that was me.

"You have a minute." She said coolly, before crossing the room and sitting on the chaise longue I hadn't noticed next to Edward's closet.

With a nod of my head I was about to go on and on about our getting to know eachother by sharing our stories and heartbreak over the years before Edward closed the distance between us, wrapping his around my waist and pulling me into him.

"Play along." He whispered in a voice only just audible. The last time he'd uttered those same words I kissed him on a runway in front of cameras. This was just Alice, that had to make this easier, right?

_You wish._

"Well Alice, Bella and I were contemplating something." Edward started, his voice washing over my skin like milk chocolate. "A location actually."

Location? I agreed to play along, but what game were we playing exactly?

"Bella wanted to speak to Esme and get her input—Renee and Sue too, I guess? I'll have to speak to your father too, just to make sure he's on board. I was happy with something small, just the two of us, in Vegas, I'm sure we'd be able to pick up a couple of witnesses. We couldn't help ourselves really, the excitement, it just brought tears to ours eyes—she's making me so happy."

Alice isn't slow. I could see her mind chewing through the information quickly. He teased her with the mention of Esme, taunted her with the mention of my parents and hooked her when he mentioned Vegas.

I had to bite my lip when Edward started playing with the third finger on my left hand. He was dropping hints so big they'd slap you in the face if you missed them and Alice, well she didn't miss much. She was catching them, weighing them up in her hands and probably preparing to lob them back at our heads.

My battle against laughter was getting harder to fight as I felt Edward shaking behind me, his grip getting inadvertently tighter—just bordering on too tight. It was obvious when everything registered with Alice. Her eyes big—way too big—her mouth popped open as she started muttering things like: _"Bella, Tanya, Esme, Edward. Vegas. Chief. Gun."_ And her eyes—when they returned to their sockets—kept shifting from Edward and I's face and the ring that wasn't on my finger.

I couldn't hold it in anymore as I keeled over laughing like an idiot. Edward bowing over me as he lost his battle too. We were in hysterics, full blown belly busting, hand pounding, rolling on the floor, tears streaming down our faces fits of laughter as Alice just watched on. When she found out, she wasn't going to be amused, but for now, I was nothing but.

When my laughter died down I looked up at my sister—never thought I say that in my life, especially not when she's wearing flats—and spoke with as even a voice I could manage.

"Alice, before you start planning, stop. We're kidding. We had a talk, a good talk of the worst—saddest kind of stuff. But I will not be walking down the aisle with Edward." _Right this moment. _I corrected. It could happen one day. Right?

Alice looked pissed, but that slowly faded from her features—fortunately enough—as she gave as a cursory glance before spinning on her heel. She'd just reached the door when Edward asked, "Did my mom send you up?" She nodded her head in response before leaving the room. I'm not going to kid myself that was too easy, _way _too easy.

So as not have Esme waiting on us though, Edward and I quickly tidied our appearances—Edward going to guest bathroom while I used his ensuite. I tidied myself a best as I could and bumped into Edward at the top of the stairs, the two of us walking down together.

Dinner passed quickly and uneventfully.

The dinner conversation was light and no one mentioned the fact that I was almost sitting in Edward's lap as our fingers were entwined. Nor was it a big thing for Emmett to be feeding Rosalie, or Alice and Jasper picking food off of each other's plates.

The simple—obviously—Chicken and Spinach lasagna Esme served up was beautiful, as was the massive salad and fresh garlic bread too. I was beyond full but I couldn't stop myself from indulging. I probably popped a button on my increasingly too tight jeans, but it was amazing. Cleanup was an affair in of itself as we had Emmett all but carry his mother from the kitchen so we could clear up for her. A whole lot of dish towel snapping, bubble spilling, t-shirt wetting, innuendo ridden and boisterous laughter later we presented Esme with a pristine kitchen.

Soon after Esme and Carlisle excused themselves as they headed off to bed while the rest of us settled around the great room to watch a movie. Emmett and Rose we spread across a massive sectional, Alice and Jasper having snuggled into the massive floor pillows while I'd joined Edward on the free Chaise lounge. I attempted to sit down beside him, but he didn't let me, instead, he got comfortable and spread himself out before pulling me down next to him. I don't even know what watched to be honest—Edward keeping me occupied—Emmett, however, seemed to enjoy it as he managed to remain quiet throughout. I think.

It's hard to say, I fell asleep nestled into Edward's chest, the rise and fall the perfect pillow and then I was gone.

_Night, night, Bella._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella POV **_

Edward and I had been seeing each other for nearing six months now and in that time we'd been nearly inseparable. My apartment was a little overridden with both Edward's and Tanya's possessions, just like his room at Esme and Carlisle's was cluttered with my possessions . I gave him half of the space in my dresser and he gave me half of his wardrobe. I won't even pretend that seeing my things presented so obviously in his space didn't make me smile.

Edward and I still hadn't discussed the nature of relationship, and I was beginning to think we never would, but I was happy. I was happy with whatever he was willing to give me. We had our stolen kisses and late night cuddles, we watched movies with Tanya and had long walks in the park. I even had a port-a-cot in my guestroom and a playpen set up in my living room.

As much as I wanted coupledom with Edward, a clearly defined relationship and everything else that entails, I was happy. Which, I suppose was all that mattered. He let me be with Tanya and have our girl time, he trusted me to watch Tanya if he had to travel away for work and he even started bringing her into work with him when he was scheduled at the boutique. Though we hadn't specifically defined what we were as a couple, people had come to their own conclusions and I wasn't going to change their minds.

Occasionally Edward and I had issues at work (of the sexual variety), mostly when he was stretching up or reaching for something—or carrying something, typing, reading files intently with his thick framed reading class, walking, talking—which was often, too often. Alice, knew I was getting distracted, but fortunately enough, so long as I kept up my end of the workload up she didn't mind so much. Though she had blown her top a couple of times when my staff assumed they too had a free pass.

_They didn't carry on thinking that for long._

I had just finished our accounts when I heard a quick rasp on my door. Calling the person in I was more than a little surprised to see Edward step through looking far too proper in dress slacks and a button down.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming by." I greeted when my eyes stopped panning his attire. He'd already caught my perusal and merely decided—or so I guessed—that turnabout was fair play as his eyes made their own pass up and down the length of my body—well what he could see at least.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." He shrugged as he shut the door, stepping around my desk. I shuffled my chair back slightly as Edward moved to stand between me and my desk, my knees parting as he stood between them.

"What were you doing in the neighborhood, I thought you had a job on the coast today?"

"I did. It was a quick fix—fortunately enough, their guy on staff made the problem out to be bigger than it was for some overtime. It took twenty minutes tops." He answered quickly as he closed the distance between our faces. "Now shut up and let me kiss my girlfriend."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I was his girlfriend and apparently we'd had that conversation when I was unawares—in his head or something—not that I was complaining. In fact, I was celebrating the title, with my lips pressed roughly against his and he all but consumed me—and all my sense.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Edward breathed after we—eventually—parted. There was a mischievous gleam in his eye, making him look too much like his brother to offer me much comfort.

Worrying my lip I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked, it was Friday evening, it was normally what we did, but Edward was shaking his head.

"A show?" He shook his head again.

"Okay, give me something, I'm dying here." He just laughed at the hyperbole.

"Bella, it's a surprise. You'll find out this evening. For right now, you and I have a date with a two year old."

"We do?" I asked surprised, I knew that he and had plans this evening, but I was working. I thought he was too…?

He looked at me a little perplexed, like he was trying to figure how exactly to word his response.

"Don't freak." He began my hackles raising. "But, uh, we have a birthday to attend."

"With Tanya?"

A beat passed as his eyes drifted to the floor.

Wait?! Two year old?

"You didn't tell me today was Tanya's birthday!" At least he looked contrite. "If I'd have known I'd have found cover and would have spent the whole day with her—especially if you were working."

"I wanted to, but I knew you'd spoil her. I mean, my mom and her maternal grandparents do enough of that. I know you can't help it, Baby. I'm sorry, I really am, I just couldn't—no I mean. God. I have a hard enough time being good enough for her and keeping her grounded when her grandparents so easily cave, and I know you're not like that and that you'd probably have asked me if something was okay or not, but I can't say no to you, I think you're enough harder to deny things than Tanya and she's been my one and only for a while now—," wasn't sure how much longer he was going to keep going so clapping my hand around his lips I cut him off.

To a point I could understand where he was coming from, but I was _still_ a little upset, as I rightfully should have been. I sighed though and decided to just concede. I knew where he was coming from, and maybe, in the same position I _may _have done the same thing too. _Maybe. _

I doubt it though, just as I'm sure he finds it hard to say 'no' to me, I find the task almost impossible myself—in regards to Edward and Tanya.

"I get it. I'm not happy, but I get it. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to leave though. I don't have any cover, none, what so ever. Alice called in today so—," before I could finish, Alice's head was popping into my office.

"Yeah, about that…" she trailed off with a shrug.

He'd planned everything apparently and I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. I was happy on the one hand because he clearly understood my priorities, but on the other hand, he'd gone behind my back. Before I could actually ay something, Alice stopped me.

"Just say thank you, Alice." She chirped to me before shooting her gaze to Edward. "I'll have her ready in twenty minutes."

Ready for…? I didn't know that there was a particular dress code for a children's birthday party. Well other than something you wouldn't mind getting dirty, but perhaps I was wrong.

Or not…

Twenty minutes later Alice had me decked out in one of her own designs, which I loved. It hadn't been released yet and was a part of her day-to-night wear line and it was absolutely stunning, though I doubted it appropriate for a toddler's birthday party.

Alice had dressed me in a floor length, strapless, maxi dress. The colour reminded me a little of waterfall, enhanced only by the way it draped and fell to the floor, delicately brushing the ground. I felt like a princess—a particularly thin one, given the way the dress cinched at the waist. _It almost looked like I had boobs!_

Before I could turn to leave Alice was handing me a jacket and a purse. The jacket was off-white and looked on the smaller side, the purse similar in colour and quite small. I wondered what you could possibly fit in there—and what I'd have to leave out when I changed purses over—but Alice had packed it for me, so I suppose I was ready. For Tanya's second birthday. I felt entirely over dressed, but then again, Edward was still dressed for work in slacks and a button down

It was great reluctance that I crossed the boutique floor looking for Edward when I was finally dressed. Much to my dismay neither he nor Alice were in my office, making me feel as though I were somewhat of a spectacle when I had to find them. Every set of eyes in the room seemed to follow me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I felt a bit like a side show, more so than when I was walking for MAB—at least then the lingering eyes were expected. Now, not quite so much.

"Wow, Baby you look amazing." Edward cooed when he finally saw me. He and Alice were both standing around the computer at the cashier desk. It looked like he was showing her something—or she him—it was hard to say.

"Thanks, can we go." I stated, rather than questioned as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me out the back employee entrance. Alice was probably saying something after me, but I was too single-minded to care. I wanted to get away from all the stares.

Point taken, seriously, Alice had once again over dressed me.

It wasn't until I was on a bee line to my car when Edward stopped me with a tug on my hand that had me falling into his arms. Before I could question what he was doing his lips were on mine and doing naughty things.

A few minutes later—I was finally able to grab a full breath—as Edward pulled away. Holding me out at arm's length, his gaze was so tender as he looked me deeply in the eye. "You're stunning, Bella. Really." I smiled in response, but still wasn't certain, so instead I decided to keep heading toward my car. Only, Edward stopped me again.

"We're taking me car." He said leading me toward his Volvo. I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to be getting my car later this evening, but I suppose that was something I'd deal with later.

We were halfway to his parent's house when Edward addressed my earlier musings. "Alice will be taking your car home tonight, she grabbed your keys off your key chain when she was switching purses over for you."

_Um, okay._

Not going to lie, that random statement came out of nowhere. He and I were simply listening to music in companionable silence and then…that?

"Uh, thanks for that?"

"It was just in case you were wondering." He mumbled nervously before he decided that he didn't like the radio station we were listening to.

More than a little perplexed Edward and I fell back into silence, though there seemed to be a tense under current filling the car and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. We were only a few streets over from his parent's house though, so fortunately enough we—well I—didn't have to worry about it for long.

When we finally reached the end of the drive I was shocked to see a small handful of cars parked off to side. I had wrongfully assumed Esme would have thrown an over the top shindig for Tanya. Though, we were still yet to step inside.

My arm was linked through Edward's as we stepped through the front doors, my eyes immediately catching Esme's as she smiled kindly toward Edward and I. I was quick to return the smile, before I cast my eyes around the room. Unlike outside, the inside was clearly decked out for a child. With balloons and streamers hanging tastefully throughout and a massive gift table full of colorfully wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes.

I could hear the sound of children playing through the quiet chatter of grown-up guests, who's numbers betrayed the few cars outside. When I spotted a few of the adult guests, I didn't feel quite so overdressed, though, I'd yet to see anyone else dressed in a floor length maxi.

"Hey, Mom." Edward greeting when Esme excused herself from the older couple she was previously speaking to. She looked stunning in a knee length skirt and wrap blouse, her hair pulled back tidily behind her ears.

"Edward." She smiled kissing his cheek before turning to me, "and Bella, you look stunning. Is this one of Alice's? The colour looks stunning on you." I blushed and smiled, returning her sentiments before Esme was off again to mingle. Edward didn't seem at all surprised by his mother's leaving so I just followed him as he searched for Tanya. Fair enough to say, I was looking for her too.

Edward and I were almost in the sitting room where we could Tanya's babble when Esme was getting Edward's attention. Naturally she wanted him to greet a few guests, once he found Tanya, it would have been no surprise to anyone that his dance card would have been full-up.

The older couple Esme had been speaking to were making a bee line to Edward as he turned to them. They seemed to be looking me up and down, assessing me for some reason and I wasn't quite sure what to make of them. They seemed to be from money—clearly—with the classic attire, neatly coifed hair and appearance that seemed much younger than how they carried themselves.

"Edward, you're looking well." The woman addressed, her tone rather formal and slightly accented. Russian, perhaps?

"Carmen, as are you. Eleazar, nice to see you again, the both of you. It's been too long." Edward responded in a voice not entirely comfortable.

"That it has. Tell me, who is this beauty on your arm today?" Eleazar responded, his voice polite, but also inquisitive.

"Sorry, how rude of me." Edward offered quickly. "Eleazar, Carmen, this is Bella my girlfriend."

I half expected Edward to just tell them I was Bella, a friend. Though I loved the admission, my heart seemed to grow in size every time he called me his girlfriend, I wasn't entirely sure how Tanya's maternal family would respond.

"Yes and what a beautiful woman you are, it's so nice to see, Edward happy again." I smiled in response and noticed two women and a man making their way towards our little congregation.

"Ah, Kate and Garret, Irina, meet Edward's, Bella." Eleazar enthused as he let the three new comers through. Kate was quite tall, but slim, her hair falling long and straight past her shoulders. She seemed to be assessing me, before she smiled and offered me her hand. Garret just smiled kindly toward me, pulling Kate's hand into his own. Irina didn't offer me her hand, simply a quick, "How do you do?" and a smile.

I was wondering how long I'd have to pretend to be comfortable in the presence of these perfect strangers when Edward was excusing us—thank fully—and we were looking for Tanya again.

"Daddy!" Edward and I both stopped at the same time, turning towards the sound. Tanya was heading for Edward in a dead sprint, her auburn curls trailing behind her looking like a flaming mess. Edward dropped my hand, falling to his knees as Tanya flew at him, her hands quickly wrapping around his neck as his arms encased her, holding her little body to his chest.

"Hey, Baby girl, have you been a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa." She nodded her head enthusiastically with a beaming smile stretched across her chubbied face.

"Been weal good, Daddy. Weally, weally good. 'Cause Gran'ma say good gurls get prewsies. I like prewsies, so I be good." I couldn't help but smile as she spoke. Her English was improving a lot and for a two year old she had a massive vocabulary and she loved to use it.

I believed most of it was due to Edward's always reading to her and talking to her as if she were much older than she was. The whole time I'd known the two of them, I'd never seen him speak baby babble to her. Sure, when she was younger I'd noticed his voice pitch and coo when he spoke to her, but he still used real words.

"Yeah, Baby. If you're a good girl you get presents, especially today. Do you know why today is so special Tanya?" I watched as Tanya seemed to think about it, her hand holding her chin, bringing a smile to my face.

_Dear lord she spent too much time with Emmett._

"It's my birfday. I two now. I's a big gurl." She held up three fingers and even though I could see Edward wanted to curl one finger down, it was too cute and instead he just kissed her forehead, as I kissed her cheek.

"Yes, you're two now." I decidedly responded as Edward's mind seemed to have drifted off elsewhere. "Now what do you feel like doing today?"

I wasn't shocked to see her actually thinking about it. What was she going to say? I want to swim? Jump on the bouncy castle? Get her face painted? Get a dog? Borrow Edward's car? _Hey, stranger things have been asked for—like a sister. _Oh God, I hoped she didn't ask for a sibling.

It was obvious when she'd decided what she wanted to do. Her whole face lit up as she smiled brilliantly at Edward and then me. "I wanna play wif Momma and Daddy." My heart sank. _Oh. _She probably only knew her mother for a day, but clearly she wanted her.

Edward didn't seem to notice my heartbreak—and subsequent withdrawal—as he kept talking to Tanya.

"Well, you'll have to find Momma first." Against my better judgment I looked up at up at father and daughter. I couldn't for the life of me distinguish the look on Tanya's face as she gazed at Edward. It kind of reminded of Alice's _'you're kidding me, right?' _expression.

"Bella, Momma, Daddy. She wite de'r." I think I swallowed my tongue when I noticed Tanya's chubby little finger pointing directly at me. My eyes shooting immediately to Edward's. He didn't look surprised in the least, in fact he looked as though he expected as much.

_A little fucking warning wouldn't have hurt._

At some point Tanya had reached out for me, clearly frustrated with her father. She placed her lips to mine, kissing me _'hello' _before snuggling in my chest. "I wan' spend da wif Momma and Daddy."

Tanya's referral to me as he mother felt like the most pleasurable warmth moving through my body, settling in my swelling heart is it all but quadrupled in size. Hugging Tanya to me I turned to look at Edward as he wrapped his arms around us, pulling us into his arms.

"_I'm sorry, I had no idea." _He began whispering, his lips right next to my ear. _"If I had, I'd have said something to her." _

I turned my head, trying to meet his eyes. _'What would you have said?' _I tried to communicate. He shrugged in response and I hoped he hadn't misinterpreted my question.

"_I'm sorry I had no idea she would see you as her mother, you can correct her if you want. But it truly is adorable don't you think?"_ I smiled as he wasn't too sure how I would take the news. I was worried he wouldn't like his daughter calling me Momma. "As long as she wants me, I'll be here." I answered quickly before kissing Tanya's head and Edward's lips.

Contrary to the warring inside of me, the party went on. Guests spoke to Tanya, were introduced to me or chatted with Edward, all the while I tried to reason Tanya's statement. I doubted she understood what she'd said and how weighty the reference was. She'd probably only picked the term up at daycare, though her attendance nowadays was sparse, given her daily attendance prior to Edward and I's relationship.

When it came to Tanya opening her gifts, the sheer expense of them blew me away. I mean, when I realized Alice knew, I assumed—rightfully—she'd gift Tanya with one of a kind pieces of clothing she'd be lucky to wear once before she outgrew them. I loved Edward's gift for Tanya, it was an intricate little bracelet with an ornate design engraved into the faceplate, where he'd had _'Forever and Always Daddy'_ engraved making me smile. She couldn't read the words, but nonetheless she seemed to appreciate the gift and threw herself at Edward who was perched precariously on the arm of the sofa. Needless to say he didn't remain on his perch for long and wound up sprawled on the floor, Tanya sitting on his chest giggling while I managed to catch it all on film.

Tanya appeared to have appreciation for all her gifts, smiling at the person Edward pointed out to be the gift giver. It shocked me, I didn't think she'd have been old enough to show any appreciation, but she'd surprised me.

I was shocked when Edward handed a gift to Tanya that was apparently from me, given I had no idea when her birthday was. Sure, there was a massive list of things I'd spotted over the past few months that I'd almost bought for Tanya. But I was certain I never let on to Edward that I'd ever wanted to buy them, I was one hundred percent sure of it…until I saw the small velvet pouch nestled in Edward's hand. I didn't need to wait for him to upturn the pouch to know what was in it. I already knew.

On a recent—forced—shopping trip with Alice, we'd walked past a small antique shop and in the front display was a small golden locket. It was tiny, but I loved it. It reminded me of the first necklace my mother had bought me. The actual locket was no bigger than a quarter, but probably closer to the size of a dime with a round face. I'd never actually made it inside the shop, but I had pointed it out to Alice who'd smiled at the time before she and I stopped for lunch.

"That little minx." I groaned as Edward looked up at me with a smile as the small golden locket dropped into Tanya's palm.

Edward was quick to open the clasp and show Tanya what I assumed was the image inside. When I'd considered buying it, I knew inside I'd have put a picture of Edward and Tanya, so my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I heard Tanya's announcement.

"Momma and Daddy." With a gasp, her eyes staring intently at the right side of the picture. Her eyes looked up to me as she propelled herself off of Edward and took the few steps between she and I much too fast before launching herself at me. I'd forgotten the camera, but I could hear it clicking away as I too landed on the floor in a heap, Tanya straddling my waist as she bent forward and kissed my lips. "Thank you, Momma." She said without hesitation as I pushed myself up into a sitting position so I could hug Tanya to me properly.

"Momma?" I heard someone—a woman—question with derision. A male voice warned the scorned woman, Carmen, I guessed, but it didn't seem to do much to quell her.

"Bella's been a constant in Tanya's life these past months. She's fed, bathed, nurtured and cared for Tanya in every way a mother could. If she'll accept the title, Bella _is _Tanya's mother, blood or no." Edward answered with finality, his gaze steady as he eyed Carmen.

"Remember Sasha cut all ties with my family and _my _daughter, I'm sorry if you imagined your daughter and I rekindling what was, but it's not going to happen. The second she signed the dotted line relinquishing her rights to _my _daughter there was nothing left to reconcile. There are many unspeakable things I'd wish unto myself before I let _my _daughter be hurt by her." Carmen seemed to have a few words to say about that, but before she could, Esme spoke up.

"In Tanya's eyes, Bella is her mother. She's been there when she's been upset. She's helped nurse her back to good health when she was sick. She's kissed her booboos and spent many a night reading her story after story until she's fallen to sleep. Bella is _everything_ to Tanya, the mother my grand baby deserves." If Edward's held finality, well, Esme's voice rang with resounding conclusion. There was no room for argument, no room for miscommunication and absolutely no chance for Carmen to refute her. I assumed she too only wanted what was best for Tanya, as her first and currently only grandchild.

There was defeat in Carmen's shoulder as she, Eleazar, Kate and Irina excused themselves, choosing to leave early. We gave them a moment with Tanya as they said their farewells. I felt bad watching them leave, Carmen especially, appearing to do so with her tail tucked between her legs as her shoulders seemed to sag with unimaginable burden.

Emmett, as only Emmett couldn't tried to break the tension with a joke, the joke fell short, but the slap he got from Rosalie seemed to have done the trick as we all laughed at his pain. Call us what you want, it's funny!

A tug on the end of my dress—that nearly had the top coming down—caught my attention. Tanya, looking a little teary and beyond confused looked up at me, making my heart break. I bent down quickly, pulling into my arms as I snuffled her into her chest soothing her. It didn't quell her tears completely as I felt her little body begin to shake as she started to cry.

"Calm down Baby. Shh. It's okay. You're okay. You're not in trouble, no one is." I tried to soothe.

"Nana Carmen, no like me call you Momma. Bu-but you my Momma. You make soresores better. You wead me stowies. Sing wif me too. You m-make Da-ddy smile too and you kissy too." My heart broke for the little girl who had no idea what really happened. I tried my best to soothe her, cooing softly into her ear. I tried to promise her that she wasn't in trouble, that I loved her, that Edward loved her and that no matter we'd always be there for her. Because we would be, always. So long as I was capable I was going to do everything in my power to keep her happy. I didn't like seeing her cry, not when she hurt herself and certainly not when she was emotionally distraught.

About a half an hour later the little girl had cried herself to sleep on my shoulder and was snoring quietly into my neck. Without too much trouble—I only tripped twice—I managed the stairs and was laying Tanya down on the change table, taking her party clothes off of her and slipping a nightie over her head, before laying her down in her crib-bed and tucking her in. She didn't stir and I imagined she'd have been absolutely wrecked after her massive day. I hoped she wouldn't wake up hungry in the night, though I'd seen her eat a fair bit at lunch and she had a lot of cake.

Hearing the door open softly I knew Edward had joined me, his arms wrapping round my waist as he pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered, the words feeling heavy against my skin. I shook my head against his shoulder. He didn't need to apologize, no one did. Not really.

They couldn't help their reactions to the title, much the same as I couldn't quell the happiness that welled up inside of me at the very thought. Tanya wanted me to be her Momma and I won't lie, I kind of liked the idea of that too. How could I not? She was probably the most perfect child. Call me biased if you like, but I did love her with everything I had.

"They had every right to react the way they did, worse than that, even. But don't apologize for them, or for putting me in that situation, Edward. They're still Tanya's family, they may not be yours anymore—but they're Tanya's and they always will be."

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head, his lips lingering as I could feel him breathing against me.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this Bella, an hour ago you were my girlfriend, Tanya's friend. Now, you're her Momma. Do you ever think your life would have been simple had we not met in the show?"

"Nothing about my life was simple, Edward." I answered, turning in his embrace so I could look at him. "It is what it is. We'll deal with it. If Tanya wants me to be her mother, I'll be there for her until she or _you _send me away."

There was so much conviction in my voice that even I believed what I was saying, somewhat. Though there was a niggling part of me that feared him and his rejection if it ever came. If it came, I don't think I'd ever be able to find my feet and recover. I'd given him too much of me.

"Bella, you're family. You're not going anywhere, not if I can help. 'Sides, I think Emmett would kill me if I ever even entertained the thought. Blood or no, Emmett would sooner take your side than mine. You're his sister in his heart and every other way that counts." I smiled at his attempt to lighten the situation, knowing that he was probably right.

Emmett had taken it upon himself to be my big brother long before I even knew Edward. Sure, a lot of the time his attention was unwanted, but that boy was anything if not persistent as he continually injected himself into my life until I couldn't remember it without him. I didn't want him, but he was my brother. My gun toting, much too large, benches four hundred pounds, loyal like a golden retriever brother. I guess if Charlie can put up with him, so can I.

The somber mood had final vanished as Edward and I both kissed Tanya on the forehead before heading back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in the kitchen after they'd both bid farewell to the rest of the guests, and by the look of things cleaned up too.

"I take it you two are about ready to head-off." Carlisle stated with a sly smile on his face. Did he know what Edward had planned too? Though I had secretly assumed after today's turn of events we'd be rescheduling our plans. _Guess I was wrong._

"Yeah, Dad. Is it still okay for you two to watch Tanya?" Esme was nodding her head in acquiescence.

Before I could question or respond at all really Edward was pulling out toward the garage as Esme and Carlisle waved and told us to have a goodtime. They also told us not to worry about Tanya, promising they'd call if anything happened, which I think I may have appreciated more than Edward.

He seemed more focused on what he had planned for our evening, which I could appreciate, to a point. He didn't let me dwell though because before I knew it I was buckled into the passenger seat of his a silver car that definitely _was not _his precious Volvo.

"Bella, do you trust me?" _In theory. _ Regardless though, I nodded my head and watched him breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Can I blindfold you?" I was biting my lip, but against my better judgment I nodded my head.

He didn't wait long before he was sliding a silken blindfold over my head and securing it at the base of my neck. "Before we go, whose car is this?" I had to know, I was already blindfolded so I didn't need any other unanswered questions running through my mind.

"Mine, Love." _Okay._

"What is it?" asked as I felt the engine turnover as I heard and felt the purr of the engine as the whole car all but vibrated with power. This clearly wasn't your run of the mill sports car.

"Uh, it's an Aston Martin." So I didn't speak car and driver—at all—but the name did sound familiar. Wasn't it in one of those action movies? Bourne? X-men? Mission Impossible?

I eventually decided it wasn't really that important and merely settled into the leather seats and just waited to see where we ended up. I mean Edward had clearly put a lot of thought into this evening, so who was I to spoil his well laid plans?

After maybe fifteen minutes—though I couldn't really be sure—I felt the car veer off and slow. It was pretty evident we were no longer on the tar sealed road as the car rolled over what I assumed was gravel. We were only driving for maybe a minute before the car finally came to a stop.

"You can let go of the upholstery now." I heard Edward joke. I hadn't even noticed my hands were curled around the leather of the seats until he'd pointed it out. Here I was thinking I was acting calm, huh, if only.

I felt around the handle before I tried to open the door, but before I could Edward was opening it for me and helping me out. I considered trying to maneuver my way around wherever we were, but thought better of it. Alice would kill me if I ruined this dress, or so I imagined.

Instead I waited for Edward to take my hand, when he did, I assumed he was just going to guide me, instead, I felt him swoop his hands under me as he held me bridal styled, cradled close to his chest. "Jesus, a little warning." I whined to which he just laugh as he continued walking to wherever he was taking me. I hoped he wasn't making a spectacle out of the two of us.

Twice, as he was carrying me I asked him if I could take of my blindfold, both times he shut me down making me groan—and pout. Of course he noticed and just bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

I guess after a few more feet, of which I lay begrudgingly snuggled up to Edward, he finally announced we were here. Wherever _here _was.

"So I can take off my blindfold now, right?"

Edward sighed, bending down her helped to steady me on my feet. I briefly thought that meant I wouldn't be taking my blindfold off, that was until his hands were going to the back of my neck as he untied the knot and let it fall away from over my eyes.

Before I opened my eyes, I finally gave in to my other senses as I could smell what I could only guess were roast vegetables and probably roast meat as well. Overwhelmed my eyes flew open as I looked around, trying to find the location of the delicious aroma. As you all well know, party food is all well and good when you're a _child_, but when you're an adult it can only tide you over for so long.

Opening my eyes I was amazed at what I could see. A small table was set for two, a beautiful centerpiece in the middle adorned with Casablanca lilies. That wasn't the amazing part—well not the only one—the whole room, quite literally, was full of small tea light candles all flickering away. The small pathway littered with white rose petals lead to the table, and that was the only space that didn't have tea light candles. It was absolutely stunning and had my breath sitting in the back of my throat.

"When—how?" I stuttered, trying my best to take it all in. The room looked like a dining room, though the small table seemed too small for the grandeur of the rest of the room.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, his hands falling to my hips as I felt his lips close to my ear.

"I have no words. Beautiful doesn't even—it's—wow."

I heard Edward chuckle softly, "Take a seat. Dinner should be out soon." Edward led me to the table, pulling my chair our for me before he tucked me in. He even helped lay the linen napkin in my lap. Grabbing him quickly I kissed his lips before I let him take his seat.

Edward had just lay his napkin across his lap when a server made his way out with wine, he poured the ruby liquid into our glasses with little fanfare before informing that appetizers would be out shortly and then he was gone. Sure enough, no more than five minutes later he was back with soup.

I couldn't help but moan in appreciation, the soup was delicious. The right amount of spice and cream, I didn't even like peas, but the ham and pea soup was divine. Edward seemed to be watching me enjoy my feel with a small smile on his face, I didn't even have it in me to be embarrassed, I was still too overwhelmed with all the effort he'd obviously gone to.

Edward and I fell into trivial conversation as our plates were cleared off. We didn't go into anything heavy, simply questioned the things we'd yet to discover about each other. For example, I had no idea Edward had never seen the Lion King—something I planned to amend—and he was shocked I'd never read Tolkien. He too had plans to amend the obvious—per his eyes—hole in my literary knowledge.

Dinner was being wheeled out—salmon with a vegetable medley (Clearly I can't tell the difference from fish and roast meat)—when I finally had to know where I was. I mean, I needed to commend the chef and get the address and tell everyone I could think of about this little hideaway. It was by leaps and bounds the best place I had ever dined.

"So, where are we? This place is amazing!" I looked up at Edward confused, when he didn't answer immediately, the fork that had been previously an inch from my lips falling back to the plate as I watched him. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Not at a restaurant." Edward answered eventually, his voice off.

Okay, we were at a B'n'B. I could deal, especially with the service they had. "You'll have to give me their details, Edward. I'm sure Alice and Jasper, even Em and Rose, could appreciate this place. It's stunning. Did your parents recommend it to you?"

I was a little surprised when Edward had stopped eating and instead was focusing on me. "I guess, though not in the sense you're thinking."

Okay, so I was going to be pulling teeth with conversation.

"Okay, in what sense did Esme and Carlisle recommend this place to you then?"

Edward audibly gulped before he seemed to steel himself, when his eyes met mine there was so much emotion there I couldn't name them all. I mean a big part of him looked relieved, but there also seemed to be a part of him that looked nervous, but happy too. His eyes met mine as he spoke with conviction. "They spoke to my lawyer and realtor when the previous owner let my mom know he wished to sell when his previous tenants lease ran out."

Okay, so Esme and Carlisle bought anoth—_his _realtor_?_

"This is yours?" I gasped, my eyes were probably bugging out of my head, my meal long forgotten.

"Yes." He said, though there was uncertainty in his voice. "However, I was hoping I'd be able to add another name to the deed." I was still reeling.

He bought a house.

He owned a house.

He was moving out of his parent's house.

"Bella, I want to put your name on the deed of the house too. I want you to live here, with Tanya and I, so we can be a real family. I—Alice told me that your lease runs out next month and I was hoping that instead of renewing it, you moved in here with Tanya and I—,"

"Stop talking." I said, cutting him off. He froze immediately, his eyes becoming guarded as he started chewing on his lips. A habit I think he may have picked up from me.

I was trying to process everything, and I mean everything. How much could I contribute financially to help cover the mortgage, enough, or so I certainly hoped. There was no doubt it was probably twice the price of my month's rent, but I could afford that, now at least. Six months ago, not so much.

Would Charlie think we were moving too fast? Renee wouldn't, I knew that much. She'd known Phil a month before he and she headed off to Vegas to get married. Charlie seemed happy for her and not the least bit shocked. Edward and I weren't getting married, we were just moving in together. Well, buying a house. Okay, he already bought the house, but I was going to make sure I helped him with the payments and utilities and groceries.

We'd obviously need to see my lawyer and see how to get my name on the deed, maybe make sure that I couldn't take the house, God forbid, he and I didn't work out.

Did, Emmett know about this? Would I have to field his pestering? Would he make jokes about Edward and I living in sin? Would Charlie protest our living arrangements? Oh shit, now I was back to Charlie.

"Bella, Love, you have to let me know where your minds at. I can't take the silence much longer." Edward announced, his voice wavering and doing very little to mask his obvious discomfort.

"Sorry, I uh, I wasn't expecting this." I answered, then I realized, I didn't care what hoops I had to jump through or who I had to deal with, I loved Edward. I wanted to be with Edward and Tanya, always. I wanted to wake up with him, I wanted to trip over Tanya's toys. I wanted to get angry at him for leaving the toilet seat up and not balling his socks properly.

I'd said it earlier, I wanted us to be a family. Well, families lived together.

"Yes." I whispered, unable to find my voice all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Edward questioned.

"I'll move in with you. I'll be Tanya's Momma. I'll deal with your brother and my father, even my sister. I'll talk to my mom and see my lawyer, I'll sign whatever I need to sign. I'll move in with you."

Before I could blink, Edward was only me. His lips were rough on mine as he grabbed at me, holding me too him. He may have been aggressive, or rough, but I didn't care. I wanted more, wished for me more, but he was pulling away.

"Okay." Edward smiled, peppering my lips a couple more times before he pulled away, returning to his seat. "I'll let you finish your dinner now."

I groaned, unable to hold it in as he took his seat and started picking away at his meal. As good as it was, I didn't want food. I wanted him. I needed him. He'd not given in yet, so he and I, though we'd slept in the same bed most nights for the past six months, hadn't actually slept together. I wanted to, of course. I guessed he did too, but he never gave in. He worked me up into a near frenzy, but never, did he just say screw it and have sex with me.

When I realized how very serious he was about finishing our food, I conceded. The food was amazing, the salmon was tender and moist. The vegetables were well seasoned and fresh and the rice was light and fluffy. As good as it was, I was feeding the wrong appetite, the one I was suppressing was rearing its ugly head as the desire grew to an almost fevered pitch.

When we'd finally finished eating I was surprised to see Edward rise to his feet to clear the table. I'd half expected Jeeves—or so I'd taken to call the waiter—to come out to clear up. Edward notice my confusion. "He was only here to serve us our appetizer and dinner, he left soon after." Oh.

"I won't be long love, I'll just grab our dessert." I heard soft banging in the next room, the one I assumed was the kitchen, though I couldn't be certain until Edward showed me around. Ten minutes later Edward was returning with a covered tray and I groaned. Another surprise? What more could there really be?

Please don't let someone jump out of something, I don't think my heart can take it.

"Okay, I need to blindfold you again, Bella." No you don't. At least, that's what I wanted to say, instead I sat still as he once again fastened the silken tie over my eyes.

His voice took on an unmistakable seductive tone as he begged my compliance, something I couldn't help but give him as his voice all but ran through me like sex and chocolate. I was more than a little surprised when a chilled spoon touched my bottom lip, coaxing it open. He was careful as he slid the spoon through my parted lips deposited the lightest chocolate mousse on my tongue. I moaned, like porn star moaned as the chilled dessert rolled around my tongue before sliding down my throat.

Everything else was forgotten so long as he kept feeding me dessert, I mean every spoonful tasted different and I got hints of liqueur, I was sure there were a couple involved. The most obvious I detected was minty, but I assumed I also tasted coffee too.

I pouted when I heard the spoon scrapping the bottom and was more than a little disappointed when I heard the spoon against the stainless steel tray. Guess that was the end of chocolate heaven.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Okay, I take it that wasn't what he wanted to ask me, so I nodded my head. Maybe there'd be more dessert if I answered his question. Full as I was, if there was more of that mousse I'd recite the alphabet backwards for him.

"Is there more of that mousse in that kitchen?"

"Yes." Edward responded with a laugh.

"Well than, ask away."

"Okay." Edward's voice grew guarded again and I once again grew a little hesitant. I was a little shocked when I felt Edward turn my chair away from the table—or so I guessed—before he grabbed my hands and held them in both of his. "Bella, can you take off your blindfold."

Was not expecting that question, at all. I also had to pull my hands from his so that I could take off the damned blindfold. Why my eyes caught sight of Edward down on one knee in front of me, a small velvet box in his hands, I couldn't breathe; I actually think I choked mid-breath as I looked at the beautiful man, down on bended knee at my feet.

"Bella, you came into my life completely unaware and I loved that about you. You know, you put your trust in me, and I almost spoiled that before I even had a chance to really appreciate you, this. You gave my daughter the mother she's always deserved, you gave my family hope that I could be happy again and you gave me your heart. I pray I won't hurt you, and that you'll keep me—us, and that you'll be mine forever. Isabella Marie Swan, the last six months have been enough to open my eyes to our future, the one I hope we take on together, raising our daughter to be as kind hearted and smart as you. I want you always, if you'll have me, we'll start with forever and see what comes after that. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me, you have my heart and that of my daughter, please, take what I have left. Take my name, show the world you'll be mine, please, marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward's POV**_

In one day, it felt as though my whole life was falling in to place. From the way that she'd been just gazing into my eyes, as if nothing, no one had ever seen so much love before just solidified everything, it let me know—as if I needed more reason—that I was doing the right thing with my life.

In one night, Bella let me hold all the power. She surrendered to all of my wishes and actually let me surprise her. All she needed to do was hesitate, even just a little, and I would have scrapped all of my plans and my surprises if it made her more comfortable.

But she went along with everything. I could tell she was confused more than once, but she didn't let it trouble her for long. She seemed to steel herself and just allowed me to do what I wanted to do. God, the second she moved from the back changing room in that dress I nearly blew all my plans and could have dropped to me knee and asked her right then and there. In the middle of her boutique, before we headed to me—_our _ daughter's second birthday party.

I dug deep and found the strength to go along with my plans, but it wasn't easy. Everything about Bella had me wanted to just do anything and everything I could think of to keep her and cherish her and love her. I'd only called Bella my girlfriend a few times, mostly because it wasn't an apt enough descriptor for my feelings for Bella. She was my everything. The mother to my child, the holder of my heart, the soother of my fears, the tamer of my brother—though I think that was most because of her father.

I'm not sure if I'd have asked Bella to marry me when I did if it wasn't for my mother and father. They'd approached me about their investment property and its imminent sale. They'd bought it for a pittance when I was a kid and mom had restored it to a shining glory, but they'd decided to rent it as opposed to selling it. My mom adored the property, so they held onto it. In fifteen years, it had only had two different tenants. A working couple with a dog who lived there for two years before an unfortunate accident had them relocated and a middle-aged couple who fostered children. The house had five bedrooms, so it allowed them to take on up to four children at a time.

I don't know if other private renters would have allowed them to lease a property with such a high chance of cosmetic damage and property wear—even devaluation—but my mother and father were bleeding hearts. Mr and Mrs Dowel rented the house for fourteen years and only now chose not to renew the lease so they could retire and purchase a condominium in California—after probably fostering some hundred children. I couldn't think of a more deserving couple really.

Anyway, as Bella sat practically immobile as I laid my heart down before her feet, I could see it all, our future, our life. I could imagine her and I living here for fourteen years and then one hundred more after that. The house already had five bedrooms, but if we ended up with six kids, there was more than enough room to expand. The house sat on four acres of land, mostly forest, but I was certain some of it could be taken down to extend the house if that's what Bella wanted. Maybe we could build in the trees? I'd have to look into that. Tanya would love a tree house when she's older, I'm sure.

But I was getting ahead of myself.

"Bella, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" I asked, again, just so she knew how very serious I was. I wanted our forever, and everything after that. She was it. If she said 'no' now, well, I would get down on one knee every day for her until she did eventually say yes.

This may have been soon, Charlie may have hinted as much when I'd asked him for his daughter's hand, but he did eventually concede. After of course, I provided him with all of my financial history, my most recent STI & STD screening—which was clean—and my credentials. He seemed impressed, but tried to mask it. He was so much like Bella though, I could probably read him almost as well as I could her.

It actually wasn't until Isabella handed me her left hand that I realized she'd said 'yes', and that I also hadn't even opened the ring box to show her the ring she'd be wearing for the rest of our lives. Opening the box I presented to her a ring that had been in the family for four generations, it was my mom's, though it had belonged first to her mother, her mother's mother and her mother's, mother's, mother before her.

The band was thin and platinum, which I still found amazing. The stone was far larger than the original, weighing in at about three or four carats. It was a simple solitaire, that was nestled between an emerald on either side of the band and smaller diamonds next to then. The ring hadn't been valued in years, but I would need to get that fixed immediately so I could have it insured.

When I'd finally slipped the ring on her finger I wasn't shocked it fit perfectly, as if it were made for her. The emerald's looked wonderful against her skin, as the ring sat proudly on her finger. She was agreeing to be mine and was going to wear a symbol of our love on her finger.

"Yes, Edward." She eventually said, finally finding her voice. "Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes."

"Baby, you know have no idea how happy I am right now." I gushed, "I don't think you could ever make me happier, well, not until you're saying yes in front of our families."

The look Bella gave me was enough to melt me, she looked so _sexy. _Her lips plump from my kisses and her eyes wild. "Is that a challenge?" she crooned, making me almost swallow my tongue. She didn't make it easier on me either as she rose to her feet.

Before I could let her get carried away though, I had over a thousand candles I needed to blow out, least we burn the house down our first night here. It took us far too long to blow all the candles out, but once we'd managed the last one, I took Bella by the hand, walking her up the stairs and into our bedroom.

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up the next morning to the single ray of light breaking through the thick curtains that were not completely drawn. Edward had proposed to me, _me. _I was eventually going to become the next Mrs. Cullen. Edward chose me, to be his. I lay on Edward's chest just enjoying the way his arms were wrapped adoringly around my frame, holding me as tightly to him as humanly possible.

I could tell Edward was awake as I felt his fingers training up and down my spine drawing patterns with the tips of his fingers. His touch still felt new to me as every slight contact would send an electric current through my body which pulsed under my skin leaving me feeling more alive than I thought possible.

When I felt Edward's lips in my hair and running across my shoulder I knew that he knew I was awake. "Hi," I said sounding a little hoarse; I cleared my throat quickly before drawing lines along his chest with my fingers.

"Good morning my wife to be. How did you sleep last night?" I had trouble stifling my giggle, I couldn't even remember when we'd even managed to fall asleep—I'm relatively certain it wasn't last night. Probably early hours of the morning, and that was probably because we were too exhausted and well and truly sated.

"Well that all depends you see, I can't remember going to sleep, but from what I can remember it was perfect," I told him, my tone more than a little teasing, which bubbled into a giggle as Edward grabbed me around the waist, rolling the two of us until I was sat atop him, straddling his waist.

"I think it's time to get up Mr. Cullen, your daughter will be waiting for you, and we need to organize my things if I'm moving in." Edward tried in vain to pull me closer to him, but I choose instead to shrug off his hands as I slid off the side of the bed, grabbing Edward's button down from last night and fastening it around me.

I peeked over my shoulder as I stood at the door and couldn't help but laugh at Edward's dejected face as he sat alone on the bed. A sheet doing very little to cover him making me poke my tongue out at him before I made my way downstairs.

I didn't get far before Edward was grabbing me by the collar and dragging me back to our room. "Isabella, if you're planning on heading to my parent's house, you may want to change."

"But I like this outfit." I said with a straight face—which was not easy by any means.

I heard Edward groan as he muttered something about his brother and my sister. I couldn't be certain what, but I was certain that it wasn't positive and he was probably right. My sister would be far from happy about my attire. Happy for me, certainly, but she would not approve. Emmett, well he'd probably give Edward more of a ribbing than me, but there was the chance he'd go back to my father and that would be an issue.

"Edward, I don't actually have an alternative other than last night's dress." I told him seriously. "I hadn't exactly packed a bag for an overnight stay."

Edward was rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at me from under his eye lashes. Was he being bashful?

"Uh, why don't you check the closet."

I moved to the closet across the room, I hadn't been inside, but it looked massive the same with the master bath—or so I imagined. Opening the double doors I was more than a little shocked. It was probably the same size as my old bedroom, only it was full of shelves and racks full of clothes. Edward's and mine. Drawers also ran the length of the room.

I didn't know where to start. I wanted to find a pair of jeans, that was it. I didn't even want to think about everything else that was there.

"Holy shit!" I eventually exclaimed, after maybe five minutes of looking for jeans. I came across so many different clothes, none of them a simple pair of jeans.

"I'm going to go ape-shit on that half-pint." I fumed as I started slamming drawers shut. What the fuck was she thinking? Who needs drawers and drawers full of silk and lace and—ugh! Sister or not, she was dead.

"Edward, I need you to find me a pair of jeans before I strangle myself with one of these stupid scarves." Edward was at my side in a second, leading to the furthest chest of drawers. He opened the first drawer on the left side and pulled out a pair of jeans for me. I didn't recognize the jeans, but sliding them on they fit, and felt amazing. They slid on like butter and felt incredible, they smelt like new, but fit like an old favorite. I wondered if all the jeans in the drawer fit as well as these.

"Can you find me a pair of shoes too please?"

A beat passed before Edward was handing me a merciful pair of vans and they looked like they were actually a pair of mine too.

"Lord have mercy." I celebrated slipping them on over the pair of socks Edward had balled and sat inside of the right shoe.

Did I need to wear a bra?

Looking down at myself, the top was lose enough that so long as the weather stayed comfortable I'd be sweet, and Esme always kept her house at just the right temperature.

By the time I was all dressed and read, after washing my face and brushing my teeth in the master suite, Edward has tidied the room and even made the bed. He'd even opened the curtains and windows too making the soft white duvet with its pale golden coverlet practically glow.

A picture I'd not noticed yet drew my attention as I stepped closer to the bedside to examine it. The image was black and white, it was an image of Tanya and I. We were just looking at each other with small smiles on our faces and it was probably the most previous picture I had ever seen in my life.

"Alice gave that me."

Of course she did.

"Emmett was in it too, but he photo-bombed, so she cropped it and printed off the two of you like this. It's probably one of my favorite pictures." Mine too.

Before I could ask more about it Edward was pulling me by the hand as he lead me down the hallway. I didn't know where we were going until he stopped the two of us at the top of the stairs. On the landing were three massive photos, in heavy black frames mounted on the wall.

The first one was an image of Tanya, she was looking at the pond watching all the ducks. I remember that day, Alice had been with me then too. A swan had just left the pond and Tanya was upset, so she moved closer to the edge of the pond to look at the other birds. I half expected her to throw a tantrum, but instead, she just decided she found another bird she liked more and pointed out a small duckling wadding behind its mother.

The second photo was of the three of us, it was early in our relationship too. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest while I leaned into him with a younger, sleeping Tanya in my arms. Her lips were set in a soft pout as she slept soundly. I think Esme had taken that photo, but I wasn't sure.

The last photo was of Edward and I. It was before we even established anything. It was the night of the show and we were sat together on the little sofa at the shop. We both had champagne flutes with us, but we were looking at each other. The rest of the image was blurred, like the whole world ceased to exist as we sat in the bubble that was us. In this picture, it was clear as day there was something there. Attire aside—mine—I loved this picture.

Almost as much as the loved the one of Tanya and I.

"You hung these up, before you asked me?"

Looking to Edward, he just shrugged, like it was no big deal. Whatever! This was a big deal. These were family pictures.

"What if I'd have said 'no'?"

Edward dropped kisses across my shoulder, stopping when he moved up to my ear. "I'd have kept asking until you said 'yes', Bella. You're it for me."

I swooned as I laced our fingers together and kissed them. My ring glinting in the light as I sighed in contentment.

_You're it for me too._

"Tanya! Mom! Dad!" Edward called as we walked through the front door of Esme's and Carlisle's.

I could see his eyes scanning the entry way for Tanya and I couldn't help but smile, when he caught sight of her auburn tresses.

"Momma. Daddy." She called as she barreled toward us, her little feet care as they pounded against the floor.

Heart melt.

"Baby Girl." I smiled, surprised when she veered off to the right running headlong at me instead of Edward.

I heard a chuckle from behind us and looked up to see Esme and Carlisle watching us, proud smiles on their face. Smiles that doubled in size when I guessed they caught sight of my ring. Esme actually screamed, bouncing on the spot as she clapped her hands.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle enthused, his arms wrapping around Esme's waist. I laughed as he tried to settle her down, probably hurting himself in the process, and mouthed my thanks.

"How long?" _Until…?_

Confused, I turned to face Edward. '_How long until, what?'_

"Emm—,"

"What did she say? Where's Ed? Baby T? Yo!" Oh.

How long until the family arrived.

"Jesus, throw your eyes around a little." Carlisle chastised. "They're right in front of you, ask them."

I shook my head as turned to face Emmett. I was shocked when I saw Alice, Jasper and Rose with him, but the moment was fleeting.

"Oh this won't do, Baby B." Emmett decided and I shook my head. "You should have worn a bra under that shirt."

Had I been drinking something, Emmett would be wearing it. I did however nearly drop Tanya, so I set her down on her feet and turned to glare at Emmett.

"You're insane. Rose, hit him."

Emmett took the slap, but barely flinched. He was still looking at me with a dopey ass grin on his face, making my fold my arms over my chest to cover my breasts.

"Welcome to the family, BB." He said calmly, showing more maturity then I'd seen in him in years. When he opened his arms, I was quick to step into them as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest, spinning me around a couple of times.

"So…" Alice drawled—much like Jasper—"When's the wedding?"

"I hope you're kidding. It's been like twelve hours."

She shrugged, like I should have planned this all out already. Clearly she'd planned her wedding by the sounds of things, then again, she's a cracked up pixie. She's probably planned her future daughter's wedding too.

_God, help that child._

Everyone's excitement starting dying down as we all headed toward the kitchen before Alice had a conniption.

"Ring. Wait! Show me the ring." I hadn't noticed but I'd all but hugged my hand to my body, practically hiding my ring from everyone.

I was shocked when everyone gasped, with the exception of Alice who squealed—eardrum bursting, window shattering, frequency of a field mouse sound. _Ouch. _

"Wow. Your boy is _go-od._"

I nodded my head in agreement, I wasn't sure what to say. Is 'thank you' the right sentiment?

"I'd thank you." Edward intoned, "Though it's an heirloom, not something I purchased."

Alice stepped closer, running her nibble fingers along the stones and then the band.

"This looks like it's at least a fifty years old, I'd hazard a guess and say closer to one hundred, but I'm not sure, mom gave up on her appraisal class."

She shrugged off the last fact. It is what it is. The only consistency my mom had in her life was probably Alice and I and her kindergarteners. Which, if you think about it, doesn't actually say much.

"It was my Great Great Grandmothers actually, so I'd say it's probably closer to two hundred years—kind of. She passed in the late 1800's, I think." Alice was nodding her head as Esme spoke, and running her fingers over my ring again.

With that, Alice let us continue on through to the kitchen, so we could have coffee. However, she still seemed a little wired. Like there was something else on her mind, she was just holding it in. I assumed Jasper could feel it too as he kept shooting her sideways glances.

"Yo, half-pint, spit it out. You look like your constipated and gonna blow."

Okay, something's up if Emmett picks up on it. Not that he's oblivious, it's just like he switches off when he's not at work or something.

"Um…its nothing. Really, don't worry, It's _all _good." Had her voice not pitched in weird places, I may have believed her.

Instead of pushing further we all waited for her to finally spill. It didn't take too long. By the time Edward came back downstairs after putting Tanya down, Alice was ready to blow, as Emmett put it.

"Okay!" she sighed far too dramatically. "Edward, why didn't you give that ring to Tanya's incubator—uh, biological mother?"

Edward blinked, and then answered her, and I won't lie, after she'd said it I really did want to know.

"Uh. I guess, with her, _Sasha, _it just didn't feel right. I always knew that ring would let me know when the time came who it wanted to wear it for the rest of their life, and it wanted Bella. _I_ wanted Bella. So it worked out I suppose."

Alice seemed to swoon, but Edward wasn't finished.

"You know, Alice, I think in the end give the ring to Tanya's mother."

Alice looked confused for a second, and for a moment I didn't understand why…that was until I remembered she hadn't been in attendance when Tanya dropped the big 'M'.

"Me, Ally. Tanya called me Momma yesterday."

Alice, in true Alice fashion. Squealed and clapped, claiming she knew it was only a matter of time, seeing as she's had so much experience with kids and all. But, hey, I let her have her moment as I smiled. Then like a switch had been flipped, her face morphed and on it, all you could see was a fierce determination.

"Now, Esme, let's get down to business." Confused I turned to Esme, only to see a look on her face that mirrored Alice's. Before I could ask what was happening, Alice and Esme were heading into the dining room, I almost made to follow but I heard Tanya over the baby monitor receiver stationed on the counter and headed upstairs instead.

_My_ baby was up, not that she'd been down long. She was probably still adjusting from yesterdays excitement.

I could hear Edward following me, but I didn't wait for him as I pushed myself up both flights of stairs, taking them two steps at a time. As soon as I reached her bedroom door I was pushing it open.

Tanya and I had a quiet moment where I just looked at her as I held her in my arms. I was trying to take all of her in. From her auburn hair, brilliant green eyes. Her rose tinted cheeks and her long feathered eyes lashes. The dimple in her right cheek—but not the left. The way she scrunched her nose when you flicked it, or her tongue poked out when she concentrated too hard—like when she eyed me for eyeing her.

I wanted to remember all, because she wouldn't be this small forever—as much as I wished it true—and she was changing almost every day.

"Am I interrupting?" Edward eventually said after probably leaning in the doorway for at least five minutes. I shook my head in answer, before turning to him. He had such a serene look on his face as he just looked at the two of us, before finally crossing the room and wrapping his arms around the both of us.

As a family, we had a couple more quiet minutes together before we made our way downstairs to see the rest of the family. When we hit the dining room and saw them on the table with what appeared to be hundreds of photos spread out between them as well as a couple of photo albums I was worried. But first I had to know.

"Are those from yesterday?"

"They sure are BB, and by golly do you look smokin'. Nice work half-pint." Alice seemed to fluff her feathers at Emmett's response whereas I half balked.

"You can't see up or down my dress in any of these right, Esme?"

"No. No. Of course not, Bella. I deleted any photos like that before I had these printed, I was just hoping you could help me assemble the album. There are too many photos for me to do it myself."

Holding Tanya I took a free seat, at the opposite end of the table to Esme, Tanya still in my arms. I quickly noted how Esme was arranging everything and set off flicking through the photos.

Esme already had a small pile enlarged and I was quick to give them my attention, while Tanya seemed just as intent to look through them as I was. One in particular caught my attention, it was a gorgeous picture of Edward, Tanya and I. I guessed it was taken soon after Edward righted himself after giving Tanya her present and before she was gifted mine. The three of us were looking intently at her gift smiling.

I couldn't help running my fingers along the image, noting the happiness in Edward's features and the joy clear as the sky is blue emanating from Tanya.

"P'etty Momma." Tanya added, her little fingers joining mine as she ran them along the picture.

"Very pretty."

The smile that split across my face probably made me looked half crazed as I watched her eyes light up as she called me 'Momma' again. God, that was probably my favorite sound in the world—or at least on par favorite with Edward's _sounds_.

Not long after though, we were all laughing as Emmett noticed the stack of photos I'd managed to capture as Tanya threw herself at Edward.

"I knew you were cool, Tanya."

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Edward's misfortune…until I noticed Rosalie thumbing through the smaller stack of me toppling off the sofa. The pile was probably only smaller because Esme deleted any wardrobe malfunctions.

We all spent hours sorting through all of the photos sprawled across the dining table, deciding on orders and which photos needed to be omit, a task that had far too many people trying to have their say. In the end, Esme had the final say, sorry Em and Ally.

After we had finally completed the birthday album, Esme called Charlie and Sue, inviting around for dinner Jacob and Seth too—though Seth was otherwise engaged. Unbeknownst to them we were going to share our happy news with them, at least I assumed they'd be surprised. Maybe Edward had asked Charlie for my hand?

An hour later and after Alice had driven me home to change everyone had arrived, I was careful with my left hand hiding it until Edward and I officially made our announcement.

Tanya had already fallen asleep before everyone arrived so that was going to make this even a little easier if there were going to be any kinds of uproar. I was shocked when Jacob did finally arrive as he brought with him a beautiful girl who had strange bronze hair like Edward and the most gorgeous bone structure in the world—it rivaled both Edward and Rosalie, her eyes were wide and almost smoldering as she couldn't tear her gaze away from Jacob. I couldn't help but smile thinking about my friend and this beautiful girl.

"Wow, Bells thanks for inviting us, it's been too long, in fact I would like you to meet my girlfriend Vanessa," Jacob gestured to the girl standing next to him, I just smiled as I pulled Jacob into a quick hug before hugging Vanessa, who asked to be called Nessie. I asked her why Nessie, she said it was a family name that stuck.

Dinner passed quickly, everyone devouring Esme's Pot Roast. She didn't take the praise we all rained on her, saying it was nothing, but none the less it tasted amazing. The whole time though, I tried my best to be calm and relaxed. I didn't want to give us away early, but at the same time I just wanted to flash my ring and be done with it. Telling Charlie that I was moving in with Edward, yeah, I don't think he'd understand why I was so very obviously totting around my house keys. Knowing Charlie, he'd just assume I was doing that so that I wouldn't misplace them.

Leave your keys at McDonald's once, _once, _and you never get to live it down.

I was getting anxious, wondering how exactly Edward and I were going to break the news when I felt Edward squeezing my hand. My eyes met his briefly, he smiled quickly before looking at the rest of our family.

"Hey, you know I just wanted to thank everyone for coming for dinner tonight on such short noticed." Edward started calmly, while I kind of ate my tongue unsure what to say, or add, so I just nod my head along with Edward's sentiments.

"So, Bella and I kind of wanted to tell you all something, but we wanted to tell everyone together."

"And…?" Charlie grumbled impatiently. We were keeping him from dessert.

"Edward asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." I kind of blurt out. Edward looked at me a little shocked, but I shrugged, not a lot I can do now.

I didn't even see it coming. Charlie's face kind of went red, than purple than blue before his eyes rolled back and he slumped in his chair before tipping off the side. Emmett was closest and caught him before he could hurt himself from the fall. I didn't know how to react.

My father just fainted! I told my dad I'm engaged and he fainted.

Emmett carried Charlie over to the sofa and laid him across it while Carlisle quickly checked through his vitals, keeping his eyes on his watch. Thirty seconds passed before he starting coming back around and I was more than a little relieved.

Only, when Charlie started coming round, everything kind of started to get to me and with a strangle hold on Edward's shirt, I was gone…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's POV  
**_

Well, to say that Charlie had taken my engagement badly was an understatement, one of epic proportions. Maybe I should have let him warm up to Edward a little more, we could have enjoyed our engagement a little more or something. Then again, Emmett knew, so I doubted we'd have been able to have kept it a secret for that long.

Either way, I was at a loss. I don't really know a better way to have told him then the way we did. Unless, you know, maybe Edward should have asked for his permission, but what if he'd have said no? I liked being engaged to Edward. I liked wearing his ring, knowing that eventually Tanya was going to be mine and we were going to be able to be a family.

I loved the look of that future. We had a home to go back to, businesses that were doing well and I assumed were only going to do better. We were doing this all right, early, yes, I didn't think we were rushing it, call me blind, whatever, but it was the right pace for us.

I probably wasn't out long enough to be worried, but when I started coming too all I could hear was Charlie. _"Bella, baby? It's ok. I don't care if you're engaged to Edward if he makes you happy. If you truly think he can make you happy then I don't care. I love you Bell's always have always will, come on wake up."_

I could discern Edward's calloused hands from Charlie's as they both held one of my hands between their own.

"_Give her a few seconds, Charlie. She'll come too. She's been so nervous, I don't think she's eaten too much today."_ Edward answered calmly. My eyes started battling open and I didn't fight them, as they finally opened and I found myself starring up into Edward's gorgeous face. He appeared as calm as his voice when he was soothing Charlie, which made me smile.

"Hi." Instead of answering, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips quickly before pulling away and smiling.

"Bella—," Charlie started, but before he could get anything else out I pushed myself up before wrapping my arms around his neck hugging tightly to me.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm so happy you're okay with this. He does make me happy. So, so happy, Tanya too."

Awkward with the love fest, he decided to say the rest of his peace. "I wasn't kidding though Bella, if he hurts you. He's gone. I'll shoot him dead and I'll hide him somewhere no one will find him."

A part of me knew he was being dead serious, but playing just below the surface was the tricksters smile I used to see when I was a kid.

"He won't hurt me Dad, but thank you."

Charlie, being Charlie didn't want to drag out the emotional stuff any further than we already had and insisted on finishing his dessert. So together, the three of us joined everyone else at the table.

We hadn't been gone long, but in the time we were missing, they'd cleared off what remained of dinner and had brought out the dessert. Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw the cookies, apple pie and chocolate cake Esme had gone out and bought for this evening, as well as the Ice Cream Alice had bought over with her.

Apparently the case was closed and my engagement was no longer the topic for discussion, the next issue of course was going to be telling Charlie, Edward and I were going to be living together, but something told me he already suspected as much. I mean he, like Alice, knew exactly when my lease ended because he was willing to let me move back in with him if I didn't find anything else, or didn't want to renew my lease. That aside though, he accepted my engagement too easily.

I won't lie though, Charlie's acceptance of my impending nuptials to Edward rated right up there on the happiness scale with Edward asking me to begin with. As it were the past six months had been full of some of the fondest memories and experiences I'd even been privileged to appreciate, the greatest probably being Tanya calling me Momma. I mean I loved the girl, near as much as I loved Edward, maybe more. It was hard to say really, but knowing that soon enough I would be able to wake up with her and get her ready for the day and wake up next to Edward and go to sleep next to Edward.

It didn't seem real. To be this lucky, this fortunate to be this blessed. I wasn't stupid enough not to appreciate this, I was too happy. I would thank god and every other deity there was for my life.

Eventually though, after dessert and everyone settled down everyone parted. Heading back to their homes after some good night hugs and kisses. Foreign as going home with Edward and Tanya was in reality—to our home—something about it felt so inherently right, that it was almost impossible to deny.

I was a little shocked Charlie and Sue were the first to leave, with the looks Emmett kept shooting in Rosalie's direction, I automatically assumed it was going to be them running out the door.

One day, I see us having to explain to her why she's got so many grandparents, but that can wait. Having lost both sets of my grandparents before I was a teenager, I'm a little envious that Tanya has four sets of grandparents all of them more than willing to lay the world at her feet.

By the time we'd made it to our driveway, the whole day dawned on me and I realized how tired I truly was. All I wanted to do was get in my pajamas and snuggle with Edward in our bed, but something seemed off. Though Edward had turned the car off, he'd done little else, he was still in his seatbelt even.

"Edward?" I questioned. His eyes shot to mine and there was something there, something nervous and shy.

"Bella." He started trembling. "I—you, Okay. Well, you don't think that we're moving too fast, you weren't just being too polite and nice to say no to me last night or anything, because if you do feel that way it's ok, I'll understand."

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor with a more than audile thud. He had to be kidding, right? At least that's what I thought until I got a good look at his face. He was actually worried.

Idiot.

I quickly unclipped my seat belt and slid over the center console so I was straddling Edward's lap. I held his face between my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, you idiot. I am _not _too polite to say No. So very far from it. I want this, Edward. All of this. I want to wake up with you in the mornings. I want to teach Tanya the things only a mother can teach and I can't wait until I'm the Bella Cullen. Everything we've done—we do, is at our own pace. No one else's. Traditional and conventional can take a long walk off a short pier, I want you and everything that comes with. But," I said, moving closer and I whispered into his ear. "If you still don't believe me, well, I could always show you…"

Edward's body gave him away before anything and I'm certain if Tanya wasn't sleeping in the back seat things may have progressed a little more in the front seat, but alas, an evening car romp could not be.

"I love you, Bella, Baby, with everything that I am." Edward whispered, his forehead leaning against mine.

"And I you."

When I woke up the next morning I could feel the sun beating down on the slightly exposed flesh of my _very_ naked back, covered only in the thick down duvet that Edward loves. I felt around the bed seeking out Edward, but they found nothing. The bed was cool. He'd been up and gone for a while.

Sitting up, I could see a folded piece of paper addressed '_to the future_ _Mrs Cullen'. _The smile on my face was probably laughable as I read the line over and over again. _Bella Cullen, _I had to admit, it did have a nice ring to it.

After reading his note I headed downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was said to await. As I made the bottom step I could smell breakfast and it smelled divine. Bacon, eggs, maybe French toast. The thought alone had my stomach grumbling, I could hear Edward singing with Tanya and the sound make my heart race. This is what I had to look forward to.

I caught Tanya's eye first as I rounded the kitchen and she was quick to start clapping, squealing 'Momma' as she pound her little fists against the tray of her high chair. Before greeting Edward, who'd turned around as soon as she called for me, I pulled Tanya from her chair, kissing her little cheeks and blowing raspberries. Sitting her on my hip, I moved to Edward smiling.

"Morning." I smiled, as he all but beamed down at me.

"Morning Baby." He moved in, kissing my lips softly a couple times before he turned to Tanya and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't the two of you take a seat, and I'll bring this all over." He gestured to the covered tray in front of him and I just nodded my head, moving over to the table and taking a seat before settling Tanya in my lap.

I was shocked when Edward bought over the tray, but left soon after placing it only to return with another, and then after another trip a carafe of coffee, juice and a jug of milk.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are you planning on feeding an army? This is too much food for the three of us."

Edward looked a little coy as he shrugged his shoulders, and started making a little plate for Tanya. It was mostly fruit and eggs, but he did put on a strip of bacon and a quarter of a croissant. Tanya's eyes lit up as she fought with her fork in her mission to dig in. Most of the food did make her mouth though, so it wasn't a completely fruitless attempt.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I started cooking, I just wanted to do something nice for you." I smiled, and leaned over to kiss him.

"It's perfe—"

Before I finished speaking the doorbell rang. Huh, I guess the army was here.

We didn't even bother getting up, it was open and if it was the guests we suspected, they'd seek out the spare key and let themselves in if it weren't.

"Right on time, Rosie, I told you. Ally, tell Rosie this is okay." Emmett cheered as he made his way through the foyer and the living room into the kitchen. I could practically hear him salivating as I sat at the table.

It took maybe two minutes for Emmett to be seated at the table, after tracking down a plate and cutlery, his plate piled with breakfast food and my pilfered tumbler filled to the brim with orange juice.

_Assmunch._

I noticed Rosalie with a plate and cutlery in her hand too, and I welcomed her to the feast. I'll admit I laughed when Rose smacked Emmett upside the head before sitting down, making him choke on the mouthful he was chewing on.

Serves him right for being a tool.

While Alice did join us for breakfast, Jasper at her side, she seemed a little withdrawn. There was no bubbly enthusiasm or run-on conversations. She barely said a word, she acknowledged us, but not verbally. She kind of just seemed to be there, but not entirely.

When we cleared all of breakfast off and moved into the living room, I'd taken about all the silence from my sister as I could handle.

"Alice, what's up? You've barely said a word?" I questioned.

Her eyes met mine and held for a beat before her lip started trembling as she broke out in sobs. Jasper had ducked off on a self-guided tour, so I quickly covered the space between us and wrapped her in my arms as I tried to soothe her. I shushed and hushed and promised everything would be okay and that she could talk to me about anything, but it still took her a few minutes before she finally seemed relaxed enough to speak.

"Bella…I…me…Jasper…tell…him." She just wasn't very coherent.

Unsure what to do, I took Alice by the hands and led her into the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind us I sent Rosalie a message. I hoped she'd be better at this than I was, and maybe she knew a thing or two about this, maybe. Jasper was after all one of her best friends.

Rosalie strode through the door no more than a minute later, locking it behind her. She took Ally and I in, and I realized with a start I'd failed to put pants on this morning and was wearing my underwear and one of Edward's button downs. Too late to dwell on that now.

"Alice, you need to tell us what the matter is. We can't help if we don't know." Rosalie said kindly as she rubbed Alice's back.

It took a few minutes of Alice stopping and starting through broken sobs before she was able to finally talk to us.

"Well you remember that other month when we all went out for drinks, right? The night when you and Edward finally came out because Esme offered to babysit for you two?" I nodded remembering the night, waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah, that was fun, Emmett did this one—uh, yeah." I sighed, thankful Rosalie didn't finish that sentence. The last thing I needed to know, was how capable Emmett was in bed. I saw the two of them like siblings, thinking about their sex lives would have been fifty shades of f-ed up.

"Bella, do you remember everything from that night?" Alice pushed.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you and Jasper leaving early because…" it clicked. She wasn't was she, and almost on cue, the light bulb went off in Rosalie's head as she pulled Alice into her arms and hugged her small frame tightly.

"Alice I thought that you were on the pill," Rosalie stated matter of fact, I watched the blush that spread across Alice's face, she _was_ on the pill, but I was going to assume that she was Alice and one thing lead to another which lead to another and now she is in this situation.

Now she was being a little shy, "Well, you see I am, well normally. But I forgot to take it that day and well we were _you know_ and he was being really sweet and he didn't have a _you know _and well we, well you get the picture, I messed up."

I couldn't recall a time I'd seen Alice so worried, and flustered. I mean she was typically carefree, but this was something else. She was genuinely worried and scared. In any other situation I might have laughed, but this wasn't really a laughable situation. This was real. This was their lives.

"Alice are you sure, have you taken a test, maybe see Carlisle or ask him for a referral to a gynecologist?" I said, feeling stupid. I had expected Alice to start saying yes, straight away, but nothing. She sat there silently.

"Alice have you taken any tests, or anything?" I questioned, wholeheartedly and she shyly shook her head.

"How can you be so sure that you're pregnant?" I asked before Rosalie, "Alice we need you to at least take a test, people feel the symptoms of pregnancy all the time and well you can't really be sure because if it was when we went out for drinks which was well about a month and a half ago, you still can't be sure." Rationalism, always good.

"I'm late. I'm never late, early? Yes, late? Never. I—I don't know what to do. I'm hiding this from Jazz, but I know he suspects something's up. I've not been drinking coffee or anything."

"Get your shit." Rose insisted. "We're going to the store before we go to work."

I didn't question Rose, she was on a mission and I wanted in too. We said bye to the guys who'd all taken up residence in front of the TV with controllers in hand. They merely waved as we walked by.

Rosalie lead us straight to the tests and threw half a dozen into the cart. The woman behind the counter looked at them and wished us luck before we left, and I think I cringed slightly for Alice who noticeably paled.

She and Jazz had been together for years now, if it were positive, would she freak out? Abort? I prayed she wouldn't, but at the same time I swore to myself I would give her all of my support regardless.

When we got to work, we went through all the motions of opening the store. Ensuring one person was on the floor while we rotated who was in the bathroom until we'd all peed on two sticks a piece. It only took maybe half an hour for us to get through the sticks—between serving customers and a couple of consultations Alice had, but when we were done, we all agreed not to check on any of the sticks until the last one had reached time.

Solidarity sisters and all the rest.

When we checked the tests lined up on the counter I'm pretty sure Alice's heart was in her throat. Negative. Negative. Positive.

"Oh, fuck!"

_**Well here's an Easter gift from me, to anyone who's reading this :), hopefully we won't be waiting too long for the next instalment. Be safe and Eat chocolate.**_

_**Nic.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella POV **_

Positive…

No. Just, no. That couldn't be right. No.

All I could do was stand morosely looking at that damned oversized Popsicle stick taunting me and my future with Edward. A small, pink plus sign—two, semantics—no bigger than my pinky nail was the end all.

What would I do? What would Edward think? Was I ready for this?

My whole life seemed to be in fast forward, or warp speed or something. I steadfastly stand by the notion that love happens and runs on no timeline or whatever, but this is something else entirely. Surely, you would have to assume there would be some kind of window for having children with another person, right?

Or was that null and void now because of the child, Edward brought into our relationship?

It hurt just to think about it, like there was a massive crushing weight strapped to my back as I jumped through flaming hoops over spiked pits full of snakes or something. I mean, at what point would I lose my footing and plummet to my death.

That couldn't be right. I knew that, with every fiber in being, as I stood staring morosely at the oversized Popsicle stick that held practically my whole future with Edward on the little face that showed a small pink plus sign.

It was at that point, everything and nothing that I'd eating was bubbling in the pit of my stomach and hell bent on coming back up. It was only three strides to the porcelain god, but I almost didn't make it. After everything I'd eaten had make a glorious reappearance I still remained keeled over the bowl retching and dry heaving. Alice, who was smaller than Rose, rubbed my back and held back my hair while Rose tried to soothe me from her spot in the doorjamb.

If I knew it was at all possible, I'd have tried to claim the test was Alice's or Rosalie's, but we'd bought different tests. Now I was wishing we hadn't. Plausible deniability or something right? No, that test can't be mine, they took the same test. Or something, right?

Tears were streaming down my face, but I had finally stopped heaving as I closed the lid on the toilet and leaned into it. I couldn't believe I'd allowed myself to be so careless. Yes, Edward and I had been having sex. Yes, we hadn't been as careful as we should have been, but I was on the pill. I just didn't think we'd get pregnant this fast, if you'd have asked me when I wanted a child, I'd have probably said when Tanya started school.

God, every if, but and maybe, flew threw my head. Some I hadn't even though to think about. My father for one. Edward's parents. Tanya even. Oh, and Renee. What were they going to think of me?

"Bella, you need to calm down. Tell Edward whenever you're ready, but you seriously need to calm down." I nodded my head, but when I tried to respond all I did was mutter rubbish.

"Edward pregnant, baby, Tanya."

Alice wrapped her little body around me, squeezing the ever loving life out of me. "It'll be okay, Bella. These things happen for a reason." Alice barely got that out when the door was being opened.

"Is everything okay? I got worried when Sue was the only person on the floor. Baby…?"

Rose tried to cover her laugh as she decided Sue needed a hand, Alice following on her heels.

What the hell happened to tell him when I'm ready?

I wanted to tell Edward something, but I wasn't sure what. I—I didn't think I was ready to tell him we were expecting. That much I was certain. I however, also didn't know what it was I could tell him, or should?

"Baby, are you not feeling well?" Edward asked, his voice soft and free flowing as he brushed away a few tears before running the back of his hand along my cheeks and forehead.

_Was he checking my temperature?_

"I think it's passed." I answered, "Maybe I ate something off when I was with Rose and Alice."

Edward looked unconvinced.

"You're sure? You know Alice would let you go home in a heartbeat if she knew you were feeling unwell."

"I know." Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me close. I just breathed him all in. I wasn't sure if I'd still be able to do this when he found out, though knowing Edward, I was certain he'd do the right thing…and…

I was scared.

That was all there was to it. This would change everything we had. I couldn't be sure if it would be for the better or worse, but it certainly would change things up a little.

"I'm fine, Edward. I feel much better already." Lie. "I'm going to go check the stock room, are you all good?"

I couldn't even remember what it was Edward needed to do in the store today, but it must have been something right?

I gave Edward a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before I stole away into the stock room and hid. I didn't know what to do. How would I go about telling him? My mission to steel myself and just tell Edward failed, instead, I just cried, slumping to the floor.

I was only alone for maybe five minutes when Emmett stumbled upon my looking for himself a chair that wasn't so 'frilly'.

"Yo, Baby B, you okay?" he asked sitting next to me on the floor, so close our sides were touching.

"Did Edward do something?" Knocked me up.

"Did I do something?" Not yet, but give it time.

"Should I call the Chief?" Do it and you're dead.

"Um," I didn't know what Emmett was thinking, but I could practically hear the gears turning as he tried to consider ever other possibility. "No, fuck this B, where is the dick? I am going to kick his ass for whatever it is he—," I cut him off, reaching over and wrapping my hand around his mouth.

"Touch him, you die." I warned. "He didn't do anything, not this time."

He removed my hand from around his mouth and looked at me, all laughing gone. His blue eyes were all but searing me as he just looked at me, a furrow forming between his brows.

Just when I thought he was going to let up and just leave, as he stepped away from me, only I heard the click of the lock and realized he was merely making sure I couldn't run. When he turned to face me again, I was worried.

"Explain now, Isabella, or I will take my frustrations out Edward, regardless of what you say." Emmett's voice was perfectly even, which maybe made it all the more menacing.

"Edward didn't do anything, Emmett. We're talking in damn circles!" I shout. Noticing Emmett didn't even flinch.

"Then tell me what's got you so damn pissy. Hate me all you want, but I will take this to the chief and my parents, even your mom."

I glared at him. "Why the hell do you care so damned much? How do you know I'm not just PMS'ing? Hmm? What do you want me to say?" my glare faltered, turning to tears.

I wasn't ready to do this yet.

"I'm pregnant, Emmett." Ready or not, word vomit.

"Hold on Baby B, you wanna repeat that again, slowly." I shook my head, saying it the first time was a mistake. Twice, would be a disaster, especially when the person I should have been telling was probably hacking my computer system.

"You and my brother?" he muttered doing so weird interlacing with his fingers that actually brought a smile to my face, for maybe quarter of a second before it slipped away.

"Ew." He threw his hands away from him as if he'd been burned and started flapping them around like they were covered in germs or poison and he wanted them nowhere near his body.

_Buddy, they're attached. _

"I don't need to know about your sex life, Bella. Ever. Definitely not with my _brother_. Oh God, I just thought about my brother's cum face. Oh god, now yours." Emmett looked like he was going to wretch as he cupped a hand around his mouth and I was officially confused.

Emmett's hysterics carried on for another minute or so before he stood back up to his full height and gave me a dopey smile, blue eyes blazing and dimples on proud display.

"Congratulations, Baby B. You and my brother already make amazing parents." I smiled tentatively up at him, hearing so much pride in his voice I didn't doubt his words.

"What will Edward think though?" I whispered as Emmett opened his arms and I stepped into them, he kissed my forehead before kind of rocking me in his arms.

"He'll be over the moon Bella, planned or not, he loves being a father, so much."

I ran my hands over my stomach, wondering how long it would be until I could feel it moving. I even wondered how far along I was too. I was going to be a mom. I mean, I already was with Tanya, but this was different. This was me carrying my own child. I was both exciting and petrified.

"It'll work itself out, Bella. You two are amazing together, you know that, I know that, hell, even the Chief knows that. This kid, just like Tanya, will be on one of the luckiest kids in the world with you and Edward as parents. You just need to tell him, Baby B, when you're ready." Emmett kissed my forehead one more time, before he left, pulling the door shut behind him.

When was I going to tell Edward? How would I know when I was ready? Would Edward really be happy about this?

After a few minutes alone to freak out in peace, I text Alice letting her know I was going home and text me if she needed me. She responded quickly letting me know it was all good.

By the time I made it out the back entrance I was more than a little shocked to see Edward leaning against the hood of my car. Pain written plainly across his face. When he caught my movement, he watched me as I crossed through the lot making my way towards him. The pain didn't lessen as I approached, it may have even grown worse. When I was within arms reached he pulled me into him, his arms wrapping fiercely around my whole body.

Looking up at his beautiful face, his eyes were closed and etched with worry as he held me closely. "Edward." I whispered a little roughly, his eyes popping open as he looked at me, through me, at my soul. His eyes, like Emmett's had earlier were searing right through me.

"I was so worried, Bella. As soon as I could I started looking for you. When the storeroom door was locked, I figured you'd left, only, your car was here. I've been sitting here waiting for you for the past hour and going out of my mind." I barely had time to take a breath before his lips were planted firmly on mine, his hold on my tightening. I could feel Edward's tongue running along my bottom lip, but instead of opening up to him, I pulled my face away.

Looking at Edward's face, I could see poorly masked pain when I pulled away, but it faded quickly when I suggested we head home. There was still a touch of sadness around the outside of his eyes, but he agreed none the less and opened the side door for me, clearly having decided to just leave his car here. I handed him my keys as he slid into the driver's seat and after a few quick adjustments of the seat we were on our way.

My eyes kept darting between Edward, my still kind of flat—ish—stomach and my engagement ring as I ran through the millions of ways I planned to tell Edward he was going to be a father. Even though in my head I had a whole scenario planned out down to the very last word, I couldn't imagine I'd be able to actually tell Edward. A massive part of me wanted to and was secretly excited while the other more dominant part was curled up in the fetal position in a corner.

I wondered how badly my actions were making Edward freak out, and realized it was probably taking everything he had inside of him not to outwardly show how badly my actions were effecting him. He was probably imagining up dozens of possible scenarios and I couldn't imagine they favored him at all.

I'm a horrible fiancée.

By the time I was walking through the front door of our house I was on autopilot. I had no idea what I was doing, or saying, let alone how Edward was going to take it. I wanted to be straight with him, tell him I was keeping it no matter what, but I couldn't get it out. There were no words.

Then the phone rang, which I answered quickly.

"_Bella, hi. I hear congratulations are in order." _I could all but hear Esme's enthusiasm as she rushed through pleasantries to get right to the crux of the matter.

"Hey Esme, thanks."

"_You don't sound happy Dear, I take it my son still doesn't know." _ I shook my head, though she couldn't see me.

"_It'll be alright, Bella." _She continued, _"Edward adores you Bella, he loves being a father. He'll be over the moon." _

"So everyone keeps telling me." I mumbled, blushing when I heard Esme giggle, realizing she'd heard me.

"_Bella, you're an excellent mother, you're a natural. Both you and Edward make beautiful parents. You've nothing to worry about and when you finally tell my son, he'll be so happy. Just like the rest of us, now, I'll let you go, I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate you properly." _

After a few more words, the call ended.

All I had to do was tell Edward, simple as that. Only, now I needed to find him. As I spoke with Esme aimlessly pacing the kitchen, I'd lost Edward. I searched the house, finally finding him on the balcony in our room a glass half filled with amber liquid held in his hands.

I'd never seen such a defeated looking Edward before. Reaching out, I pulled the glass from between his fingers and settled it on the floor, as I sat next to Edward on the sun lounger.

"Hey." I greeted, as Edward continued to stare at his hands. His eyes never once raised to meet mine and I felt sick. Knowing this was my fault was eating away at me.

"I'm going to the store, Edward to pick up some lady things, do you need anything." Edward's eyes met mine when I said 'lady things' and he seemed to be looking at my face intently, searching for—something. He must have found it as he stood to give my forehead a quick kiss before letting me pass him by. I didn't fail to notice him pick up his glass and take a sip before tossing the rest of the amber liquid over the side of the rail.

At the store, I didn't really know what I was looking for as I stood in front of the infant section. My eyes dancing up and down the items on display, teething rings, bottles, booties, bibs, what do I get? How do I tell him, 'You're going to be a daddy again', when I didn't have the test anymore, either of them?

I eventually grabbed three pack of the tiniest onesies I'd ever seen, a red marker and a plush giraffe that was too cute to not buy. I also had to run and grab a gift bag too. In the car I ripped open the packet of onesies and tried to figure what to write on them.

'_Hi Daddy'_

'_My Daddy Rocks'_

'_Daddy Guess What?'_

There was a chance I'd have to explain them all to him, but I wasn't a writer, so I just wrote what first came to my head.

By the time I got home, my 'lady things' tucked into my purse because I know they scare Edward, I carried the gift bag right into the kitchen. I could hear him banging around and knew he was cooking the two of us an early dinner.

Any chance I could have had to try and think up a brilliant reveal was shattered, so taking a few deep breaths I walked into the kitchen, dropped my bag and Edward's gift on the counter and waited for Edward to turn around. I had to wait a couple of minutes while he brought something to boil before turning the saucepan down.

When he faced me, he looked a lot less hurt than when I left. I pushed the bag toward Edward, trying my best not to think about anything as I watched him take it tentatively between his fingers, eyeing my from under his eyelashes.

"Did you get what you needed at the store?" Edward asked nervously, thumbing the lip of the bag, but not actually opening it.

"Yeah." I said quickly, "Open it." He looked nervous as he opened the bag, he chuckled as he pulled out the plush giraffe, making my giggle as he stroked it's way too soft fur. He looked absolutely confused as he pulled out the onesies, more so when he recognised my handwriting.

"Baby, Tanya's a little old for onesies don't you think?" I nodded my head watching his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He mouthed the words, running his hands along them, but looked no less confused.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Okay?" he still didn't get it and I was beginning to think I'd have to spell it out for him.

"You bought newborn onesies on purpose, didn't you? They're not for Tanya?" I shook my head, feeling a little better now. He was getting it.

"Are you—are we? Um. Baby? Bella are we having a baby?" he choked out as I nodded my head, starting to tear as I noticed a couple of tears sliding down Edward's cheeks as he smiled at me. "Oh Baby!" he smiled pulling me into his arms and spinning me around. When he returned my feet to the ground, he tentatively lifting the hem of my shirt over my stomach, before brushing his fingers along my tummy before cupping it. There wasn't a bump yet, I don't think so at least.

"I love you." He breathed and I wasn't sure if he was telling me or the baby and I didn't care either way. We loved him too.

Edward began kissing me, stealing my breath as his hands moved from my stomach to my breasts before he turned me around, sitting my up on the counter when he stood between my legs.

I didn't fight, I fell into him loving the way he touch and caressed me, his tongue parting my lips as he made love to my mouth.

I groaned when I heard the phone, thinking it may have been Esme calling back. Not that I really wanted to talk to her when her sons tongue was in my mouth and his hands were, well, nowhere a mother wants to know.

"Let the machine get it." Edward mumbled before reattaching his lips to mine.

"It could be important." The rational part of me, not clouded by lust muttered and I wanted to gut her.

"We'll call them back." Okay. I was melting back into Edward when I heard Phil's voice.

"_Charlie gave me your number, Bella. Renee's been in an accident, I'm at the hospital now. Call me as soon as you get this, please." _

Edward stepped away from me, handing me the phone as I dialed Phil's number from memory. He answered quickly, clearly having been waiting for my call, not that he had to wait too long.

"What happened? I asked as soon as we got through the niceties.

"_Renee'd just arrived in Fork's Bella, we were driving in separate vehicles because we both got screwed around by parents tonight. I was maybe half hour behind her tops, but s__he was hit by a drunk driver. They say the injuries aren't too bad considering, but they decided to put her in a medically induced coma to try and speed her recovery. She's eight weeks pregnant though and we have no idea if this'll effect the baby, they say it won't but, I don't know."_

I'd never hear Phil sound so worried, and then I couldn't really remember much as, just...blackness.

**_Please, let me know what you think. I'm kind of dying to know. I know I'm throwing a wee smidgen of drama your way, but it'll work itself out I promise._**

**_*A slight edit has occurred in this chapter since originally posting it a couple of weeks ago*_**

**_Nic._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Edward's POV**_

From this side of the call, I knew something was wrong with someone. I just wasn't sure who though, or what was wrong. All I could get from Bella was gibberish. I don't think she was being intentionally ambiguous, it was like she couldn't fathom what she was being told.

I could hear the person Bella was speaking to on the other end of the line, it was a male and his voice was hurried and panicked. Phil? He'd said his name was Phil! And, that he'd gotten Bella's number from Charlie, not that he was my biggest fan.

_Phil_. Isn't that the name of her stepfather?

I was pulling at the straws, remembering all I learned of and from Bella about her life. Phil was her step father, that much I was growing more certain of. Did that mean something was wrong with Renee, Bella's mom?

I don't know, and I hated it. Bella, in the months it had taken her to monopolize what space I had in my heart to love hadn't been incredibly difficult to read. Though I could never truly tell you exactly what she was thinking, there were the slight nuances I could pick up, and they told me anything from what she was likely to have had for lunch, to the kind of mood she was in.

You know the expression '_You're an open book', _or whichever it is, well, Bella is that. Her emotions and moods all play out on her face. Well, at the moment, her expression keeps changing and it's making me panicky. I don't think that stress is good for her or the baby, and I'm pretty sure emotional, falls under the banner of stress somehow. Maybe?

I was sure how to help Bella and I didn't want to pry, so I chose instead to help with dinner. I'd barely managed to set the roast on the counter before Bella's movement caught my attention; she was falling—fainting.

It was by the grace of God that I managed to catch Bella before she caught her head on the counter. Phil was still speaking to her on the phone and I could hear his voice getting louder as he called for Bella.

Though I didn't technically know the man, I needed to say something to him. Picking up the phone, I made sure Bella was settled in my lap before I introduced myself.

"Ugh, hey Phil. It's Edward—Edward Cullen. Bella's, Edward. Um, what's going on?"

_Smooth. Real smooth._

"Edward, its Bella's Mom, Renee. She was in a car accident. I need for Bella to get here to Seattle as soon as possible. Alice, she needs to be here too. Can you do that?" Phil clearly meant business, and who was I to deny him? His wife was in an accident and she needs her daughters. I'd want Tanya there if something happened to me, too.

"We'll be there." I answered though I wasn't entirely sure if he heard me. I was half certain he'd hung up on me as soon as he gave me the details.

It took me half an hour to get mine and Bella's luggage packed, because even as she woke up maybe thirty seconds after she baulked, she was in no headspace to pack for a trip. I'd managed to get Bella and Tanya, and myself sorted but we needed to leave soon otherwise it'd be way too late to be on the road; first stop though, we had to get Alice and Jasper, and they hadn't answered either of their cells.

As I waited downstairs with Tanya, Bella headed upstairs, her head seemingly clearly, to wake her sister. It took her a couple of minutes, and she copped herself a good look at Jasper's naked ass in the process, but within fifteen minutes we were back on the road.

The drive passed in a blur, a fast moving, too close too many times, kind of blur. In the end though we did make it to Seattle in one piece. Alice and Bella were attached at every avenue, leaving Jasper and I with the language—though it ended up being Jasper when I almost dropped Tanya wrestling a couple of bags.

An overly flirty front desk clerk and my demon almost sister-in-law behind the wheel later, we were pulling into the hospital lot. I tended to Tanya while the girls each grabbed their purses before taking off like bats out of hell.

Jasper and I could only follow after the girls as they made their manic dash toward their mother's suite.

I knew when we'd found the suite Renee was in. Bella and Alice were stood aghast, tucked into each other as they looked upon their mother. By the time Jasper and I arrived I was shocked at what I saw.

Renee, though I hadn't seen too much of her in the six months Bella and I had been together, looked horrible. I meant that in the kindest way possible, but the woman in that bed looked far from the livelier than life itself, woman Bella had always described her mother to me as.

She looked incredibly fragile wrapped in bandages and sterile linens. There were grazes and abrasions, as well as bruises mottling her pale skin. I prayed she wasn't in too much pain, for both her sake and Bella's. I wasn't sure how Bella would handle her mother's pain, I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle it if my mother was in pain, and I failed to imagine how I would react to Bella's pain.

I think I would die, if I were to know she was in pain.

In a lame attempt to try and soothe Bella, I slid the sleeping Tanya into her arms and struggled with what to do as I watched her bury her face in Tanya's hair. Her shoulders were shaking as she held back her sobs. All I could do was drop the bags I was holding and pull my family into my arms.

Bella was strong and she was a fighter, but you know, this clearly wasn't a battle she knew how to deal with. Looking up I could see Jasper trying his best to soothe Alice. He was holding her tiny frame in his arms and swaying side to side, I could see his lips moving as he said something to her, but I couldn't make out what he was telling her.

A throat clearing to my left had me looking up from my family, a man was watching us, his face saddened and haggard, as with the rest of his appearance.

'Phil?' I mouthed to which he nodded his head solemnly. Bella still hadn't noticed him, but he'd noticed her and it seemed to make his face appear even more glum—even more so when he noticed Alice wrapped around Jasper.

"Bella, Alice, I—I'm so sorry." Phil struggled as he continued to watch Alice and Bella.

I could feel Bella shaking her head in my chest, but I wasn't sure if Phil could. Just like I wouldn't have, Bella wasn't blaming Phil for the accident.

"I—I was supposed to pick her up, but I couldn't. There were parents who just wouldn't shut up—I should have been there. If I was she wouldn't—nothing would have. We didn't even know she was pregnant—we didn't think we would. I'm—"

"Shut up!" I broken voice demanded from within Jasper's arms.

Turning my head, I could see Alice had fought her way from Jasper's hug as she stood in front of Jasper, her blue eyes set in one of the scariest glares I'd ever seen.

"Alice, please?" Phil struggled, only this time to be cut off by Bella, her voice strong and firm.

"What are you going to do, Phil, stop her from working? Quit your job? Your kids and their parents held you both up, and changed your plans. That's what put Mom in the wrong place at the wrong time, and nothing else. So unless you plan to quit your jobs to right things just shut up, stand by my Mom's side and accept whatever it is the doctor ends up telling you."

By the time Bella got to the end of her spiel, tears were all but pouring down her face yet still her words held firm.

"Momma no cry." Tanya tried to soothe. Looking down, her big green eyes were filled with tears as she patted Bella's cheeks.

If Phil reacted to Tanya calling Bella, Momma, I didn't notice as I averted my full attention to my girls.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Bella cooed, wiping away the tears that fell down Tanya's face. "Momma will stop crying if you stop crying, okay?"

Tanya nodded her head as she snuggled back into Bella, her tears already starting to slow. Tanya's tears stopped before Bella's, fortunately—I guess—enough for Bella, because I could tell she wasn't quite ready to stop crying yet.

I still wasn't entirely sure what emotional outbursts were like in regards to pregnancy, Tanya's biological mother having been against me knowing too much, so I guess I just had to hope everything was okay.

After a few minutes though, I managed to coax Bella into finally sitting down, though she choose to do so in my lap rather than next to me. Though, to be perfectly honest, I preferred it. It let me keep my girls close to me, and it was with that sense of security I managed to lull into sleep.

When I eventually woke, it was to no one. Both my girls were gone! I was freaking out, I won't lie. The thought of Tanya wandering around aimlessly was pulling at me, but the thought of Bella wandering the walls could have brought me to an aneurysm. I mean it would only take a minute or so for someone to notice a lone toddler, but a lone twenty-something year old, well, I didn't even think people would notice. That was normal!

It took near everything I had in me, but I decided to remain calm in my search for Bella.

I choose to check Renee's room first, grateful I managed to luck out. Bella was standing in the corner of the room, just in sight from the window, her gaze set on her mother. There was so much grief plainly etched into her beautiful features and I wanted nothing more than the wipe them off of her face where they'd never reappear.

Seeing her so fragile and hurting, Bella that is, though Renee's current state did nothing for my emotions either, was heart breaking. Growing up, Esme always told me you'd know when you loved someone, because seeing them in pain would feel like a knife to your heart. Well, this felt like a knife doused in acid with dull blade, the kind that wasn't cutting so much as tearing. My heart wasn't just hurting, it was beyond that, it ached and cried and festered.

She didn't blame Phil, of that I was grateful, though there may have been the chance that Alice did. Still, I could see that she felt a lot of remorse, though I wasn't sure where it was placed. Above everything else, that bothered me.

Bella loved her Mom, as flighty and unpredictable as she'd led me to believe she was, she loved her, deeply too. Maybe I'd be in the same state as her if it were my mother laying prone, strapped up to machines. I could only guess, but where was Alice?

Why wasn't she with her sister and her mother, why wasn't she doing everything she could to make the two of them feel better?

As I stepped into the room, or saw the briefest lift of Bella's lips, her face brightening for the briefest moment, before it fell again, but it was something. The first thing I did when I was close enough was pull Bella into my arms, and Tanya, who Bella stood cradling in her arms. I just wanted to hold her, keep her and make sure nothing happened to her, ever.

I wasn't entirely sure if it was something I could actually do, but I was hell bent on doing everything I could to try anyway.

It took me a little while before I noticed Jasper and Alice, huddled tightly together on a recliner pushed into the opposite corner of the room. Both looked worse for wear as they slept awkwardly on the overstuffed chair. I could see the tear tracks dried on both of their faces as Alice slept with her head tucked into the crook of Jasper's neck, while he lulled with his head hanging back, leaning over the back of the chair. Neither looked too comfortable, but I guessed they were too tired to care.

Though I wasn't entirely sure how this would actually affect her relationship with Phil, I could tell there was some kind of rift forming between the two of them. She was steadfast in what she said, but it was like the longer Renee stayed under the sedation, the more she thought about what could have happened.

I would love her and support her either way, but I wasn't sure if her judgment was completely sound. Yes, Phil was supposed to pick her up, however, Renee was also supposed to be waiting for him an hour earlier than she'd managed. If Bella started picking the scenario apart, as I'd managed to, would she reach the same conclusion as me?

On top of all of that though, I knew Bella was both distraught and furious, and pregnant. An emotional and hormonal travesty if ever I heard of one…but what was Alice? Where was her head in all of this, and would Jasper be able to contain the half-pint if she decided to hate her stepfather for this?

Why couldn't we have had this one day to just be happy—in bed and post coitus?

_**Bella's POV**_

I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. Everything seemed to have stacked up against me, us—my family. Screw, up and down, I couldn't see much past the here and now and the throbbing ache that came with it.

Everything that should have been good and right in my life, the things I should have been celebrating and enjoying was laid to shambles at my feet. Edward and I should have been locked in our room for days while Esme and Carlisle offered to watch Tanya for us, or Alice and Jasper, hell even Emmett.

Instead, I was wrapped in his arms, sat on a too small seat with an uncomfortable stiff back. My whole body was tired from travelling and my eyes stung like I'd doused them with bleach, because I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to stop, I tried to stop for Tanya, though she'd managed to fall back to sleep herself. I felt sorry for Edward too, he hadn't really met my mom or Phil properly or formally, and now this was his first meeting. If I could have felt anything else I'd have worried for him, or been anxious for him, now all I could do was let him hold me until everything faded out and I tumbled into a dreamless sleep.

I don't think I slept for long, definitely not long enough, before I was waking up. The intermittent voices chatting away in hospital jargon was enough to wake me, though clearly not Edward or Tanya. I tried my best to leave Edward's lap without waking him, as I followed the doctor into my mom's room. Tanya still slept, her head resting on my shoulder.

When I stepped through the room, my eyes fell first to Phil, even before my mother. I could see how defeated he was. He blamed himself, he probably thought Alice and I blamed him. We didn't. Well I didn't, there may have been a part of Alice that saw Phil at fault, but knowing her it was fleeting. She'd come around soon enough and if she didn't, Jasper would talk her straight.

She was confused, of that I certain, and she was probably hurting too. My mother was hit on the sidewalk by some drunk when the sun was still out. Alice could no more blame Phil than she could my mother. The hardest part of it all, the hardest for me to grasp for sure, was that she was pregnant. Sure, my mom wasn't that old. She had me at twenty, going on twenty one and we happened upon Alice when she was twenty four.

I guess, it's just going to be weird when my baby ends up being the same age as their Aunt or Uncle, my half sibling.

I watched Phil as he slept rather awkwardly, his chair pulled as closely to the side of the bed as he could manage as he held Renee's hand. Even in his sleep, it was as though there was such a reverence he had for her.

I won't lie, I wanted to blame some one, to blame Phil. I wanted to be able to take my frustrations out on someone, because someone needed to pay for what happened to my mom and my family, but I couldn't. The more I watched him, the more I saw how broken he was on the inside and out, the less I could blame him.

It was their jobs, that's why they were both running late. That's why she was on the sidewalk when the fucktard careened into her. At least she was still alive and stable. That had to amount to something right? That meant she'd get better.

I didn't even feel Tanya stirring in my arms until her little lips brushed my cheek. She smiled, giving me a cheesy 'Morny Momma!' that had my heart melting. I still wondered how long it would be before she really started stringing sentences together, in my eyes she was already leaps and bounds ahead of other kids, but I was bias. I figured because she was Edward's, she was going to be a genius.

When I heard the slow creak of the door I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face because in walked Edward, his face held a brilliant smile and everything felt a little more at ease. He was a shining light in the darkness of a lunar eclipse, he was mine and he always made me feel better.

"Sleep well?" He smiled, kissing Tanya before pulling the two of us tightly into his embrace.

Sleep well? Not really, though I imagined I slept a little better than he.

"Like a log."

He scoffed, his noise buried in my hair. "If logs snore like freight trains."

"How did you sleep?" I offered. I did _not _snore.

He shrugged, "I've had better." Yeah, I wasn't distraught on his lap.

I watched as Edward's face sobered, as his eyes scanned my face. "We should get something to eat, Baby."

I didn't actually want to leave, Edward knew that, but he was right. We needed to get something to eat, Tanya too. I couldn't remember when we'd last eaten properly. So I didn't fight Edward as he pulled me behind him and toward the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly fine dining, or even home style dinning, but it was open, it was warm and it was still in the same building as my mom.

I devoured the macaroni and cheese I ordered, and followed that with a chicken salad sandwich. I think I surprised myself more than Edward who'd purchased all of our food, it hadn't been that long since I'd eaten had it? I wasn't even going to blame it on the fact I was eating for two, because I don't even think I was technically eating for two yet.

It was a little over an hour later that Edward and I were heading back to Renee's room, my belly full to capacity as Edward, Tanya and I walked hand in hand down the corridor. Phil was speaking to a doctor as I walked past, he gave as a quick smile before turning back to the doctor and whatever it was they were talking about.

When we entered the room Alice was sitting in the chair Phil was sat in when I left, her hand wrapped tightly around Mom's. Alice was talking to mom about everything, and I joined in when I could, Tanya too. I was shocked we hadn't run out of topics to talk about when my mother's voice stunned us into silence.

"Phil?" Ugh, no.

I tried to act unaffected as Edward headed outside to find Phil, I would probably have woken up and asked for Edward too. I think?

Before Alice and I could really say anything to Renee, Phil was all but running through the door. A smile stretched from ear to ear when he saw her, and the same from Renee.

I was just happy she remembered us, I mean, not everyone could say that when their loved ones came out of comas, right?

_**This reads like a really odd place to end this, but I know I'd have had some kind of reasoning at the time. Please, let me know what you think. I'm quite enjoying the re-edit/re-writing process, it just sucks how time consuming it is.**_

_**RnR,**_

_**Nic.**_

_**Peace**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella POV**_

As much as we didn't want to leave Renee after she'd woken, we did. She wasn't going to be lucid for long and in that time, we knew it would be best that she have Phil by her side.

Edward and I sat with Tanya in the family room while Alice and Jasper took the time to try clean up and get something to eat. Alice, happy that Renee was fine now, seemed to bounce back and was hell bent on getting out of the sweats she'd been wearing and into something far more _'Alice'_—for lack of a better term.

Oh.

How was I going to explain Edward to Renee?

Had I mentioned Edward in any of the conversations I'd had with my mother? I'm sure I had, but its not like the two of them have actually met in a formal capacity. I know their meeting now won't even hold a candle to when Charlie met Jasper for the first time, but this is different.

I'm pregnant. Edward's my fiancé and Tanya will be my daughter.

Would she freak?

Would she be unhappy?

Would she think I was too young?

That this was too soon?

Would she _hate _me?

Shit, what about Jasper? He's been engaged to Alice for like a year now and he hasn't met Renee. Not through lack of trying, he just spent a lot the past year travelling from job to job so he could make enough money for him and Alice to enjoy their honeymoon properly.

At least Renee won't be meeting a bare assed Jasper mid-thrust with her baby girl, right? Because that's the introduction Charlie got. Nope just an insta-grand baby and one on the way.

"Bella?" Edward said, shaking my arm.

"Hmm?" I answered, still a little caught up in my thoughts.

"Look at me."

Turning my eyes to look at Edward it was impossible to miss the worry so plainly painted across Edward's features. I couldn't help the frown that covered my face.

"You're miles away, Bella. Talk to me, please? I want to help, but I can't when I have no idea where your mind's at."

I grabbed Edward's hands, pulling them into my lap. I started tracing patterns across his knuckles as I tried to work through everything in my mind.

"She doesn't know who you are, Edward—or Tanya. She's my daughter, and my own mother doesn't even know her. You're my fiancé Edward, not just my boyfriend, my fiancé. And…and she's pregnant. I'm pregnant and so is my Mom, our kids are going to be the same age. Tanya will be older than her Aunt or Uncle." I think I was crying, or very near tears.

Edward sighed heavily, pulling his hands from his he pulled me onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head to his chest as he rocked me slowly. "Bella, it'll be okay." Edward soothed. "She's your Mom, she knows how busy you've been. It's not like I'm Joe Shmoe straight off the street. Baby, she's heard about me, us. She's seen pictures from the show, I'm sure she's heard from someone, somewhere, about Tanya. It'll be fine, Bella and even if it's not, I'm in this for the long haul. You and me, forever. That's what the ring on your finger means, Mrs Cullen."

I sunk into Edward, nodding my head as he spoke. He was right, I knew that, but…I don't know, maybe it's the hormones or something, but I was still worried.

"Hey Baby?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" I said, turning my head to look him in the eye.

He shocked me, as he leaned down and brushed a quick kiss on my lips. Confused, I looked at him, eyebrow raised. I mean, if he was going to kiss me, he could have kissed me properly.

"I was wondering," he said softly, leaning down so his forehead was leaned against mine. "Well, maybe while we're here, if maybe we tried to in to see if we could try and get you an appointment for a checkup today?"

I couldn't help but smile, I was scared, but he was so cute! I was worried, mostly because I didn't want the home test to be wrong. I mean, did that happen? There was such thing as false positives right? Or was that false negatives?

Instead of saying no, because as scared as I was, I did still want to know for sure I asked to see Renee first. I wanted to make sure that she and Phil were okay and that they were happy about this baby?

Edward and I just missed the doctor when we walked into Renee's room on the heels of her doctor who'd just left, but either way, my mom seemed to be in high spirits as she gave ne a massive smile when I walked in the room. Rivaled, of course, by the massive one she gave Edward who followed after me, Tanya asleep in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Bella and it's Edward, right?" Edward nodded, kissing Tanya's forehead.

"That's Tanya." I smiled as Edward stood at my side so I could press a kiss to Tanya's cheek. I won't lie, I didn't miss the way my mom's whole face lit up when she saw Tanya.

"So how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" Renee asked, completely unabashed. Me on the other hand, I think my eyes about popped out of my head as my _whole _body flushed from embarrassment.

"What? Mom!" I screamed, turning to Edward and making sure Tanya was still asleep. She was, though she did bury herself deeper into Edward's shoulder.

"Oh grow up, Bella. I almost died. I'm simply living vicariously through my daughter, besides, you've got a glow about you so clearly he's good." It was my turn to snicker as Edward blushed. That's not to say I wasn't cringing, because believe me I was, I just also had a brief opportunity to mock…and I took it.

Renee wasn't one to waver when she wanted information, it made lying to her when I was younger a mission.

"So, tell me. I'm your Mom, Bella, you've nothing I've never seen before." Unless she's had Edward, I'd beg to differ.

"Mom, stop. You'll wake Tanya and she's far too young for Edward and I to have _that_ conversation with her."

It took me all of a second to realize the slip I'd made when a beaming smile spread across her face. She's not an idiot, I mean she does stupid things sometimes, but she's far from idiotic. She'd caught the implied meaning when I'd mentioned Edward and I, and Tanya in the long term.

"Edward, is there something you and my daughter would like to share?" _No, nothing at all._

"Ugh." He stumbled, looking to me for help. I considered not telling her, but we couldn't have her finding out from someone else by accident.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." Her smile looked smug, like she knew it was inevitable or something.

Hello, she only just met Edward and a sleeping Tanya.

We talked to my mom for a few more minutes and she was kind and polite to Edward, but I could see there was something else she wanted to say. Something she wanted to say to me, alone. I mean, I'd tell Edward eventually, but she clearly didn't want to say something that would offend him. Well, that's what I chalked it to anyway.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called from the waiting room where she was sat in her typical Alice attire, her small feet in red soled shoes as she sat with her feet in Jasper's lap.

"Yeah?"

She patted the seat beside her, shifting so she was facing it. I looked at her and then Edward who bent down and kissed my forehead before turning to leave. He was probably heading to the cafeteria. Jasper stood too, following after Edward.

"What's so important, Edward and Jasper had to leave?" I asked quickly, in an attempt to get a word in edgewise before Alice steamrolled the conversation.

"Well," she hesitated, "I did something, and I'm not entirely certain how you'll take it."

Second to sleeping with Edward, I'd forgive her anything. Well, as far as I'd considered anyway.

"I may have talked one of the OB's into fitting you in for a checkup during lunch."

Oh.

"Why?"

I don't know why, but I really wanted to know why Alice would have done that.

"Because Moms' being pregnant and not knowing made me think about your pregnancy, which you only found out about because I thought I might have been pregnant. I just, I wanted you not to be blindsided for once. That's all."

"Thank you." I said sincerely, as I opened my arms and hugged her tiny frame to mine.

What else was there to say other than 'thank you', really?

When Jasper and Edward and Jasper made their way back, Tanya was awake. Her little finger was wrapped around one of Edward's as he bent down and walked her toward us. She ripped her hand from Edward's when she saw me and ran toward me—well, to the best of her ability at least.

"Mama!" she cheered, I got up to meet her as I noticed her feet moving a little too fast. Good thing I did too, her feet caught on…I actually don't know what and she fell into my chest with a soft thud.

"Careful Baby." I tried to soothe as I wiped away the tears that started. "You're okay. No tears remember, you're Mama's big girl." She nodded her head, blinking a little.

I was happy she settled down quickly, because we had an appointment to make.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked when he was standing in front of the two of us. I nodded my head, but it didn't stop him from giving her a quick once over

Taking to his feet, Edward gave me a hand up, he went to lift Tanya up, but she wanted to walk. When he started heading back to the cafeteria I shook my head. Heading towards the reception area Alice said we needed to be at.

Alice had filled in all the forms, which troubled me a little. How did she know my social security number?

"What are we doing, Bella?" Edward asked with masked enthusiasm.

"I guess you and Alice think similarly. She managed to get an appointment for us today. Which means—,"

"Swan, Bella?" A nurse called, cutting me off.

We filed in after her, my stomach in knots and Edward's hand firmly held in my left as I lead Tanya in front of me.

Edward took a seat in the corner, sitting Tanya in his lap as the nurse went through motions while I tried my best to be a good patient. The nurse was quick and polite, she left with a smile, telling us our doctor wouldn't be too long.

I tried my best to remain positive as we waited for our doctor. Edward and I spent the time talking to Tanya and asking her about her day. I'm fairly certain she has no idea what we're asking her, but her response is always hilariously animated. She can only say a few words that actually make sense—Mama, Daddy, Food, Sleepy; stuff like that, so imagine her sentences.

The doctor must have walked in mid-conversation as we heard an older tinkering laugh. Our eyes shifted to the door to see an older woman in a lab coat, holding a clip bored. Her eyes were kind, as was her smile.

"Mr and Mrs Swan, if I may be so bold, you're daughter is stunning. You're quite the picture." I smiled, abashed.

I adored how often people thought Tanya was mine.

"Thank you," Edward smiled, "but it's Mr Cullen and Miss Swan. We're engaged." The doctor just smiled, amending something in her notes.

"Okay, well, I'm Dr Mayer, but please just call me Joan. Your sister tells me you took a home pregnancy test that read positive." I nodded my head.

"Now, false positive results are uncommon, but not impossible, for many number of reasons. So, I'd like for you to take another urine sample test, which comes back with results quite rapidly. Depending on the result of the urine sample, I'll talk to you about your options then, okay?" I nodded along mutely.

I'd never really thought about a false positive before. They're uncommon, but everything about me was uncommon. I was that 0.1%!

I was on autopilot as Joan directed me to the bathroom, a plastic cup held firmly in my hand. If Edward sensed anything was wrong, he didn't let on as he dutifully waited with Tanya in his lap. They seemed content to play their clapping games as I left the room.

It felt awkward going to the bathroom when I knew that people were waiting on me and my pee, but eventually after psyching myself up, I managed and was returning the sample to Joan.

She left the room in haste, promising to return as soon as she could get the results, which made me wonder briefly what Alice had used as a bargaining chip to get this appointment.

It took fifteen minutes—though it felt like hours—for Joan to return and in that time I'd convinced and unconvinced myself that I was pregnant a dozen times. Edward talked me down, then calmed me down and then had to assure me that every thing would be okay. He had a weird look on his face though, so I wasn't really sure how much I could trust him. Tanya, well, she just sat with me on the bed and played with my hair.

She'd have been sat on my lap, but I wasn't wearing anything under my gown, so I thought better of it.

"Bella, may I call you that?" Joan asked when she reentered the room. I nodded my head, my eyes failing to meet hers as I waited for her answer, provided of course, she had one.

"You're pregnant, as far as the urine test goes. Your Hcg levels are elevated, which gives me plenty of grounds to say you're pregnant. What I'd like to do is take your blood pressure, and I'll test the blood we retracted earlier just to make sure everything is okay and that you're not carrying anything that's transferable to your baby. After that's all out of the way, because I've checked over your chart and neither of you have stated a history of heart disease or any other genetic conditions, I'd like to try for an ultrasound and then we may even get to see your baby. How does that sound?"

Great. Excellent.

I think I answered verbally…maybe. I did nod my head though.

My blood pressure was fine, I still hate blood pressure cuffs though and my blood test results wouldn't be available for a little while. We went through my last period, which I'd actually forgotten the exact date but Edward remembered, and then she was squeezing recently warmed gel onto my stomach and spreading it around with the transducer, after an internal exam Edward briefly walked Tanya out of the room for.

She moved it around a little bit, pressing it down into my abdomen and pressing buttons before she moved it again. I didn't want to look at the monitor, mostly because I didn't know what I was looking at.

So instead I watched her move the transducer around my stomach, I was a little shocked to see a small bump protruding. How could I have missed that, how could Edward? I mean, he was the touchy feely type? Was I that oblivious? Were my jeans tighter? I didn't think so, well, not noticeably. I don't think.

I actually wanted to rub my hands a long the bump just to see if it was real, or firm? Did it feel like fat, or like I was boated?

I was so lost in my head I'd missed what Joan had said until I heard Edward gasp. My eyes shot to him quickly to see them trained on the screen. The image wasn't very clear, but whatever I saw, there were two of them.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask this earlier; are their multiples in either of your families?" I shook my head, because as far back as I could recall there weren't any twins or triplets or anything.

"No…I don't think so." Edward answered, bringing me back to the screen.

"Huh, well, there's always a chance you're carrying multiples Bella, given your age also, and I think you may be further along than either of you have anticipated. Look here—" she pointed at the screen, as continued to watch she changed a few settings or something and then I could see something thrumming in the center of the blobby shapes.

One hand reached out for the screen while my other gripped Edward's. "Is that?"

My eyes sort out the shapes, as I tried my best to make out things. Arms, legs, a head. I think…?

"It appears that you _are_ carrying multiples, Bella, and given the development of your _babies _I'd estimate you're actually around the fourteen to sixteen mark. You're in your second trimester Bella, that much I can tell with certainty."

Second trimester?

My babies?

"Wait, you said _babies? _I thought you were just checking before?" My head shot to Edward's mildly panicked voice before turning back to Joan.

Her face seemed…amused? Like she was waiting for us to deduce what she'd said. "Yes, we do have to check, but I could already see two babies before I asked." She traced things on the monitor: hands, feet, heads, before addressing their size against their development.

My babies were small, too small and so was I, but they were alive and appeared healthy-ish—if you didn't consider their size and mine.

Two days ago I didn't even know I was pregnant, and now, I'm finding out that not only am I pregnant, I'm carrying twins. Two babies!

Edward gave my hand a squeeze drawing my attention back to him, he had tears running down his eyes as he looked between the screen, my stomach and my face. 'I love you', he mouthed and all I could do was nod my head. If my uterus wasn't already full, it would have been a flutter seeing Edward being so sensitive, actually I think even then it was still a flutter.

"Well, that's the end of your first checkup. I'll get you a few images ready and have your chart updated for your regular OB/GYN and I'll get you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins as well as grab you some pamphlets. You've missed a lot of the woes of the first trimester, but it won't hurt to make sure you're prepared for what remains of your pregnancy. It's been lovely meeting the three of you, and I wish your family well, I'll make sure to have everything sent over to your regular OB."

We were having Christmas babies and I was actually super excited about that. Wow, I was still having trouble trying to process everything, but at the same time I was so happy and excited, but mostly overwhelmed. Fourteen weeks, I missed my own pregnancy for fourteen weeks.

The light periods I thought I'd been lucky to have were actually just spotting which is normal, apparently.

Edward and I were both lost in our heads as we walked back to Renee's room, Tanya lazing with her head on Edward's shoulder. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't completely awake either. When we walked in the room, I wasn't surprised to see Renee flipping through pages of some homemaker magazine, nor was I surprised to see Alice doing the same with a fashion mag.

I actually watched the two mirroring the other for a solid minute easy, stupefied by how in tuned they seemed to be, yet completely unawares. Tanya yawning on my shoulder brought me back, and seemed to alert Renee and Alice of our presence.

"Hey, how're you feeling mom?" I asked, tripping over myself a little.

"Well, looks like you're taking real good care of my baby girl, Edward. She's got that post coital glow about her." holly cue the blush, even Edward was blushing as I shot my eyes to him.

"Hey, it's not just you Bella. You're man's got a shit eating grin on his face, it just screams '_I fuc—_," Alice's hand clapping around Renee's mouth, thank you Jesus, cut her off before she said anything else.

"Mom, I think Bella's come here to talk to you—not about her sex life either." Alice tried to reason. Renee eventually just huffed in response before settling back into her bed and looking at Edward and I rather expectantly.

Just as I figured out what I was going to say, Renee said her last piece. "Wait, wait. I just wanted to say that Charlie was right."

Confused, I looked to Alice but she shook her head. She had no idea what Renee was talking about. Hell, I was beginning to think the woman needed a CAT scan, just to make sure she hadn't knocked a few screws loose or anything.

"Dad was right about…?" I prodded.

"Edward. He was right about Edward being good for you." She must have caught the look on my face and continued. "When I spoke to your father a little over a month ago he told me a bit about Edward and how he thought he was good for you. He went on about you getting sickly thin—anorexic, his word, and how you always looked tired, but then he said you always seemed happy so he wasn't too worried. Then he said you started filling out when I talked to him a couple of weeks later and that he was sure it had everything to do with your boyfriend—Edward."

Charlie noticed! Charlie can't even find his lures on the top tray of his tackle box, yet he noticed me getting thinner and than gaining weight again? I didn't even notice, hell, Edward didn't even say anything.

"I didn't know dad paid so much attention." Alice chimed in, in an attempt to get me talking again.

"Uh, yeah?" I offered, looking at Alice who was mouthing 'tell her' at Edward and I.

"Mama?" Oh shit! Turning to Tanya, I took her from Edward, pulling her into my chest. Edward looked at me completely blank. He didn't know what to say now either. I figured Tanya would sleep through all of this, clearly, her screwed up schedule is getting to her.

"Bella?" My mother asked, her tone stern. Motherly.

"Mom, I told you about Tanya, right? Edward's daughter. Um." I paused, watching some recognition flash in her eyes before they narrowed on my left hand. "Right well, Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes—oh, and I'm going to adopt Tanya as soon as I'm able, so you have a granddaughter and two more grand kids on the way."

I was actually shocked at the look on my mother's face. It was…well, it wasn't what I expected. She looked, upset, not sad—just not happy. If I'm being perfectly honest I expected her to be happy for me.

"Can everybody leave please, I need to talk to Bella." Renee eventually said, far too evenly for my comfort. Edward touched my elbow, but I nodded my head, he needed to leave. I didn't want him to be in here, because to be completely honest I didn't know what she was going to say or do. She'd already up and screwed my expectations.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded my head, even though I was so far from sure, but I didn't need him to know that. I tried to hand Tanya off to him, but she wasn't letting go. Edward sighed, but left after brushing his thumb across her cheek and then mine.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to file out and Tanya was holding on to me for dear life and refusing to look at my mother. When the door finally shut behind Alice, who'd been the last to leave—and the most reluctant, there was a pregnant silence that hung in the air.

Even I refused to meet her eyes.

"What are you doing with your life, Bella?" she asked, more than a subtle hint of disappointment colouring her tone.

"What?" I couldn't help but bark out. I regretted it quickly as Tanya seemed to manage to burrow herself further into my chest. "I doing exactly what I want to do with my life. I'm living it with the people I love."

"No. You're moving too fast in your relationship and taking on a ready made family with a child who's mother may turn up and rip her away from you at any moment. To top that all off you're only twenty-one. You're too young to be thinking about marriage let alone entering one when a child is involved, and now you're bringing two more into the mix. Bella—,"

"What, mom? Bella, what? You've already ripped apart every decision I've made in the past six months to shreds. What else do you have left to say? One minute you're happy for me, you think Edward's good for me, because he is. Now, now that you know why, you want me to change that." I sighed, rubbing Tanya's back as I turned towards the door.

"You know what, think what you like. Do what you like, I'm happy for you. I'm happy you'll be okay. I'm big enough to admit that, but until you can reconcile the choices I've made—all of them, not just the ones that suit you, just leave Edward and I, Tanya and my children alone."

I didn't look at my mother, I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could she say such a thing? About Edward, about Tanya! I wanted her to be happy for me. I was happy for her.

I just shook my head, turning to the door, but as I went to reach for the handle, someone was pulling it open.

"Bella?" He asked, a knowingness reverberating through his words.

Oh fuck.

"Hey Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Edward POV**_

I'd reached my tether when it came to waiting for Bella and Renee to finish their discussion when I noticed Charlie heading towards Renee's room. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I didn't actually expect to see the gold ole chief checking in on his ex-wife and yet here he was.

Anyway, as soon as I saw the chief I took off on his heels. They'd had plenty of time, at least that's what my watch would have told me if I'd had it on me. Charlie seemed to know exactly where was going as he made a bee-line to Renee's room. I almost walked straight into him as he stopped outside of the room. It took me a few seconds to realize why he'd stopped…and then I heard Bella, and she didn't sound too pleased either.

"_What, mom? Bella, what? You've already ripped apart every decision I've made in the past six months to shreds. What else do you have left to say? One minute you're happy for me, you think Edward's good for me, because he is. Now, now that you know why you want me to change that." _

What had Renee said? Even looking a Charlie I could see he too wasn't particularly thrilled with Renee either. He was grumbling under his breathe and all I wanted to do was push through the door and grab Bella, but Charlie seemed steadfast in his decision to wait it out before going in.

"_You know what, think what you like. Do what you like, I'm happy for you. I'm happy you'll be okay. I'm big enough to admit that, but until you can reconcile the choices I've made—all of them, not just the ones that suit you, just leave Edward and I, Tanya and my children alone." _

Charlie gave me a weird look, the kind that said, 'I will kill if you if she's pregnant'…at least that's what it felt like, before he finally opened the door.

Bella, sounded startled as she greeted Charlie and as I shot her a lot she looked panicked too. Tanya was holding on to Bella for dear life, her head only raising briefly when she heard Charlie's voice.

"Dad, I can explain." Bella said, stepping out of Renee's room, and all but pushing Charlie out too.

"You're involved as well, aren't you, Edward?" I nodded my head, reaching out to Bella and pulling her into my side. She settled into me, but kept us moving toward the waiting room, probably because Alice and Jasper had headed to the cafeteria with Phil. Not that Bella knew that.

"You might as well take a seat." I offered, still holding Bella to my side. I could tell Charlie didn't want to. Why? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe he wanted to remain standing so he could hit me, I'm not sure. But had he refused the proffered seat, I wouldn't have pushed.

"Here's where you explain, Bells." Charlie said, folding himself into the hard back, ergonomic chair.

"What did you hear?" she mumbled, twirling the ends of Tanya's hair and refusing to meet her father's eyes.

He gave Bella the recount, to which I just nodded my head along with him. So, not only were Bella and I up the creek without a paddle in regards to sharing the news with Charlie, Renee was too. Which, considering the way she spoke to Bella, kind of felt like just deserts. _Almost._

"Now, what exactly did your mother say?" Bella looked at him, as if to say 'you were there', but he pressed on and she sighed.

"Basically she disapproved. She thinks I'm too young to be engaged to Edward because of Tanya, and that I'm too young to make this decision rationally. I don't know, Dad. She chastened me like I was a kid. Like I couldn't make this decision because she married you when she was young and it didn't last."

I grew worried as I watched Charlie take in all the information; he just grew more and more livid, his face was almost puce. To think, we hadn't even gotten to the part where we were expecting twins around Christmas, well, not explicitly.

"She has no right, Bella. No right. She has no idea what the two of you have been through, not when it comes to that baby girl in your arms. To say that you weren't mature enough. She hasn't even seen you with Tanya. I shouldn't say this, but I won't endorse her behavior, Bella. Don't listen to her. Not regarding Tanya—ever."

"Daddy?" Tanya called from her cradle in Bella's arms. The adult tension was seriously getting to her and I felt badly. She shouldn't have had to deal with that, but she wouldn't come to me when I left that room. It's just been a double whammy for my baby girl.

I could feel Charlie's eyes on me as I held Tanya to my chest, she tried her best to burrow into me. Unlike Bella, I didn't have a curtain of hair for her to hide behind so she pretty much just blocked the rest of the world from her view.

As I settled Tanya, I missed an exchange between Charlie and Bella. Clearly whatever it was, it was heavy and Charlie seemed to be in a weird place emotionally because of it.

"Tell me plainly, Bella. What did you mean when you told your mother to stay away from your children?" Oh, oh shit.

I panicked, more than a little. But Bella, she was floundering. I couldn't really blame her though, she'd been through the ringer in the past few hours, and this was no exception.

I decided to step up and talk to Charlie. Man to man. I'd done it before when I'd asked him for Bella's hand. This was no different—well, it was, but this time there was actually nothing he could say to stop us. You can't undo a pregnancy, especially one this far along.

Not that they're ever truly undone, but, I hope you get the point.

"We're pregnant, Charlie. Bella and I. We found out a few days ago and we were waiting to tell everyone until after we'd seen a doctor, which we did today." I think, at least I'm fairly certain his mustache twitched in the positive, so I continued.  
"We don't know what the sex is yet, but we're having twins. Bella's about fourteen weeks at the moment—around about anyway, and, Joan seems to think we should have the babies around Christmas."

Turns out, the mustache twitch wasn't positive, it was calculating. He was furious. It was there in his eyes, the ones so much like his daughter's only this time, they were cold. Stone cold. I feared for myself, but first and foremost I feared for Bella, she didn't need this.

"Dad, please?" Bella plead, her voice so unsure. "Daddy, this wasn't planned, and we're young I know. But we're ready for this, Dad." She reached out for him, but he flinched, moving away from her hand.

It was times like these that all I wanted to do was bundle my girls up and take them away from the things that hurt them, only, I couldn't really do that given the situation.

"Charlie?" Someone, no, Jasper called out from some where. I guessed the general direction of the cafeteria only I couldn't be certain seeing as I couldn't take my attention from Bella.

It broke my heart watching Bella try to reach out to her father. He would normally drop everything for Bella, but he seemed to be having trouble reconciling everything—or so I hoped.

"Dad!" Alice all but barked at her father.

I'd heard Alice use such an acidic tone before, it was the kind of menacing sound that shot straight through you skin, right down to the bone where it smelted away until there was nothing left.

"Don't even think about it, Charlie." Alice ground out when she finally met us. She took to her sister's side quickly, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist and mine, in turn. "You took to Tanya, easily enough. How is this any different? It's your grandchild, Charlie. She's carrying your first blood grandchild."

Grandchildren, but I'd correct her later, because Charlie still seemed livid; more so now than he was before and Bella was sobbing softly into Alice's side.

The small area we were in was absolutely stifling, it felt like a powder keg just waiting to blow and I had no idea who'd blow first. I was reeling. Everything about me was warring; Fight or Flight. I gave no one the rite to hurt my family in anyway and yet here I was stunned absolutely stupid as my Fiancée, her sister and I faced off with her father who seemed to be the closest blowing. All he needed was a spark and I really didn't want to be the one to cause that spark, but he was pushing too close to home. If he turned away his daughter because she was pregnant, I would never forgive him.

I was a father too and if Tanya came to me at any point, whether she was teenaged or an adult, like Bella, and told me that she was pregnant I would support her. One hundred percent, I may not condone teen pregnancy, but I wouldn't turn away my child. How could Charlie?

"Charles Swan, how dare you do this to Bella. What is wrong with you! You're daughter is in front of you, hurting, when she should be screaming her joy from rooftops and all you can do is what—? What is so bad that you can't support your daughter when your ex-wife has turned her away. Damnit, Charlie." Alice growled.

"She didn't even want to take the test. She took it because of me. Because I thought that—because I might have been, and then you. You sit there and say nothing when all she wants is your support. Look at me, Charlie. Look at Bella." When Charlie's eyes finally rose to meet Alice's what I saw troubled me.

Charlie was practically blue when he looked at me—not Alice or Bella, me. I knew something was wrong and then he collapsed. I wasn't entirely sure what happened, but it wasn't good. I handed Tanya over to Jasper who took her quickly and tried to settle her down.

Kneeling by Charlie's head I tried to remember the signs to look for, but nothing came to me. An older nurse walked by and saw Charlie on the floor and she quickly started calling out for people and things.

A part of me was worried for Charlie, but the greater part of me was worried about Bella. She'd been through enough emotional distress already, she didn't need this on top of everything else. In fact this was the very last thing that she needed.

When was it too soon to ask for another check-up?

_**Bella POV**_

As worried as I was for Charlie and his wellbeing, I was so exhausted. Sat across Edward's lap with Tanya in my arms it wasn't long before I fell asleep. It wasn't the most restful of sleeps, that much I can guarantee you, but it was a break none the less; one that allowed me to shut my brain off, even if only briefly.

It probably didn't hurt any that Edward continuously offered assurances that everything would be okay, because above all, that's what I needed to hear the most. I needed to know that everything would work out.

In the end, I didn't know how long I'd actually been asleep for, but by the time I woke it was to the sound of two sets of soft snores. Edward's whole body was wrapped around Tanya and I, as she slept with her head tucked into my chest. It probably would have made quite the picture.

I watched the two of them sleep for a few minutes when I felt the oddest feeling in my tummy. It was like butterflies, only bigger and more concentrated…and then I clicked. My babies were active! Had I felt this prior to knowing, I probably passed it off as any number of things, but now I actually knew. It was my babies.

Without jostling Tanya, I placed my hand on my stomach, hoping to feel it from the outside. I couldn't, not yet at least, but I still held my hand there. I guess the news in and of itself was still new and fresh. To be honest, I don't even think I'd even had the time to properly think about it.

I was going to be a mom. Not that I hadn't considered myself so since Tanya called me Momma, but this was different. I was growing these two babies inside of me and I hadn't even taken the time to be scared yet. I knew there were so many things to be scared of, and to be worried about and yet, I hadn't even thought about them yet.

Was I naïve to think everything would be okay? I mean I was young and relatively healthy, so was Edward. We're financially stable, more so than most and incredibly fortunate to have his parents' support and that of our siblings. I still don't know where my parents sit yet.

"Momma?" Tanya asked, as she started to wake. He little eyes looking between Edward's sleeping form and myself.

"Hey," I whispered softly, looking to Edward. "Did you have a nice sleep with Momma and Daddy?"

She nodded her head before reaching out and playing with a stray lock of my hair.

A movement of which must have woken, Edward.

"I was supposed to keep you updated." Edward said sadly as he looked me in the eye. I shrugged my shoulders, it's a bit hard to keep someone in the loop if they're sleeping.

He didn't seem mollified in the least.

"It's fine, Edward. If it was bad, Alice and Jasper would have spoken to us by now. They're not here, so it must be fine." I probably sounded more brave than I actually was, and Edward new that, but he didn't call me on it, instead he closed the distance between our lips and gave me one of the sweetest kisses I can ever recall receiving.

"Put your PDA away." Until it was ruined by my lovely sister.

Dismissing her comment, I turned to her with what I could only assume was a poorly veiled glare. "How are _your_ parents?"

"Whoa." She joked as Jasper stood confused at her side, "Last I checked you were actually their spawn, and they're fine. Renee went buzzy when she saw the chief and stressed herself and jelly bean out on top of everything else and dad's diet, long hours and worrying about us got the better of him finally. They're good now, he apologized too, Renee not so much. You can go see him if you'd like."

I was up on my feet quicker then I think I'd ever been in my life, Edward too as we followed after Alice and Jasper to where Charlie was waiting. He wasn't actually in a room like Renee, he was just on a bed in a room with a lot of other patients. He looked okay, like Charlie I guess, but I could see a sadness in his eyes the nearer I got.

"Bells, about before—,"

"Don't, Dad." I cut him off. "Let me talk first." He nodded his head, so I continued.

"Today, Edward and I found out we're carrying twins and we're nearly sixteen weeks along. You're actually the first person we're sharing this news with and I really want you to be happy for us. Surely you saw this coming?"

I watched the happiness wash over Charlie's face as he opened his arms wide, I stepped into them without any hesitation and was a little shocked when I didn't feel them wrap around me instantly. That was until I felt Edward and Tanya behind me.

My dad had never been one for overt displays such as this, but I wasn't complaining.

"Bells, you make me so proud of you sometimes. Yes, I know you've jumped the gun a little early with your bambinos, but Edward's a good man. I knew that from the beginning. Any man willing to put his daughter first, is a man I admire, and any man brave enough to ask me for your hand in marriage is a man I'd willingly give my blessing to. You two already make a beautiful family with Tanya, two more babies will only make it all the more blessed."

I won't lie, my father is rather taciturn and often hides his emotions behind his mustache and his profession, but this right here; this is the real Charlie. The one we saw when we skinned our knees, and dropped our ice cream.

"I wanted to say all of this before, but I just got so choked up. I couldn't find the words and then I couldn't find the air to breathe or speak. I guess you've been right all along about that eating healthy stuff." Charlie finished when he'd finally let us go.

"Thanks Daddy, can you believe it though, you're going to be a Grandpa again?" I loved watching Charlie blush, it was funny, but as his blush finally faded as he rubbed the back of his neck I could see how truly happy he was.

"Best damn Grandpa my grandbabies have ever seen, Bells. That's a promise." _One I'll hold you to when I need a baby sitter._

I though, praying my father couldn't read me as well as he'd always implied.

"You should see your mother, Bella." Charlie hedged. Sure, he could say that now that he knew I forgave him. But I still wasn't ready to forgive the things my mother said. She so readily accepted Edward, until she found out we were pregnant and engaged. I'm not sure which she disagreed with more, but I really didn't care to ask her to find out.

She could hate me, disapprove of me, but the lines were crossed when she dismissed Edward and Tanya.

"Bella, I can see where you're going in your head, but I really think you need to speak to her. Where's the harm?" I looked at Jasper who'd finally decided to speak up.

"She crossed a line, Jasper. Hate _me_, she's every right, but I refuse to let anyone prejudge Edward and Tanya." Jasper and Charlie both had weird looks as they considered what I was saying.

"What?" I shot at the both of them with a glare.

"You sound like a mom, Bells. It's not something I've experienced before, that's all."

"It's not a hat I've had to wear before, Dad." I shrugged, "But it doesn't change the facts. She was happy for me, until I told her I was pregnant. She had me when she was young, how is this any different?"

"Bella, I get that. I do, but let your mother explain herself. She needs to know that both you and Alice support her and Phil, especially now that she's expecting. Be the bigger person, if that's how you want to see this, but give her the chance to explain." It's funny, to anyone else it would have sounded like Charlie was giving me a choice, but I knew he wasn't. He would have hassled me and ridden my ass until I finally gave in.

I mumbled and groaned as I made my way towards Renee's room, Edward in tow. We tried to leave Tanya with Jasper or Charlie, but she'd been a little off and wasn't too keen on going to others. It was unfortunate, but I wasn't entirely surprised.

When Edward and I stepped through the threshold of Renee's room, Renee was dressed in regular clothes—a long, loose fitting skirt, a tank top and a cardigan. She smiled at Edward and I when we entered. It looked sincere, but it also looked guilty.

"I'm sorry about before, Bella." I shrugged a little, not quite ready to forgive her this easily. "I get that you won't take me at my word, but I mean it sincerely. I'm really happy for you, shocked, I'll admit, but happy.

"Edward, your daughter is stunning and the fact that you've managed on your own for this long says a lot about the kind of man you are, and the smile you bring to my daughter's face. I understand if you won't accept my apology so quickly, I'd have been the same if my mom were sitting where I am. Just—please know I just want what's best for you."

Of course I knew where she was coming from, I'm not an idiot. But, she went after Edward and Tanya. It was still hard for me to reconcile. Call me a Momma bear, whatever, but it still hurt having her say that about Tanya and Edward.

Edward's hand on my forearm made me look to him. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted me to forgive my mom and just let sleeping dogs lie, but—fine.

"Okay." I sighed, flicking my eyes to Edward's before shifting to look at my mom. She couldn't contain the smile on her face. "Just know, they're my family Mom. Say what you want about me, just don't say it about my family."

If possible her smile grew.

Mom, Edward and I talked about everything we learned this morning with the doctor this morning. Mom told us about her pregnancy and she even spent some time with Tanya who seemed to take to Grandma Nee with the finesse and grace only Tanya could manage.

Reality dawned half an hour later when Renee was getting her final all clear. They were going to keep a close eye on her pregnancy for a while and she didn't have the all clear to work yet, but she was well enough to leave, which meant we needed to get back to work.

Mom's car was totaled, so she and Phil were just going to fly back home and get Phil's car shipped over. Apparently they had another run about Phil liked to work on, that would suffice until they sorted the insurance on Mom's car, and Phil's arrived. I was happy for them, but all I really wanted to do was sleep for maybe a week.

My mom was okay, my father might finally start looking after himself properly and Tanya can sleep in her own crib again. It'd had only been a little over a day but I felt so exhausted.

"Why don't you put Tanya down, Baby, I'll run you a bath." Edward suggested as we stepped through the door. I nodded dumbly in acquiescence before taking Tanya up to her room. She stirred a little, but not much and settled quickly. I grabbed the baby monitor as I left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Making my way into the master suite, Edward had already filled the tub, the scent of vanilla and lily heavy in the air. A few candles burned dimly and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Edward sat on the lip of the tub in his robe.

"Do you plan on joining me?" I asked as I started stepping out of my clothes.

"No, this is for you."

My eyes shot to Edward as he watched me step out of panties and toss them in the hamper.

"Would you?" I asked, as I stepped towards the tub. Edward gave me a hand as he helped me step into the water. I sighed as I slide down into the water, the temperature just right. I could practically feel my muscle relax. After adjusting to the temperature, I shuffled forward, making room for Edward to slide in behind me. As soon as was settled I lay back so my back could rest against his chest, his legs surrounding my own.

After a few minutes of blissful quiet, Edward moved his had to my stomach where he started gently tracing patterns on my skin.

"You know," Edward broke our peaceful silence, "a small part of me never thought I'd get to experience this again."

My heart broke a little for Edward, hearing him say such a thing when he was so family oriented. It was sad.

"You don't have to think like that anymore." Turning my face so I could see him, I placed my hands over his on my stomach. "You're going to be a dad again, Edward and you're going to be amazing."

Edward just smiled, leaning forward as his kissed my lips before whispering how much he loved.

Edward and I stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. We were both pale and pruned, but definitely relaxed. Throwing on whichever pajamas were on top we both slipped into bed. Edward put on a movie, but I couldn't tell you what it was.

Within minutes of settling into bed, Edward's arms wrapped around me, I was asleep and I knew everyone and everything was okay.

* * *

_**I'm not dead, though right now I feel as much. Here's a chapter I've had finished for what I imagine is the better half of a month. Sorry for the delays, I meant to have this story finished (again) by now. I hope you're enjoying this, unfortunately I do still have 18 chapters left to work through, but I will finish this again. For the reviewer who wanted the original as well as the revision, I will put it up again when this is complete.**_

_**All the best, lend me some love, please? A cold and a full uni course load is kicking my ass.**_

_**Peace, love and other drugs (he kind the make me feel oh so deliciously drowsy).**_

_**Nic.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bella POV**_

Turns out, I was lucky those first few months of pregnancy, because soon after I got home I hated being pregnant.

I don't care how glamorous those celebrities make pregnancy seem, it's not. Well, mine's not. Not anymore. My kids better be the best behaved, best looking kids this side of the world or we'll be having issues.

I also do not appreciate how little respect strangers have for pregnant women. All they want to do is touch me and find out how far along I am. I still didn't even think I was showing that badly, but apparently I was. I'd considered telling a few people I wasn't pregnant just to see how they'd react, but usually I storm off.

It just made me feel all the more for Edward. He took it all with a smile. A few times I'd laid my aggressions out on him and he just took them all, listened to me vent and then handed me triple fudge chocolate ice cream in an waffle cone.

He had to sit through a lot of venting too, more so after a few hours with Alice. She was hell bent on planning a wedding for me before the twins arrived, and I was hell bent against the idea. I wanted my children to be at my wedding, I wanted them in the wedding actually. Edward and I were both happy to wait, why couldn't she understand? It didn't matter when Edward and I got married, so long as we did. End of story.

"Are you ready, Love?" Edward asked, his voice guarded as he stood ready and dressed in the doorway.

Lately, questions like that seemed to be triggers for me, the kind that set me off in a tailspin—or so I'd been not so kindly told, by my father and sister on more than one occasion. Edward took it in stride always, but my father and sister wouldn't have it.

"Not really." I sulked pawing through a few more tops and finding nothing I wanted to wear. I was in the wardrobe wearing maternity jeans and my underwear.

"Would you like some help?" Edward asked as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into him. I nodded my head, afraid that if I actually tried to voice my disappointment, I'd cry.

I hated this part of pregnancy and it was the part that made me incredibly emotional. I was more or less okay with my size before I was pregnant and finding something to wear was never really an issue, but now, I hated it.

"I know I'm only going to the doctor, but I—I don't know what to wear. I know it shouldn't be this hard, but—but I can't find anything. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, Edward. I don't want to bump into anyone and have to explain—not yet, it's too soon." I whispered a little bit shocked to feel a couple of tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey." Edward said quickly, turning me around to face him as he tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Baby girl, it's okay. Calm down—don't cry. If you want, I'll lend you a shirt, or I can check the dryer to see if there's anything in there you'd like to wear. It's okay, and if you don't want to tell anyone, that's okay. We won't, not until you're ready." It took me a couple more minutes to try and quell me tears, but after I had them under control, I nodded my head and Edward left to check the dryer.

About five minutes later he came back with a handful of shirts I started calling _'HP'_ (hide pregnancy), because they were big enough to mask my bump. I'm pretty people assumed I was just filling out now that I was comfortable. I guess it was the assumption, once your wagons hitched you kind of let yourself go.

Or so I'm told.

_Can't actually speak from experience, I'm __still not technically hitched._

In the end, after taking the proffered button down from Edward and switching out my jeans for leggings. I was comfortable, far from fashionable, but comfortable nonetheless. Alice would probably be going neo-Nazi on me in the end, but I couldn't give a damn. I was pregnant, hormonal and not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything at this point.

A part of me was seriously dreading this check up, I mean try as I might to gain more weight and be very mindful of my pregnancy, I still worried I wasn't doing enough. Edward assured me I was doing more than, but this was my first pregnancy. It was a lot to deal with, and knowing that there were two babies in me, it changed things.

I would look at Tanya and think about my babies. I always wondered who they would look like, if they were boys or girls—one of each? I wondered how my brother or sister would feel having nieces or nephews older than them, but aside from all of that I prayed they'd be happy and healthy.

By the time Edward and I dropped Tanya off with Esme, we'd heard every little detail Tanya could remember about her week with her Aunts', Uncles' and Grandparents' in about as much detail as she could articulate. It still amazed me how capable her speech was growing. She could almost say _Spaghetti, _which I absolutely adored because she would concentrate so hard.

When we arrived at my doctors, we weren't actually waiting long. Joan got in contact with Dr Cope soon after our first exam and sent over everything she charted. When he called me to schedule an appointment with him at my earliest convenience, two weeks after we'd gotten home I did so immediately.

I'd been seeing Dr Cope for years, more than I care to remember, so she was well aware of the stress my job caused sometimes. We didn't have to waste too much time before the exam began and through the whole thing I kept my eyes on Edward. There seemed to be more poking and prodding this time around and it made my babies restless. I think one even stared kicking my bladder.

My heart broke when Dr Cope started explaining—in detail—the dangers associated with any pregnancy involving multiples. With every word she spoke, I think my heart broke a little more. It made me want to keep my babies inside me, where I knew they were safe and happy.

Fortunately enough, the water works didn't deter Dr Cope any as she gallantly finished breaking my heart before speaking of happier topics. The things we were to expect for example.

To cut the long spiel short multiples are high risk. The body is under more stress than the average pregnancy and this increases the risk factor for both mother and babies. Which is great, really—not really. It means I have more check ups, I need to be incredibly vigilant and if ever something feels off, I need to visit the hospital. As she laid out all the risk factors involved I grew more and more terrified. As it turned out, I wasn't even scared for myself I was scared for Edward and the babies.

I cried when Dr Cope informed us that she needed to refer us to a college. I couldn't help it, I was so scared and worried, I'd known Dr Cope for years. She'd been the doctor that prescribed me birth control, she'd stitched me up a time or two and I was comfortable with her. I trusted her but she's not a high risk pregnancy specialist .

My mind was a mess when we left Dr Cope's office and headed over to the hospital to see our new doctor. Dr Cope didn't have enough kind words for the woman, and it was hard to miss how much she respected, Dr Lucas, but I didn't know her. That's where the bulk of the reservations lay. I was putting my children's lives in the hands of a doctor I'd never met before. It's not easy, specialist or not.

As was becoming our luck, we didn't even make it to the Nurse's station when Carlisle spotted us.

"Doctor Lucas, as in Silvia Lucas?" he asked almost in a panic. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

_Mind Blank. _I didn't know what to tell him, how to answer him. I wasn't ready to tell people yet.

"It's a precaution." Edward answered, fortunately enough. "I uh, kind of name dropped and asked for the best. She's a neonatal specialist, who better?"

"You can't blame me for being a little worried, though I am surprised, Bella. I just assumed you'd have wanted to stay with the same doctor you've always had. That's what Esme did. To each their own, I suppose."

"Yeah, well, she's the best."

Before we could speak anymore Carlisle was paged and was leaving us. Not of course before asking as if we could visit him in his office before we left the hospital.

We actually weren't waiting long for Doctor Lucas, I'd barely had the time to finish the bottle of water Edward thrust at me before we were being collected and lead to her office. Walking, as uncomfortably sloshy and full of water as I was, was by no means an easy feat, but Doctor Cope was sure that it would help with the ultrasound, which made Edward insistent and me more or less compliant. The better the image, the better the diagnoses right?7

"Edward Cullen, how are you?" Doctor Lucas greeted Edward wide eyed as he helped me sit.

"Great, thanks Silvia. I didn't make the connection earlier when Doctor Cope mentioned your name, congratulations."

She laughed a joyous kind of sound before smiling at Edward and then looking to me.

"It appears congratulations are in order here too. I shouldn't say this, but I am happy to see you're no longer with Ms Denali, though I do hope everything is fine with your daughter?"

Her genuine concern for Tanya was definitely endearing this woman to me.

"I have Tanya, she's doing really well. She thinks the sun rises and sets with Bella, so it's great." Silvia turned to me and I shrugged.

"I'm her Momma, I think she's pretty awesome too."

Doctor Lucas closed the distance between us, my charting information in her hands and gave me one of the most genuine smiles I'd ever seen. "She deserves the best."

"Anyway, back to business. My name is Doctor Silvia Lucas, please call me Silvia, and you've been sent to me as a precaution for your higher risk pregnancy. As I understand it, this is your first pregnancy Isabella?" I nodded, feeling as though she wanted some confirmation.

"I know you've had an examination by Doctor Cope, and everything checked out well enough, however, I would like to perform one of my own before I discuss everything with you, how does that sound?" I just nodded my head. The uncomfortably sloshy feeling was turning into an I need to pee, feeling.

Silvia had a softer touch than doctor Cope, and she was certainly quicker. After she declared everything fine, she went into details about the ultrasound. I didn't listen as well as I should have, I was a lot more focused on my too full bladder.

There was a cool gel, a transducer and varying amounts of pressure applied to different areas of my abdomen in search of the troublesome duo. I knew when Silvia had found them when she let out an 'Uhuh!', before pressing a few buttons and making a few more movements with the transducer.

"Okay, well these two seem to be quite content sitting there." Where?

"Well, your babies are fine, they're just sitting a lot higher up in the ribcage then you normally see."

There must have been some panic on my face, because Silvia seemed to immediately feel the need to expand on what she'd said.

"That's not a bad thing. It is perfectly healthy for you and your babies at this point. It also explain why you seem to be carrying so small, and if you've had any pain or discomfort around your ribs that would be the cause."

I couldn't help the scoff that left my lips. I didn't feel small, far from it. I felt massive, and I wasn't even half way through my pregnancy yet.

"Isabella, I don't know how to explain this, without you thinking the previous doctors you've visited have been incompetent, this happens—"

"What happens?" I asked, feeling a bit panicked.

"Well, my estimations would have you around twenty-four weeks. As you can see here, they're rather well developed. I can distinctly make out their fingers, their toes, their facial features. Perhaps it's because this is the clearest image you've had to date, I can't say. But you're most definitely in your second trimester and this is where I need to explain to you the dangers you're in currently."

"Dangers?" I squeaked. Reaching out for Edward's hand.

"Yes, but don't panic. I would really like to see you gain more weight, five to ten pounds would be ideal given your progress in this pregnancy. That doesn't mean gorge, I want you eat food that are higher in protein, and complex carbohydrates. I need you to avoid excess sugars and fats and most especially salts, as much as you're capable and keeping you fluid intake up will help too. Until I am comfortable with your weight during this pregnancy I would like to see you fortnightly."

"How did they miss this?" I was still panicked, beyond panicked really.

"Well you not properly recalling your previous menstrual cycle, unclear images, small babies, there are any number of reasons that could lead to this being missed. I'm not perfect, even I've made mistakes interpreting sonograms and ultrasounds—it can't be helped."

"But they're healthy right?"

"As far as I can tell, they're healthy just a little small. Have you felt much movement?"

I thought about it for a moment and panicked. Not really, not always. I did when I was in the hospital, but I don't know how many times I felt movement prior to that.

"Not, not really."

Silvia, Edward too for that matter as he grabbed my hand and held it between both of his, could see where my mind was going. "That doesn't mean anything, Isabella. It could just mean they're not the active type. Where they're sitting, it doesn't really shock me. They haven't really given themselves too much room to play."

"Okay." I eventually conceded—with reservations admittedly.

"Okay, one more question before we wrap this up." _I hate your questions. _

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies? Where they're sitting now, I should be able to get a look."

"Sure, if you can." Edward answered, while I stared blearily at the screen, after a couple of minutes of poking, Silvia finally spoke.

"Also, incase you weren't aware, if I had to guess I'd say you're carrying fraternal twins…and twin one over here, is a girl." I smiled, a baby girl. I could work with that, I knew girls.

"And twin two…congratulations Daddy, is a little boy." Shit. I didn't know boys. This one was all on Edward.

"One of each."

"I'll give you two a minute while I run these off." Silvia said as she left the room. Until Edward wiped my tears away, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Girls, Edward. We're having girls." I sobbed.

Edward just continued to wipe my tears away as he looked at me with a smile. "They're going to be so beautiful...and handsome"

I was stunned when I watched Edward's eyes pop open.

"What?" I asked in panic.

"We're getting a dog, Bella, and a gun. I'm getting a gun."

Shaking my head, I pushed up on my elbows so I could kiss him. "You're not getting a gun, but we'll talk about getting a dog."

"I'll need something Bella, if she looks anything like you, I—I need to protect her, and Tanya. They're not dating, not until they're thirty and even then, no sex until marriage. Let's baptize them, okay? Or Christen, whichever, both. We'll do both."

"Edward."

"They're going to an all girls school, and he'll go to an all boys school...or maybe they'll go to a co-ed catholic school and he can look out for them. No boyfriends. None at all, whatsoever. Never. I'll talk to the chief, he'll know what to do. He can tell me what I need to do in order to get a gun permit."

Edward was still freaking out when I heard a knock on the door, followed by Silvia's voice. I welcomed her in, but Edward was still stuck in his meltdown. I can't lie, I found it hilarious. It even managed to lift my mood slightly.

Silvia handed me an envelope with Swan-Cullen and todays date written on it with a smile. "Congratulations again, remember to work on gaining some more weight Isabella, and I've left some instructions at the nurses station so you can set your next appointment in two weeks. It's been lovely meeting you, you're a good person. I look forward to seeing you two next time."

Edward was still stuck in a fortress of chastity as I lead him out of the exam room. He didn't even seem to notice too much as I sorted out my next appointment.

We'd made it all the way out to the car, when I finally figured out what to say to Edward to snap him out of it.

"I think I'm going to trade in my car, and get a new one."

_Three…two…one…_

"Why trade it in, you know I'd be more than happy to just get you a new car, Bella." And, he's back.

"We don't need three cars, Edward." I sighed, as Edward opened the passenger door for me, before rounding the car to get in.

"Don't you love this car though, Bella? Wasn't it your baby?"

No, my Mercedes was a gag realised by my father and Edward's brother. I still don't even know what they meant by it either, but they both still have a laugh at my expense when they see me driving it.

"Edward, these are my babies." I said with and a hand on my belly, "and Tanya too. They're more important to me than a car."

"What were you thinking about getting?" Edward asked, his voice full of cheer.

_If he bought me a new car, trust fund or not, I would seriously maim him._

"Maybe a Volvo, like yours except maybe a 4x4, for the extra leg room." And the dog we may or may not be getting.

"You know what, lets stop by a dealership on our way home." I didn't even get time to protest had I wanted to, Edward missed our turnoff and was in fact heading toward the dealership.

"So help me Edward, if you speed even a little I will hurt you."

"Bella, you know I would never be so reckless as to speed with such precious cargo on board." For effect he even went so far as to bat his eyelashes.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, try and dazzle me again and you'll be sleeping on the couch. Understand?"

"Yes, Love." He responded quickly, still too pleased with himself.

As Edward pulled my car into the lot, it was hard not to notice some of the stairs my car got. Fortunately enough, most of them were appreciative, but did that mean they'd take it as a trade in?

Almost immediately we were accosted by a sales member. A blue-eyed, baby faced man, with spike blond hair and a puppy dog stare about him…and yet, he looked somewhat familiar.

"Hello, my name is Mike, is there anything I can help you with today?" I didn't miss his perusal of my car either.

_Slow your roll buddy._

"I'm sorry," I started, his voice striking a chord, "but do I know you from somewhere? I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

His eyes lit up with recognition, before he gave me an odd kind of smile. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to charming…or, well, I don't know. It was a little bit creepy.

"As I live and breathe, it's Chief Swan's daughter. Wow, I haven't seen you since junior year, when you went and lived with your Mom. What brought you back? How's your sister and—Edward Cullen. Dude, I haven't seen _you _since we graduated."

And then I remembered him with better clarity. He was a little too kind, a little too helpful. Sometimes, you could so easily liken him to a golden retriever. No one, is ever that keen to help someone carry their books, ever. I won't deny the fact, I was more than a little happy to leave him behind.

"Mike." Edward greeted shortly, pulling me a little more firmly into his side. "It's been a while. Whatever happened to Josie, Jesse—Jessica…Stanley?"

"It's Newton now. Two years strong, we're expecting our first born soon."

And yet you keep giving me eyes…creep!

"That's great Mike, really." Edward answered dryly, "So can you help us, we're looking for a nice family SUV or 4x4. It needs to fit three baby seats comfortably—and a dog."

I giggled, he was serious about the dog? Or did he want to see how far Newton would bend before he broke?

"Oh, yes, great. Well, right this way and we can get started. Would you like to purchase new or old? And will you need finance, would this be a trade-in?" Mike questioned finally switching into business mode—well mature mode.

An hour later and after exploring the whole new lot, I found it. It was beautiful; I didn't

care about the cost of it. I had to have it. It had space, it was comfortable, environmental, and as much as I hated to say this it looked fast.

"This is it." I said simply as I pulled Edward closer to me and wrapped my arms around his waist as we both admired the car—truck.

"Are you sure Bella, it is a nice looking car?" Edward asked as he too admired the beautiful specimen in front of us.

A Volvo XC90, it was sleek and stylish, but it just emanated family. It was wide and long, having plenty of leg room in both the front and back. There were a few extras in this one, including the entertainment packs, with the small LCD display screens built into the headrests and the dash display. I wasn't technologically minded person in the world, but Edward was.

This was _it_.

"One hundred percent, Edward, this is our new car. Me, you, Tanya, the twins and the dog you so adamantly want to buy for our babies." I said my tone almost reminiscent.

"Mike, get us the paper work, you my friend have just made a sale." Edward said calmly as he called Mike over from the small employee area he had shifted toward as he brought us into this room.

"Yeah, sure. Which car is it you two are buying?" Mike asked he clearly hadn't been paying attention.

"The silver one, the XC90. Now would it be possible for us to get this transaction done quickly, possibly today even?" Edward inserted curiously, voicing my questions.

"As long as you two have everything ready financially, including your Mercedes Bella, I can't see why not. So if you two want to follow me upstairs, we can get this sorted."

Well what did you know, he was actually pretty good and sorting through the financial stuff. We paid nothing for the car, my car being worth enough we didn't need to. I think had I pushed it, I may have gotten a return, or free upgrades or something, but I wasn't that fussed.

Half an hour later, I was driving us home. A petulant Edward scowling in the passenger seat. If this was the only time I was going to be able to enjoy driving my new car, then I was going to take every scenic route and back way track I knew.

_**Edward POV**_

To say that I was shocked when Bella had picked out the car that she had was an understatement. This was the car that I was silently routing for. I loved it when I had stumbled across it in a catalogue. I hadn't shown Bella the image, but she'd fallen in love with it in the end anyway.

In all honesty I didn't think we'd actually come home with a new car today. It wouldn't have been unlike Bella to change her mind, especially now that she was pregnant. There was this unpredictability about her that made me really uncertain sometimes. Sometimes it made for complications, but I dealt with them the best I could.

I was the slightest bit hesitant to let Bella drive her new car, but I was mostly jealous. It was new and I wanted it, so naturally I wanted to drive it first, but I conceded, after all it was Bella's car. Besides, if the babies dropped like Silvia believed they would, it was only a matter of time before I was doing all the driving anyway.

We were only really home for maybe twenty minutes, most of which were spent packing a bag for Tanya and rounding up our siblings, and inviting them over to my parents. The job wasn't made easier when the couples weren't together, but in the end everyone agreed to be at Mom and Dad's within the hour.

Actually, the last to arrive was going to be Bella and I.

I smiled as we locked up the house, Tanya's little princess bag slung over my shoulder and headed towards the garage. I liked seeing the XC90 looking shiny and new parked next to mine sedan. It looked right.

It took me a second to realize Bella was letting my drive, but as soon as the fact clicked, I was helping her into her seat and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I got sick of watching you pout." She joked, before giving me one last pack before she pushed me away.

Funnily enough, I was more nervous now than I had been at any other point in this pregnancy. I mean, the important figures in mine and Bella's life new we were pregnant, for the most part. It also wasn't like there was anything that could be done about this pregnancy either.

I noticed Bella checking her pocket as we walked up the porch steps and smiled. That was the fourth time I'd counted her doing that, a tell that she was more nervous than she wanted to let on.

"You ready, Love?" I asked as I pressed the doorbell.

"As I'll ever be."

"Do you have the pictures?" I couldn't keep from asking.

She nodded and smiled, patting her pocket.

"Belly! Bro! What are you doing ringing the bell? Come inside." Emmett said, opening the door before heading back to the sitting room.

I was glad he didn't actually say much as, because she as I stepped inside, Bella jerked me to a stop and placed my hand on her stomach. Before I even had the chance to say anything I felt it.

A small bump against the heel of my hand.

"Wow." I breathed, enamored.

Before I could think about saying anything else, Bella was guiding my hand with hers, and a few seconds later I felt a firmer kick in against my palm.

I actual wanted to giggle from the sensation and cry in amazement at the same time.

Leaning closer to Bella's face, I kissed her lips, my hand still taking a beating from the little nudger inside of Bella.

"Dude, quit sucking face and come in already. Mom's waiting." Emmett announced, bursting our bubble as Bella dropped wrapped her hand in mine, pulling it away from her stomach.

"Coming." She answered him, looking at me and rolling her eyes as she lead me behind Emmett into the sitting room.

Sure enough, Mom was waiting. Her whole being all but vibrating with poorly veiled excitement as she sat at the head of the table. A glass of wine in front of her.

Bella and I took the two empty seats immediately, my hand settling on her stomach under the table.

"Care to tell us about the meeting of the minds, Edward?" Alice began, scratching her nose.

I think she was telling me she'd been quiet, or her nose was itchy, I can't say for sure. Either was, she gave me an opening.

"Well, thanks for coming guys." I got shrugs in response. No surprise really. I think Mom was staying quiet to prevent from blurting anything out.

"So when we were at the hospital seeing Renee, um, Bella and I found out we were pregnant." Emmett and Rose looked stunned stupid. Mom and Dad, weren't shocked.

"They estimated around fifteen weeks, with twins." Now their jaws dropped, but a glimpse of recognition also touched Carlisle's features.

At least he didn't have to worry about why we were seeing Silvia.

"Just to make sure everything was okay, Bella and I went to see her regular gynecologist today, and she then referred to a specialist who told us a couple of really surprising things. Well for starters, we're about twenty four weeks along and we're having a boy and a girl."

Silence. Nothing but pin drop silence followed until Carlisle spoke.

"How do you not know you're pregnant for six months, Bella?" There was a paternal tone to Carlisle's voice, fortunately enough for him as it made him less assuming.

"I guess I didn't really remember feeling any of the symptoms, and when I did, I probably wrote them off as something else. Apparently I'm carrying on the smaller side two, these two seem to like playing with my ribs, so it's been easy to keep under wraps. Watch out, Edward." I pushed my chair back, giving Bella a little room as she took off her loose fitting throw over sweater, leaving her in a thin camisole that clung to her every curve, making her belly all but pop.

"Damn Bells." Emmett said with a slow whistle, "How've you been hiding that?"

"You've meet my sister right?" Alice laughed, shaking her head at Bella.

"Don't blame you monstrous fashion choices on me, that's all you and a whole lot of dumb luck. If I had it my way you'd have been looking all gorgeous and glowing and pregnant."

Bella was shaking her head at Alice, actually everyone was.

"Dress me in anything that resembles something KK would wear pregnant Alice and I will maim you in your sleep." I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's idle threat, though I did pray Alice wouldn't piss her off too much and dress her like Kim Kardashian. I hear enough about them, the last person I ever wanted to hear complaining about them was Bella.

"Anyway." I said, trying to clear the air. "Anyone want to see some pictures?"

I took the squeals and peels of laughter as the go ahead, as Bella fished out the envelope and emptied the contents on the table.

Looking at my family fawning over the grainy images, I couldn't wait for the day they actually arrived.

* * *

_**Well here's another **_**_instalment. I hope you enjoyed it. If you notice any inconsistencies in the story, let me know please, so I can amend them. This has been a massive work in process for a while now and sometimes I don't believe it's coming across too well. I do hope it's okay though. _**

**_Well RnR, lend me some love._**

**_Peace!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bella POV**_

It took all of one full minute before pandemonium broke out. Alice—may she fall and break her ankle—and Rose—may you enjoy your body while it lasts—went feral. In a move I could have sworn was practiced within an inch of their lives as I felt myself sailing through the air, two pairs of feminine hands reaching out for me and squeezing the ever loving hell out of me.

"Em, Jazz, HELP!" I heard Edward call, but it was two late.

My feet were no longer on the ground and Alice and Rose were squeezing was too tightly.

"Jesus Christ, I get it hat you're excited but squeezing these kids out of me isn't going to be good for anyone involved."

My displeasure was ignored as the two of them started continued to celebrate, me, the reluctant meat in that sandwich. I was struggling between the two of, trying to weasel my way out when my failingly faulty footing finally faulted.

"Gotcha, love." Edward breathed as he caught me around the waist as I pitched forward, falling between the two of them.

As Edward righted me, I couldn't help myself as I turned to glare at Emmett and Jasper.

"Reign in your Goddamned women!"

They both looked at me hands held out, open as they looked at my pitifully, eyes full of surrender… and then I cried. Ugly, unappealing, jumbo tears laying crystal tracks in their wake as they fell down my cheeks.

Edward rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to soothe me as Alice and Rose tried their best to apologize. If I wasn't a blubbering mess I may have considered accepting their apologies, but I was still trying to settle myself.

I was a little surprised when Esme plucked me from Edward's arms, and instead pulled me tightly in her chest as she held me. Making soft shushing noises as she brushed tears fro my eyes and my hair from my face.

"I remember what it was like, being so emotionally susceptible to the smallest of things." She cooed, "It was easier with Edward, he was a relatively calm baby, he didn't move too much and he didn't reek as much havoc on my moods…unless it was a sunny day. He didn't care too much for them."

I couldn't help but smile as Esme continued to walk me through her pregnancies.

"Emmett was trouble, even in the womb. He made functioning almost impossible. My morning sickness was horrible, I had near constant heartburn start to finish and I couldn't even get a firm hold on my emotions. Don't even get me started on cravings. It was all cheese and meat, that was almost all I ever ate—I guess it explains his size, but still, you've been fortunate thus far. More so than I even think you realize."

"How do you mean?" I questioned, my voice almost back to it's normal tenor.

"Oh dear," Esme smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears. "You're more than half way through already and you're only now just having to deal with the lesser miracles of pregnancy. That's lucky if you ask me. As I take it, you didn't have to worry about morning sickness, and you're still carrying quite small. Appreciate this time, cherish it."

"Thank you, Esme." Before I could add anything else, she stepped away from me. Allowing Edward to pull me back into his arms, as she held her hand out for Carlisle.

"Bella, blood or no—grandchildren or no, you are our daughter. There's no thanks necessary." Fighting tears—again, I mouthed my thanks.

Carlisle just tipped his head, before smiling down at his wife.

"Oh, side note." I added decidedly. "The Guardian is no more."

"That damned car is supposed to be military grade, goddamned missile proof—what do you mean it's no more?" Emmett blew up.

Military grade?!

Charlie was a dead man and Emmett is a dead man.

"Missile _what_?"

At least he looked somewhat ashamed of himself, granted if Charlie was here I'm fairly certain he'd have been a little less affected. Luckily enough for me, Papa Chief wasn't here.

"Oh come on, Bells, we were just looking out for you. I mean, can you blame us for wanting you to be safe?"

"_Safe? _Safe is a car that has side, window and curtain airbags. Safe, is traction control and ABS breaks. Safe is not, however, a car better suited for foreign democrats than a pregnant boutique owner in backwater, Washington. Also, how in the world did you and Charlie even manage to track one down? Jesus, you two worry me sometimes!" and the steam was out of my sails now.

"Try anything like that again Emmett, and you won't father children." I warned, just for effect.

I love Rose too much to every truly jeopardize her want for Emmett to spawn her children…but Emmett doesn't know that.

"Guess Edward's lucky he's already—,"

"You knew too?" I turned on Edward.

"Bella, I was praying you'd figure it out, or Google it. The _Chief,_ made me promise not to say anything."

"Damn it all!" I fumed, glad I'd managed to keep my language almost PG, as I slapped Edward's hands until he let me go and I stormed upstairs to Tanya's room. Kicking Emmett in the shin as I passed.

Childish, I will admit, but bloody satisfying all the same.

I wasn't particularly pissed, I think I was still a little overwhelmed. It was funny, kind of. I was more amazed than anything else. I still don't even know how they managed to find a decommissioned government car in Forks.

I think I just needed to settle down, and wait for Edward and Emmett to grovel…because they would. Especially Edward.

I slipped as quietly into Tanya's room as I could manage, pulling the door shut softly behind me. Her nursery still made me smile, more so when I know it was all Edward's doing.

Crossing to her crib, I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. Soft whispers slipping from her lips as she slept.

I wondered how she'd take the news that she was a big sister? I then wondered if she'd even understand what it meant. I imagined she'd be a great big sister. She was so mindful and clever, she absolutely loved helping people. No matter what you'd ask of her, she'd do it or try her damnedest.

She could be so much like Edward sometimes. She hated asking for help, even if she needed it. Maybe we could let her pick the dog? So she could be involved.

How would she react when we couldn't dote on her solely anymore? Would she lash out? I don't think Edward would fair too well if she started lashing out at him. Actually, I know he wouldn't. He's too soft hearted sometimes, most especially when it comes to children and his family.

"Momma."

Snapping out of my reverie I looked back into Tanya's crib to see her bright eyes looking back up at me.

"Did Momma wake you, Baby?" I asked, as she reached out for me to pick her up.

Settling her into my arms, I took a seat on the rocking chair. Slowly rocking the two of us as she snuggled down into my chest.

"Momma, stop. Tickles." Tanya said, her little body pressed up against my stomach, and one of her siblings.

I was slowly growing used to feeling the babies move, I didn't really react too much to it so much. Especially now that I knew what it was, rubbing the spot, often made them kick harder and I'd end up with a mirroring kick somewhere else or an organ blow.

I guess now, they were just curious to see what was pressing up against them. At least they weren't doing this when kamikaze Rose and Alice struck.

"That's not me, Baby. That's my belly."

I could see the confusion on her face, and I was hoping Edward wouldn't mind my having to explain this without him. To be completely honest, I'd half expected him to have come groveling by now.

"You hungry, Momma. My belly make noise when I hungry."

I shook my head, appreciative of her innocent logic.

"No Baby, it's so much better then that. Momma's growing your baby brother and your baby sister." I pressed each of her hands on where I could feel a baby. I couldn't remember who was whom, but I don't think it mattered at this point. Both babies moved under our hands pressed against my stomach. "They're saying 'hello'."

I smiled through tears as Tanya leaned down and pressed her little lips next to our hands on my belly, "Hello, baby." She repeated against both spots, before looking up at me again.

"When can I see them?"

I wasn't sure how to explain child birth to a child, let alone gestation.

"When they're big enough and strong enough to come into the world." A velvet voice cooed from the door. "Until then, Mommy will be protecting them and making sure they grow big and strong."

"But I want to meet them now." I was worried about the demanding tone of her voice. Had it already started and they weren't even here yet?

I giggled, though I'm pretty sure it was more because I was nervous than anything else. Edward however, seemed to be laughing rather genuinely.

"So do we, Baby girl. So do we."

Edward cleared the distance separating us in a couple of strides, before kissing Tanya and I both quickly on the lips before sinking to his knees before me and laying two kisses on my stomach. Just next to Tanya and I's resting hands.

I smiled as Edward returned to his feet, lifting Tanya and I up and sliding into the seat before settling Tanya and I into his lap.

"I love you, Bella. I'm sorry." He whispered, before nuzzling into my neck and placing a couple of soft kisses on the nook of my neck and shoulder.

'_I love you too.'_ I whispered tiredly before sinking further into his chest and closing my eyes.

It had been a really long day.

I woke some hours later in in my bed, muted light filtering through the netted curtains in gloomy hues. My arms sought out Edward's body, but came up empty, grasping at nothing but soft cotton sheets.

"Edward?"

Rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I sat up scanning through the room.

"Edward?"

Still no response. Slipping from the bed, I noticed I was missing pants, and the loose, over-sized sweater I'd worn, leaving me in a thin tank top and my panties.

Edward had thought to undress me, but didn't leave my clothes anywhere obvious. With a shrug I went into his drawers, finding a pair of sweats I knew would be a mile long and one of his hoodies.

I secretly loved Esme for insisting her children keep clothes here, more so when I could smell a scent that was so undeniably Edward wrapping around me as I zipped up the hoody. I honestly didn't know how Esme did it, but I wanted her to share her secrets, every last on of them.

She was Super Mom, the Matriarch all mother's needed to look to, because she birthed and raised Emmett, and didn't leave him behind at the hospital.

Okay, that was harsh.

Checking the alarm clock, I was shocked to see it was ten in the morning. I'd slept for well over twelve hours! No wonder Edward wasn't still in bed.

Crossing the hall to Tanya's room, I stopped in the doorway with a laugh. A rather docile looking Edward was sat in the rocking chair, Tanya in his lap wide awake as he seemed to be fighting the urge to drift off.

"Morny Momma!" Tanya cheered, jolting Edward and almost making him pitch off the rocking chair. He just managed to catch himself, and Tanya before either of them could come to much harm, though his ego was clearly deflated.

"Daddy's silly, isn't he Baby?" I joked, crossing the room to take Tanya from Edward's arms. I puckered my lips as Tanya leaned toward me, kissing me on the lips with a smile.

"Where's my kiss?" Edward asked as he rose to his feet.

I wasn't actually sure if he was talking to me or Tanya, but the pathetic pout on his lips had me taking one for the team as I gave him the briefest of pecks before pulling away.

"Morning. Did you not sleep last night?" I asked as we started heading toward the kitchen.

"My bedmate was rather violent in her sleep, made sleeping like the dead near impossible."

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Edward, confused?

"You tossed and turned all night love." Edward shrugged as we rounded the last flight of stairs. "Normally I can sleep through it, but you were talking more than normal too and kicking. I decided to check on Tanya early this morning when I couldn't get back to sleep."

I felt a little bad, more than a little actually, but Edward didn't care for an apology. I felt well rested and that was enough for him.

"Has Tanya eaten?" I asked as we headed toward the kitchen.

"She had fruit." Edward answered, just as my stomach grumbled. Making Edward laugh. "Why don't you two go on into the dinning room, I'll make us some breakfast."

With a quick peck on the lips, I headed into the dinning room with Tanya, and almost screamed when I saw the whole family seated around the table.

"Finally." Alice announced, as I was still fighting to gain my wits.

"Didn't think to get dressed before you joined us, Bella." I glared at Emmett, as I sat Tanya down in her high chair.

"Shut up, Emmett." Thank you, Char—

"Dad! What are you doing here?" He just shrugged in response, as if his being here at the Cullen's for breakfast was a run of the mill thing.

"Dad's here for the news, Bella. So he knew before the staff party tomorrow." Alice answered for Charlie, giving him a brief questioning look.

I actually forgot all about the staff party. Not that I was having one, but when I was having it. I guess, with my sleeping habits continuing to fall out of whack, my days were a little off.

"You forgot about the staff party, didn't you?"

It wasn't really a question. The answer was probably written clear as day across my reddening cheeks.

"I just forgot what day it today, okay? Anyway, I'm glad you're here Dad. Pity you couldn't make it last night, but in all honestly you didn't miss much—one second." I remembered. "Edward!"

He breezed through the door, in the same beat, taking the only empty seat beside me. He nodded towards Charlie in greeting, something he was quick to return. I didn't know they'd reached that point in their relationship. I guess you learn something new everyday.

"Right, um. So the news?" Charlie hedged, unable to hide his excitement.

"We're six months pregnant with twins, one of each." I tried to say levelly, but the news was still kind of amazing to me.

I was more than half way!

"Six months—wow! Congratulations? One of each too, that's just. Wow, kid. I don't know what to say."

I smiled as Charlie spluttered, but he sentiment didn't really have time to linger as Emmett reaffirmed his presence. Just incase his abominable size was something we could over look.

"Can we eat _now!?_"

We all shook our heads as Rose cracked him one across the head, making him cuss, which meant he got another slap.

"Okay, Rose, that's enough brain cells. Dig in everyone." Esme announced, pleasing everyone as we all tucked into the massive spread. There were savory and sweet muffins, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, muesli and yogurt, toast, bagels—everything. Esme had gone a little overboard, as per usual, but I loved her for it.

After everything from breakfast had been cleared away and the left-overs stored in the fridge, we all moved into the sitting room for some more coffee—though I was drinking tea.

Alice was having fun playing with Carlisle's seldom used, commercial grade expresso machine, as the rest of us sat around talking about trivial things.

I didn't even notice people filtering out slowly and returning laden down with gift boxes until the gifts were placed on the coffee table in front of Edward and I.

"What's all this?"

"We're making up for lost time, Bells. There's about for months of gift giving time, we missed out on, so…here."

I was a little shocked, Emmett was the first one to thrust a box at me, but I was grateful all the same. Reluctant and not particularly fond of being fussed over, but this was for the twins. I figured I needed all the help I could get, because he was right in a way. There are months of planning and preparation time we've missed out on.

We'd received a lot of stuff. Clothes, books, receiving blankets, diapers, baby bags—there was a lot. None of it cheap, but the Cullen's didn't do things by halves, so it was to be expected.

I was a little shocked when Charlie told me what he'd bought. A double buggy. It was the sweetest gesture. He said he'd gotten it because he knew he couldn't get it wrong, and mess up like if he'd bought blankets or clothes.

He blushed some, spluttered a little more and finished by saying it was all Sue's idea. It didn't matter. We'd love it and use it all the same.

Eventually though, as morning move to lunch and into the early afternoon. All of the excitement was wearing on me as I started drifting off to sleep. Edward noticed, and with the help of Emmett, Charlie and Carlisle, started loading the car as I double checked that we hadn't left anything of Tanya's behind.

The goodbyes were quick, and before I knew it, Edward and I were home. We didn't both unloading my car just yet, we just got ourselves out and Tanya. The rest could wait. Tanya had a lazy dinner—a savory muffin from breakfast and some fruit, before we bathed her and put her down. I was beyond exhausted, but I loved spending this time with Tanya.

I cherished it.

I don't even think I'd made it to the second page, before Tanya was fast asleep. Then again, I'd barely managed to kick off the clothes I'd borrowed from Edward and into some pajamas before falling asleep myself.

I woke the next morning, both exhausted and sated. I was Edward's little spoon, his whole body melded to mine. Not a stitch of clothing separated our skin. I'd woken up in the middle of the night uncomfortably horny, which fortunately enough Edward helped. Twice…for good measure, I guess.

I wasn't awake for long, just relishing in Edward's embrace before I felt his lips tickling tracks up the base of my neck and across my shoulder.

"Morning, Love." His voice was still raspy be slept, making it all the more delectable. That and the way his hands trailing up and down my body, never resting in one place long enough to alleviate the growing tension he seemed to enjoy stirring in me.

"Edward." I growled, unable to take his teasing. "Stop torturing me."

I snarled, as he just laughed into my neck before rolling out of bed and grabbing for his pajamas bottoms.

"We've got work today, don't we?" I groaned with a massive sigh.

Though I shouldn't have expected anything different, but for some reason a part of me just wished I could have reveled in our news for just a little bit longer. One more day, spent in bed with Edward. Was that too much to ask? I mean it was only a matter of time before my stomach grew so large there'd be little more than heavy petting going on I was cashing in while I still could.

"Yes, Love."

And then I remembered.

"Alice!" I was out of bed and searching for something to wear in a heart beat.

"We need to beat her to the store today. Shit! Shit! Tell me you don't have jobs out of town today. I'll cry if I have to face the town alone. Oh god, we have to be early. I need to have time to veto." I was scrambling blindly reaching for underwear, socks, shoes and items of clothing I thought could possibly go together as I convinced myself I would look presentable.

I was wrong. Incredibly so.

So much so, Edward actually risked his balls and sat me down on the bed and demanding I stay put as he grabbed me an ensemble of maternity jeans, a tank top and one of my long, heavy, cable knit cardigans.

I didn't question what he'd given me. I was still half out of my mind worrying about Alice. I simply complied. Kicking off the mismatched outfit I'd thrown on and shrugging into the clothes Edward gave me—they were definitely a lot more comfortable. Lastly I took the proffered scarf, wrapping it loosely around my neck and headed downstairs.

Edward didn't come down immediately after me, in fact it took him a solid ten minutes before he joined me with a perfectly dressed two year old. She clearly was no more awake than I felt twenty minutes ago, her head resting heavily on Edward's shoulder as her eyes drooped.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried.

Tanya was a morning person. She liked being up with the sun and kissing Edward and I good morning. She loved helping with breakfast too. Mostly that entailed pointing out which goes first and trying to count out how many slices of fruit I gave her.

"She's fine, Love. Her schedule just got thrown off a little bit yesterday."

"Are you sure?" I asked in a mild panic.

I wasn't sure if I would have been able to deal with it, had Tanya been sick. The very thought of my baby being sick was enough to seriously stress me out.

"Bella?" Edward cooed, closing the distance between us. Tanya still lulling on his shoulder. "She's fine. See?"

Edward reached for my hand with his free one and laid it across Tanya's forehead and then her cheek. It was perfectly warm under my hand, not hot or feverish. It seemed normal.

"She's perfect." Edward nodded his head, before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Are you ready to leave?" _Not really._

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later, after munching through a packet of cookies on the drive over to the boutique, I was almost ready to deal with my sister. Edward dropped a kiss on my lips as he helped me down from my seat, before leaving to take Tanya to Esme.

He wished me luck, and though I laughed it off, I probably needed it.

Stepping through the doors, Sue found me first.

"Bella, welcome back, Dear. This place just isn't the same without you." I was almost afraid to return her hug. Dressed as I was in a long, floor length maxi dress and a long, heavy knit cardigan, I just wasn't sure if I'd have been able to keep the twins under wraps. Well, long enough so I could share the news at least.

As soon as was polite I stepped out of Sue's embrace, rearranging the scarf I was wearing. "It was only a couple of days."

"Sweetie, how many days do you think you've taken off since this place opened?" I started mentally counting, but Sue cut me off.

"The fact that you're still able to count them, Bella speaks volumes. I just wanted to say that its okay, and that I'm happy you've got Edward. I think he's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Sue didn't say anything else after that, she just patted my left hand before heading back to her work station and going through her work load.

It felt nice hearing Sue say that about Edward. I mean, I know I'd heard similar statements about my being good for Edward, few people had said anything about Edward being good for me….not without taking it all back, that is.

"Bella, hurry up!"

And my break was over, and it was time to lay into my sister.

"You." I warned, spinning around to face the half-pint terror. "This launch party is all you, the only thing I want to have to do is turn up and dress Tanya. _You, _sort your models. _Your, _chase up missing items and _you _direct, Seth about lighting and sound. This goes badly, do not come to me about it—I have enough to deal with."

With the wind completely out of my sails, I settled my shoulders and I finally looked at my sister—and not over her. In all honestly, if I'd have looked her in the eye and gone off on my little power-trip, I'd not have got a word out before I let her have her way.

She was an evil little minx, I tell you. Sometimes, you just get caught up in her schemes and don't even realize it. Trust me, I know.

"Uh—okay? Where's you better half?"

It took me a second to answer her question, but after I gathered my wits I informed her that he was just dropping off Tanya.

"Is she wea—? Are you still—?" Alice started questioning only to stop, let out a breath and try again. "You're still comfortable walking today, right?"

I nodded, even though I was kind of reluctant. Edward was going to be with me again, so that wasn't so bad. I just worried a little about what Alice could possibly dress me in that wouldn't make me look like a heifer.

"Great. Perfect." Alice replied too quickly.

"Alice?"

It took her a second to spill.

"I heard from a supplier of ours that someone from _Instyle _or_ Vogue, _may be coming today. I mean, I didn't really put too much merit into what they said, because I don't understand why they'd come all the way out here for a brand that's still kicking off—that, and why would one of our suppliers know."

I was one part proud and one part petrified. I couldn't really back out now, because this was supposed to be a way for Alice to showcase her new line. But, I was more than a little nervous at the thought of photos coming out of me, looking like I swallowed a beach ball walking down a runway.

"Excuse me."

In the bathroom away from all the noise and dysfunction of setting up Alice's show, I slowly calmed down.

I thought about going back out and facing Alice, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She clearly didn't need my help out there, if she did she'd have moved heaven and earth herself looking for me. I think, at least I hoped she was giving me this time to calm down.

This wasn't just a normal line launch. This was different, this was one of her new projects she'd barely told me anything about. All I really knew was that more material was involved than her swimsuit line, and in some cases that didn't really say too much—in my eyes at least.

I begged, when what she'd said sunk in. I felt like I was going to be sick and it sure as hell wasn't because of the twins. That had passed. This was because if that supplier was right, I was going to make my pregnancy national magazine fodder.

"Bella?" followed a soft rasp on the door.

"Rose?"

"May I come in?"

Considering the bathroom wasn't actually locked, I was a little confused as to why she asked, but either way I agreed.

"What's up?" I asked as she stepped through the door, pulling it shut and turning the lock behind her. She crossed the room, before popping up on the counter.

"You're nervous, I can tell." Well that was to the point. "I think you forget how openly you often wear your emotions. Or maybe I'm just more in tuned to your mannerisms now. You don't like showing people when you feel nervous or worried."

I sighed as I turned to fully take Rosalie in. She was dressed in a pair of slim fitting jeans and a sheer sleeveless blouse. She looked stunning, but effortless. Her hair she'd clearly left to dry naturally, as it feel in slight wave past her shoulders and her face was untouched.

Yet, as stunning as she looked something looked off.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

She sighed, dropping her gaze from mine and she started playing with her fingers in her lap.

"I'm a little nervous about what this announcement will mean for my career. I contacted my agent about it and she wasn't too thrilled. She thinks it will make it harder for me to book jobs. Contrary to popular belief, a lot of the men in my industry are heterosexual."

I shrugged, that much I kind of figured. Her brother is after all engaged to my sister and models.

"You're stunning. I'm sure you'll still book jobs Rose, and if they aren't booking you because you're off the market then clearly, they're not the kind of people you want to work with or work for."

Rose just gave me a resigned smile.

"Alice mentioned something about there being a chance of some columnists from _Vogue, _or _Instyle _may be here tonight. Would you know anything about that?" Rose dropped her gaze from mine, her fingers once again fascinating her.

"Jane mentioned it, but I didn't think she'd seriously do it. She's still hoping I won't go through with this tonight." I was shocked when Rose looked up at me, her eyes almost violet with determination.

"You okay?" She nodded her head vigorously in response.

"You know what, if she's got issues, she can blow me. So what if I can't book. I'm happy for once in my life, I'll partner with Alice or you, something. It's not even like I'd ever dated any of the guys anyway."

I considered reminding her that if it became an issue, it was likely something she could take to court. But, in the end I thought better of it.

"That's the spirit, Rose."

"Hey, how about you? How are you feeling about this thing tonight? My engagement is one thing, but I imagine it would be different for you and Edward." It was my turn to shrug. Other then having to walk on that damned catwalk, I hadn't really thought about anything else.

"I tried not to think about it."

Rose's eyes were kinder now, softer around the edges.

"How do you feel about walking?" I was scared to death, but that much she knew.

"Edward will be with me, with him beside me I figure I can deal with anything."

I was shocked when I felt Rosalie's hand wrap around mine Confused, I gave her my full focus.

"It's sweet the way you two are together." She started, "The way you two gravitate towards each other, and you're so mindful. I never thought I'd see Edward happy again. Not after—not after Tanya's mother. I've know him for a while now, Emmett too and I'm so happy they found you. I love you, Bella. I really do. You're the sister I always wanted."

It wasn't often that I got to see this side of, Rose, and it's likely to never be something I'll forget.

"I love you too." I didn't want to say too much. Not that it would have scared her off, she loves me, that's a lasting emotion for Rose.

We didn't say much else, but I felt a whole lot better about what was to come now. Sure, this was probably going to be a lot more difficult then the last time, but this time I had Edward and he was mine.

"I can do this." I insisted as I left the bathroom behind Rose, and you know what?

I actually was starting to believe it.

I had no idea where the time went. When I left the bathroom, it took Alice all of five minutes to find me and send me off to Angel, the lovely lady who'd been my makeup artist at the last show.

Before I'd been sat in Angel's chair, I'd been stripped down to my underwear and wrapped in a massive fluffy robe. I wasn't sure if it was helping too much in regards to keeping the twins under wraps, but it was D-day, was I guess it didn't really matter .

Right?

"You look great, Bella. You're skin was flawless last time, but right now I swear, it's even better."

I blushed, not sure if it was because of the compliment or something else entirely. Being pregnant has kept a near constant glow in my cheeks.

"So, are you happy about today?" I shrugged, as Angel sprayed some kind of foundation over my face. She'd already applied the primer, though she'd told me she'd applied it less liberally then she'd needed to for some of the other models today.

"Happy?" I questioned, to which Angel shrugged. "Um, well I'm not so much as happy, but resigned. I told Alice I'd do this, so I guess it's happening."

Angel just smiled as we continued our small talk while she finished my makeup. The mirror had actually been covered over, so I had no idea what Alice's intention was.

When I was finished and just about to leave, Angel leaned in close to my ear. "Congratulations, Bella."

She said nothing else, before rubbing my shoulder and heading over to the next waiting model.

I walked through the back area trying to figure out where Alice had me getting ready. I passed two curtained areas before I found mine. Alice had written my name and Rose's on cardboard. Unlike the two I'd passed, it seemed to just be the two of us, while the others had at least three.

Alice, as per usual had also supplied the underwear she wanted us to wear. It was little more than nude dental floss, but considering I didn't actually know what I was supposed to wear I swallowed down my unease and changed into them.

Fortunately enough, they weren't too uncomfortable I just had to get used to wearing them. I was more or less used to the barely there feel of the thong when Rose stepped through the curtain.

From what I could see of Rose, Alice's theme was dramatic, as per usual. Rose had dark rimmed eyes, heavy mascara that did wonders for her already feather lashes and set off her eyes so they all but glowed violet.

"Angel did a good job with your makeup." I smiled at Rose, as she fussed a little with the tie on her robe. I guessed she was already in the right underclothes. She was a professional after all.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen it." Rose didn't seem too surprised, she just shrugged before heading over to her rack and thumbing through the few items on hangers.

"Do you know much about the show yet?" I shook my head. "Neither do I, I just know that when she tells us to, we move. Do you think those are Alice's?" Rose pointed to a few items on a hanger, hanging over the curtain rod.

I wasn't sure so I just shrugged again, before rocking onto my feet to check. There was nothing written on them, but looking at them I could see they were a little on the small side for Alice.

"These can't be hers, they're too small." I held them up for Rose against my body, she looked confused for all of a second before I could practically see the gears churning.

"Tanya." She said decidedly. "They're not too small for Tanya."

"What do you know about this new line?" I asked, but before Rose could answer Alice stepped through the curtain, Tanya on her hip.

I actually had no idea how I felt about putting Tanya through this. Wasn't she too young? What if the journalists did come? Did I really want Tanya's face out there?

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" She nodded her head, but I could see her hands thumbing the platinum band of her engagement ring resting just under her blouse.

"About?"

"This show? Today? The reveal? My daughter being apart of all of this?" There was a brief moment where I could see the worry flash through Alice's eyes, but blink and you' have missed it.

"We're doing this." She sounded determined, and I couldn't fault her that. Myself on the other hand, well I was more then a little nervous.

"But are you ready?"

"Bella, I have never been more ready about anything in my life. I love Jasper, he is my whole life and I am so proud of this line. It's time I final let the world see another side of MAB. I loved the Twilight line, I do, but this, this is real. This is our lives."

There was so much determination radiating off of her, it made me want to do this. Both for her and for me. I could do this. All of a sudden, I really believed I could do this.

"So what is the line up like, Alice?" Rose asked from the seat I occupied not a few minutes earlier.

Alice talked us through the lining up. Showing us what we needed to wear, and giving us a little insight into what the guys were wearing too. When she was finished, she asked us to change while she went to fetch Tanya. Esme apparently had brought her in, and was helping Sue with anything she may need.

I was dressed by the time Alice returned. The swimsuit, well, it was a two piece. The top was completely molded and kept my breasts exactly where they needed to be, and I didn't feel like I was going to fall out or anything, so that was good.

The bottom was a simple brief, Alice's crest was on the hip of the briefs, and rested on my breastbone, but that was it as far as embellishments went. They were simple, functional and comfortable too I guess.

I had a cover up too, though honestly, I doubted it would do much. It was flimsy and sheer. Slipping it on over my head, it hung loosely, falling A-symmetrically the hem finished just below my knee on one side, and sat at mid thigh on the other side. The ruching on my left side kept almost gave me somewhat of a shape.

Well, a shape that didn't resemble a beach ball.

When I finally found a full-length mirror and looked at myself, I wasn't completely unhappy. Sure, I looked pregnant, but I was. I was six months pregnant! Although, looking at myself, I still didn't quite look it yet.

I reckoned I still looked about four months pregnant, which considering I was carrying twins, wasn't such a bad thing.

Jesus, why did I care? I was happy. So very happy. My life was near perfect. What did it matter if I was six months pregnant and look four months, or four months pregnant and looked eight months. I was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Momma, pretty." I heard Tanya say as she held on to Alice's hand.

"Thanks Baby, come here." I knelt lower to the ground, careful not to get too low. It was getting harder and harder to get back up now. Not that I'd told Edward, he'd probably tell me to stop picking up Tanya and I just wasn't ready to do that yet.

Tanya was quick to let Alice's hand go and come to me. When she was standing in front of me, I noticed she wasn't in the outfit Edward had dressed her in this morning.

"What are you wearing, Tanya?" I looked at the one-piece bathing suit she was wearing with a tiny cropped leather jacket. It reminded me very much of the one I'd worn last time for Alice's show. She even had the cutest little biker boots on, with chains around the ankles.

"Aunty Allie say I look like Momma." I noticed she had a thin layer of mascara on her long eyes lashes, and maybe a little blush too, and though she looked gorgeous I wondered if Alice had maybe gone too far. She was a child, did she really need makeup. Sure, it set off her skin, especially against the stark white and deepest black. Her hair seemed almost flame red and her eyes glowed with and almost feline quality.

"Makeup Alice, really?"

I couldn't help myself. It was like the minutes I thought about it, the words were slipping from my lips.

"It's all natural Bella, I made sure of it. It will wash straight off." I felt better knowing that, and decided to just leave it be.

Alice appeared stressed enough about this, hell, I was a bit too. We didn't need to start find faults. This evening meant too much. Alice was clearly all about pushing the envelope tonight.

"Anyway, I was just leaving Alice here with you. I checked on everything, talked with everyone. I just need to get changed and then we'll be on our way." I wasn't even given time to respond before Alice was leaving.

"She seems nervous." Rosalie said as she stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her outfit.

She was dressed in a one-piece, though the term was used rather liberally. The black suit she was wearing plunged low, stopping just shy of her belly button, and when she turned the suit was backless, ridding _very_ low.

Looking at the cover up Alice had given her, I wondered why she'd even bothered. It looked like an off the shoulder crop, but it had been ripped to shreds almost.

"Ugh?" I asked, wondering how exactly you would go about putting it on.

She just shrugged, twisting it a bit to figure out the front from the back before pulling it over her head.

She seemed to get it on easily enough, and when it was on I could see there was more to it—alot more actually. Printed on the shirt was the same crest I had on my suit, only much larger. It seemed to wrap around the entirety of the shirt. The rips weren't too much either. They pushed the boundaries a little, but on Rosalie, they didn't look so bad. On me, it may have been a different story entirely.

"Glad she's put that on you and not me." Rosalie laughed in response.

"I'm sure you'd have looked fine." She couldn't even say it with a straight face.

"She'd definitely pushing the envelope on this one." I nodded my head in agreement. "What do you think she's wearing?"

"I don't think I could tell you even if I wanted to. I didn't actually think she'd put me up on a runway pregnant, so trust me, whatever she's up to is news to me."

Before Rosalie could respond, Alice burst through the curtain. Unlike Tanya and I, dressed in our biker boots, Alice was dressed in a pair of strappy heels that had chains draped haphazardly around her feet. Looking over to Rosalie, I noticed she too was in heels, only hers were like cages. They suited her long legs, though I don't imagine they'd have looked as flattering on the likes of me or Alice.

Scanning back to Alice, she was dressed in a black one-piece with geometric cutouts and a sleeveless vest over top. She looked seriously out for blood, especially with the chains draping down the side of the vest too.

"Here." Alice said, my eyes falling to the glove she trust into my hand before throwing one to Rose. Lastly she helped slide one onto Tanya's right hand.

The gloves were leather, fingerless, studded across the knuckle, with a cut out on the back.

"What are these for?"

"Your hand?"

I growled lowly. "No kidding—why are we wearing them?"

I had to keep my temper in check with Tanya in the room, but Alice should have known I wasn't in any mood to deal with her shit at the moment. The closer we got to curtain, the more the butterflies in my stomach turned into Velociraptors.

"Can you just go with it, Bella. It'll all make sense when you get up there."

"I'd rather it make sense before I'm up them." Alice closed the distance between us, now that finished putting Tanya's glove on her. She placed her hand on my cheek, careful to mind my makeup as she looked at me.

"Trust me, Bella. I would _never _put you in a situation I knew you couldn't handle."

I looked into her eyes, they were full of so much earnest it was hard not to believe her. With a sigh, I nodded. I was mostly just resigned, but I could do this. I had to.

Alice was just making sure everything was in the right place when Emmett popped his head through the door.

"Alice, Seth said everything's ready we're just waiting on—Rosie baby, you look…" he trailed off, managing to cross the distance between them in a couple of easy strides. I wanted to laugh as he hands started wondering, but with Alice in the room, he didn't get to do too much damage before Emmett was ripped away from Rose.

"Yo, half-pint can't I give my fiancé a hug for luck?" he actually sounded like a petulant child.

"If I knew you were capable of reigning in your libido, sure. But I know you Emmett, kiss her cheek and go sort your self out."

I laughed at how put out he seemed, having his fun stamped out by Alice like that. He behaved though, kissing Rose's cheek. I heard him whisper a few sweet words in her ears, before kissing the crest of a forehead and heading for the door.

"Em?" Rose called just before he was out the door.

"Put a shirt on. You're mine, and I don't share." Though there wasn't too much innuendo in what Rosalie said, I felt a little bit dirty. More so, when Emmett wagged his eyebrows before ducking out laughing.

Clapping her hands, Alice looked at us.

"I guess it's time to head over."

I baulked. I won't lie. I thought I was doing so well psyching myself up. Now, yeah. Wasn't really feeling it anymore.

"I don't even know what we're doing, Alice." Before I could really freak, Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"We'll be fine, Bella. Remember what you said, about Edward?" I nodded my head. "He'll be with you. Maybe not at first, but he'll still be there. We can do this. For ourselves, our partners, our family and our happiness. We can do this."

Rosalie wasn't the type to give pep talks to anyone, and I honestly didn't know why. She was right up there with Esme. She made me feel ten feet tall, like this was nothing.

"Thanks, Rose. Lets do this." She nodded her head, giving my space to lift Tanya and sit her on my hip before she grabbed my hand again.

Backstage, Alice gave us the rundown. The lighting would be dim, though there were LED strips in the floor to help guide us. They would however be very dim. The runway would be flooded with smoke, and we weren't to expect heavy lighting until we reached the end.

I just hoped this wouldn't be too much for Tanya.

She and I were walking out last, following Alice, who was letting Rosalie open the show. As was normal. Rose didn't seem to mind if that had changed at all, but either way she was content.

I was a little nervous when Alice didn't mention anything about the guys, but I didn't really get to think about it for too long when I heard Seth say: "Fly Birdies, fly."

Rosalie didn't even hesitate as she stepped out. I knew Alice was only supposed to wait fifteen seconds before she walked, and the same for me. I don't think thirty seconds had ever moved so slowly, and yet so fast in my life.

I held on to Tanya's hand for dear life and prayed to god I wasn't pulling her along too fast. It was too hard for me to tell, the lights could honestly barely be called lights. I could only just make out the runway, and I prayed I wasn't about to step off the end.

Luckily, it was hard to miss my mark just to the left of Alice. Both she and Rose we standing at the end of the catwalk, there lips popped out as they pointed to their engagement fingers with their right hands. I hadn't even really noticed that the whole time, Beyoncé's _Single Ladies _(Put a Ring on it) was playing—the beat at least.

Out of nowhere, as I took my place, settling Tanya in front of me as I played my part, Alice happened upon a microphone. Someone may have handed it to her, it's hard to say. I wasn't paying _that _much attention to Alice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, thank you all for coming out tonight." She began in a voice so unlike her typical soprano. "I welcome you all to the official launch of MAB's, Twilight line." A few cheers followed that, though there weren't any wolf whistles. So where the hell was Emmett?

"Anyway, that's not the only reason. The past couple of years have been good to me. I found my love—my soul mate, I made good business choices and my sister was able to help make my dreams come true. Well tonight, alongside my son-to-be new sister, Rosalie Hale. We'd like to share our happiness with anyone else who will listen."

I was so busy looking at the crowd, and trying to make sure that Tanya was okay, I didn't even hear the hydraulic lifts behind me. Alice had somehow managed to get the catwalk rigged up so there was enough space between the floor and whatever went into the catwalk to have space for a platform for Edward, Emmett and Jasper to ascend upon.

I nearly screamed when a pair of arms wound their way around my frame, luckily enough there was so much familiarity in these arms I stopped myself.

"_You look lovely, Bella." _Edward cooed in my ear as he place a soft kiss behind it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I decided to share something more than just the launch of my line. Tonight it's time I shared with you the best news of my life." The lights came on full force now that Emmett, Jasper and Edward had joined us on the stage. From what I could glimpse of Edward he was dressed in a pair of tight fighting jeans, they were kind of acid washed maybe and I think I could see the _Twilight _crest. All the boys seemed to be in tight fitting jeans, and just a simple white V-neck t-shirt.

This time, the crowd wolf whistled, or perhaps cat called was the better term.

"For those of you who don't know, to my right stands Rosalie Hale. My sister-to-be. Standing with her is my brother, God love him, Emmett Cullen a man who seems to have stolen her heart and offered her his name when he asked her to marry him, to which she said yes." A beat passed before the crowd seemed to understand what she'd said and the all started applauding.

"At my side is the man who managed to ruin me for all men. The man who's been with me as my business grew to become something I never even dreamed of. Jasper Whitlock, ladies and gentlemen, made me the happiest girl alive when he got down on one knee, my gun-toting father be damned." I could practically hear Charlie grunt from here.

"And as happy as my life has been, it's got nothing on the life my sister has built. For years she's been there helping me make all of my dreams come true. She pushed away the bullies who thought they could get the better of me, she helped me whenever I needed her and she's walked in this crazy show for me and the one before. She's the reason this line even came to be. Ladies and gentlemen, Bella Swan and the man who's made her life complete, Edward Cullen and their daughter Tanya. Because of Bella, I thought to make MAB, but most especially the Twilight line friendly for women, real women, pregnant women and everything in between, and I've also started on the concepts for children."

"Anyway," Alice said, finally winding down. "I think I've kept you all from the show long enough. Again welcome, and enjoy the show." The lights cut out as soon as Alice finished speaking as heavy smoke flooded the stage. I was a little startled to move, and I could feel Tanya trembling beside me. Bending over to pick her up, I had only just managed to right myself when the stage was lit up again.

Turning to look at Edward, I blushed. He'd taken off his shirt, all of the boys had, and tattooed across his left pectoral was my name, looping beneath it in an equally beautiful script was Tanya's.

I could have teared up with sentiment alone, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't too, but I promised not to ruin my make up this time.

The lights dimmed again, but this time the guys led us onto the platform. We had to sit down so that we could hop off once it descended, but it sure beat the hell out of walking back down the runway.

When the rig was back in place, we heard Carlisle's voice as he started introducing everything.

As soon as I was on the ground again, I sought out Alice first and shoved her in the shoulder. It wasn't hard, but she did stumble a little in her shoes.

"Alice, how's about next time you warn a pregnant lady if you're going to pull something like with the guys. Jesus, I nearly had my kids on your catwalk." I fumed.

Before Alice would respond, Edward was pulling me into his side. He kissed Tanya's cheek, reminding me that she was in fact in my arms and looking more than a little confused. "Calm down, Love. Everything's fine."

"No, no. She's kind of got a point. Sorry, Bella, I wasn't thinking." I shrugged in response, though I could see and hear the sincerity.

"It's okay." I cleared the space between us and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Alice. I'm happy this worked for you. I really am."

"Thanks, Bella. I meant everything I said up there, you know. I don't think I'd be where I am without you. All of you." She ended looking to our whole congregation.

"Don't sweat it, half-pint. You're kind of awesome." I laughed at the glare, Alice tried to level Emmett with. In the end she shrugged it off and was herding to the backstage area where the rest of our family had been led to.

As soon as we rounded, what I was now calling the green room, rather than backstage. Seeing as the actual backstage area was currently full of people running about in various stages of dress. This area however, was normally our private fitting area, for women to try on lingerie or other more private outfits. The fitting room stalls were all shut, and a cloth lined table was in front of the doors. A top it was an amazing looking cake, a big variety of canapés and petit fours, and champagne to toast.

Tanya started fussing, so I let her down quickly and she headed straight for Esme and snuggled into her arms.

We were congratulated by everyone, more than once. People were the most surprised to hear how far along I was, but I kind of expected it. I just loved how supportive they were for all of us.

After a few minutes, we excused ourselves at Alice's insistence. She'd given us jeans and a tank top to change into. My jeans sit comfortably, and a little on the looser side which I appreciated. The tears and patches were tasteful, and not as edgy as a lot of the items she designed which I loved.

The tank top was simple, and I guessed Alice and Rose had similar items on too. Though I don't imagine they'd changed out of their heels. Alice lived in heels, and they were kind of second nature to her.

Back in the green room, Esme had changed Tanya into actual clothes too, though I think Tanya didn't want to take off her little boots. They were back on her feet, managing to make her look adorable with her tights, skirt and t-shirt combo. I was happy to see she was wearing one of her warmer cardigans too. You had to love Esme.

Everyone talked, and drank and ate for a couple of hours before I was too exhausted to be entertaining. Everyone understood fortunately enough and after one more round of congratulations, and a sleeping Tanya on my shoulder we headed home.

I didn't even make it home before I passed out. My day had been beyond hectic, but I loved every minute of it.

"Edward?" I whispered when he was helping from the car so we could head upstairs.

"Yes, Love?" he asked quickly, though I could hear the humor in his voice. He probably thought I was still asleep.

"Are they real?" I hoped he knew I was asking about the tattoos. Maybe I should have specified.

"No, Love. Angel stenciled them on."

"We should see about getting real ones." Edward just chuckled, as he helped me change into more comfortable underwear and one of his t-shirts.

"Okay." If he said anything else, I missed it and drifted happily back to sleep. If Alice wanted me back at work tomorrow early, it wasn't happening. Maybe I should take another day off.

I had the most amazing man in the world, and he was going to mine forever. That's the thought that had me smiling as I slept.

* * *

_**Hiya, sorry this has taken so long. I imagine it'll take a little bit longer for the next chapter to come out too. I'm trying my best to juggle my editing schedule as well as my school commitments and everything else I'm working on too/towards. I hope you do like this longer chapter, it's been some what fleshed out a little in the editing process, anyone who's read the original I hope you don't mind.**_

_**Please, leave me some sugar.**_

_**Nic. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, so this one is a wee bit shorter than the previous chapter, but enjoy it all the same. **_

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

It was hard keeping things from Bella. Not that there was much I knew about Alice's plan, but keeping what little information I was privy to from Bella was blasphemous.

There were so many thing I imagined were going through Bella's head, none of which would have reflected how much she cared for her sister. I actually think she'd have probably sworn her sister to the pits of hell.

For the most part, Bella, was a reasonable pregnant woman, but even she had limits. Walking down a runway in scant swimwear, I imagine that was pushing her.

There was even the green-eyed monster inside of me that hated knowing there was going to be _at least _one sick person leering at Bella. Pregnant or not, even as heavily as she was, she was still absolutely stunning.

People mentioned it _all_ the time, Sue most especially.

"Damn it, Edward!" Alice groaned, as she stormed through the room I'd been sequestered in. "Seriously, you're panties are still in a wad."

Not a question.

"Bella will be fine with this. Your Mom has been with her, keeping her company and Angel too."

I shook my head. She was missing the point.

"Alice, I don't like keeping things from Bella, irrespective of what it is. It goes against the grain." I sighed. I'd told her as much a few times already, but she still didn't get it.

"Come on Edward, she'll appreciate it later I promise." I scoffed, how much did she actually believe that?

"Alice, do you have any idea how stressed Bella was this morning, when all she assumed she was doing was telling everyone else the news. I kept quiet because I figured you'd tell her yourself, but from what I've heard she's now under the impression that she's actually modeling today. She's six months pregnant!" It was hard keeping my temper at bay, more so when Alice still seemed unfazed.

"Unwad, Edward. Bella will be _fine_."

I shook my head. "How can you say that? Have you explicitly asked her? No, you haven't. Because you're intentionally keeping her in the dark and praying she doesn't have kittens up on that stage."

I hadn't realized I'd been pacing until Alice wrapped her hand around my elbow, pulling me to a stop. "Edward, everything will be fine. Bella will be fine. If she had a massive issue with this whole thing she'd have made it known. I'd prepared myself for that. I have enough models here tonight that if Bella had refused me, I'd have simply switched to plan B, or C—Z even. Edward, I would _never _put Bella in any situation that she wasn't entirely comfortable with."

A part of me, and it was rather small, was a little placated, but the other parts of me still hated lying to Bella. Omission in my books was still a lie. If you're not being truthful, then it's a lie.

"Edward, when she sees you up there, shirtless with her name on your chest, any and all reservations she has will be gone. Trust me, _please._"

Alice just had this way about her, and even though I wasn't completely sold, I resigned myself to the fact that there was nothing that I could do about this. I just needed to be there for Bella, regardless of how this turned out.

That aside, a part of what Alice said was true. Bella would be very happy to see her name on my chest. Even I liked seeing it there. Maybe, it would be something I could make permanent.

I guess I'll wait to see her reaction first.

"Hey, make sure you keep your distance from Bella, _please_?"Alice asked, making me spin on her.

"What?" I was astounded. "What do you mean avoid, Bella?"

Alice shook her head, as if having to answer this question was taxing on her. _Piss-ant._

"Edward, you, Emmett and even Jasper are all to stay away from your better halves until the show begins. I've _told _you this already."

"Spell it out for me again, Alice, or no dice. You're asking me to stay away from my _pregnant _fiancée, when _we_ are announcing our pregnancy to friends and whoever else is out there." I could see Alice was unimpressed as she looked down to her watch before sighing heavily.

"Of course you choose now to do this." I fought a laugh at her indignation. This was nothing. I imagine Emmett would have been far worse. He and Rose were normally attached. "Because I don't have the time for this, I'll be frank. You're all to be separated from your partners because you'll all spill your guts. That simple. You're guilt will win out, Emmett is pussy-whipped and, well Jasper is a non-issue, but I figured he shouldn't get special treatment because he's with me."

"You better pray this goes well, Alice, because against my better judgment I'll concede."

I was a little shocked when Alice reached up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. "That's all I ask. Now, grab your gears off the rack and head towards change room 1. That's where the guys are. Stress-less, please. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Still didn't trust the girl as far as I could throw her, but I knew deep down she'd never do anything to Bella. It was with that in mind I thumbed through the rack looking for the bag with my name on it before I headed towards the change room.

At least I'd have someone I could commiserate with in there. _Emmett. _Jasper's too level-headed to be effected too much by all of this. He'd be more used to it then Em and I. He needs a medal, I don't know how he puts up with Alice.

She's certifiable I swear!

"Yo, Ed. How's it hanging?" Emmett greeted as I stepped through the curtain. There wasn't much by way of anything in her except the essentials. Mirror, clothes rack. Well, I could see some effort was made, one of the loungers from the fitting rooms was in here too, that's where Jasper was perched flicking through something on his phone.

"Ed-ward, and it's fine. Everything's fine." I couldn't lie for shit, I could hear the resentment in my own voice.

Jasper too, by the way he so quickly tucked his phone away into his pocket and raised his gaze to my face.

"What's eatin' at you, Edward?" I shrugged in response to Jasper, how exactly do I tell him how I'm feeling without sounding completely whipped?

Why does it even matter?

"I hate keeping things from Bella. I mean she's so fragile right now and I worry she'll be really upset when she finds out I knew more then she does." I was shocked when Emmett clapped me on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Bro." Emmett was very serious as he looked me in the eye. "Rosalie is likely to string me up by the balls if she doesn't appreciate the shit fest Piss-ant—Sorry Jazz—Alice as planned. My girl will be out for blood, and she'll take mine first, because I'm supposed to share _everything _with her."

I was happy Emmett thought to correct himself regarding Alice, though Jasper seemed resigned enough to just let him vent.

"May I offer some insight?" Jasper suggested, as Emmett and I both seemed to go off in our own minds for a little while. I hated how many scenarios I imagined playing out. All of which ended badly—_very _badly.

I waved my hand, gesturing for Jasper to continue. He was probably the most rational out of the three of us.

"Well, being on the receiving end of the radio silence, isn't the most comforting thing in the world. Though I'm not exactly being lied to like Bella, and I imagine Rosalie too has probably better informed than I am. But, I think where Bella and Rosalie differ from you two is that they trust Alice with their lives, as I do her with my own. I think that's why they're so quick to do as she wishes. You're still not quite at that level with Alice, that's why you're so worried."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. It made sense. I trusted Alice yes, but I often questioned some of her decisions. Maybe that was why I was having such a hard time coming to turns with this?

"That was deep, Bro." Emmett seemed awed, and if I hadn't been so affected by the profoundness I may have sounded the same way. "You're like Yoda. 'There is no try, only do' shit right there."

Wow, my brother ladies and gentlemen. I shook my head at Emmett, and cast my eyes down to the garment bag I still hadn't hung up, let alone seen the contents of. Conversation seemed to have stopped, so I crossed the room and hung up the bag. Sliding the zip down, I baulked a little at the pants.

They looked tight. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised, this was Alice. The last time I walked on her runway the clothing wasn't exactly loose fitting.

"Guess I should put this on." I grumbled, shucking off the loose fitting pair of Levi's I had on and changing them for Alice's creation. They felt like butter against the skin and fit a lot more comfortable then they appeared to on the rack. She'd played up the same themes from the last show I'd done for her.

They weren't particularly to my style, but I couldn't complain. They fit comfortably, I could move and nothing was siting where it shouldn't.

"Knock, knock. Is everyone decent?" A voice I couldn't quite place asked. Jasper quickly cast his eyes around the room before answering, 'Yes', which was soon followed by a waifish blonde stepping through the door.

Angel, I remembered was the makeup artist who'd worked on me last time, Bella too if I recall.

"Hey, I'll be quick. If you guys just want to all take your shirts off so I can stencil these on, before I have to finish my touch-ups, I'd appreciate it." The poor girl seemed run ragged so I quickly obliged.

I was about to take my shirt off to change it anyway. Angel quickly grabbed the things she needed from her travel case she'd lugged in with her. Her movements were unhurried, yet very efficient as she centered the stencil across my left peck and airbrushed black ink over it. It took maybe two minutes from start to finish and then she was moving on to the other two.

Looking in the mirror, I was more and more sold on the idea of making this permanent now that I could see it. Sure, the image Alice had provided me with was intriguing enough, but seeing the black ink across my chest had something in my heart tightening at the permanence.

"I think I'm going to get a tattoo." I unconsciously vocalized. Fortunately enough, Emmett seemed to be thinking along the same lines too as he stood behind me a little checking out his own ink.

It took Angel ten minutes to see to all of us, before she was rushing out of here on to her next client.

For reason unfounded, as soon as Angel left, despair seemed to settle over me. Jasper seemed to catch on, though he looked a little confused. I couldn't blame him, I was too.

"Emmett, perhaps you should check on the girls while Edward and I finish getting ready." Jasper offered, and Emmett readily seemed to agree.

It wasn't until he was out of the room that I remembered something.

"Aren't we supposed to be avoiding the women?" Jasper shrugged.

"I figured you'd be a little more expressive with Emmett out of the room. You're very conscious of how masculine you come across when he's around."

Has he met my brother? The guy lived and breathed innuendo and gender roles. Guys were tough, women were fragile, for some reason that was unfortunately how he was hard wired. Rosalie was making some progress in changing that mind set, but it was a long road.

Jasper rose from his chair, and crossed the room so he was standing in front of me. "This will all be fine. Sure, Ally seems to be having a little fun with the media spectacle," he pointed to our chests "but it'll be fine. Relax."

He shook me a little with his hands on each of my shoulders. "Come on, this is a show! Be excited you're publically staking claim on your girl. This is so much better then screaming it from the roof tops, this is likely to go to print, if my sources are correct. The country over are going to know that you're one lucky S-O-B with a beautiful wifey-to-be and a gorgeous little babe, and two more on the way. Smile." And I did. Smile, that is.

I don't know how or why, but my God, could Jasper give pep talks. I was actually looking forward to this. I was excited! I was going to be able to tell the whole country that Bella was mine forever.

This was, this was amazing. Perfect. This was Alice!

"She's done it again, hasn't she?" I asked more of myself then Jasper.

He just smiled stepping back over to the couch and pulling on a white V-neck top—it looked like the one I still needed to put on. "I never doubted her for a minute."

When Emmett returned with the news on the girls, I was a bunch of nerves. Alice had readied everything, so all we had to do was wait for her stagehand or whatever to fetch us and lead us to where we needed to be, but hearing Emmett go on and on about how gorgeous the girls looked I panicked a little.

I was not wearing the right pants to hide anything. We were all forced to wear briefs, but that was probably only going to serve to make us all the more uncomfortable. Then I remembered Bella would be up on a catwalk, maybe even in heels, with our _daughter _and those troubles flew out the window.

There were new ones ready and willing to take their place. God, if anything happened to them up on that stage I don't know what I would do. Well, I'd lose my shit, but then I wouldn't even be able to guess as to how I'd react after that.

I fought to calm myself down as Jasper started relaying the message he'd received via Alice. She hadn't been able to fill in the stagehand properly so she was trusted Jasper to do it for us.

So after we were fetched, We'd be ushered onto a rig that would bring us up through the floor of the stage, right behind the girls. There was supposed to be some extra noise to hopefully drown out the sounds of the rig, but either way Alice was likely to be speaking or Beyoncé's _Single Ladies/Put a Ring on it_, would be playing.

I'll be honest, I hated the little 'if this isn't the case, this should be' explanations. I mean they did very little to calm my fragile psyche as it were.

After that, we were supposed to throw our shirts off, I think, then make our way to our girls. Pay a little homage to the brand, something or other, escort girls off stage as the actual show began and all those models Alice probably spent way too much money on would do the rest of the work. She apparently entrusted someone to help with the show, I didn't care to find out who, and that person would be doing the checks and what not while Alice did her thing with us. I think?

If I got something wrong, blame Alice's indecipherable texts. There were a few times when Emmett and I had to get Jasper to translate. It was like even her text messages seemed to be at warp speed or something. That's how they read anyway.

Just when I figured I was calm and centered enough to do this thing, Jasper stopped me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I asked, laughing when I finally noticed the _'Target' _tag on our shirts. I understood why she didn't mind throwing these away.

"You might want to put your shoes on." Looking down at my feet, I'd clean forgotten to change into the shoes for the show. I'd been walking around in socks since I'd put my jeans on. Had Jasper not mentioned anything, I may have even done the show shoeless.

I pulled my assigned boots on my feet. They looked like Biker boots, I guess. A little scuffed, and scary with their chains but Emmett and Jasper had the same styled shoes too, so I figured it was just a part of Alice's show.

It wasn't until I finally took a seat that we were being fetched. I didn't even have time to get the girls name, she was clearly on a mission and all but ran us to the rig and pushed us on to it.

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward. _She'd repeated confusing the three of us as we filed out behind her, because we'd filed out Edward, Emmett, Jasper. I figured maybe she just got our names mixed up, and I didn't feel right correcting her when she seemed a little flustered, but when she got a little handsy and dragged us around the rig until we'd stood in her _order, _did I actually understand what she'd meant.

All she had to do was tell us and we'd have moved for her. She scared me a little too much for me to say anything, I kind of just wanted her to return to her other jobs, but she stood behind the rig right until it started lifting us up to the stage.

"She's something else." Jasper muttered just loud enough to be heard over the din, as we finally made the stage.

I couldn't remember if Jasper had mentioned it or not, but holy hell there was _a lot _of smog flooding the stage. Add to that the harsh beams of Alice's chosen lighting and I imagined I'd have trouble seeing my own hand in front of my face.

When I figured out that trying to see through all of this fog would be an issue, I chose instead to listen to the cues I imagined we'd receive from Alice.

I heard 'happiness' and 'listen' before the floor started lifting, giving me one hell of a shock as I had to steady myself a little. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Emmett did the same.

I could make out the girls, and was quick to hurry to Bella's side as Alice continued on with her speech. Everyone was lucky and happy, extremely bless really to have been so fortunate in their careers and their lives. I already knew all this.

I never ever imagined I would find a woman like Bella. Someone to willing to be there for not just me, but my daughter to. A woman who didn't even blink when Tanya called her Momma, she lapped it up and became just that. My baby girl's Mom, and now we're expecting too.

I wrapped my arms around Bella when I was close enough to her. She stiffened for a second, but softened when she realized it was me. I could make out Tanya's little figure in front of Bella, and smiled at her little outfit. She looked absolutely adorable, right down to the little biker boots on her feet.

I didn't care what Alice was saying, well screaming. My girl was in my arms, her name and that of our daughter's was brandished across my chest. If what Jasper said was true, well I was currently telling the world that Bella was mine, for now and forever and come hell or high water nothing was going to change that.

"_You look lovely, Bella." _ I whispered lowly, knowing the words did her appearance little justice. My mind couldn't find a word that fit, and lovely was all I could manage. Bella probably would have been able to come up with a better hyperbole or adjective.

I almost missed the cue to get rid of my shirt until I caught a glimpse of Jasper removing his. I wasn't sure how Bella would feel seeing her name across my chest, and that little seed of doubt had me taking my shirt off last.

Though I could barely make out some of the things Alice was saying, the leering and cat calling from the crowd was hard to miss. Bella didn't seem to react too much though, and Alice didn't seem phased either, she just kept right on speaking.

I'd never been more anxious to have a spectacle end then at this moment, and then I heard Alice start to close and I couldn't help but smile. _Yes you have kept us long enough._ I couldn't help but agree with her.

Finally, it was time to leave this godforsaken stage!

I heard Bella gasp when the lights dimmed again and the smoke flooded the stage. I guess she'd noticed the ink.

Neither of us really had too much time to lend to the sentiment as I lead Bella to the rig, she'd lifted Tanya into her arms and was unconsciously shielding her from the camera wielding press circle. I guess she'd already forgotten she'd been in front of her up on the stage?

The rig dropped quickly and I settled my hands on Bella's hips to make sure she didn't pitch forward or anything. I could just make out Carlisle's voice as he began Emceeing for Alice. Apparently my father had a sexy voice that was perfect for Alice's shows.

Now when I heard that statement I wasn't sure which was more disturbing, hearing my Mom say that, or Alice gush in agreement. Probably the former.

I panicked a little when Bella took off away from me when we were finally on the ground, but when she went after her sister shoving her hard in the shoulder. I let her get her grievance with her sister out before I closed the distance between us and pulled her into me. I kissed Tanya's cheek, to settle her and hopefully remind Bella she was still in her arms.

After a few whispered words, Bella was back to normal again. Alice was apologizing and Emmett and Jasper had no choice but to watch on, Rosalie too for that matter. Though I'm sure that if it came to blows or something she'd have tried to step in.

When the sisters worked everything out and Emmett stuck his foot in his mouth, Alice decided it was time to head to the green room. I knew that there was something awaiting us in there, but Alice hadn't bothered to share that with us either. She all but skipped over to what was normally the private fitting rooms.

Stepping into the room, I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. Everyone was here. My mom, Charlie, Sue, all of Bella's part-timers and her friends. My crew, Seth and Jacob, and even Alice's more frequent models who I imagined were close to Bella as well and very excited for us.

In true Alice style she hadn't done anything in halves. A cloth-lined table was pushed up against the fitting rooms covered in everything from champagne to little desserts and even a cake. There was even another table with little savories too, but I think the one by the fitting rooms was the focal point.

I noticed that Tanya was quick to rush to my mother, but I didn't worry too much. With my mom here and all her Aunts and Uncles I knew she'd be okay.

It didn't take long for people to start making their rounds and congratulating us all. Bella and I heard the most of it, and people were incredibly surprised to hear how far along Bella was, with twins no less. I guess they imagined that someone this far along would be a walking house, but even if Bella hadn't realized it, she was still incredibly lucky. It was only a matter of time before the babies dropped, but for now, she was okay—well except for the back and rib discomfort she was growing more and more aware of.

I was a little sad when it was time to leave, mostly because I knew how much time and effort everyone would have put into this. However, my family came first and I noticed how tired Bella was growing, and Tanya was all but checked out on Bella's shoulder. My mom had changed her out of her bathing suit and the rest of us had managed a few minutes to change too, but I didn't miss the hunch in Bella's shoulders as the hours slowly ticked by.

I'd noticed a few times when Alice ducked out of the room, only to return with a blinding smile on her face, but Bella hadn't so I let it go. This was still Alice's night, and Jasper had mentioned a chance of media coverage too, so maybe that's what Alice was doing.

She did tell me to check my email before kissing my cheek and bidding goodnight, so perhaps I'd find out in the morning.

I don't know, my family was more important to me right now, and at the moment they were both falling asleep standing up.

Bella nodded off before we'd even left the parking lot, as I imagined she would and Tanya was a goner before I'd eve strapped her into her seat. When I got home, I got Tanya into bed first before I helped Bella.

She didn't need help dressing and simply kicked off her jeans before settling under the covers of the bed. I went through the motions however and washed my face and brushed my teeth, as tired as I was I figured I'd do this now rather than in the morning.

Dressed in a pair of sleep pants I settled myself into bed a little surprised when I noticed Bella's eyes were open and she was staring at my chest. I wasn't sure how awake she was, but she wanted me to look into getting permanent tattoos. I agreed, though I was curious as to how lucid she actually was.

I'd ask her again in the morning.

I kissed her cheek quickly before wrapping my arms around he as best I could and pulling her into my chest. I felt a couple of kicks against my palm and smiled, _'Goodnight my babies', _I whispered before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

That night I dreamt of tattoos and twins, most especially though, where I would get my families names eternalized on my body.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that, please leave me some love. Hopefully it shouldn't be long until the next chapter is up.**_

_**Peace, love and other drugs,**_

_**Nic.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I slacked off proofing this in my mission to get it complete. **

**Any mistakes are of my own making and I apologise if you're a grammar and punctuation freak (which I mean in the kindest possible way).  
**

**I hope it's not too bad, if it is, feel free to let me know. **

***Few more words from me at the end, if you're not a fan of notes, skip the bold. **

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

It's laughable how hindsight works. At least to me it is.

I guess in the heat of everything that spurred at the reveal I didn't even realize some of the things I was saying and to whom. Had I been more aware, and a lot less overwhelmed, I may have been smarter in my choices.

Needless to say the media representatives Alice's little birdies had caught wind of had in fact arrived, and they'd even managed their way backstage to our little soiree. I suppose you would expect nothing less from journalists.

Unfortunately that's where the impressiveness of the journalists abilities end, because I had unknowingly agreed to take part in a photo shoot. Why, may you ask? Because the journalist in question happened to be Jacob's—Edward's left hand man—girlfriend. She was kind and sweet, and I kind of spaced when were talking and agreed to partake in an interview if she could get it cleared with her editor.

I'd been oblivious until I received an email two days later expressing massive gratitude and giving me a time and a location for a photo shoot that was to accompany my article. Alice was pleased as punch when I told her, Edward seemed content so long as I was covered and comfortable during the shoot. He also demanded that the final draft be approved before print.

"This is all your fault, Alice." I groaned, examining the envelope hiding my idiocy from me.

I'd simply used the stores address as the address for them to send my copy to. At the time I'd forgotten about my sister and that she worked here and that she wouldn't let me get away with not showing her, pregnant or not.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to start talking to the press. That's all on _you._"

She sounded far too pleased with herself.

"Who's idea was the goddamned spectacle?" Rhetorical. "That's right, you. Which makes this your fault!"

"And again." Alice started slowly, speaking to me as if I were a child. "No one told you to talk to the press."

"No one told me she was press. Besides, don't you know pregnant women need constant supervision! Pregnant Bella even more so. I zoned out when she was talking to me. She was so wordy and—oh fine. I'll take some blame, but the rest falls to _you._"

Alice just sighed, shaking her head at me. It was highly likely this back and forth would continue. As it were, we'd been going back and forth for the better half of the afternoon, and in the end I still couldn't bring myself to yield or open the envelope.

Sure, when I'd given a more thorough interview and spent a little more time with Renesmee, I felt a little more comfortable about the things she was likely to print, it was just the images that worried me.

When I arrived at the location with Edward, I had no idea what to expect. A set I guess. Something controllable and malleable, so they could have changed it however they saw fit. I didn't expect to see a sprawling field and relatively unspoilt nature.

A few tents had been set up for us to change and what have you, and whatever it was the photographer needed them for. The wardrobes were simple. The lines were clean, there was little to know embellishments and everything was cotton or linen from what I could gather. Everything was particularly earthy I guess, though the color palette was rather crisp. Everything seemed to be white, or cream.

There were a whole series of shots taken. Some just Edward, or myself, other the two of us. We'd changed maybe three times a piece. I'd started out in a billowy maxi dress, with a halter neck, then I'd been changed into an empire waisted dress and I'd finished in shirt Edward had started in, tied under my breast and a floor length maxi skirt that rested lowly on my lips thanks to my bump.

Edward started off in loose fitting linen trousers and an unbuttoned collared shirt, then he'd been asked to lose the shirt altogether, before being asked to change into a pair of knee length shorts and v-neck shirt.

The photos I'd love the most were the ones I'd seen of the two of us together. When the photographer was snapping, Edward take liberties, whispering sweet nothing or peppering butterfly kisses on my neck or shoulder. I'd seen of few of them where I was blushing like a virgin, but at the same time I couldn't deny the happiness I'd seen captured through the lens of the camera.

When we were finished for the day, as the sun crept lower and lower I'd been exhausted. I never knew how taxing smiling for the camera could actually be. It made me appreciate the work Rosalie and Jasper did, that was for sure.

We'd been gifted the whole rack of clothes they'd assembled for the shoot, not just the ones we'd worn. The photographer said it was a gift from the magazine, or his studio—I can't remember—in light of our engagement and the twins. I didn't often wear white, but I was certain I could find some occasions to wear my newly acquired wardrobe, as with Edward. We'd also been given a beautiful gift basket over flowing with baby paraphernalia, everything from bottles and pacifiers, blankets, plush toys, clothes too and what I imagined where designer baubles that probably wouldn't serve a functional purpose.

All in all, we were humbled by the gifts we'd received. It also made me feel a little bad about not being more enthusiastic about the shoot and the article. Then again, it wasn't exactly something I could ever picture myself doing, and in _Vogue _no less.

It couldn't have been a local publication?

I was snapped back by Alice clicking her fingers in my face. "Yo, front and center prego."

I blushed as I snapped back to the here and now, envelope still in a death grip.

"Come on Bella, you said everything went great with the interview and the photo shoot. Why won't you just open the envelope?"

I sighed, laying the envelope down on my desk.

Everything had been fine. More then fine, I think the thing that scared me the most was knowing that this wasn't just the local newsreader. This was an international publication. People the world over were going to read an article about the Masen/Cullen fortunes heir marrying off. I didn't even know Edward was one of two heirs to the fortune, it was never an issue between us.

When I received my engagement ring I speculated that there was some serious money in his family, but I never envisioned a fortune. My children were going to inherit millions of dollars!

Shaking my head, I looked up from the envelope. "Alice, this is my life. My children's lives, and I've given the press at pass at them. I'm scared that the things they've written were taken out of context. I'm a nobody with a spread in _Vogue, _I guess I'm scared."

Alice reached out, wrapping her hands around both of mine, her insistent little thumb rubbing circles.

"Bella, you also need to remember that this isn't _OK, _or _'Hollywood Gossip', _this is _Vogue. _You don't get much more reputable than that." I couldn't help but drop my gaze to the envelope before looking back up at Alice. "Look, if you're not comfortable reading this just yet, you've got some time before the issue hits the shelves to come to terms."

She had a point, but still. It still felt odd. Millionaire or not, I didn't understand why people would want to read a story about the life Edward and I were creating for ourselves.

"I'll read it later." I eventually answered decidedly to which Alice just patted my hand.

"Whenever you're ready. Now hurry up and get your things, Edward will be here soon. I'll lock up and meet you all at Esme's and Carlisle's later." I kissed Alice's cheek before grabbing my things, the envelope joining the contents of my purse before I shrugged into my jacket. Sure ensure, as I made to leave the office, Edward was opening the door.

"Ready, Love?" He asked, before kissing my cheek. Answering in affirmation, Edward pulled me into his side as we crossed the floor before ducking out of the employee exit.

When we arrived at Esme's and Carlisle's, I was a little shocked to see that Rosalie and Emmett were already here.

Generally, Edward and I were the first to arrive when we had family dinners, in part due to us leaving work early so we could spend time with Tanya. Maybe they both got off work early today?

We didn't knock as we let ourselves in through the front door. Edward helped me out of my coat quickly before I took off in search of Tanya.

The further along I grew, the more time I tried to spend with Tanya, mostly because I wasn't really sure how she was going to adjust to having siblings. I hoped and prayed for the best, but there was no telling.

"Momma!" Tanya cheered as I rounded the foyer into the sitting room. She'd been playing on the floor with Emmett, as Esme and Rosalie watched on. I assumed Carlisle must have been in his study.

"Hey, Baby." I greeted as she rushed over, her little feet moving at a terrifying fast pace. Fortunately enough she didn't trip as she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around my knees as she hugged me.

It took me a second, to get low enough to lift her into my arms. Edward had been asking me on repeated occasions to stop picking Tanya up, but it was a hard habit to break. She wouldn't be small enough to pick up forever.

"How was your day?" I settled Tanya on my hip, kissing her on the lips quickly.

Tanya broke into a babbled play by play of what she's done. I picked up I 'Nana' and 'Aun' Wose' a few times, but everything else was a little harder to decipher. I 'Wowed' and 'Really'd' where I felt appropriate which just made Edward chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the two of us. In the process deftly removing Tanya from my arms with a disapproving eyebrow raise.

With my hands free however, I greeted everyone else in the room, Carlisle too when he came out from wheverver he'd been hiding. Twenty minutes later after the arrival of Alice and Jasper, Esme was calling us all to the table for dinner.

Dinner was a loud affair, everyone discussing the things currently going on in our lives. Everyone had something to share, and Alice kept looking at me pointedly as if to say 'Tell them'. I didn't, I'd tell them when I was ready to look at the article myself.

I hadn't really realized how quiet Rosalie and Emmett had been throughout dinner until Jasper made a point to mention it. I suppose I was much more interested in the beautiful roast Esme had prepared.

"Well, I guess now that we've got everyone's attention, we might as well tell you." Rosalie sighed. Attention?

"I guess to start, I'll mention that I was due to fly to Australia in a three weeks for Melbourne fashion week. Yesterday I went through the typical physical to make sure I'd be fine the show, and on the flight—routine stuff really. Um, to cut the long story short, I'm unfit to be in the show."

The table fell into pin drop silence until Alice spoke.

"Is everything okay, Rose?" I was relieved when Rosalie nodded. I think I took an audible breath in relief.

"It's nothing too bad. They just informed me that I was pregnant and they didn't recommend me travelling so far. I guess I'm state side for the next year at least."

Whoa, it took my mind a second to catch on, but there was no mistaking the evident happiness written across Rosalie and Emmett's faces.

The whole table broke out in a chorus of congratulations, before Alice fell into her rapid fire questioning.

Rosalie was nine weeks pregnant. The baby would be a Cullen. She was going to work for as long as her clients were comfortable, and if her agent had an issue then her agent could find someone else to represent.

"I always wanted lots of Grandbabies." Esme had cheered as she left the dinning room and returned with what I was calling death by chocolate cake.

_But what a way to go._

Okay, so that whole Vogue cover piece was not as simple and easy as I had first anticipated. I mean the questions they asked alone were almost disorienting, they were wondering if I planned on marrying Edward for the Cullen/Masen fortune, um no. considering I already had my own kind of success that was not a welcomed question. But once the whole I love him not his money was finally cleared the questions about our relationship became easier.

How we overcame everything. What it was like to fall in love with someone who had baggage. How we could fall in love in general, considering all of societies views on the things we were willingly tackling as a couple. They even asked about the announcement being made publically, to that I had no answer. I was completely unaware of the whole thing.

The photo shoot was different to what I had expected, we were in an open field, I was wearing long flowing dresses while Edward wore only trousers, we had individual shots as well as couple shots, it felt so strange to be modeling with Edward in such classically feminine clothes, I felt so beautiful even being seven months pregnant now. Of course Edward constantly whispering things in my ear probably didn't help and would have given the photographer a few blush blessed shots.

"Thank you two so much for this," the photographer finally said after receiving the okay from the journalist that they had received the shots they were looking for.

"You two are naturals, it has been a pleasure working with you, Edward, Bella." The photographer said as she gave us each gentle hugs.

"Thanks, it was fun." I said honestly, it was fun when I finally got comfortable.

"Thank you." Edward said simply stepping out of her hug.

"So Edward, Bella, I think that this will probably make the October edition, we are still deciding whether or not you two will be on the cover, but if not you will more then likely have a multiple page spread featured, would that be okay?" I didn't care either way, I was going to be in a magazine, and not just for my store which was also going to be in the article but for my love life with Edward, something that I didn't necessarily see as news worthy.

"Um, yeah sure. Just do what you think needs to be done, we really don't mind." I said honestly as I walked over to my dressing area, we were soon informed that the clothes were to be kept as a thank you and also a gift of sorts for the engagement and wedding as we were also handed a gift basket—painted a pale white filled with baby essentials from clothes to bottles and even a few designer knick knacks, it was an amazing gesture, which I made sure we thanked them for profusely.

What remained of our evening carried on as normal; after dinner, Esme refused to let us help with the washing up and we moved to the sitting room for coffee and tea, before everyone eventually started leaving for their homes.

After Rosalie's announcement, and the dropping of her agent, we started seeing more and more of her around the store. She was a massive help, especially with my growing ineptitude. The twins were doing a number on my internal organs half the time, and with them still sitting high up in my ribcage I was in near constant discomfort, and often pain.

There was little I could do. I tried walking, massaging the area, nothing work. I know Edward hated it, and I certainly didn't care for it either, but it wasn't as if I could do anything to change the matter.

My kids were already displaying their stubborn streak.

In the end I spent most of my time in the office, sitting down and going over paperwork and invoices. There was even a heavy stream of emails coming through as customers asked about purchasing products online. I won't lie, the notion was growing more appealing, however the venture seemed a little ways off given my current state. It was certainly something I was going to consider though, I'd have to talk to Edward about it.

As it were, I still hadn't really been able to find it in me to look at the magazine I'd been carrying around with me. I knew if I didn't hurry, it'd be on the stands before I even had a clue as to what was being written, but I was nervous.

Edward didn't mind waiting in the least. He'd never picked up _Vogue _in his life, and he didn't much care if that changed. He was more interested in seeing the images rather than reading the article. He knew where we stood, and how little his family's wealth mattered to me.

"Damn!" I groaned, reaching for the envelope. "Might as well rip the band-aid off already."

I don't even know who I was talking to, myself I suppose, as I tore the seal upending it's contents onto my desk. On the cover was beautiful woman whom I couldn't place. After checking the contents I flicked through the pages until I reached our spread and I couldn't help the gasp that left me at the sight of the first image.

I couldn't really recall it being taken, but it was definitely early on in the shoot. I was dressed in the first dress with my hands resting on the curve of my belly. Edward stood behind me, his hands resting on top of mine as he pressed a kiss to the crown of my forehead.

All of the pictures had a similar tone to them. They were all intimate and natural. We hadn't really been too made up at the time, and it reflected in the images. Even through my own eyes I could see there wasn't a whole lot of retouching. I looked for it too.

"What'cha reading?" I hadn't even heard Alice come in and I almost threw the magazine at her.

"Jesus Alice, make a goddamned noise." I chided, holding my hand to my heart. "You do _not _sneak up on the heavily pregnant woman!"

"I knocked." She shrugged.

"Did I respond?" She shook her head.

"I figured that meant no one was in here." And there she goes with a perfectly logical answer. "That doesn't matter anyway. What are you reading?"

I shrugged, knowing there was no way for me to say 'nothing' and have her believe me. She could very clearly see what I was looking at.

"You finally read it?" I actually laughed.

I hadn't read it, I'd only managed to look at the pictures thus far.

"Um, why're you laughing? Is this a crazy pregnant woman think? You're emotions are all up the fuck and everything." I shook my head. "_Okay_…"

"Oh, you haven't read it." I tapped my nose with a smile. "Are you going to?" I sighed, but did nod my head. It was definitely time I finally read the article. I'd only been carrying it around with me for almost three weeks.

"Let me read it with you." It wasn't actually a question, it was a demand.

I made room for Alice as she hopped up onto my desk. I turned the magazine so we could both read it at the same time.

"_Real love in the birth of Twilight._" Alice read aloud, a megawatt smile across her face. "At least it doesn't mention anything about the Cullen-Masen fortune or anything silly like that."

That was a fair point. It also paid homage to Alice's baby, the _Twilight _line.

Silently the both of us continued to read, and I couldn't have been more happy. Renesmee had done an excellent job with her article. She didn't see the need to add in nonsensical phrases or metaphors. It read as honest, much like it should have.

I couldn't help but smile as I read the closing statement.

It was true, every last word of it and I loved it.

"Are you happy you read this now?" Alice asked, as I closed the magazine, not at all interested in what else there was to read.

I smiled, nodding my head. I was speechless.

"Good because it hit stands this morning."

"What!" I asked shocked. "So soon. How do you know?"

She pulled out her own copy from her bag. "Because I bought my copy this morning."

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be printed until the next issue." Alice shrugged. I wanted an answer, a real one.

Didn't they normally plan issues months in advance? Wasn't that how these things worked.

"They pushed the article. It happens sometimes I imagine. Maybe someone produced something they weren't comfortable going to print. There could have been any number of reasons Bella." I guess that made sense, it didn't make me feel any better, but it made sense.

I let out a huff, sinking deeper into my seat as I looked up at Alice. There really was no point in going back and forth more. She didn't know much more about magazine publishing then I did.

"How do you feel seeing MAB in _Vogue_?" Alice looked shocked by the new direction of conversation, but it only lasted a second before she broke out in a brilliant smile. She even let out a little squeal to.

"It feels like all of the long hours and late nights I've put into this line have finally received real recognition. I mean I know a lot of that article is about you and Edward, but some of the snapshots of the line look amazing. This could be amazing for the store."

"Forget about the store Alice." I bristled. "This could be amazing for you. This is everything you've always wanted."

"I know." Was all Alice offered, before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. She didn't say anything else, she just grabbed her copy of _Vogue _and left the room. I was a little confused, but she didn't really leave any room for me to question her, she just left.

_**Alice POV**_

I knew Bella wouldn't read her copy of _Vogue, _but for once I was hoping I was wrong. I had no idea her article would go to print in the following issue.

I couldn't have foreseen that.

Bella had once again made my dreams come true. My clothing, my designs were in _Vogue. _I wasn't even jealous that it was Bella in the article, it's not as if she'd stepped over me to get there. She humbled me by being willing enough to step so far out of her comfort zone and put her relationship out there for the world to see.

As much as I love Jasper, and as solid as I know we are in our relationship, I couldn't imagine doing an article about it. I always saw myself putting my foot in my mouth. Bella was the one who talked to people, she always did the legwork and I don't even think she realized that.

I left Bella in a hurry, I knew she probably had a lot to say to me about all of this especially when she started talking about the line. I would never leave this store, ever. This too was my life blood, which I don't think Bella understood entirely. I loved this store, almost as much as I loved my lines. They were my children. I couldn't look at one thing without considering the other.

This was everything. This could mean the world for us and I was looking forward to it, especially considering the direction Bella's life was taking and where I saw my heading soon too.

Jasper and I were talking about it, and when the time was right, he and I were definitely thinking about children. All I had to do was stop taking birth control and Jasper wasn't going to use condoms anymore. Not a real issue. Plus we'd have a whole lot of fun practicing.

I looked once more at the first picture of Edward and Bella in their spread. I wanted this picture. I needed it blown up and hung up on the boutique floor. The dress she was in was one of my own.

"You're thinking awful hard, Ally." A southern voice drawled making me turn around in a hurry.

"What're you doing here?" Jasper smile, opening his arms to me as I stepped into them.

He shrugged. "I wanted to visit my future-wifey." I bent up on my toes as he bent down towards me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I also wanted to congratulate her." He touched the magazine in my hand. "I recognized that dress, your sister looked amazing, Edward too."

"This could be great for us." I didn't know I was frowning until Jasper smoothed the worry lines from between my brows. "Bella brought up how much this could mean for me and the MAB line, which I can't deny. It's the way she said it though, you know like she expects me to move on from this store."

"I see, have you ever thought to tell her that you've no intention of leaving?" Well no. "Perhaps you should." I nodded my head. He made a good point.

We dropped the topic. We didn't have much choice in the matter, out of no where customers started pouring through the front door. I didn't bother fetching Bella, I didn't want her on her feet that long, so Jasper stepped in offering his help instead.

It was very fortunate we had Rosalie spending more and more time here, and it was one of Sue's on days too.

"Do what you do best, Jazzy." I smiled, before kissing his cheek and heading toward a group of gushing girls. "Sell he clothes."

He gave me a wink and one more dazzling smile before going off to see a couple of costumers on his own.

I guess news spread fast when you're featured in _Vogue. _

_**Bella POV**_

The store was a mad house the week that the issue released, I couldn't believe. The emails flooded in, the customers came in droves and our suppliers were now on speed dial. I felt sorry for Alice, even she'd been rushed ragged. In a sense, it was lucky she only ever made the mock gowns while the rest went to a manufacturer after she made the patterns, but it was growing more and more difficult for us to keep up with the demand.

I wasn't allowed to do much unfortunately, it was just growing to be too much for me. Sue and Rosalie were proving themselves more and more invaluable, Jasper and Edward too. Everyone had been trying to do their bit, Esme even offered her services on multiple occasions.

Unfortunately, the best I could do was man the phones and the computer in the office. Someone had to do it though, and it made the most sense that it was me.

I'd lost count the number of phone calls I'd answered in the space of however many hours had passed. Too many.

"House of MAB designs, this is Bella."I answered. I'd given up answering with the name of the store, the larger number of customers calling were phoning in regards to MAB.

"Bella, why on earth am I learning the sex of my grandchildren in a _Vogue _article?" I bit my lip, feeling bad immediately.

I'd been meaning to call her. I should have called her when we broke the news to everyone else, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Because the article was rushed to print and I didn't get the chance to call you before it hit." I heard my mother sigh on the other end of the line. _"I was actually hoping the article was false."_

"Mom, It's _Vogue, _not _Star_. The article is legitimate." It was my turn to sigh.

"_Bella, do you have any idea how unsettling it is to hear from Mrs Cope that I need to read _Vogue _because my daughter and my son-in-law have an eight page spread?" _Of course I don't!

"_Because I'm telling you now, Bella it's horrible. And then to read the article for myself and find out that one of my daughter's has made a spectacle of her engagement, while the other is living a fairytale of a love story with her _millionaire_ fiancé and his gorgeous daughter._"

I knew I didn't have time to do this, but nonetheless I settled further into my chair, rubbing my hands across my face.

"I'm sorry Mom. We planned to tell you, but it—"

"_Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah, thanks Bella._" She cut me off.

I groaned. "Mom, we didn't mean anything by it. You have to believe that." I insisted. "Everything has just been so busy and hectic, we didn't even know how far along we were until we had our checkup with Sylvia."

"_When was that checkup, Bella?_" I should have seen that one coming.

"Soonish after we got home, I guess." I mumbled.

"_That's just what I thought, Bella._" Renee sounded a little resigned. "_I get it you know, if you held off telling me because you're still upset about the way I reacted when you and Edward first told me._"

"Mom, it's nothing like that. You're well and truly forgiven. We didn't mean anything by it. I was so used to having everyone know, I guess a part of me thought I'd already told you." God that sounded lame even to me.

"_You're sure you're not still upset?_" I was a little shocked she still thought we were upset.

"Mom that horse is beaten and dead, of course I forgive you." I heard a sniffle on the other end of the line and sighed.

My mom was always a little high strung, I guess pregnancy didn't make her anymore emotionally stable.

"_Anyway,_" Renee sniffed again. "_I just wanted to say you looked beautiful. You hardly even look that far along. I love you Bella, and I'm so happy for you._"

"Thanks Mom." I answered when Renee finished, blowing her nose.

"_You're so welcome, Baby. Anyway, I'll let you go. I'm sorry to have called you at work. I love you, bye._" Before I even had the chance to respond, the line went dead.

"I love you too Mom, thanks." I mumbled to no one as I cradled the phone.

Looking at the clock on the monitor I was shocked to see it was a little after five o'clock. I wasn't sure if we were even ready to close yet. If I was better with the computer system I'd have checked the video camera feeds, but I hadn't let Edward get hat far when he tried to show me.

It's entirely my fault, but the computer systems held no interest for me. I'd let Edward have his fun every time. I gave it my best, but it didn't matter.

"Delivery." Edward announced, stepping through the office door. From the sounds of things, here were still customers milling about the floor.

"I take it the doors a still open." Edward just nodded his head before the stepping around to my side of the desk and kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Yes it is, and this came for you a few hours ago. Alice's been meaning to bring it in, but everyone's been a little busy." I smiled in thanks, as I opened the envelope.

Upending it's contents I was shocked to see the photographs sliding onto the table. "These are from the shoot." Edward noted, helping me spread them out on my desk.

My eyes were having trouble settling on one image. They all looked so gorgeous. There were some doubles, which I appreciated. There were a couple of individual shots, though most of them were of the two of us.

"This one's my favorite." Edward stated, pointing out a picture of just me. My head was thrown back as I laughed. I can't remember what I was laughing at now, but I looked so happy.

"I prefer this one." I pointed to a picture of Edward in profile. I don't know what he was looking at, but his face was turned towards the camera but he seemed to be looking beyond it.

He looked so handsome, and the surrounding greenery did odd things to the shade of his eyes. If they didn't look so happy, I could have said his eyes were an almost haunting green. You couldn't help but look at them.

I moved my head as Edward pointed to another photo. I was wearing the long skirt and tied button down and Edward was in linen shorts and a thin v-neck. We were both in profile, facing each other. Our joined hands were pressed to the top of my belly, as well the left side around the middle.

"You're right, I think this one is my favorite too. Let's frame it and hang it over the fireplace." Edward nodded a long with me. "Actually while you're in here, can you get me up the surveillance feeds? The phones have stopped I think that's mostly because our operating hours are online."

Edward laughed, trying his best to walk me through the steps to get the cameras up. I mean, this wasn't the first time I'd sat in here waiting for the store to shut so I could leave, and at this rate it wouldn't be the last.

"People are still here." I groaned wen Edward pulled the feed up. Sure there were only two women remaining in the store and they appeared to be shopping together, but they were still customers which meant the doors were still open.

Edward shushed me as I watched Rosalie handle the customers while Alice started cleaning for the day. Normally they'd have started trying to vacuum and tidy shelves around three-thirty, but the customers had made that impossible. As it were it was well after five.

"Hey Edward, what do you know about wed design?" I asked. There was no point delaying this. I'd hoped the hype would have died down, but people were genuinely interested, our sales had been through the roof. Normally we only ever shifted this much product soon after a show, but we hadn't had a show in almost two months.

"I know the basics. Coding isn't really my thing and it would depend on what you wanted to do. I think Seth would be the better person to ask, he loves that kind of thing." Huh, normally Edward was my go-to when it came to computers, but if he recommended Seth, I'd definitely be trying to get a hold of him.

"I'm beginning to think the venture might do well online." Edward just nodded his head as he glanced down at his watch. He looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

Edward stood tall, he quickly checked his phone before looking back up at me. "I need to leave. Seth went out on a job today because it was likely to finish late, I'm worried it's too much for him. If he's stuck, he's not the type to call. I'm sorry, Love, would you mind terribly if Alice brought you home today?"

"No, not at all." I said quickly. "But maybe you should see if you can swap cars with Alice, Tanya's seat is in the Volvo."

"Yes, Love." Edward quickly kissed me on the forehead before dashing out the door. I watched on the monitor as he switched keys with Alice. She didn't put up on ounce of fight, but I think that was because she'd been dying to drive the Volvo, if for no other reason then it was new.

I noticed the two customers leaving a few minutes after Edward, so I decided to shut the computer down and see if Alice would let me do anything to help clean so we could close.

"Just sit down, Bella. We're almost done." I grumbled as I flopped into the chaise lounger in the middle of the store. Alice ran around doing everything and I was delegated to sit and watch. It felt so wrong. Sure had left just minutes after Edward, she'd done most of the cash, she'd just been waiting for the last customer and she was finished. We'd done well today, excellent in fact.

Alice was just doing the last run through and making sure everything was put away, emptied and tidied before we switched the lights off and left for the evening.

I'd jus started counting the ceiling tiles when Alice announced it was time to leave. I heaved a sigh as I let Alice help me to my feet before following her out. I was happy she at least let me set the alarm and lock the back door, though her hands were a little full.

"Come on, lets go get the kid." Alice smiled, beeping the FOB to the Volvo. Her eyes lit up as she stepped in and I kind of prayed she'd drive a little more sensibly then normal in _my _car. I doubted it, but there was no harm in dreaming.

At home, Alice decided to stay for a bit. She helped bath Tanya while I started reheating dinner. Esme had given us an amazing looking chicken and broccoli casserole that I couldn't wait to try.

I was pulling the casserole out of the oven before Alice joined us, Tanya fast on her heels. In her hand she held the envelope of photos I'd received today.

"Bella, these are stunning." I continued to set out place setting while Alice fussed. "I'm taking all the doubles."

"What on earth are you going to do with pictures of Edward and I?"

I was genuinely curious. As much as I love Jasper and Alice, I can't imagine putting professional images of the two of them up in my house.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Bella." I scowled, she could be so cryptic sometimes, and though I wanted to dig for more information I was well aware of the little eyes and ears in the room.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked, though I'd already set a place for her.

"Of course."

I'd just settled into my seat between Tanya and Alice when a sharp pain made me wince. On and off all day, I'd been feeling tightness under my ribs and discomfort in my lower back. It'd been par for the course lately, so I didn't think anything of it, but this was different. It was altogether more intense and far more painful. The discomfort generally went away, if I'd paced a little or rubbed my back, but I doubted that was going to help now.

"Momma sore-sore?" Tanya asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"Momma's fine, Baby." I breathed through gritted teeth, trying my best to soothe Tanya, though judging by the tears it had the opposite effect.

Alice looked at me, her eyes wide in panic "Bella?"

"Call Edward." I whimpered.

Alice's phone was fortunately another limb, and it only took her a moment to dial Edward's number.

"Thank God." I thought I heard her mutter when I assumed Edward picked up. "Edward, it's Bella, get home _now_!" He must have answered in the affirmative or already been on his way as Alice hung up quickly. She reached over to try and help ease the pain, but I could see on her face that she wasn't sure what to do.

"It's okay, Bella, Edward's on his way. Everything will be okay." Though she was insistent, I couldn't find it in me to believe her. This felt the complete opposite of fine. Maybe we're only allowed so much happiness, so much good fortune. Maybe this was the other shoe? Maybe my dream was over, and harsh reality was settling over me instead?

Please get here Edward, I don't know what to without you.

* * *

**We're half way there now :) Well, we're about to get interesting up in here. My updating schedule is bound to remain crazy, but at the moment I got through this one as quickly as my fingers could type and my eyes could read. I hope you enjoy, please keep loving me. I can't reply to reviews if you don't give me the means to (addys would be good, anons make me sad, because I really do appreciate any time taken to leave me a few words). **

**MJM, loving the constant support-thought I'd finally get that out there too.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Nic.**


	16. Chapter 16

_****_**How, sorry about the delay posting. RL has been a little bitch, and has been kicking my ass. Anyway, there is every chance this is going to have a whole mess of errors and for that I apologise. This is un-betad and it is 4 in the morning here in New Zealand. None the less i do still hope you enjoy...shall we get started...?**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Chocolate? Check.

Flowers? Check.

Grandma Elizabeth's charm? Check.

Dinner premade by Esme? Check.

The time that Bella and I had to try and enjoy our time together was very limited. We both loved being parents, it was intrinsically part of both of us, but I also wanted some romantic time, just the two of us.

As excited as I was for our twins to arrive, I also knew that what time Bella and I had been able to spare for ourselves was going to dwindle down to nothing. Yeah, we could always ask the Grandparents, or the Aunt's and Uncle's to watch Tanya for us, but it would be some time before we'd be willing to part with the twins.

I often forgot how young Bella and I's relationship actually was. It always felt like she was so intuned with me, that we were so in love and so well matched, that I'd known her my whole life. I hoped to know for the rest of my life, and even thereafter. The months had flown by and as much as I wanted the time to slow, I couldn't regret the time that had passed.

'_Everyone's a let down it just depends on how far down they can go…'_

I shook myself out of my reverie, reaching for my phone. It was _Alice, _she'd set the ringtone for herself and why she choose _Newport Living _was a mystery to me. It was hilarious none the less.

"Hello Alice, how may I help you?"

"_Edward, its Bella. Get home now!_" She didn't even let me respond before she was hanging up.

I was in a blind panic as I tossed my phone in the general direction of the passenger seat and headed home. I felt like I was breaking land speed records, but it still wasn't fast enough.

Damn it, all. If I got pulled over my father-in-law was the chief of police and I was rushing to his daughter.

There were a few too many near misses, but when I got home I'd barely had my car in park before I as scrambling from my seat and rushing inside.

"Bella? Bella!" I called, as I threw the front door open.

"Calm down, Edward." Alice answered from behind the door. I'd narrowly missed her in my madman attempt at helping Bella.

I stepped around the door Alice had pushed back towards me. "I'm pretty sure Bella is having contractions—real ones. They're already nearing ten minutes apart so these kids clearly want out. If you grab the baby bag, its probably high time we got to the hospital."

I could only nod along dumbly until I realized Alice was waiting for me to do something. Respond, anything I guess.

"Edward," she sighed. "Baby bag."

"Right. Right." I nodded patting at my pockets as if I'd find them there.

"You have a baby bag ready, right?" I just stared at Alice. Of course we didn't we were going to work on that next week. They weren't supposed to be here this early!

Alice pulled at her hair for a few seconds as she tried to calm herself down. Her hands were away from Bella long as she quickly went back to trying to soothe Bella's pain.

"Edward, help Bella into the car. Get her to the hospital immediately. I'll get a bag sorted and meet you there, I'll be ten minutes behind you tops."

I nodded dumbly as Alice turned away from Bella and I and headed upstairs.

"Edward," Bella whimpered as I reached for her to try and get her to her feet. She sounded so scared. "Please, they—something, it doesn't feel right."

I could only nod dumbly and kiss her forehead. I think I whispered poor reassurances I'm sure as I helped Bella into the car. Turns out I'd left it running.

"It'll be fine love." I tried again, as I watch Bella's whole body tense as a contraction hit her. I gave her my free hand which she squeezed tight, and though it was painful, it was probably nothing compared to how Bella was feeling.

I don't know why, but my mind started thinking up the worst-case scenarios. I cringed at the very thought of Bella not coming out of this alive, I couldn't know for sure how bad she was feeling, but if I was forced to choose I would choose Bella. A piece of me would die inside, but I would choose Bella.

"It'll be fine, Bella." I tried to say with confidence, but the grimace Bella gave me in response had me thinking I'd failed.

In a moment of clarity I finally remember to call, Doctor Lucas.

"Lucas." She answered.

"Silvia, it's Edward. Bella's in labor. I don't know how long she'd been in labor but her contractions are getting quicker—maybe seven minutes. We're on our way now, Alice—Bella's sister is following after she gets Bella's baby bag."

"Edward, can Bella hear me." I nodded yes, making Bella almost giggle, before responding in the affirmative.

"Good. Okay Bella, how far apart are your contractions now?"

Bella groaned, "Maybe seven minutes. I haven't been looking at the clock though."

"I'll inform the nurses station, they'll be ready for your arrival, just stay calm. Everything will be okay. Just try and stay calm, I'll be here waiting when you arrive."

I was a little surprised to notice, Alice's yellow Porsche in my rearview mirror, and then again, I wasn't. In any other scenario I'd have found it funny.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, I'd lucked out and found a park fairly close to the entrance. A small part of me wished it were possible to have valet parking at a hospital but the more realistic side of me understood why it wasn't feasible.

Alice double parked behind me as I helped Bella down. Alice handed me a couple of bags and told me to hurry up. I didn't question her when she took my keys, I just handed them over and practically carried Bella into the hospital.

Silvia, true to her word had a wheelchair at the ready and an over eager nurse waiting for us. I trailed behind Silvia and her nurse, and tried my best to keep Bella reassured.

My whole being was scared, but my feelings didn't matter at the moment. It was all about Bella. She was my main concern right now, and she was feeling far from spectacular at the moment.

_**Bella POV**_

I wasn't exactly a _'Pro' _when it came to being pregnant. Hell, I wasn't even a novice, but even I knew something didn't feel right. When I'd been in discomfort this morning and late last night I thought it was normal, they were moving more and trying to find some room for themselves which I was seriously lacking. This pain however was something new and scary.

I anticipated pain naturally. I imagined how much it would hurt when it came time, but this wasn't the kind of pain I had anticipated. It was too hard to describe. I imagined searing and contorting, muscles ripping from bone, and mastication, but his wasn't that.

This was scary and foreign. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I knew there was something wrong with my babies.

I was expecting them to be early. Right from the start Silvia had explained the chances of me delivering at term were very small. My frame was too small to carry twins to term, especially given the trouble I had trying to gain weight during my pregnancy.

My babies had a fair survival rate at ten weeks, but they would probably need to go into NICU for a week or two.

Silvia was explaining something to us as she moved us toward the delivery suite. Apparently I was too far gone to try and halt this labor, Edward's calculation were wrong I was closer to five minutes.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, I just saw them here!" I almost could have laughed as I heard Alice's voice ricochet through the corridor.

"Edward." I tried to say evenly, just as contraction hit. "Get Alice's—attention. Before she gives the nurse, a heart attack. Or they call the police."

Edward nodded his head. I thought he was going to walk and calmly get Alice's attention. "Alice, we're here!" he shouted, moving himself far enough away his shouting wouldn't hurt my ears, as he started kind waving his arms around, and jumping up and down.

"Is he okay?" Silvia asked, ands I shrugged as the pain dissipated some.

"We're waiting for the tests to come back." Silvia laughed at my joke, before I answered truthfully. "No, I think he's freaking out, and trying to get my sister's attention."

When Alice noticed Edward, she ran toward us in an almost print. Four-inch booties be damned.

"Bella, thank…god." Alice huffed when she caught up.

"Alice, you ran like twenty feet." Edward said as he hugged her to his side. If Alice found it strange that he was clinging to her, she didn't let on. I actually think she started clinging to him in return.

"I ran from the parking lot, after spending the drive trying to catch up to you two while talking to Charlie and Jazzy."

I wanted to hold my hands up in surrender, but I clutched at my abdomen instead as another contraction hit.

"Guys, I need to get Bella into her suite and hooked up to monitors. She's moving a long really quickly from what I can tell." Silvia stressed, bringing Alice and Edward back to the task at hand.

Alice and Edward both grabbed one of my hands as Silvia lead the nurse to our suite. They stripped me down quickly before helping me into a gown and hooking me up to all the monitors.

It didn't take long for Silvia to start getting readings from the fetal monitor as she seemed to analyze the results.

"Oh." I realized, making all the eyes in the room shoot to me. "Sorry, Um. Silvia, this is my younger sister Alice. Alice, this is Silvia, well Doctor Lucas."

"What is it you do, Doctor Lucas?" Alice asked as she held her hand out for Silvia.

Silvia chuckled. "I'm a high-risk pregnancy specialist, and it's nice to finally put a face to the name, Alice."

I noticed Alice gasp as Silvia introduced her specialty, but Silvia either didn't notice or was used to the response and chose not to mention anything about it. Well, I don't think she would have if Alice hadn't let up.

"Is Bella, okay? The twins? You won't let them die will you?"

Before I could try and soothe, Alice, Edward did.

"Whoa, calm down Alice. It's normal for twins to be handed over to specialists. Carlisle said she' s the best." Alice didn't seem placated in the least, but she seemed to be biting her tongue. Which was probably for the best.

"That's a glowing compliment coming from your father, do you think that I could get that in writing?" I tried my best to laugh along with Silvia, but a contraction hit making it hard to do anything other than grit my teeth.

Silvia quickly slipped into Doctor mode, as she put me up in stirrups so she could check my cervix. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. There was something about another person, sticking the fingers inside of me, that very instantly had me wanting to close my legs permanently.

"Hmm, you're only a couple of centimeters dilated Bella. Which is good, it means I can try and give you some medication to halt your labor some so we can get some steroids to your babies lungs just to make sure that if they're coming today we can try and get the breathing on their own. Just know that at any point, if I think your babies are stressed I will deliver them via caesarean. Okay?"

I just nodded dumbly and watched as they inserted something into my I.V. I think I may have smiled, but in all honesty I was so scared. More scared then I could ever recall being in my life!

As Silvia ducked out of the room, Alice going with her with a rapid fire of questions, Edward joined me at my bedside holding my hand. I could see the poorly masked fear etched in his features too.

We were both so scared. I knew what my babies survival rates were. They weren't spectacular, but they weren't entirely bad either. It would all depend on how stressed out they got, and I got. Hopefully they'd be able to slow it down some and then they'd have an even greater chance, but it really was anyone bet.

I couldn't remember the figures to be exact, but I was almost certain their survival rate was good. It had to be. Every week they stayed inside me was better for them. I just couldn't remember the exact number of weeks that had the highest survival rate.

In an attempt to take my mind off of everything that was happening inside the room, I asked about Tanya. She was fine apparently. She was with Jake and Nessie, who were being watched by Billy. Surely the three adults could watch my daughter, she wasn't a particularly high maintenance child, so here's hoping.

By the sounds of things, everyone had been reached now, and it was only a matter of time until they all turned up. I was kind of happy that I was no longer in stirrups. It made the impending visitors more bearable.

Then again…Charlie was pacing the room his face absolutely ashen and he'd barely said an intelligible word to anyone. Esme looked constantly close to tears, as Carlisle tried to soothe her _'undue' _worries. Rosalie looked like she'd stepped off set, if it wasn't for the small bump protruding under her tank. Then again, you only really noticed it when she was standing side on.

It was like the whole world continued spinning on this tilted axis as I imagined ever tragic scenario and horrible outcome. My children weren't even here yet, and all I felt as if I'd already failed them. If I wasn't so small frame they'd have had more room and they wouldn't be trying to come out so early now. If I was bigger, fatter even, they wouldn't be so squished, they'd be safe and protected for the remainder of the ten weeks.

Damn it! I was a failure as a parent, as a mother. The one thing only I could give them as their mother and I was failing.

'_They're going to make it,' _echoed through the room, parroted by every family member who made time to see me and yet it didn't hold any more meaning the more I heard it. I think it may have even made things worse.

No one could say that with certainty, not even Carlisle and he was a doctor. The facts were the facts, premature babies had a high mortality rate. My babies had stayed in long enough to not be in the most extreme micro-preemie stage, but they were going to be small and vulnerable and higher risk then if they'd stayed inside longer. Even just four more weeks, that was normal.

The discomfort I felt, had me thinking that come hell or high water, these kids were going to be making their entrance at their earliest convenience.

I leaned back, remembering for the first time the warm comforting presence behind me. Edward. How hadn't I realized he was still with me, still supporting me? We were semi-respectable in our positioning though honestly, seeing as I was here in labor what was Charlie going to do about it.

I leaned further into Edward as Tanya cuddled up to my chest, her little hand reaching across me so she could touch Edward too. I doubted she understood too much of what was going on in this room, but clearly the atmosphere was getting to her.

However, just when I was having a moment with my small family, as all of my extended family watched on, an alarming beep pierced the room.

Carlisle was at the monitors quickly, reading everything, checking it all twice. Before I even had the chance to ask what was wrong he was telling Edward to hop down off the bed, handing Tanya over to a panicky looking Charlie and calling a nurse.

Someone's heart beat wasn't right, someone was growing more stressed.

But who?

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Silvia asked as she hurried into the room. She was already in the process of snapping on gloves.

Carlisle explained what he'd witnessed, and after a few curses and a second glance at the readings everyone was being ushered out of the room. My heart broke as I watched an inconsolable Tanya in Charlie's arms. He was trying his best to soothe her, but she kept crying for me.

I hoped she'd tire herself out and would just slip off to sleep. But honestly, I wasn't sure. She was a worrier, just like Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But one of the twins seems to be growing more stressed the longer they're in there. We're going to have to take you into theatre now. The nurses will be in shortly, I'll make sure I have an O.R."

I nodded dumbly as the weight of her words settled over me. _Emergency. _If ever I wanted to hear the word '_Emergency'_ in any sentence I'd rather it be uttered by Alice. Normally she'd follow it with something like fashion, or color, or season. Something asinine, but incredibly important to her.

Those emergencies I would wade through a million times over, before I ever wanted to hear someone utter the word emergency around me, most especially in regards to my children.

Scared as I was, and absolutely terrified about all the issues I thought could occur. One thing I was certain. I would lose my life before I let anything happen to my babies. I would fight for them with everything I had, that was a promise, my promise to them.

It was with that thought I was rolled into theatre.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed some. I know this ending kind of sucks, sorry, but hopefully i can get the next one up ASAP. Lend me some love if you know how stressful a new job, full time study and trying to fight the winter weight gain is.  
Peace and Love.**

**Nic. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bella POV**_

Everything _normal _was gone to me.

I was numb from the waist down, and I felt as though I'd been submerged in an ocean of blue scrubs. The hissing whirr of the hydraulic doors, and the whoosh they made when they flew open only seemed to add to the metaphor of being in an ocean.

Then it grew to a point where all I could see in my line of sight was blue, a blue screen actually. But it was enough to completely derail any form of sanity I'd managed to cling to.

With my vision gone, what remained of my senses did little to assuage my dwindling comfort—or sanity for that matter.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Sometimes I could make out voices, and phrases. None good, they were always in a frenzied panic, or pitching lilt of someone trying to maintain some professionalism.

A part of me knew what it was they were doing. The screen obscuring my vision was actually for my best interest as they cut through the skin, fat and muscle of my abdomen to deliver my children.

It was a good thing, given my propensity to grow weak at the knees at the mere mention of blood, seeing someone holding a scalpel to my flesh would be traumatic, incredibly so.

"What can I do?" came an somewhat familiar voice. The only voice I'd been able to make out with absolute clarity since I'd been wheeled in.

I hear the accompanying shuffle of synthetic booties against the linoleum with startling clarity, yet whatever Silvia's response was, I'd missed it.

Or she'd used far beyond the monosyllabic compression I was struggling to cling to. In all honesty, what remained of my clarity was growing more faint with the passing minutes.

Sometimes, while the new doctor who—I think was named 'Esther'— would speak I could interpret small snippets. Names mostly, like 'Cullen' and 'Carlisle'. I think there were 'thanks' involved too.

I even think Carlisle's voice fettered through too at one point.

It's funny how all clarity returned when Silvia started verbally walking me through her procedure.

"Don't tell me!" I managed to wail, in a breathy whine.

The last thing I needed was to be giving the material to visualize what was being done to me. I _Googled_ it, I was certain I could figure it out on my own.

The room fell to a pin-drop silence when Silvia started cutting, that's why I was certain I could hear the stainless steel blade slicing through my skin, though I could feel nothing, there was something undeniably off as Silvia continued her procedure.

From what I could remember from my readings—which is why I was so against a Caesarean section—Silvia had to slice through the fat and muscle, and separate the incision so she could then reach in and extricate my babies.

The longer I imagined her hands inside of me, the heavier a weight seemed to grow. It was like an anvil resting on my chest, with every breath it seemed to grow heavier, pressing down on me.

Breathing grew difficult, and the solid blue screen in my line of sight started dotting my vision with a mosaic of black, blue and white. Breathing seemed to grow harder too, before I seemed to shift into an almost nauseating blackness.

A squealing beep broke through my haze, but couldn't completely rouse me. My heart, or something was stressed.

Then, the beep just continued, a single solid sound.

That was it.

I wondered if my children were delivered. I wondered what Edward would want to name them. I wondered if he'd find it in his heart to love again, because I knew I'd know no other love other than Edward's.

There was no pain. No fear.

There was nothing.

When lemons give you lemonade, and questions give you answers, and choices give you problems, fights will always give you a winner…and a loser.

I'd lost my fight, but hopefully not before saving my children.

_**Carlisle POV**_

As I sat in on the procedure, everything was going well. It was almost perfect. Silvia's cut was efficient, clean. She was able to get both babies out with relative ease, even given the emergency of it all.

If only that had been the end of it.

Before Silvia could even start closing, Bella started hemorrhaging. Esther was looking over the twins with her team, and though I wished to ensure their safety with my own two hands, and eyes. I couldn't.

Esther was one of the best, she'd ensure nothing happened to them.

From what my eyes could ascertain. They were breathing on their own, and were a little on the small side. Perfectly understandable, and not the least bit surprising.

Bella's downfall however, was troubling. Though Silvia was trying her best to get Bella's heart rate back down, and her breathing back to a normal level. She continued to escalate and now she was bleeding out.

When I watched Silvia's flustered movements as she prepped a bag a blood for Bella, I could sit idle no longer. It was breaking every protocol, guideline and law—I'm sure—for practicing surgeons, but I had no choice.

I couldn't do nothing!

I couldn't imagine what would become of my son if Bella didn't wake up again. The mere thought was like ice through my veins. Bella had to survive.

I would lose my job, before I let something happen to this young woman who'd all but become a second daughter to me.

It took both Silvia and I to get Bella stabilized, and even then it had been close. We had to give her two units of blood, before we managed to stop the hemorrhage.

Silvia closed the incision while I tried to talk to Bella, to see whether or not she was responsive. I don't know if she heard me, but I prayed she'd wake up; both for her children, and Edward.

We needed her to wake up. I couldn't lose her. I didn't think my heart could heal from something like that, or that of Esme.

Bella was swathed in heat blankets, and had an oxygen masked placed on her as nurses prepared her in ICU. I hoped she would be moved into a recovery suite soon enough so she could be with her children, but only time would tell.

And though I knew that we'd managed to stabalise her and stop the bleed, the father inside me was torn up.

I followed Bella into her room and checked her chart one last time before I kissed her forehead.

"You're babies are perfect, Bella. They're just waiting for you."

Though I didn't even think that it was possible, my stomach had all but dropped to the pit of my stomach when I went in search of my family. My baby boy, looked so helpless, curled up with Alice on the linoleum floor.

All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and just rock him, ease his fears, just like I would have done when he was a boy.

I wanted to be able to tell my baby what I saw of his children. I wanted to be able to tell him they'd inherited his hair, much like Tanya. I couldn't see much of their eyes, but their skin was perfectly pale, with their flushed cheeks.

The whole family was absolutely shattered, though a small mercy, my darling Esme must have taken Tanya with her when she left.

I don't think Tanya would have been able to handle seeing her father as he was. I don't even think Esme would have been able to handle it.

I wondered how I was going to be able to get Edward emotionally sound enough to speak to Bella, because I doubted anyone else would be able to bring her back to consciousness. The bond she shared with Edward was unparalleled. The love I had with Esme, as strong as it was, I don't believe we held a candle to Edward and Bella.

They were like orbiting satellites, one couldn't move without the other. If she was the ocean, he was the moon. It was beautiful. Ethereal almost.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Rose was the first to ask, her hand clutching at Emmett's. I'd never seen her so unkempt. Her makeup was messed, leaving darkened tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Stable." I offered, as calmly as I could. I'd had to have been blind not to have noticed the softening in Rose's whole body. Same with Emmett.

"Bella's in ICU, but hopefully when she wakes up they'll move her into a recovery room so she can see the babies."

Edward and Alice finally seemed to rouse, as they both looked up.

"You should go and sit with her, Edward. You can all wait outside her room, but I can't let more than one of you sit in with her."

They all seemed to nod along with me before scrambling to their feet, before I let them leave, I grabbed Edward's forearm and pulled him into me. We were the same height, but the way he curled into my chest, he could have been a child again.

"She's safe, Edward. Your girls are all safe." I let Edward fall into me as he became undeniably lighter, like the heaving weight that was the fears for Bella and the twins simply vanished and now his limbs just didn't know how to function.

"You did it didn't you?" He asked, his voice no longer hollow, though not quite at his usually lilt.

"I did what I needed to do, Son. Nothing more, and nothing less." A look of awed recognition flashed across Edward's face, as he seemed to understand the underlying meaning in my words.

I'd thrown every rule and regulation to the wind. I'd been lead by my heart, and did what needed to be done to save my daughter. I'd do again, if I lost my license to practice medicine, I'd deal with it.

"I love you Dad." I kissed Edward's forehead, before stepping back and looking at him at arms length. "They're perfect Edward. Go be with Bella, the babies are fine."

I didn't need to tell him twice, and though I saw the slightest hesitance, he didn't falter long before he was striding off towards Bella's room.

I sighed, when I was left alone to my thoughts. The whole scene flashed before my eyes. I don't know why and I couldn't stop it, but it was like I could see everything with such clarity. Though I knew in that room, and I could see it now there was nothing that could be done to have stopped Bella from hemorrhaging. Esther and Silvia were the best of their fields, they performed perfectly. It was a freak thing.

Shaking my head, I wanted to see for myself how the twins were. It was only a matter of time before someone heard about my discrepancy, and I wanted to see my grandchildren before my name tarnished—granted the worst case scenario plays out.

I wasn't entirely surprised to see Esther and Silvia leaning over an incubator as I entered the room. I was also presently surprised to see the twins weren't in an intensive unit, they were however co-bedding.

I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed two pink-capped babies.

"Daughters." I stated, as Esther and Silvia both looked up from the crib.

"I don't envy Edward, Carlisle. That boy of yours needs a gun, and maybe a Pitbull." I chuckled, before leaning over the crib myself.

They were definitely gorgeous. My brief glimpse earlier had done them no justice. They were perfect. Snow-white skin, bee-stung lips and both seemed to have hair too. One of the girls had brown hair, while the other was undeniably ginger. Inheriting a little of her Cullen genes.

"How much do they weigh?" I asked, stroking the check off my first brunette grandchild. Her eyes blinked up at me, and I was almost certain the light, murky grey would turn green.

"That little girl there," Esther gestured with her head to the finger I still held against my granddaughter's face. "was a little porker compared to her sister. She was four pounds even, and little copper-top was three, five. Not too bad considering they're early. Not bad at all."

"Not bad at all." I agreed absentmindedly.

Her smile faded quickly as she glimpsed her sister before returning her gaze to me. "How's Bella? Do you know?" I couldn't help but admire Esther and Silvia that little bit more. Their genuine concern for Bella was incredibly endearing.

"She's stable, she seemed fine when I left her room. I imagine Edward is in there now, doing his all to talk her into consciousness."

"Edward's going to have a time with his house full of gorgeous women." Esther added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

We chatted briefly, but I could see the genuine curiosity in the sibling's eyes. They wanted to see for them selves how Bella was doing.

"Though I pray they listened, Bella's room may be _crowded_." The sisters just shook their heads. Second to locking the door after _only _letting Edward into her room, I did all I could do professionally.

"Your Mommy and Daddy love you very much girls, and they'll be with you as soon as they're able." I whispered to the now sleeping angels, before quietly leaving the room.

If I knew Edward and Bella as well as I believed, there was no truer statement in the world.

_**Edward POV**_

Sitting in Bella's room with nothing but the beeping and whirring of machinery to keep me company, it took everything in me to remain calm.

Silvia and Esther, promised everything would be okay, and that we were just waiting for Bella to wake up, and I believed them. I just wouldn't—couldn't believe that everything would be okay until I could see it for myself.

I felt torn, knowing that the thing Bella would have wanted to hear the most, would have been about the twins. But I couldn't give her that kind of information. I couldn't tell her how beautiful our newest daughter was, our how precious our son was, because I didn't know.

Esther and Silvia told me they were healthy, suckled well and were likely to have green eyes. She even said twin one was a brunette. I did always hope at least one of the twins would inherit Bella's beautiful locks.

I won't lie, I was happy that my family only passed through Bella's room briefly. They each said their peace before kissing Bella, and asking her to wake up.

Through it all, I sat on an uncomfortable chair pushed as close as possible to Bella's bedside.

I won't lie, I cried when I was finally left a lone with Bella. I cried for her, for the procedure she never wanted and the children she still hadn't had a chance to meet. I know she probably would have wanted me to sit with them, but I knew they were healthy, safe. I was still waiting to see her beautiful eyes open.

At some point, my tears and fears got the better of me and I drifted to sleep. The sound of beeping and whirring were hardly conducive to restful sleep, but somehow my eyes managed to drift close.

"_Ed-wa-rd." _

"_Ed-ward." _

"_Edward."_

A persistent calling of my name roused me, making me aware of the softness running feebly through my hair.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped open to be greeted by the most beautiful site I'd ever seen.

"Oh, Bella." I sat up, leaning over her bed as I hugged her to me. I rested my forehead against hers and just breathed her in. "Bella."

"Have you seen them?" Bella asked, her hands running along my face.

As our eyes I met, I couldn't stop myself from clearing the distance between our faces an kissing her. It was an almost bruising kiss, but I couldn't help it. When I was eventually able to pull away, Bella just smiled at me. A crimson flush trying to break out on her cheeks.

"I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too, Edward." She returned, then her eyes popped up.

"Have you seen them?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"I couldn't, Bella. Not without you. They're healthy though. They're perfect."

I could see the relief in Bella's eyes, before she started idly gazing around the sterile room.

"This isn't my post-partum—maternity room, is it?" I shook my head, and she seemed to just accept it without further question.

I was pleased she didn't probe further, because I don't think my heart could handle having to relive the last several hours of my life.

I quickly reached for the call button, and alerted the nurse. She assured me she'd get a hold of our doctors. No more than a few minutes later, Carlisle, Silvia and Esther strode through the doors unbridled happiness adorning all of their faces.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiled, which Bella returned quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over and shot up." She said succinctly, as Carlisle checked her monitors while Esther and Silvia went over her chart.

"Are you hungry? Tired?" Silvia probed.

"Now that you mention it, I could eat, and yeah, I'm tired too." Bella paused, before casting a look down at her hand and cringing. Her whole body seemed to physically recoil.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"Needles." She huffed. "I. Hate. Needles." I all but sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Bella. We needed to stabalise your fluids, and the only way we could do that was intravenously." She didn't respond, but seemed determined to look at anything other than the needle embedded under her skin.

"How much longer will I be in this room?"

"Well, you'll have to be monitored a little bit longer before we can clear you to be admitted into a normal recovery room." Silvia answered. Bella looked somewhat appeased, but not entirely happy.

"How are my babies?" Bella asked in a small voice. I worried something might be wrong with her, but after a quick glance, I think she was just exhausted which was no real surprise.

"Your daughter's are fine. Absolutely perfect. Baby girl one is a little bigger than her sister weighing four pounds even and baby girl two, is a perfectly healthy three pound five ounces." Esther answered, as Bella's eyes continued to droop.

"_Baby girls_." Bella smiled as she seemed to have lost her fight against sleep.

Though I wanted to see her awake again, I was happy to see her sleeping too. She needed it, considering whar her body went through a lot.

Silvia and Esther spoke to me about…something, before deciding to leave for the day. I wished them both well in their travel, before settling myself in my chair at Bella's bedside.

Tomorrow we would see them, but for now, Bella needed her rest…and so did I.

* * *

_**Not a lot I can really say other than, 'RL is kicking my ass, and full-tome study and a part job sounds amazing in theory but is a mission in practice'. Please, leave me some love or feedback. I am genuinely curious to know your thoughts, or criticisms.**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**Nic.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bella POV**_

Waking up, hurt. Simple as that.

Since my surgery, I'd been in and out of consciousness for the better part of tw day. I'd only really wake long enough to say a few things, before I'd be asleep again.

It was expected, but the constant delirium was messing with me. I was having trouble remembering things.

More times than I'd like to acknowledge I'd reached for my bump and almost had a panic attack when it was empty.

Edward had reminded half a dozen times that my baby girls were alive, and they were in NICU. I knew there were things he wasn't telling me, but I figured it was probably for the best.

Waking up today however, was no where near as hard. I was blinking through too heavy lids, and staring at the fussy features of Edward, today I could see with clarity. Edward was dozed off, his head leaning on the side of my bed.

I reached out my hand, tentatively running my fingers through the soft, bronze locks within my reach.

It took a while for him to stir, and it wasn't my intention, but when he woke and gave me a blinding smile, I had to return it.

"Hey." His voice was gruff, but he cleared it before continuing. "I missed seeing you this lucid, Baby."

"I missed seeing you smile." I offered, forcing my hand to trace the darkness under his eyes. "You've not been sleeping, Edward."

He shook his head, wrapping both his hands around my hand resting on his cheek and holding it there.

"I couldn't. Not with you in here and Piglet being put on oxygen last night." Edward must have seen the confusion on my face.

Who was Piglet?

"Sorry, Piglet is our youngest. She was having trouble breathing last night, so they put her on oxygen for a few hours. She's breathing on her own again."

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. "Shhh, Baby. She's okay. Our girls are little fighters. They only moved her up a level for a few hours before they brought her back down."

After a few more sniffles, my tears started drying up.

"Wh—when can I see them?" I needed to see them. I needed to see with my own eyes that they were okay.

I trusted Edward with my life, but this was different. My own daughters seemed like figments of my own imagination because I hadn't touched them. I hadn't heard them cry. I hadn't smelt them.

I know they're real, but I want to—need to even just see them.

Did they look like me, or Edward? I hoped they looked more like Edward. Especially if they had this eyes. I even wondered how much like each other they looked.

"Soon." Came an excited voice from the doorframe. Silvia was standing with Esther and Carlisle, all three of them apparently very happy to see me lucid.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Silvia asked as she looked at my chart. I noticed Carlisle and Esther both glance over her shoulder too.

"Better. The last few days are a little groggy." Silvia nodded her head, before I guess adding her own notes.

"That's understandable, Bella. You were a little touch and go in there, but you're safe now and healing. Which is great. Your daughters are doing well too. They suckle and their reflexes are good. They definitely prefer co-bedding we've noticed. They respond far better when they're together."

"You told me I could see them soon. How soon is soon?" I asked. I hated hearing things about my daughters, when I still hadn't really even met them.

"We're actually here to take you to see them. You'll have to let Edward push you in the wheel chair, and yourself won't be allowed into NICU, but you will be able to see them." I almost asked why, then I sat up and felt the tug of skin.

I had a massive wound in my stomach.

I didn't fight Edward as he lifted my off the bed and deposited as gently as he could into the wheel chair. I didn't acknowledge the burning sensation I felt when I positioned myself uncomfortably.

I had one focus in mind. I needed to see my daughters.

Carlisle was trying to talk to me as I was pushed through the hospital toward the twins, but he gave up quickly when he had to keep getting my attention. I was going to finally see my babies.

By the time I got to the viewing room, my eyes already knew which were mine. The were co-bedding, with matching pink beanies on their heads. They were both asleep, but a nurse was checking on them anyway.

They were perfect. Their skin was pale, but not sickly looking. Even now they already had eyelashes, and a cherry pout I wanted to kiss. I couldn't make out their hair colour, and I couldn't can't their fingers and toes but it didn't matter. They were mine, all mine…and Edward's.

"So beautiful." I whispered, only now mindful of Edward's hand.

I'd been squeezing it the whole time as I watched my daughters. My babies. They were real, and they were alive and breathing and I loved them. With my whole heart I truly did.

"I didn't fail them, they made it." I was sniffing and crying, but Edward didn't dare let my hand go. He just let me get it all out, while I watched our daughters.

I gave birth.

"Can Edward go in and see them?" I asked. Edward shot me look, 'Are you sure?' he'd asked with his gaze and I just nodded my head, before turning to look up at Edward.

"Yes, of course. I'll take him through." Esther said, and I just nodded my head. It took a little while before Edward stepped into the room, because he had to get clean and put on some scrubs. So he'd be clean, I guess.

When Edward the room behind the Esther, I could have sworn the twins knew. They had to. As soon as he stepped foot into room their eyes opened, and as Esther and Edward conversed quietly it was like the girls were trying to find his voice.

"They know him?" I asked, though the question came out more of a statement.

"It's not uncommon for babies to recognize voices they've heard in the womb, and knowing my son, they probably heard a lot of his voice."

"They loved it, and used to kick a lot when he talked to them." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but my hand on top of his.

We all watched as Edward talked to the girls, I don't know what he said, but he looked at them so adoringly. At one point, the bigger of the two-our first born—knocked off her beanie, she had my hair.

It had more of a curl though, more like Charlie. I could tell their eyes hadn't colored yet, but hers were lighter. At the least the looked lighter than her sisters and I hoped that maybe she'd be lucky enough to inherent the Cullen, colored eyes I loved so much.

I watched Edwards it in with the twins for nearly half an hour before I felt myself beginning to doze off. I may have slept for days, but my body was still on the mend.

Someone must have helped me back into my bed, because when I woke up I was back in my room. Edward was sitting in the recliner looking at something on his laptop.

"Hey." I smiled when my movement must have alerted him to my being awake.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, to which I shrugged. "We make pretty babies, Bella."

"The prettiest." I agreed with a smile. "Baby one, has Charlie's hair."

"They call her Porky, she's a bit of a guts. They call her sister Piglet." I wanted to laugh, but it made me flinch and grab at my incision. Edward mouthed his apologies before leaving his laptop on the chair and sitting on my bedside.

With Edward's hand cupping my chin, he ran his thumb over my cheek. His green eyes piercing down into mine.

"We need to name our girls, Edward. I don't like referring to my daughters as swine." Edward nodded his head before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Do you have any names in mind?" I almost said no, but then I thought about seeing my baby and how her hair made me think about my father.

"Would you mind if we named Baby one—Porky, after my dad? When I saw her hair, I automatically thought of my father."

"So you want to name her Charlie?"

I shook my head, making him look at me with his eyebrow raised.

"I want to name her after my father, not give her my father's name. We can call her Charlie, but I want her to have her own name too. Does that make sense?" Edward nodded his head.

"That makes perfect sense. Were you thinking something along the lines of Char-_lene_? Char-_lize_? Char-_lotte_?"

I made faces at the names Charlene, and Charlize. I had nothing against the names, I just didn't think they fit for my daughter. Charlotte on the other hand, had potential.

Actually, I really liked it.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Cullen. I like it. We'll spell Charlie differently though, two E's maybe. Homage to my mom."

"It's a beautiful name, Baby."

"I hope you're not just placating me, Edward. She'll have this name her whole life." I frowned.

Edward shushed me, as he kissed away my frown, making me smile.

"Bella, I think it's a beautiful thing you wanting to name our daughter after your parents, and I love the name. I suggested the name. Did you have any middle names in mind?

I didn't even hesitate.

"Faith. Charlotte Faith Cullen, our little Charlee." Edward gave me a beautiful smile in return before leaning down to kiss me.

"Our little, Charlee." He worshipped, and I was certain he was wishing she was right her with us too—and her sisters.

"Edward, do you want to hear the suggestion I have for Piglet. If you don't like it, that's okay. You can think of something else, I just—," Edward cut me off by holding his finger to my lips.

"Just tell me, Bella. I'll be honest."

I nodded my head.

"Elizabeth, after your grandmother. Elizabeth Hope Cullen."

I didn't really want to look up at Edward, so I forced myself to keep my eyes down cast as he thought about it. That was the plan at least, until Edward's hand under my chin lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to do that because you think it'll make me happy, Bella" he whispered in earnest, though I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him. He wanted Grandma Elizabeth involved in her Great Granddaughter's life, even if she couldn't be here in person.

"Grandma Elizabeth sounds like a very special woman, I'd be honored to have one of our daughters named after her."

Edward wrapped me up in his arms and just held me. He thanked me over and over again, and I knew it wasn't just for naming our daughter after his grandmother. He was thanking me for being his, for saying yes, for carrying his children, but I also think he was thanking me for giving him the chance to explain way back when.

I still don't think he understands though. There was no way I'd have ever been able to say no to him.

Edward and I's moment was interrupted by Carlisle, Esther and Silvia announcing their presence.

"Is it normal for three specialist to always check on their patient together?" I asked without thinking, making all three doctors laugh.

"No, but I'm not technically your doctor, Bella." Carlisle answered, making other two laugh.

"Neither am I, for that matter." Esther agreed.

Her job, per the quote of Arizona Robins, was to 'keep the tiny human makers happy', which she did by keeping babies happy and healthy and alive.

"Anyway, we have some news." Esther started again, and I immediately reached for Edward's hand, holding it tightly to my chest.

"Nothing bad, Bella, clam down." Carlisle added, he must have seen something on my monitors.

"No, no. Sorry, its nothing bad at all. Its excellent news. The twins are healthy enough to be moved in the pediatric nursery." Esther rushed out, trying to ease the tension.

"Will, Edward be able to touch them?" All three doctors nodded their heads.

"Will I be able to be in the same room with them?"

Carlisle and Silvia both nodded their heads, but it was Esther who spoke. "So long as your incision doesn't get infected, and_ you _remain healthy, yes. If Silvia can clear you, we can get a nurse to bring them into you."

"Well, if everyone wants to evacuate I can look at your incision and make the call." She didn't have to tell anyone twice. Everyone—including Edward, because I think he understood that I wasn't quite ready for him to see the wound yet—left the room.

Silvia prodded, pressed and re-dressed my wound. According to her, it was healing great. She thinks it may be due to my being asleep for days, which kept me relatively immobile and gave the wound time to start healing.

"Everything looks good, Bella. I don't see you there being an issue if Porky and Piglet visit Momma. In fact I think I would be imperative for both their recovery and yours that they get some contact with you."

I couldn't help it. I cried. Hearing that I would be able to see my daughters, to be in the same room with them. To touch them, I couldn't explain how happy I was.

When Silvia's attempt to calm me down didn't really work, she must have gone to fetch Edward because a few minutes later I was being pulled into his arms. He kissed my forehead and tried his best to calm me down, but I could tell Silvia hadn't told him.

"I can see them, Edward. I can touch them." I sobbed as he soothed.

"I'm sorry Baby, it's okay—," he started, and then I clicked. I clapped my hand over my mouth, and my smile must have confused him.

"Happy tears, happy tears." He looked at me confused.

"I can see them, Edward. I can touch them. They'll be allowed in my room, I'll be allowed to hold them."

"Oh, Baby." He smiled, pulling me into his chest as he too cried with me.

We cried for a few minutes, before Carlisle popped his head into the room. "We're ready to move you now, Bella." He offered and I smiled.

Of course! I needed to be moved too so that they could bring my babies in to see me.

By the time they had me settled into my new maternity room, I was so excited to see my babies I fell asleep…again. Because my body is still healing, and I'm still dealing with heightened hormones it's no real shock. But I hated it. I was getting sick of it.

I was hoping I'd gotten over the constant need for sleep.

Guess not. I guess at least I was staying awake for longer now.

When I woke this time, it must have been during visiting hours. The whole room was full of my family, each of them trying to squeeze into chairs. Except Tanya, she'd been laid down next to me and was fast asleep, her head leaning against my calf. Her auburn hair was splayed across the blankets, and she looked so peaceful.

I'd missed her so much, just having her here with me made me feel so much better. My family was almost altogether again.

I run my fingers through the ends of Tanya's hair and was a little grateful she didn't stir. Rosalie however noticed my movements.

"You don't look half bad for a woman that's be cut open." I smiled at her, not wanting to laugh in case it hurt my incision.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, and Emmett finally seemed to notice Rose was talking to me. He was so absorbed in the music he was listening to.

"Bells!" He boomed, which startled Tanya awake, alerted the rest of the room to my being awake and earned him a slap.

"Momma?" Tanya said, looking around the room.

Alice was bouncing in her seat with excitement, but she was silent as she watched me settle Tanya down.

She calmed down quickly enough, and must have been really tried because she fell off to sleep in my arms, her little hand fisting my shirt.

I could tell Alice wanted to hug me, but with Tanya clinging to my shirt and Alice's tendency to be overexcited I was glad she was holding herself back, or Jasper was. He too gave me a kind smile, his head gesturing to the array of gifts that were adorning my room.

"Someone's popular." I shrugged, but Alice actually got up off of Jasper's lap and started pawing through some of the gifts.

"Where's Edward?" I asked of everyone, at least one person would have known the answer.

Emmett was the first one to laugh.

"Chief came and got him, made him go home and shower before he came back. Esme and Carlisle tried to get him too, but he wasn't listening so they roped in Charlie." Emmett's laughter made me smile. "Anyway, he should be back soon actually. You'd only been asleep for like half an hour when Chief made him leave, it was just as we were getting here. We said we'd watch you, and Tanya."

"How's the store?" I asked Alice and she looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"You just had your daughters cut out of you and you're asking how the store is? You're nuts. Insane."

I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea."

"I—,"

Rosalie cut in. "It's fine. Sue stepped up, and I've had one of my former P.A's checking in for me as a favor. It's okay. It's more than breaking even, so you're good."

At least Alice looked rightfully ashamed. The store was originally purchased for her, so she could live out her dreams, and she'd probably have forgotten all about it had it not been for Sue and Rosalie.

Just as Emmett went to ask something, Edward stepped into the room with my father on his heels.

"Dad!"

"Hey, Baby girl. How're you feeling?" he asked gruffly.

I reached my hand out for him, which he took holding it gently between his hands. "I feel better now. You're taking care of Edward, Sue's looking after the store and Charlee and Alie are healthy and safe."

Everyone looked at me. Seriously, had I sprouted a second head? They were everyone was looking at me like I had.

"Who're you talking about, Bells? Charlee and Alie, was it? My grandchildren." And then I clicked. The family didn't know we'd had two girls except for Carlisle, who swore he'd tell no one.

I didn't know how to answer, and shot a look to Edward. He shrugged, squeezed himself onto the end of my bed and grabbed the hand Charlie wasn't holding.

"So to catch you up, Bella had two girls. They're healthy and breathing on their own. They're in the normal nursery now too. We've named them Charlotte Faith Cullen, and Elizabeth Hope Cullen. Charlee and Alie for short."

We'd chosen to spell Eli, with an 'A' for Alice and Rose. They're been amazing supports in our life and I couldn't imagine what I would have done without the two of them.

"Beautiful names, Bells. Beautiful." Charlie said with a clearing of his throat. I wanted to laugh at his failing bravado but thought better of it. The less I hurt my incision, the more likely I would be at seeing my children and having them in the room with me.

"Oh Bella, dear. Finally, I've been trying to come and see you all day, but my fuddy-duddy husband wouldn't let me until visiting hours started. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, you won't believe how impossible nurses can be when I tell them who I am. They don't believe me when I say I'm my own husband's wife. I could hurt those little girls for the way they think—" Esme said as she burst into the room talking a mile a minute and once again waking Tanya.

As much as I wanted my daughter to sleep, I won't lie, I wanted to be with her too. I wanted to talk to her and ask her about her day and be smothered with her kisses.

"Mom, calm down. Please?" Edward soothed, while Emmett actually rose—depositing Rosalie in his seat in his place—and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Yeah, Mom. Bella just woke up anyway, plus, I don't think dad wants you beating up the nurses. He already doesn't like the chief nurse, or whatever they call her."

Esme whispered something under her breath that made Emmett crack up, so maybe it was best I didn't hear it. Just thinking about laughing scared me. I hoped I never needed to sneeze when my incisions were still so raw.

"So, how are my newest granddaughter and my first grandson?" Esme asked excited, and I face palmed. We hadn't told anyone other than Carlisle that we had two girls.

"Well, you actually have two new granddaughters." Edward said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "We-ugh forgot to mention that I guess."

"Forgot!" Esme shouted. "You forget to brush your teeth, you forget to pick up your dry cleaning, you do _not_ forget to tell your _mother_ that she doesn't have a grandson. Not when I—"

Emmett clapped a hand over his mother's mouth, as he leveled Edward with a look that aid 'You better start explaining'.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I asked dad not to say anything, and I guess I thought everyone would have figured as much when we told you the twins' names."

"They just told us the minute before you came in here, Esme. I don't think it was intentional." Charlie added, also trying to soothe. "I was none the wiser too."

He trailed of, as if to say 'and I'm her father.'

She waved her hand, as if she were brushing our comments off, and was back to herself. So Emmett removed his hand and let go of her, and she quickly wrapped her hands around me. She seemed far more aware of Tanya, as well as my incision than even I imagined I was as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and kissed my forehead.

"You look lovely dear." She smiled. "Now what are my grandbabies names?" I could have laughed at her one-track mind.

"Charlotte Faith Cullen and Elizabeth Hope Cullen." I didn't miss the tear sliding down Esme's face, however fleeting it was.

"Have you seen them yet, Bella." I nodded my head, but cast a look at Edward. He'd do them better justice.

"They're so beautiful, and they're all Bella." He smiled adoringly at me before looking up at his mom. Tanya looked confused with all the adult conversation going on, but she wasn't quite ready to let me go either.

"Okay." He started, getting himself a little more comfortable as he reached for my hand and kissed it. Tanya, not wanting to feel out of the loop kissed my lips and looked up at Edward before she shuffled down and kissed his lips too. "I love you too, Baby." He whispered to Tanya, as she shuffled across the bed and sat herself in his lap.

She hadn't seen Edward in near as many days as she hadn't seen me. Though she was relatively independent, she grew clingy when her routines were disrupted.

"As I was saying, the twins both look like Bella." I scoffed I couldn't help myself. Edward shot me a look, so I kept my comments to myself. "I don't know what colour their eyes are yet, but I think Charlee might get the Swan brown eyes, but my poor baby got my hair. Alie has lighter eyes so I think hers might be blue or green, but she's got Bella's hair. Other than that, in the face, I think they're all Bella."

"I hope Alie get your eyes, Edward." I smiled. He just shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time he'd said he'd wished they'd look like me. But now its real, they're here. I couldn't wait to see whom they grew to look like.

Everyone asked questions of Edward, while I listened to his answers with rapt attention. Neither of us had been able to hold them, its probably my greatest wish, to just be able to hold them. To tell them I love them.

When Tanya got sick of just watching everyone talk around her, she but in, looking from Edward and me.

"Baby?" she asked pointing to my tummy and then leaning forward to rest her head against my tummy.

"The babies aren't in Momma's tummy anymore. They're in a special room with other babies, with baby doctors so that they'll get well enough to be with Mommy, me and you." Edward answered, gently lifting Tanya's head from my stomach.

She wasn't anywhere near the incision, fortunately enough, but it still felt a little uncomfortable having something on my tummy.

I smiled watching as Edward pulled her onto his lap and started tickling her up under her ribs. I loved listening to her the sound of her peeling laughter. She was so carefree, I loved it. She had nothing to worry about. Not a care in the world. The way the life of a child should be.

Everyone chat for maybe an hour or so before a nurse was popping her head in letting us know that we were nearing the end of visiting hours.

"Before you all leave, most of you know that I had massive plans for Bella and I last Thursday. Ugh, it didn't quite go to plan. At the time I wanted to give this as a thanks for being everything you are, and for doing everything it is that you do for us." He handed Tanya over to Alice who'd risen to her feet with a blinding smile on her face.

Everyone else in the room just smiled down at Edward. They must have known what it is that he was planning.

Edward pulled out a small chain link bracelet from his pocket, attached was a gorgeous crystal heart. It threw rainbows in the light, and was absolutely stunning. It was flawlessly cut; I'd never seen something so beautiful in my whole life. Well, not a piece of jewelry at least.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I whispered as I held my wrist out for him. He didn't hesitate to attach it to my wrist, and when he did the weight felt so comforting.

"Sometimes, you're kind of perfect." I whispered to him with a smile.

"You make me want to be." He answered, leaning down to kiss me chastely on the lips.

Looking around the room, everyone was smiling, though Emmett and Jasper looked a little put out.

"What's the matter, Em?" I asked, drawing my attention to him. He looked more embarrassed as everyone looked at him.

"The half pint does it again." Emmett groaned, but Alice just skipped over to him, handed him Tanya and then grabbed my wrist to get a closer look at my bracelet. I'd never seen Emmett move so fast as he dropped Tanya in Rose's and reached for Alice.

"Holy Shit, Edward this had to be at least five—," Emmett cut her off, clapping his hand around her mouth as Tanya started cracking up laughing.

Alice looked pissed, though. So while the rest of us were trying not to laugh, she bit Emmett. That made trying not to laugh even more difficult, especially for me.

"Shit." I groaned, forcing myself to bite back my laughter. "Damn, Alice." I growled.

"Sorry." She muttered chastened. "But next time you cut me off mid-sentence, I'll spoil your chances of ever fathering a child again. Got it?" He just nodded his head, and stepped away giving Alice ample room.

"You should know better, Emmett." Esme sighed, looking to Rose. She just shrugged.

Five minutes later, after another reminder from a nurse everyone left. I was kissed, hugged and told I made everyone proud. In the end, I was just happy to be with my family again.

Though I was only with Tanya for another thirty minutes before Esme was coming back and taking Tanya home with her. I knew I wanted her in here with me, but I couldn't give her the attention and devotion she needed at the moment. Esme and Carlisle would be babysitting her, with the help of Charlie and Sue.

It's weird how time passes when you're stuck in one place. It passed, sometimes too fast. Like the first time I was allowed to hold my daughters. Other times it passed like honey down a spoon, far too thick and slowly, like the time in between the times I got to hold my daughters.

My babies were healthy though and growing everyday. They still loved eating. Which was great, but they loved sleeping too and were really good at it. Pictures of Edward and I with the twins, and even one of the five of us were being shared amongst our family members. Our first family photo and it was taken on a iPhone.

It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that my daughters were healthy, and gaining weight every day. Though I may be ready to go home soon, it would only be a matter of time before we were all home.

We'd also learned that my mother was five months along, and she and Phil were really happy. I wasn't too upset that she couldn't come out. I was happier knowing that she and my half-sibling were healthy and safe. We'd see them soon enough.

I was hoping we'd all be together for Christmas, and I would keep my fingers crossed until they were home with me, with us. Our whole family all-together.

* * *

**So now we have names. Bella is all good. The twins have been better described, though you'll hear more about them as we go on. I hope you like the names. Originally when this fic was published I asked my readers for ideas, and that's how we got Charlotte and Elizabeth. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please, leave me some feed back. I love reading it and it pushes me to get more updates out.**

**RNR**

**Nic.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Heya, so this is kind of a filler chapter. It doesn't help too much with the **_**_progression of the story, but it does at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._**

**_*P.S this chapter has not been pre-read, or proofed for that matter. I cracked it out and published. Don't hate, please. _**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Everyday at the hospital was a whirlwind of activity. Between my wanting to home and Esther, wanting my babies in with me, there always a rotation of nurses, doctors and even family members checking in.

I'd been able to hold the twins more and more often and they'd even performed a quasi kangaroo care with me. They'd had me remove my top and laid the twins against my chest in only their diapers.

For reason not entirely known, well understood I guess, babies responded well to skin to skin contact with their mother's and I was not going to turn away the chance to bond with my daughters.

The nurse explained that it was a technique they'd developed in the eighties, something about power-outs. She said it helped with body temperature regulation and brain development, even sleeping habits too apparently.

When Edward and I had been allowed to bathe the twins for the first time, Edward looked absolutely terrified. The nurse was with us the entire time coaching us, but Edward looked so scared. It was like he thought he was going to break Allie or something. She looked perfectly content in his care if you asked me, her eyes even lit up every time he spoke.

It took almost two weeks, but Charlee and Allie were finally coming into their eye colours. Allie was definitely Edward's little brown-eyes girl where Charlee's eyes were turning an almost unbelievable shade of green.

Both Edward and Tanya had brilliant emerald eyes, but if possible Charlee's seemed even brighter. I wasn't sure if maybe it was the off-set from her colouring and her hair, or if it just happened. It was hard to say, but they were definitely something else.

It was disheartening to learn that I'd stopped lactating. It was supposed to be one of the most amazing experiences between a mother and her child, and I felt as if I'd been robbed of it.

We did get to bottle feed them though. Edward looked far less nervous feeding them as he had bathing them, and he looked so naturally as he coaxed Charlee to suckle. Getting them to latch was sometimes tricky, but once they got the hang of it, they went for gold.

They'd been on a nutrient heavy preemie formula that was heavily supplemented to promote the growth and development. It was probably the best thing they could receive second to breast milk.

Edward loved being able to be involved with the children and I had to admit I loved him being involved too. Because when things got real and we were able to take the twins home, lord knows his help would be needed.

After three weeks of being monitored and cared for—especially when I got a mild infection from my incision—being told I was fit enough to be discharged scared me.

The twins were still going to be monitored a wee while longer, until they gained a little bit more weight

I hated being at home without my babies, especially when I wasn't entirely capable to care for Tanya without assistance. I wanted to thank so many people for everything they'd done for us, and after a discussion with Esme, I knew just home we could do it.

We were planning to throw a Thanks Giving banquet at the hospital. I don't know how Esme did it, or which favors, or from whom, she had to call in, but she managed to accomplish it. She'd somehow managed to take over the cafeteria and had it decorated for the festivities.

She, or Alice, had even manage to get designers, and retailers to donate gowns and suits for staff who may not have had time to go home and change. It was absolutely amazing the things my almost mother-in-law was capable of, and my sister too.

I think Rose manage to pull some strings too with her contacts, and they'd managed to get this event done on incredibly short notice and for free. I guess having Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Esme Cullen in attendance, and willing to speak on behalf of such an event is incentive enough for companies to throw services and funds at it.

Hell, I think having Alice's name involved didn't hinder this event any either. We'd had tens of thousands of dollars worth of goods and services donated, and that wasn't even including the food and beverages. Whoever Esme's contacts where, I don't think they were your average company too because the spread they'd accomplished was absolutely stunning.

Alice had taken it upon herself to dress the family, and had magically 'whipped' up dresses that could fit both mine and Rosalie's pregnancy altered frames.

The dress I'd been asked to wear was simple enough. It was modest along the bust line, supporting me well, but not drawing attention to my larger breast. I may not be lactating, but my breasts were still larger than what they were pre-pregnancy.

Alice's dress did wonders making me look as if I hadn't given birth a matter of weeks ago. The deep purple colour was a godsend, helped more by the ruching detail across the waist and through to the hip. I could also thank spanks, and my youth I think too.

It was funny to acknowledge how this event came to be. Edward and I wanted to bring in a turkey and some pies, and other festive dishes for the staff, to thank everyone for all their efforts during the holidays.

All it took was Esme to get a word of it, before she was contacting Carlisle to get board approval and a massive event was being held.

Although I was none too chuffed when we'd learned that our event now needed to be moved to a new location as many large corporation and wealthy philanthropists were wanting to attend and donate to the study of prevention of death of premature babies. Esme even had to find a whole new venue, which by some luck she'd managed to find at a hotel ballroom down the street.

I don't know how Esme did it, I just know that she did. Our original plan was to feed maybe thirty people plus our family, well, once Esme and Rosalie's pocket books got involved that turned into nearly two hundred people. Most of which were more than happy to donate thousands of dollars in support of research.

To think I thought we'd be lucky to be able to feed the nursing staff who'd been caring for our daughter's, and here we were feeding a couple of hundred people.

My floor length gown brushed the floor as I headed toward the nursery. Before I left I wanted to see the girls one last time, and I knew Edward was probably already there. We'd been timing our visits around meal times so we could have the chance to hold them and feed them. I was probably too late to feed either of them, but hopefully I'd have time to squeeze in a cuddle before we really had to leave.

When I finally made it to the nursery Edward was just started to burp Elizabeth. She was such a little Daddy's girl. Her eyes lit up when he entered the room, and I swear she smiles when she sees him. I know she might still be too young, but I definitely don't get that look from her.

When the nurse holding Charlee spotted me, she offered me Charlee and I quickly set about trying to burp her. Out of the two it normally didn't take too much coaxing for her to bring up wind, whereas Elizabeth sometimes took a bit more effort. Even the nurses acknowledged as much and they're trained to do this.

After a few minutes Charlee was settling into my arms after letting out one whopper of a burp. The likes I'm sure Emmett would have been proud of. After kissing her head, I lay her down in her crib and turned to see Edward getting ready to do the same with Allie who looked like she was fighting sleep to stay with Edward.

She could be an intuitive little thing. It was like she knew when Daddy had to leave her, and she hated it. If she was this stubborn now, I could only imagine what she'd be like when she got older.

Before we left, Edward and I each kissed the twins on their foreheads and then smiled to the nurses as we'd left. Only once we'd left the nursery did I finally acknowledge Edward's attire.

"Wow." I smiled, as he held my and hand and walked me through the hospital. "You look amazing."

And he did. He was dressed in a dark Charcoal suit with a dusky grey shirt and a purple tie, the exact shade of my dress. The suit was cut and tailored perfectly for his frame, and did absolute wonders for him.

"Baby, you look gorgeous, but thank you. Your sister is definitely something else. Had I not known better, you'd never have guessed you'd given birth three weeks ago—or ever for that matter."

I blushed at the compliment, turning to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, as he whispered them back.

A throat clearing brought as back to the here and now.

"I'd hate to break up this private moment in a very public space, but we're late." Rosalie stated looking down at her phone.

At her insistence, I checked my phone for the time and I couldn't help but swear.

"Keep it PG baby Bells, this is an event for children." Emmett laughed, as I glared at him. He was dressed much like Edward, though his suit was more black and his shirt was white. The cut of his suit fit his bulky frame perfectly, and the red of his tie set off his eyes in a way that made them almost haunting.

Rosalie was in a gorgeous red dress that was heavily embellished through the bodice, but was loose and flowy in the skirt. She looked stunning! Pregnancy clearly did wonders for Rosalie, though I think it helped she was tall too. It made her look not so frumpy, unlike me.

Edward and I walked with Rose and Em, out and were met by Alice and Jasper on our exit.

"I thought you'd already be there." I said to Alice, loving the gorgeous jade dress she was wearing. The colour set of her skin and made her look like she was glowing, while the way it fell off her shoulders did wonders for her tiny little frame. Jasper looked all the part of a model in his tailored grey suit, with his black dress shirt and green tie. You wouldn't think it wouldn't work, yet, for some reason on him, it just did.

"That was the plan, but Esme suggested the six of us arrive together. So, Jazz and I decided to wait for you." Alice rattled off, looking Edward and I up and down.

"Damn, I'm good." She smiled, fluffing her hair. I just rolled my eyes, I think Edward might have done the same while Rosalie told Alice to get over herself.

The run of the evening was fairly simple. People could mingle for maybe half an hour, before they were asked to be seated and entrees would be served, then mains and then lastly dessert. During dinner, the best dressed couple, male, female and hospital staff member would be announced by Rosalie and Alice.

The ballads were being taken while everyone was mingling and servers would be double checking to make sure people had placed their votes while they were taking orders. It was no secret that the winners would most likely end up in the paper, seeing as one of the benefactors was a publisher and he'd asked to be able to feature the event in at least one of his papers. For the amount of money he'd handed over, it was the least we could so.

Unfortunately, Alice wasn't giving me the choice to opt out of the ballad. She wanted her gowns to get as much recognition as possible, and that meant press.

I wanted to shoot Alice dead when Edward and I won best dressed couple. I was sure she and Jasper had been shoe-ins, that was until she informed me that she and Rosalie were removed from the ballad. It was unfair seeing as they were announcing the event.

The fuck? I was not happy, but she fluttered her eyes lashes and I told me I look gorgeous. Edward, I think was fighting back a laugh at the whole ordeal, though he told me over and over again that I looked beautiful.

I didn't know any of the other winners, except for Esther. She looked absolutely stunning in an ivory floor length gown. It had ruffled throughout, even though they were random—to me at least—they accented the gown magnificently. Esther was practically a vision in white.

Though I loved spending time with the family, and being involved in such a successful and impromptu event. I couldn't recall ever being so tired in my life. Edward was a good sport about it, reminding me why were here and how amazing what we were doing was, but finally when Alice said I could leave, I high-tailed it out of there. Kicking my heels off as I went.

That night I slept in one of Edward's t-shirts, wrapped in his arms. I'd never felt more safe and more loved. The quiet surrounding us was beautiful though I knew it was only a matter of time before our quiet was spoiled forever, and yet, I couldn't wait for that moment to happen.

_November thirtieth—Twins discharge_

When Edward and I were told the twins were heavy enough and healthy enough to come home with us, my heart bottomed out.

I'd never been more petrified in my life. We'd have help, meaning a nurse would check in on the twins to make sure Edward and I were coping, and that the twins didn't develop anything bad. But for the most part, we were finally being thrust into parenthood of newborns.

Edward had done this before with Tanya, and he'd been more or less on his own. But I knew twins was something else entirely, especially when we also had Tanya to care for as well.

When Edward and I were with them at the hospital, we'd picked up on the twins cries and noticed things they liked and disliked. One thing we noticed right away was how necessary mittens were for Allie. Charlee grew frustrated with booties and later beanies, but they both loved co-bedding.

They slept like the dead when they shared a crib, and were less likely to startle awake too. They even sucked on each others thumbs sometimes too. The first time I witnessed it for myself, I cried, and then I prayed they'd do it again so I could take a picture.

At this point, the twins didn't have any discernable allergies, but that could always change as they grew up. I developed an allergy for soy milk I became pregnant—not that I'd ever tried it before hand though. I guess I discovered an allergy to soy milk when I grew up. Now we're more careful and avoid all soy products to be safe.

Edward went over all the paperwork after I filled it out to make sure I didn't forget anything while I was tasked with dressing the twins. Kaylee, the nurse who would most likely be checking in on us supervised and gave helpful hints too.

Both babies were dressed in thicker onesies with a cardigan over top. I wanted to make sure they were nice and warm. A little too much actually. The woolen blankets I'd selected to cover the twins was vetoed, in its place thinner cotton blankets, so my babies would get too warm.

Though I didn't want to be one of those moms who dressed my daughters the same only in different colours, I was today. It wasn't intentional. The onesies came in a multi-buy pack. Allie was dressed in a soft green, while Charlotte was dressed in a soft purple.

Edward came into the room just in time to strap Allie into her capsule while I was strapping in Charlee. The whole time Kaylee was a comforting presence, and after double checking, and receiving the okay from her, we were walking through the hospital with our twins.

We made sure to stop in with the nurses who'd cared for the twins—the ones on shift at least—before leaving, and after the final hugs and well wishes, we were leaving.

Our babies were finally coming home.

Edward asked Kaylee to double check the installation of the capsules bases, just to be doubly sure, and then were driving home.

The twins lulled quickly to sleep on the drive, and before I knew it we were home.

Our babies were finally home.

* * *

**Well, they're home now. Scary! I really don't much care for the whole dressing the same thing, my mum did it with my sister and I, and yeah. Not my favourite past time. Anyway. I hope you liked it, and I wanna give a shout out to MJM, thank you for your support. You review every chapter you read and its really touching. **

**Peace and Love,**

**Nic.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella POV**_

Though I was thankful the twins already had a reasonable schedule, it was still taxing losing sleep.

They were bigger eaters than they were sleepers, so we didn't often get more than four hours sleep in any given stretch, when we brought them home. It was nice having Edward up with me, and I imagine I with him, for the midnight feeds. It however left the both of us exhausted.

Kaylee was always here though, at six in the morning she'd slip into the house with the key we'd given her and a cup of coffee.

She'd do her bit for the twins, then she'd turn the coffee pot on before she left. Sometimes we'd catch her as se was retreating through the door, though we'd miss her most days.

I loved it though, knowing that she'd been here with us. I realized she'd started coming less frequently when there wasn't always coffee made, and though it was heartwarming to know that meant she felt we didn't need her anymore, it also was terrifying.

Being a parent knowing there was someone on hand if you mucked it up, was a hell of a lot less daunting then if you'd done so on your own. I mean would I even know if I'd screwed up or done something wrong if I didn't have someone to tell me so?

I like to think the answer would be yes, though in all honesty I'm not entirely sure.

She helped me learn the different mannerisms of my daughters. It was so odd to think about how different two people could really be, but they were.

Not just their appearances either!

As they grew we were learning that Charlee was going to be a little spit fire, with her brunette curls and green eyes. I knew she was going to give Edward one hell of a time when she started high school. I could almost imagine the kinds of arguments they'd have.

Allie was a doll. Her eyes had deepened, and were the same brown as my own. Her hair though was all Edward. She wasn't vocal or volatile as her flailing sister when she wanted attention, she was silent, but she had the eyes of an old soul.

You could read in her eyes what she wanted without too much help, most of the time she just wanted to be held. She didn't cry too much though, or even fuss. Though Charlee made up for that in spades. Not that she cried, but boy could she fuss.

I still think they looked like Edward, though Edward swears black and blue they're replicas of me. I don't see it. I see them, and its as if I'm looking at Tanya.

I do reluctantly admit to a few things I notice my daughters haven't gotten from their father. The softness to their noses for one, though they still looked as though they were going to take on the Cullen bone structure.

I loved the thin wisps of bronze a top Allie's head, I found it adorable. I think she was going to hair like mine. Annoyingly unpredictable, but it could be tamed. For a while I thought she was going to have hair just like her daddy until it started flicking and curling as the lengths.

The last day we had Kaylee with us was bitter sweet, but she'd really done all that was needed of her. She'd been with us for just shy of four weeks and we were on the cusp of Christmas.

The twins were finally getting eight hours of sleep through the night, they were gaining weight and their development was right on track.

Edward couldn't hide his grin when Kaylee said they were a little advanced for their age, and I just smiled. I didn't really need my children to be anything other than healthy, but knowing they were doing exceptionally well, made me feel like I was doing something right.

It was when Kaylee left us that I decided I wanted the family to meet our girls for real, so Edward and I decided that we wanted to host the families for Christmas. There would be a lot of us, and the twins might get overwhelmed, but at least if we had it at home we could put the twins down in their own rooms.

I was more than willing to help cook with the feast but our joint families kind of nixed that idea, and Rose, Esme and Sue were doing all the cooking. My main job was to make sure the house looked festive and with Alice sticking her two cents it, my job was piss anyway.

The thing I was most excited about though was having Tanya home. She'd been with us during the day, but we didn't want to chance throwing off her sleep schedule, so Alice, Esme or Even Rose would take her for the evenings and would drop her off the following morning.

On Christmas morning the house was ready, and we were dressing the twins and getting them ready for the day before everyone arrived.

I was fighting Charlee's little fists as I dressed her, while Edward had a much more pleasant experience with Allie. When he swore under his breath, my heart froze. Turning around in a blind panic I shot my eyes to him.

"What's wrong?"

Even to me I could hear the pitch in my voice.

"Allie's got a little bit of fever. It's nothing—,"

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare tell me this isn't something to worry about." I growled. Watching Charlee's little eyes flash with terror. I quickly pulled her into my chest and rocked her from side to side until she calmed.

"Don't worry too much then." He tried to soothe, a side of him coming out I hadn't really seen before—Super Dad.

I watched soundlessly as he dressed Allie warmly—in her pajamas—, before swaddling her. He kissed her forehead before ducking into the bathroom and coming back with a wash cloth. He'd wet it, but buy the way he was holding it, I think he'd wrung it out. He laid it on her forehead, before settling her back in her crib. She actually settled right in and fell to sleep.

I was freaking out, but Edward seemed calm enough. He wasn't reaching for the baby Tylenol, so maybe it was okay.

I wanted to check on her myself, but at the same time I was too scared to touch her. Hearing Edward's breath catch pretty much was enough to freak me out forever.

"Is Charlee ready?" Edward asked me, bringing me back to the present.

I shook my head, but snapped back to the task at hand.

I finished dressing Charlee in the onesie Alice had chosen for the twins for this very occasion. They were red, woolen onesies with lace, frill collars, and black band around the middle. They were soft though, so I hoped they wouldn't irritate the girls. If they did at any point, I figured we'd just put them standard onesie.

Edward and I both settled the babies in slings. I noticed how often Edward checked on Allie, but he do so with a smile so I could only assume that was a good thing. For all I know, I was over reacting.

Maybe she just ran hot?

While Edward and I went through the house checking all the finer details before everyone arrived, the twins both fell asleep in their slings.

When I noticed Charlee's hands balled in little fists, I quickly slid mittens onto her hands. She still scratched herself, so she's almost always in mittens. I guess it was an oversight on my part when I forgot to put them on her to begin with.

As soon as they were on her hands, her balled little fists moved to her cheeks, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

Just as I was leaving the nursery, Edward was entering.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head at me.

"Nothing's wrong, Love. I'm just putting her in her Christmas suite." I couldn't help my sigh of relief.

"Is she better?"

He shrugged. "She wasn't feverish before, maybe just a little bit warm. I guess I was being a little bit cautious."

I laughed at my paranoid, Super Dad, of a Fiancé.

"She's fine now?"

"I actually think she'd pissed." He answered quickly, pulling down the edge of the sling so I could see Allie. She looked flustered, and definitely upset. Her poor little face was all scrunched up and she was fighting with her swaddle.

Using movements far more seasoned than my own, Edward had Allie dressed and ready with her Christmas onesie. She wasn't as fussy as Charlee so Edward popped her little Santa hat on her too. It didn't take Edward long to get her settled back in her sling and nodding off again.

Allie was such a Daddy girl, and that was coming from a Daddy's girl. She wouldn't settle for me at night, no matter how tired she was, only Edward could actually get her to sleep.

Charlee wasn't exactly a Mommy's girl, but she favored me over Edward. At least, I think she did. There were some nights where Edward would try and put her to sleep and she'd go mental. It had happened a hand full of times and freaked Edward and I out, until we realized she'd wanted me.

I puffed my chest out and couldn't help but smile like an idiot when it happens. I have realized though it happens when we try and keep them up longer so they'll sleep through the night.

Edward and were just getting down to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. Neither baby startled awake, fortunately enough. Edward opened the door, while I headed into the living room.

The doorbell might not have woken Charlee, but an exuberant greeting from our families might have.

Alice all but screamed "Merry Christmas" or at least tried, she was cut off mid-speech by Jasper I assume. He must have seen Allie. If anyone else had tried that move, Alice would have tried to bite through his or her hand.

Within a minute Alice was rounding the corner into the living room and wrapped her hands around my shoulders. It was her silent way of greeting me, which she followed with a kiss on the cheek before she dashed away.

I didn't have too long to ponder what she was doing, she was back with her arms full of gifts, her dutiful man behind her carrying what appeared to be twice the number of gifts Alice had.

The monstrosity of a Christmas tree Alice had found was insane. She'd bought a nearly nine foot Christmas tree and was hell bent on covering every spare inch of it in garland and lights—and by God did she pull it off.

The whole thing was decked out in red, green, and white. With twinkling lights sparkling proudly. It took four strings of lights to get the whole tree covered. We also made Emmett put up the star because I sure as hell wasn't going to do it, and Alice was too short to put the star up, even with help.

Rose and Emmett must have filed in after Alice and Jasper, in their hands enough gifts to rival the sheer number Edward and I bought. Considering this was Edward and I's first Christmas together as our family, we bought a lot of gifts.

Rose and Emmett were peeking into the slings with Alice and Jasper when Tanya came barreling through the living room. Esme and Carlisle trailing behind her with gifts. Esme shot a look at Emmett and he and Jasper soundlessly left the room, returning a few minutes later with arms full of food.

Esme had over done it because they had to take a second trip.

"Help, please?" I swear I heard my father call just as everyone was settling down. The twins hadn't stirred once, and seemed very content just to sleep in their slings. Kaylee explained that they sometimes preferred it because of the closeness, and the resemblance to the womb. I know I loved it because of the closeness.

Charlie and Sue, with the help of Emmett and Jasper carried gifts and food inside. Rosalie had cooked at Esme's, which explained why she'd had so much food with her, and Sue couldn't help herself and went to town. She'd made apple pie, pecan pie and pumpkin pie…oh, and a sweet potato pie. Dad must have talked her into making her green bean casserole too, and her late husband'd fish-fry because he was smiling like an idiot as he carried it in.

For my sanity, I'll assume her flushed cheeks were because she was warm from the kitchen.

It happens.

Edward and I sat close on the smallest sofa, Tanya sat across our laps. She kept peeking into the slings to look at her sisters, and would gently run her finger across their cheeks. Neither baby really stirred, or seemed unsettled, so we didn't stop her.

Everyone awed when we watched Tanya finally pluck up the courage, as she leaned over and kissed first Charlee and then Allie on the cheek.

It was so sweet!

My baby girl, such a little charmer.

She also told them both she loved them, and tried her best to wish them a Merry Christmas.

Seth and Leah arrived twenty minutes before we served the food. They both wanted to drop gifts off to their friends before spending Christmas with their family, which was understandable. Sue still looked a little put out when her children did turn up.

I didn't mind. In the end they still came, and almost of my family was here for Christmas.

Edward and I lay Charlee and Allie down in a bassinet we left in the living room, with the door pulled shut slightly. We'd switched on baby monitors incase they woke early, though we were pretty much expecting them to wake just as we finished eating.

That was provided we didn't get silly with our consumption.

Carlisle made sure to say grace before we dug in, not that we were practicing Catholics or anything, but we were all baptized and it seemed right.

I didn't know where to start! There was chicken, fish, turkey, ham—far too many choices. I added a spoonful of almost everything to my plate. Wanting to at least try a little of everything.

By the time I'd finally managed to eat everything on my plate, I could hear the rustling on the monitor and knew someone was up. Probably Charlee, though her fussing might have woken Allie too.

Edward and I excused ourselves to check on the twins and sure enough they were up. We quickly dashed upstairs and changed their diapers before heading back down stairs to get their bottles ready.

We knew everyone would be comfortable entertaining themselves at the table, besides they all looked ready to go in for seconds.

I was more inclined towards dessert, so I was making room for that. Besides, there was always dinner. There was definitely more than enough food for us to go nuts at dinner.

By the time Edward had two bottles ready Charlee was gripping my hair in a death grip, and Allie had the most heartbreakingly hungry look on her face.

Edward just sweet talked her, as he we headed back to the dinning room. As we figured everyone was still eating. It was almost as if they hadn't even noticed our departure.

Edward and I returned to our seats and feed the twins as the family continued talking amongst themselves and picking at their food.

Seth and Leah managed to catch my eye, and I could see them shooting their eyes at my dad and their mom. Looking up, I did notice the two of them seemed to be in their own little bubble, but I notice the two of them got like that sometimes. Again, I didn't really acknowledge it that much.

I just shrugged my shoulders them, which inadvertently pulled the bottle from Charlee which made her grunt and focus her eyes on me. I apologized to the little girl and as soon as I had the bottle back in her mouth she began greedily sucking again.

By the time the twins were done and Edward and I were burping them, everyone had decided they could eat no more. We didn't really worry too much about the spread. We just cling wrapped the food, and put the food that needed to be refrigerated away. The rest would fair covered on the table until we decided to eat again.

Everyone retired to the living room after lunch. Everyone was kind of laid out across furniture or the floor, trying to rest our bellies. Everyone wanted dessert, but no one was quite ready for to eat dessert yet.

"Okay, present time." Emmett announced, rolling to his stomach from his spot on the floor.

The mere thought of laying on the floor on my stomach right now, gave me grief. He was certainly something else.

Tanya joined Emmett on the floor, and with his help was giving everyone one their gifts. She got a little feed up waiting for him to tell her who to take the present to, and just started randomly handing out to everyone. For the most part she didn't to too bad, though I think Seth got a present meant for Sue which the switched and Alice a gift meant for Esme.

Edward and I dealt with our presents last, but let Tanya go nuts with her gifts from everyone. Occasionally she would need help with wrapping, but for the most part she did well enough on her own.

We noticed she was putting her gifts—once the were opened—into piles, but didn't think too much of it.

Everyone's gifts were generous and practical. We received cashmere sweaters, gorgeous scarves, boots, CD's, DVD's, cookware, baby clothes, sheet sets. Everything and anything we thought the other person might need.

Alice gave me way too many clothes, which I wanted to resent her for, but they were actually really nice and basic. I kind of needed clothes too. Esme bought me a hardback book series I'd been secretly coveting for a while and Sue bought me two baby's first books. One each for the twins.

Renee had though a head and had sent my gift to Charlie's which ended up being a digital camera. It was to go along with Sue's keepsake book, and the scrapbook Charlie'd bought.

By the look of the family friendly gifts, I assumed everyone had gifted their significant other prior to arriving which was actually a relief.

Rosalie and Emmett, and even Jasper and Alice—Alice more than Jasper—could be far too candid with the goings on in their relationships. Far too candid.

Couples have sex, which I get, I am a mother after all. However, I do not need to know what Emmett's favorite position is, or what Jasper can do with his tongue. Neither do my daughters.

Allie and Charlee still hadn't drifted back to sleep yet, after we'd opened gifts, so we figured we could let the family have a hold. I noticed Alice was very reluctant to take Charlee from me, as she all but leap frogged Emmett to get Allie from Edward first.

The whole family had been briefed on Charlee's diva tendencies, but that didn't stop Sue from holding her arms out. Charlee went to her at first, but as soon as I was out of her sight, she was not happy. Sue returned her with a shrug, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She took to dad for a little bit, but got a little fussy when he started messing around with her hands.

She liked being in Esme's arms well enough, but the more tired she grew the less patience she had with other people until she was back in her sling and falling asleep.

Edward and I decided we'd get to the twins gifts eventually. I won't lie, I didn't have the patience to unwrap the sheer number of them—and there were a lot. The devil of twins I guess; two of everything.

No one was quite ready to have dinner, so we all settled into the living room again, after cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper and decided to watch Home Alone. I was settled as best as I could into Edward, with Allie sleeping in her sling, while I had Charlee. Tanya was happy, bouncing around from her grandparents and her Aunts and Uncles. No one seemed to mind placating her, until she finally passed out with her little head on Emmett's chest as he too passed out in front of the TV.

About halfway through the movie, Edward nudged my shoulder with his and pointed to Dad and Sue. They were snuggled on the chaise lounge, looking very content. Sue's left hand was resting on—

"You proposed!" I all but announced.

Everyone in the room shoot me a look, even Emmett who was startled by my outburst, before shooting their eyes to Charlie. His cheeks were a bright red as he held Sue's hand—unfortunately not her left one either.

Emmett sat up in a hurry, Cradling Tanya to his chest. I watched him look down at her, then to Charlie, before he lay her down in Alice's arms. Though I could tell by the look on Alice' face that was the last thing she wanted. She just happened to be the only one with free arms.

"About time you grew some balls, Chief." Emmett said loudly before picking my father up and hugging him. I was shocked when he placed a kiss on his cheek and then repeated the spectacle with Sue.

I looked at Edward, "Did that just happen?" he asked when our eyes met.

He nodded his head.

Carlisle seemed to be the first to gather his wits, as he cleared his throat. "Congratulations, Charlie, Sue." He offered, before standing up, prying his son away from Sue and giving her a kiss on the cheek and shaking dads hand. Which then turned into somewhat of a bro-hug, but at least he didn't kiss Charlie.

I was the last one to get to dad, other than Edward, but I was so happy for him. He deserved this. I know he and mom split amiably, I mean they were still the best of friends. They realized years ago that they were better friends than lovers, and they were both happy with their new spouses.

I was so happy for them! The ring he gave her was gorgeous too. It was understated, like Sue. Rather than a massive rock, it had four reasonably sized diamonds, and tiny diamonds held together be delicate filigree work. In my eyes it was stunning, but Sue seemed equally smitten with it too.

"I'm so happy for you dad, and while everyone is in the mood for celebrating, here." She and Jasper quickly handed out an envelope to every adult in the room. We all kind fo looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Everyone had the same envelope, and the same stupefied expressions on their faces.

"Jesus, open them would you! They're not going to bite." Alice said with a stomp of her foot.

I quickly slid my finger under the lip of the envelope, and pulled out its contents.

Tickets.

I read them over quickly, and was a little more confused.

"Why are we going to Texas?" I asked, looking at Edward to see he was holding something different. I shuffled closer to see he had a card in his hand.

It was printed on expensive cardstock—_very_ expensive, ivory stock with gold and royal blue embossed designs on them.

When I finally caught on, I couldn't help but leap to my feet and hug Alice. I'd have squeezed her for all she was worth if it wasn't for Charlee, so she could count herself lucky in that regard I gues.

"When did you do this?" I asked holding her at arms length.

"Esme helped." She smiled, winking at Esme over my shoulder. "And Mrs Whitlock too. Everything is actually ready, even your dresses. I think having Esme and Jasper's mom involved made it a lot less stressful. Besides, I thought it would be nice to finally tie the not. The way you and Edward's relationship has kind of evolved, I wanted to tie the knot before the two of you."

"Texas though?"

She nodded her head. "You'll love it, Bella. Wait until you see it." I just smiled so happy for her.

The things that could happen in a year.

Dad's engaged, I'm engaged and now have three beautiful children. Rosalie's pregnant, and finally admitted a relationship with Emmett. Mom's pregnant and Alice is getting married. MARRIED! She'd going to be someone's missus!

As afternoon turned to night, and everyone had finally stopped picking at dessert and lunch/dinner left overs. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

We made sure to send everyone home with some food, because there was no way Edward and I would have been able to eat through the mass volume of food left behind.

It had been a crazy busy day, full of family. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think I'd ever spent Christmas with so many people before, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Next year there were going to be even more of us, with two more babies—maybe even three, depending on whether or not Alice and Jasper try for a honeymoon baby. Either way, I was on a cloud nine, and I couldn't wait to see what the New Year brought with it.

* * *

**Don't we all love Christmas? The best Christmases I ****remember always involved my extended family, and the way family structures work in New Zealand (for Maori at least) means I have a lot of extended family.**

**We're learning a little bit more about the girls as we go. It's fun having the two of them develop. I'm a twin so I know how polar opposite twins can be.**

**Thank you all for your continued readership, I really appreciate it.**

**Peace,**

**Nic.**


End file.
